Un amor lejano
by jutsme
Summary: Duele esar enamorado de alguien que no te coresponde, pero si ese alguien es tu mejor amigo las cosas se pueden complicar. Por eso me fui, queria olvidar todo, pero nunca pense como seria el reencuentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogo**

_**23 de junio 2007**_

En estos momentos, sentada en el avión rumbo a una nueva vida, me preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. No podía enumerar las veces que me la había planteado, y la respuesta siempre era la misma, si, claro que era lo mejor, pero lo mejor no evita siempre el dolor, y esta decisión dolía mucho, dolía en el alma y en el corazón como ninguna otra.

Ahora, a kilómetros del suelo, sobrevolando las nubes me venían mil y un recuerdos a su lado. 25 años dan para crear muchos recuerdos; dicen que los malos se terminan olvidando, y era por eso por lo que decidí iniciar esta nueva aventura, olvidar aquello que solo lograba dañarme cada vez que le veía, lo sentía o simplemente escuchaba su nombre.

Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos pensando que en esos momentos se estaría casando, que estaría uniendo su vida a la de otra persona que no era yo. No había conseguido reunir el suficiente valor para quedarme, para estar al lado de la persona a la que consideraba mi mejor amigo, pero aparte de mi mejor amigo, era la persona de la que llevaba enamorada demasiados años. Tampoco había sido suficientemente valiente para decírselo a el, asíque en cierta manera yo tengo parte de esa culpa.

Había asumido que le perdería si cogia este avión, que no querría saber nunca nada mas de mi, le había abandonado en el que quizá, para el, fuese el día mas importante de su vida. Para mí, simplemente ese día, era el final de la mía. Dejaba atrás familia, amigos… si, mi vida entera. Pero era necesario hacerlo si quería pasar pagina, cada rincón de Forks, cada persona con la que me cruzaba, todo respiraba a Edward, y yo había decidido que ya no soportaba mas.

Ahora mi vida estaría en Londres, con un nuevo trabajo en una empresa de venta de pisos. No conocía a nadie, pero esa daba igual, pasaría allí mucho tiempo… quizá el resto de mi vida.

Pero ahora eso era lo de menos, solo quiero dormir y olvidar el porque de todo. A fin de cuentas, ya es hora de que empiece a pensar un poco mas en mi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

_**2 de febrero 2006**_

-Alice, tengo prisa, ¿Qué quieres ahora?- la pregunte sentándome en la silla que había frente a ella. El bar estaba lleno aunque no era nada raro, un viernes finalizada la jornada laboral.

-Nada, solo pasaba por la zona y me apetecía tomar un café contigo. ¿Tienes prisa?-.

-Hoy un poco- la dije mientras levantaba la mano para llamar la atención del camarero que pasaba justo a nuestro lado en esos momentos.

-¿Desean tomar algo señoritas?-.

-Dos descafeinados de maquina, por favor- contesto Alice sabiendo cuales eran mis preferencias. -¿A que tanta prisa hoy?- pregunto de nuevo. -¿Edward verdad?- dijo sin que yo tuviera que dar muchas mas explicaciones.

-Si, me da dicho que necesitaba hablar conmigo, que hoy cenábamos juntos-.

-¿Cuánto has tardado en decirle que si?-.

-No lo se Alice, poco supongo, esta noche no tenia nada que hacer asíque no me importa quedar con el para cenar. No busques lo que no hay- le dije señalándola con el dedo mientras el camarero nos ponía nuestros cafés.

-No bonita, no hace falta buscarlo, lo veo a la primera, pero tu eres demasiado orgullosa para decirlo y el demasiado necio para darse cuenta-.

-Alice, es mi mejor amigo-.

-Y llevas enamorada de el desde… desde siempre creo, si quieres que te diga la verdad-.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes Alice, asíque por enésima vez, deja de ver estrellas- dije. A pesar de mi insistencia Alice llevaba razón, pero no seria yo quien reconociese aquello sabia que decirlo podía suponer perderle y yo no estaba preparada ni dispuesta a asumir esa consecuencia.

-Esta bien, y bueno coméntame, ¿Qué tal van las clases?-.

-Todo bien, ahora estoy con las practicas y me encanta Alice. Estoy trabajando en el proyecto de la torre que están construyendo a las afueras y es increíble-.

-Dicen que va a ser la mas alta de la zona-.

-Si, lo será, tendrá dentro oficinas, un hotel y hasta un centro comercial Alice. Es tu sueño hecho edificio- le dije guiñándole un ojo al ver como la emoción surcaba su cara.

-Dios, júrame que me invitaras a la inauguración-.

-Eso es dentro de mucho años Alice, llevara por lo menos 4 o 5 años terminarla y por ese entonces yo creo que ya no estaré en el proyecto, pero si puedo hacer algo, te juro que lo hare-.

-No me lo pedo creer, un centro comercial cerca de casa… hablando de casa, ¿vas a Forks ahora verdad?-.

-¿No te he dicho que he quedado con Edward?-.

-Si, pero no me dijiste donde-.

-Ah, pues en su apartamento, asíque si, voy a Forks-.

-Vale, pues me llevas en tu coche. Me trajo Jasper pero no sale de trabajar hasta dentro de un par de horas y me aburro hasta entonces-.

-Tienes un morro- dije pagando los dos cafés mientras salíamos de la cafetería. –Y tu negocio, ¿Qué tal va?-.

-Necesito encontrar un maldito local pronto, mi talento se esta atrofiando- dijo de modo dramático mientras yo reía. -¿Por qué te ríes?-.

-Alice, vives por y para la moda, no dejas una revista sin comprar, un desfile al que acudir y una persona a la que criticar. ¿en serio puede atrofiarse tu gusto?-.

-Mirándolo Asia no… ¡Pero necesito dejar volar mi imaginación! Déjame vestirte para esta noche- dijo subiéndose a mi vieja camioneta. –Y dejare comprarte un coche nuevo-.

-Un comentario mas de mi coche y vas caminando a Forks. Respecto a la ropa no pienso ni pasar por casa para cambiarme. Ni un comentario Alice!- la advertí antes de que pudiese decir nada. –Muy bien- dije palmeándoles la pierna mientras ella solo se limitaba a sacarme la lengua y mirar enfurruñada por la ventanilla.

No me sorprendió que a mitad de camino una lluvia intensa parara el trafico durante un par de kilómetros, así eran las cercanías el mismismo Forks, lluvioso y oscuro todo el año. A pesar de eso, llevar una vida allí hacia que el sol fuese algo que no me entusiasmaba especialmente.

-Hemos llegado- dije cuando aparque en frente de la casa de sus padres, donde todavía vivía ella, al igual que en la de los míos.

-Esta bien, me contaras que tal…-.

-Es solo una cena Alice-.

-Claro, quien ha dicho lo contrario. Hasta mañana Bellita- me dijo tirandome un beso y corriendo para mojarse lo menos posible.

A pesar de que Edward era sin duda y de lejos mi mejor amigo, era raro que me llamara para cenar un día de diario, y mas para contarme algo, normalmente no esperaba, directamente me lo contaba en la llamada. A medida que me acercaba a su casa notaba como las anos me empezaban a sudar y ese ansia por verle crecía sin medida. Una vez frente a el sabia que todo esto se me pasaría y todo seria mas natural, con el todo era muy fluido, nos conocíamos tan bien que una mirada o una sonrisa eran suficientes para saber si estábamos bien, mal o mentíamos descaradamente. Por eso supe nada mas verle que las noticias eran importantes, pero sobre todo, buenas.

-Bueno, tu me dirás, llevo todo el viaje pensando que puede ser eso tan importante que tienes que contarme Cullen- dije sentándome en su sofá y cruzando las piernas. -¿Cuatro quesos?- dije viendo la pizza que traía el en las manos. –Debe de ser realmente importante, porque esta vez te tocaba elegir a ti sabor- dije aceptando gustosamente mi plato.

-Quería darte el gusto, después de un día duro de practicas me querrás un poco mas con esto, estoy seguro- dijo sabiendo que los cumplidos hacia mi de su parte funcionaban muy de vez en cuando.

-Esta la acepto- dije mientras el ponía su mano para chocarla. –Tu dirás- dije sentándome y poniendo atención en lo que me tenia que decir.

-Es la primera vez que voy ha hablar contigo de esto y me resulta un poco complicado-.

-¿En serio queda alguna tema del que hablar contigo nuevo Edward?- dije riéndome un poco y sacándole a el otra aunque mas tímida. –Relájate Edward, soy yo-.

-Si, por eso eres la primera a la que se lo voy a contar-.

-Dispara- dije cogiendole la mano y apretándola entre las miase. Para mi era un signo que significaba demasiado, para el, sabia que solo era un signo de amistad para calmarle.

-Te quiero presentar a alguien Bella. Mañana, a la hora de comer si te parece bien-.

-Claro, ¿a quien?-.

-A mi novia-.

-¿Qu… que? ¿Co…co…como?- logre decir entre tos y tos. -¿Cómo que tu novia?- dije intentando que el pánico no me invadiera precisamente en esos momentos, ni el pánico, ni la desesperación, ni la tristeza. Ponerme a llorar seria lo ultimo que yo podría hacer justo en ese momento.

-Mi novia Bella- dijo Edward de nuevo con la misma calma, como si no se hubiese enterado, porque probablemente no lo habría hecho, de mi ataque anterior. –Se llama Jane, y es… es perfecta para mi. Llevamos saliendo casi 4 meses y estoy empezando a enamorarme de ella Bella- decía un Edward pletórico, de la manera que siempre quise que hablase de mi, pero la protagonista de esa historia no era yo, y empezaba a darme cuenta que nunca lo seria. –Quiero que la conozcas, hasta ahora queríamos llevarlo entre nosotros, pero creo que es hora de decirlo bien alto que nos queremos, y quería que fueses la primera en saberlo. ¿Vendrás mañana?- me pregunto cogiendome de nuevo las manos, esperando de mi parte una respuesta.

-Claro- dije sonriendo, tal y como el esperaba, una reacción acorde con la noticia, feliz, alegre. Pero solo yo sabia que por dentro me estaba rompiendo.

-Uffff- dijo tirandose de espaldas al Soza. –No sabes lo nervioso que estaba-.

-¿De que tenias miedo?- dije notando que mi voz apenas salía de mi garganta como un hilillo fino y a punto de romperse.

-No se… es la primera vez que te digo que me estoy enamorando y no es algo fácil de contar. Siempre te he contado cosas de esta, de esa, de la otra, sin importancia, donde el corazón no estaba implicado. Pero esta vez era diferente-.

-No tenias porque, recuerda, solo soy yo-.

-Gracias por escucharme- me dijo cogiendome la cara y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Si… Edward me tengo que ir, mañana… mañana tengo que volver a las practicas- dije dejando el plato en la mesa y cogiendo mis cosas.

-¿Tan pronto' ¿Ni siquiera tienes tiempo para ver una película con tu mejor amigo?-.

-¿Otro día si? Queda prometido-.

-Esta bien. Recuerda, a la hora de comer donde siempre. Hasta mañana pequeña-.

-Hasta mañana Edward- dije cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Creo que jamás en mi vida baje tan rápido los escalones, y que en la vida había sido capaz de aguantar las lagrimas como lo Abia echo esa noche. En la intimidad de mi coche no pude evitarlo y llore, llore por la noticia, por quien estaba implicado en ella, por el lugar que tenia yo en ella que era ninguno, porque sabía que ya nada volvería a ser igual. Porque no era yo de quien se había enamorado de Edward. Y una vez mas en mi vida me seque las lagrimas y decidí no pensar mas ello, tragarme todo lo que sentía y hacer como que mi vida era normal, como que el y yo solo éramos amigos, porque lamentablemente, así es como me vería para el resto de su vida.

Trate de alargar todo lo que pude mi salida para comer, es mas, me llegue a plantear un par de veces mentir a Edward y decirle que no podía, pero la que no podía hacer aquello era yo, nunca, jamás había mentido a Edward, y esta no seria la primera vez. Camine despacio, me pare en cualquier escaparate, respete tantos los semáforos que pare hasta en los ámbar, pero aquello no hizo que lo inevitable ocurriera, y es que yo entrase en aquel restaurante preparada para lo peor.

Y los vi, en nuestra mesa, en la que siempre escogíamos, es esa, Edward se besaba con una chica. Separaron sus cabeza y pude verla, rubia y guapa, si, la chica era realmente guapa. Aunque tampoco esperaba otra cosa de el, Edward era algo muy similar a un dios griego en la Tierra, alguien feo, o simplemente normal, como lo era yo, podía estar a su lado. Y ninguna de las chicas que habían pasado por su cama se merecía menos que impresionante. Avance despacio ya que estaba tan preocupado el uno por el otro que aun no me habían visto. "Estas a tiempo Bella" me repetía mi cabeza, pero lo ignore, una vez mas fui idiota y la ignore hasta que Edward me vio.

-Bella- dijo levantándose y dándome un pequeño abrazo, -llegas tarde- me dijo bajito al oído.

-Lo siento- fue mi única disculpa.

-Chicas, os presento. Bella, ella es Jane, mi novia. Jane, ella es Bella, ella es mi mejor amiga- dijo presentándonos. Ella se levanto rápidamente y me abrazo igual que momentos atrás lo hizo Edward.

-Encantada de conocerte Bella. Edward me hablo mucho de ti-.

-Igualmente. Espero que fuese bien, por lo menos- dije mientras me sentaba.

-No he escuchado una mala palabra tuya hasta ahora- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sin perder esa sonrisa, una sonrisa realmente bonita, y sincera.

-Nunca podría hablar mal de ti. ¡Que te has creído!- me dijo Edward dándome un pequeño empujón con la mano.

Que podía hacer, en una comida me pude dar cuenta, solo una comida me basto para ver que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, estaban hecho para ser felices juntos, y lamentablemente en esa ecuación la variable Bella sobraba por todos los lados, mas que sobrar, ni siquiera entraba.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte Bella- me dijo Jane cuando salimos del restaurante ya despidiéndose.

-Lo mismo digo Jane, eres encantadora- y para mi desgracia, era cierto.

-Acuérdate que este sábado hemos quedado todos Bella- me dijo Edward abrazándome de nuevo. -¿Te pasa algo?- me pregunto bajito y al oído.

-Nada, solo estoy un poco cansada- le dije de la misma manera. Maldito tiempo que no me dejaba estar Asia para el resto de mis días.

-Adiós pequeña- me dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras daban media vuelta y se iban por la calle agarrados de la mano.

_Ese fue el día donde por primera vez fui consciente de que realmente Edward no era para mi. La realidad es demasiado difícil de aceptar cuando no es como tú deseas que sea, y te inventas tu propio cuento para sufrir menos. Pero cuando la vida te demuestra que tu camino es diferente, sufres, sufres tanto que hasta las lagrimas dejan de significar dolor. Nunca olvidare la lágrima que derrame cuando les vi doblar la esquina. En mi vida le había visto tan feliz, tan radiante, tan… enamorado. Desde ese día Edward fue diferente conmigo, y yo simplemente, cambie por completo respecto a el._

**Hola!Aqui les traigo una neva historia que ire subiendo simultaneamente con la de "El pasado siempre vuele", las dos estan recien empezadas asque todavía les queda muchas emocion.**

**Aviso de que la semana que viene estare desconectada porque me voy una semanita a la playa y no llevo ordeador, desconexion total, pero hasta el lunes espero subir por lo menos un capitulo a cada historia.**

**Espero que les guste tanto como lo hicieron las otras y nos seguimos leyendo!Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios ****  
>Muaaaaa<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

_**29 de junio 2006**_

-Bella estas espectacular- me repito por enésima vez Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta, y yo por enésima vez me volví a mirar al espejo para comprobarlo. Aun así seguía sin ver la espectacularidad en todo aquello.

-Pues yo no se donde lo ves- le dije girándome y mirando mis espaldas.

-Bella, primer día de vacaciones, ¡haznos el favor de salir de ese sitio a la de ya! O te juro que llamo a Emmet para que te saque- grito Rosalie, y por su tono de voz sabia que no estaba demasiado feliz.

-Si es necesario para que hables de una maldita vez como personas humanas con el, lo hare- dije para picarla un poco más ya que sabía que ese tema no era precisamente su favorito.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora- dijo un poco mas suave, lo suficiente para que los vecino de su casa no se quejasen de escándalo.

-Y yo no quiero salir así- repetí.

-Tu lo has querido- dijo Rosalie mientras escuchaba pasos alejarse. A los 10 segundos se volvieron a escuchar seguidos por el ruido de la cerradura del baño abrirse.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso desde fuera? ¡Tenia el pestillo puesto!- dije sin creerme que supiese abrir cerraduras con orquillas, ya que era lo que tenia en la mano. –No me lo digas, Emmet- dije para que ella la alzase en gesto triunfal.

-Y ahora si me haces el favor- me decía mostrándome la puerta de salida con un gesto de brazos, -sal de ahí y vámonos de una maldita vez de fiesta-.

-Primero me cambio-.

-¡No!- dijeron las dos a la vez. –Bella, hazme caso, estas guapísima. ¿Por qué te íbamos a mentir nosotras?- decía Alice con una cara de niña buena que no se creía ni ella, pero que enternecía hasta a la mas dura roca.

-Puedo verme bien pero… no me encuentro cómoda con esto- dije señalando mi vestido.

-Bella, para ti cualquier cosa que no sean unas zapatillas, tus vaqueros o una camiseta holgada es incomodo. Podrías, de vez en cuando, vestirte como una chica de 20 años, que se arregla- matizo Rosalie.

-Pero no quiero así que…- dije empezando a desabrocharme la cremallera hasta que la mano de Alice me lo impidió.

-¿Por nosotras?- me pidió Alice.

-¡Maldito puchero! Lo odio- dije rindiéndome y cogiendo mi abrigo y bolso. Me abroche todos los botones del abrigo, del primero hasta el último. Aquel vestido en cualquiera de las dos hubiese quedado increíblemente bien, pero en mi no. No sabia lucirlo ni tenia un cuerpo para ello, por mucho que tratasen de convencerme a mi, y a si mismas. Mas que un vestido era una malla que llegaba desde la mitad casi de mis pechos hasta lo suficiente para cubrirme el culo. Desnuda hubiese enseñado menos, estaba convencida. Era blanca, pero un blanco brillante, algo que con mi piel casi transparente quedaba, digámoslo de una forma suave, mal. Yo apenas tenía pechos, mi culo era inexistente y aquel vestido, a mi forma de ver, solo acentuaba todos mis defectos. Pongámosle que de ya mi nulo equilibrio, a la ecuación le sumamos un par de tacones que llevan grabados en la suela "fabricados para matar a Bella", y que cada dos por tres tendría que revisar mi atuendo para que nada se hubiese movido de su sitio. En ese plan, ¿Quién quiere salir de fiesta? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué nadie entendía que aquella noche yo no quería salir? Si, comienzo de mis vacaciones, adiós al segundo año de universidad y fin de mis practicas, pero no quería, si además Edward iría acompañado de su novia, una extensión de el mismo en los últimos cuatro meses. Cada día me convencía más de que el mundo me odiaba. Y me encantaría saber algún porque.

-Bella, espero que cambies esa cara antes de que el taxi aparque en la puerta, si no, te la cambio yo- dijo Rosalie que estaba sentada con Alice y conmigo en la parte trasera del taxi arreglándose el maquillaje de los ojos. Algo que yo siempre había admirado profundamente, teniendo en cuenta de que no sabia pintármelos bien ni sentada frente a un espejo ni con toda la luz del mundo. El taxista al escuchar semejante amenaza nos miro por el retrovisor con el miedo pintado en la mirada.

-Usted no se la tome en serio, sufre problemas de bipolaridad- le dije dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro, aunque pareció no funcionar mucho. -¿Por qué tengo que estar bien, si estoy aquí obligada?-.

-Porque es el ultimo día de obligaciones y el primero de diversión del verano. Después de semanas podemos quedar todos juntos de nuevo, y no te iba a dejar que faltases porque "estas cansada"- dijo cerrando el lápiz y guardándolo en el bolso.

-Que tu no quieras respetar el cansancio de otros, no quiere decir que no lo este. Oslo quiero irme a mi cama- dije echando la cabeza para atrás imaginando que aquello era mi maravillosa, increíble, confortable y amada cama.

-Tu lo que no quieres es verles a ellos- dijo Alice, aunque Rosalie era de su equipo, un equipo que estaba mas cerca de la verdad de lo que yo deseaba.

-¿Y de quien hablas ahora?- le dije. No seria yo quien confirmase tal noticia, menos ahora.

-Lo sabes de sobra. Llevas desde que están juntos realmente distinta con Edward. Antes erais uña y carne, y ahora…-.

-Ahora simplemente tiene que dividir su tiempo con alguien más y no podemos estar juntos todo o que nos gustaría. Eso es todo- dije cortando la frase. –Hemos llegado. Quedase con la vuelta- dije dándole al taxista un billete. Solo quería salir de aquel espacio infernal, si tenia que quedarme sin unos cuantos dólares de vuelta, lo haría sin duda. -¿Dónde están?- dije viendo que entre aquel barullo, ninguno de nuestros amigos estaba todavía.

-Hemos llegado nosotras pronto- dijo Alice mirando su reloj. –Pero Bella, Edward y tu no os habéis separado jamás, para nada. Dudo que una novia lo haga-.

-A lo mejor era lo que se necesitaba para separarnos un poco. Estar bien ser muy unidos, pero tenemos 20 años, quizá es mejor poner cierta distancia- dije sin creerme ni una de las palabras que salían de mi boca. Si el tema no doliese tanto, probablemente me hubiese reído antes de terminar de decirlo.

-Hablas como una persona enamorada que solo quiere no salir demasiado dolida de todo- dijo Rosalie apoyándose en la pared.

-Hablo como una amiga que tiene que encajar en el hueco que la otra persona le ha dejado- dije cruzándome de brazos, mi gesto habitual para protegerme de cualquier ataque, lo único que evitaba ser demasiado débil para mostrarme como lo que era, una persona enamorada que intentaba salir lo menos dañada posible de todo. Y no es que Edward me hubiese echado de su vida, no, el seguía llamándome, me mandaba mensajes, querría verme, me echaba de menos, o eso decía, pero yo no tenia fuerzas para verle a el, y menos a su novia, y era yo la que siempre le ponía excusas absurdas para no encontrarme con el. En estos cuatro meses supe que aquello no podía terminar bien cuando una de esas excusas fue una mentira. Mi primera mentira hacia el. ¿Lo peor de todo? Que no me dolió hacerlo. Simplemente pensé que había llegado la hora, pero no sabia de que.

-Como digas, esta noche no pienso discutir sobre ese tema, a fin de cuentas tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que sientes, no seremos nosotras quien descubramos algo nuevo. Pero haznos un favor, haz como que de verdad te apetece venir de fiesta. Como si te ilusionase todo esto- dijo Alice colocándome un mechón de pelo que se había descolocado con el aire y mostrando esa sonrisa de comprensión que solo ella sabia ofrecer. Supe que la noche empezaba cuando quito los ojos de los míos y los puso en mis espaldas mientras sonreía. -¡Están aquí!- dijo dando un gritito que realmente podía causar daños graves en los oídos.

Me di la vuelta y me queda al lado de Rose, ya que definitivamente, éramos las dos únicas que no teníamos ningún motivo por el que correr hacia el grupo. Emmet y ella se traían un juego que podía salir a la perfección, como podía separarles definitivamente. Dos personas tan…pasionales juntas, podía dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza. En esos momentos, un ataque de celos irracional de Rose había echo que Emmet no quisiera ni verla. Ninguno quería admitir que se moría por el otro. Alice y Jasper eran todo lo contrario, se habían dicho tantas veces que se querían que podían haber desgastado el significado de la frase. Eran el uno para el otro. Simplemente perfectos. Y luego estaba Edward, que venia con compañía de la mano. Jane había encajado perfectamente en el grupo de amigos, y para mi pesar, era normal, una chica guapa, inteligente y divertida era complicado que no funcionase en algún grupo. Esta historia me dejaba a mí como lo estaba, sola, por mucho que el resto se empeñase en llevarme de un lado para otro o decirme otras cosas. En aquel grupo empezaba a sobrar una variable, y lamentablemente, esa era yo.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven- desperté de mis pensamientos para ver que los chicos había llegado y Edward se encontraba frente a mi sonriendo con Jane de la mano.

-Hola Edward- dije simplemente. Iba guapísimo, algo nada raro en el, pero parecía que el tiempo le trataba excesivamente bien. Después de casi un mes sin verle esas eran las únicas palabras que me salían.

-Hola- me respondió extrañado ante mi actitud. En cualquier otra ocasión hace 4 meses hubiese saltado a su cuello a abrazarle preguntándole que tal todo aunque le hubiese visto hace un par de horas. Ahora no podía hacer más.

-Hola Jane- dije mirándole y sonriéndole de una manera leve y sobre forzada.

-Hola Bella, cuanto tiempo- dijo dándome dos besos. "Si, el mismo que llevaba sin ver a Edward" pensé.

-¡Enana!- dijo Emmet antes de que pudiese frenarle me cogio y me levanto por los aires. Mi primer pensamiento, el que tenia en la cabeza desde que salí de casa.

-¡Emmet bájame! ¡El vestido Emmet!- dije mientras me dejaba en el suelo. –Hoy nada de eso- dije abriendo los botones del abrigo y mostrándole que hoy no era día para jugar.

-Eso lo ha hecho Alice. Hola Bella- dijo Jasper acercándose y dándome un beso mientras yo asentía con la cabeza. –En su defensa te diré que te queda increíble-.

-Tú jamás sirias contra Alice, asíque es algo que no tendré en cuenta-.

-Aw enana, ¿Cuándo te ha salido eso? ¿Y eso?...- pregunto Emmet dibujando curvas, en lo que para mi era algo inexistente. Aun así, la situación no podía ser as incomoda.

-¡Emmet!- le regañaron a la vez Rose y Alice. –Bellas siempre ha tenido ese cuerpo pedazo de imbecil- dijo Alice dándole en el hombro, la única que sabia darle sin romperse la mano en el intento.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Edward sin quitarme los ojos de encima. –De todas formas, ¿no es un poco pequeño y corto?-.

-¡Edward por dios! Tiene 20 años. No les hagas caso, estas espectacular- me dijo Jane.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi y entrar?- dije mirando al suelo y dirigiéndome hasta la puerta sin levantarla. Llegue a la puerta tal y como estaba, sola. Segundos después Alice nos presentaba y pasamos dentro donde siempre solíamos estar, un recinto apartado de la pista con sillones y mesas para las comodidad, pero con el mismo ambiente. Nada mas llegar me quite el abrigo y me senté. Tenia la intención de que aquella seria mi posición todo la noche. Un par de copas después todos salieron a la pista de baile, menos Rose que se quedo sentada conmigo. Emmet simplemente ya estaba demasiado borracho como para pensar que aquella acción podía dolerle a Rose.

-Y o que creía que las caras mustias estaban reservadas para mi hoy- dije palmeando la pierna de Rose mientras esta se sentaba y Ponca delante nuestra la tercera ronda. Aunque estas haciendo un buen trabajo para que las quite- dije alzando la mia para brindar y dar un buen trago.

-Es idiota Bella, te lo juro que es idiota-.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora?- pregunte, aunque ya sabia la respuesta de antemano, pero probablemente no es la que ella me daría.

-Joder, pero si lo sabéis todos. ¿Hace falta que te lo explique?- me dijo mirándome con cara de pena.

-No, ven aquí anda- dije abriéndole los brazos e señal de que queria darle ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

-Gracias- dijo después de unos segundos. –Es como un niño pequeño, no se toma nada en serio. Eso, o es que realmente para el esto es un par de polvos, y después te olvido-.

-Yo no creo que para el esto sea una aventura... duradera, porque lleváis así mucho tiempo. Simplemente que hasta que no aclaréis nada no puedes reprocharle nada Rosalie. El no te obliga ha hacer nada, por lo cual el puede hacer lo que le de la gana-.

-Lo se, pero es muy complicado. Podemos seguir así, o puedo decirle lo que siento y que el se ria de mi. ¿Sabes como me sentaría eso Bella?-.

-Dudo que Emmet se ria de algo así, pero no te has planteado la posibilidad de decírselo y que el te corresponda-.

-¿Crees que existe esa posibilidad?-.

-Yo creo que si-.

-Pero si es que mírale- dijo señalando a la pista donde se veía a Emmet rodeado de 4 chicas espectaculares y riéndole las gracias a cada una de ellas. -¿En serio crees que tengo alguna posibilidad?-.

-Vamos Rose, que yo tenga la autoestima baja pasa, ¿pero tu? Además, si alguien como yo puede sacarle a bailar, no quiero imaginar lo que puedes hacer tu con el- dije poniéndome de pie.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto sorprendida.

-Vuelvo en un momento. Y sonríe- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y dándole el mismo consejo que me llevaba diciendo toda la noche.

Avance como pude entre la gente hasta llegar a uno de sus costados. Ninguno se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero sabia que aquella escena terminaría tal y como yo lo había planeado. Si algo no cambiaria nunca es que Emmet dejase de consentir a su enana.

-Ey grandullón- grite entre la multitud captando la atención de aquel grupo. -¿Piensas sacar a bailar a tu enana o te lo tiene que pedir ella?-.

-Lo siento señoritas pero mi niña me llama. Luego nos vemos- me dijo cogiendome de la mano y llevándome al otro extremo de la discoteca dejando a las chicas con una cara digna de fotografía. Iría borracho, pero no o suficiente como para recordar quien ella. Antes de perderla de vista, guiñe un ojo a Rose que me respondía alzando los dos pulgares mientras me mandaba besos con una enorme sonrisa. Una vez parada en el sitio me di cuenta de que mi plan tenía ciertas lagunas, lagos, mares y océanos. Tenia que bailar, yo, con tacones, música. No, sencillamente aquello no podía funcionar. –Déjate llevar Bella- me dijo al oído mientras me agarraba las dos manos y empezaba a moverse de una forma en la que yo no me veía, sencillamente, no podía. –Vamos a sentarnos ahí- me dijo señalando un sofá vacío.

-¿Tu no estabas borracho?- le dije dándome cuenta de que ni hablaba balbuceando, andaba en línea recta, y lo mas preocupante de todo, estaba serio.

-Hacen falta mas de 3 cervezas para emborracharme Bella- dijo riéndose para inmediatamente después ponerse serio. –Estaba esperando a que vinieses a salvarme de ese nido de rubias de bote-.

-¿En serio querías que fuese yo?- le pregunte alzando la ceja escuchando incrédula aquella frase.

-Tu, tu, Rose las hubiese echado de una forma mucho menos amable-.

-Vamos Emmet, entiéndela-.

-No, si yo la entiendo. Ahora que me entienda ella a mí. Impone demasiado Bella, si la digo un "te quiero" le van a faltar piernas para correr-.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?- escuchar aquello era como una conversación de tontos, solo si se miraba desde mi posición claro.

-¿Dices eso por algo?- pregunto pillando la indirecta al contrario de lo que yo creía.

-¿Tu que crees Emmet? Mira, si ella se entera de esto puede que me mate, pero por lo menos moriré haciendo algo que servirá para que seáis felices. Piensa que todo esto para ti es un juego, y tú piensas lo mismo de ella. El resultado es que para ninguno de los dos lo es. Sentaos en algún sitio tranquilamente, hablad con sinceridad, con el corazón, los polvos para otro momento. Después venís a mi y me amáis un rato por haceros entrar en razón. ¿Qué te parece el plan?-.

-Que si todo sale bien te beso los pies y te hago la ola-.

-Una cosa, ese tipo de comentarios, para cuando todo este arreglado. Mientras, compórtate como un niño grande-.

-Captado. Me la llevo, ¿vale? Ya te contare. Gracias enana- me dijo besándome la mejilla y dándome un corto abrazo antes de irse.

-¡No digas nada de lo que yo te dije!- le grite mientras se alejaba y el prometía desde la distancia. Mire como Emmet avanzaba con paso indeciso hasta ella. Su mirada la delataba, aun a metros de distancia, el local semioscuro y cientos de personas en medio, se veía que Rose le quería, le quería de verdad. Emmet la tendió una mano y ella la acepto. Vi como salían del local y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se encapara de mi boca. Eran tal para cual. Ellos también. Ahora solo faltaba yo por encontrar a mi media naranja.

-¿Bailas?- me dijo una voz reconocible entre mil.

-Sabes que no bailo Edward. Y menos esto- me dije pasando mi mirada de sus ojos a la mano que tenía tendida frente a mí.

-¿Ni siquiera conmigo?- insistió con esa sonrisa que solo el sabia poner.

-Solo una canción- dije desistiendo al final.

-Como quieras- dijo ayudándome a levantarme y dirigiéndonos hasta la pista de baile. Me pare frente a el viendo que mi vestido seguía tapando todo aquello que debía de tapar, o mas bien, que podía tapar. Note como la canción cambiaba a tintes más lentos pero sin dejar la música de discoteca en ningún momento. ¿Cómo narices se bailaba aquello? –Déjate llevar- me dijo al oído mientras pasaba su mano por mi cintura y con la otro cogia mi mano derecha. La que me sobraba la puse ligeramente en su hombro, mientras era el quien nos movía de una lado a otro.

-Si te agujereo el pie con mis zapatos, perdón de antemano-le dije todo lo alto que me permitía hablar el nudo que tenia en mi garganta.

-No me pisaras- dijo riéndose levemente. –Bella, ¿me puedes decir que te pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado con nosotros? Creo que nunca h estado tanto tiempo sin verte, sin hablar contigo-.

-¿Qué va a pasar? Por mi parte no ha pasado nada Edward, simplemente que las cosas a medida que crecemos cambian. Ya esta-.

-¿No será por lo de las vacaciones no?-. Las vacaciones… Nuestro viaje a Brasil, soñado durante toda nuestro vida y que finalmente habíamos decidido poner en marcha este año tendría que retrasarse como decía el, o cancelarse como pensaba yo, porque lo pasarla con Jane, en Australia. Aunque me dolía, no podía enfadarme, era su novia, y le estaba dando el lugar que debía de tener.

-No Edward, lo entiendo, es tu novia y tienes que ir con ella. No podría estar enfadada por algo así-.

-¿Por qué hablas como si tu ya no merecieras mi tiempo Bella? Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga Bella, eso no lo cambiara nada, nunca- dijo. Y a pesar de que quería ser amable, cariñoso y solucionar la situación, lo único que hacia era hundirme mas y mas de una manera involuntaria.

-Se que seguimos siendo amigos, pero Edward aunque no quieras verlo, ahora esta Jane y no podemos seguir haciendo las mismas cosas que hacíamos antes, y ni compartir tanto tiempo, ni… nada de eso. Pero yo me alegro por ti, mucho. Me alegro de verte tan feliz-.

-A mi no me engañas, a ti te pasa algo-.

-Te estoy diciendo que no Edward- le dije empezando a cansarme de ese tema. Cuanto antes se olvidase mucho mejor para todos. –No quería salir esta noche porque estaba agotada, me han obligado, por so tengo esta cara. ¿Tanto te molesta?-.

-Pues mira si- dijo en voz alta mientras la música empezaba a ser mucho mas lenta e invitaba a acercarse a la otra persona mas de lo que yo, racionalmente, deseaba arrimarme a Edward. Nuestras caras estaban tan juntas que podía notar su aliento en mi rostro, un olor que me aturdía hasta casi olvidarme de mi nombre. –Me molesta de sobremanera no verte sonreír. Tienes una sonrisa preciosa Bella y nada ni nadie merece que la escondas-.

-Ya, eres la tercera o cuarta persona que me lo dice esta noche, lo de que sonría, no… no lo otro-.

-¿Ves? Yo no miento…-.

-Nunca- dije yo terminando la frase. Eso era algo que me fascinaba de nuestra amistad, nos complementábamos, en todo. No hacia falta terminar una frase porque el otro sabía eso. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no teníamos una intimidad parecida.

-Bella hablo muy en serio cuando digo que siento el no ir contigo este año de vacaciones. Realmente mee gustaría cumplir nuestro sueño juntos y pronto, pero este año me es imposible…-.

-Edward, asume que eso es algo que no vamos a poder hacer nunca. Mientras Jane este en tu vida ese viaje no podrá realizarse. Se realista-.

-Odio tener que darte la razón, realmente lo odio y lo siento- dijo pasando su dedo por mi mejilla acercando su rostro un poco mas.

-Ya, yo también- dije cogiendo la mano que tenia en mi cara agarrandola con suavidad.

-¿Desde cuando… cuando te volviste así?- me dijo al oído.

-¿Así como?- dije intentando tragar el nudo de mi garganta, que parecía haberse quedado a vivir allí.

-Así de mujer Bella. ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser niños de 6 años que jugábamos con barro a esto?- dijo mirándome. Podía notar como nuestras narices se juntaban, que nuestras miradas conectaban, y por un segundo creí que podía pasar. Por un segundo pensé que a lo mejor nosotros… que a lo mejor entre nosotros podía haber un "si". Pero un camarero pasó a una velocidad indecente entre nosotros separándonos a la fuerza y devolviéndonos a ambos a nuestros lugares naturales. Separados. Vi que Edward se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras intentaba peinarse su pelo, algo que se sabía de antemano imposible mientras me miraba como si tuviese 3 ojos y 7 brazos.

-¡Edward, te estaba buscando! ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Jane llegando hasta nuestro lugar tan sonriente como la deje horas antes. -¡Bella, por fin saliste a bailar! ¿Qué tal la noche?-.

-Bien, bien- dije tocándome el pelo yo también.

-¡Chicos, voy a por bebidas! ¿Alguien quieres?- dijo Alice llegando de la mano de Jasper.

-¡Yo!- dijo Edward en un tono excesivamente alto y excesivamente nervioso.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo dándose media vuelta mientras Jasper me cogia para bailar. Vi como Jane cogia a Edward y empezaban a bailar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Inoportuno el camarero verdad?- me dijo Jasper.

-¿Perdón, que dices?-.

-El camarero, que le ha dado por recoger las bebidas a la hora y en el lugar menos apropiado. Os estábamos viendo Bella-.

-Estabais viendo como bailábamos. No inventéis…-.

-Bella, a mi no- dijo acariciándome la espalda de forma cariñosa.

-Es absurdo negarlo ahora, ¿verdad?- dije mientras una lagrima se escapaba de mi ojo y el la limpiaba rápidamente regalándome una calida sonrisa.

-Te considero una persona muy coherente. ¿Dime lo que ves Bella?- me dijo señalando con la cabeza a la pareja.

-No me hace falta verlo- dije girando la cabeza un segundo y volviendo a mirarle a el. –Son perfectos el uno para el otro. Ella es todo lo que Edward quiere y necesita, y se le ve, esta enamorado y más feliz que nunca. Realmente les deseo lo mejor-.

-Pero lo mejor para ellos no es lo mejor para ti-.

-Lo se, pero su felicidad puede valer la mía-.

-¿Aceptas un consejo Bella que prometes no decir nunca que te lo dije yo?- me dijo mirándome mientras yo afirmaba con la cabeza. –Olvídale. Por ti, solo por ti, porque esto te hace daño. Olvídale como tu quieras, tu pones las reglas. No importa ni, ni nosotros, nadie mas que tu. Es hora de que pienses en ti, y solo en ti. Tomate el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo, pero piénsalo-.

-Duele- dije moviendo la boca, porque mi voz ya no salía.

-Claro que duele, y dolerá, eso es algo que no se puede evitar. Pero si puedes evitar cuanto te puede dolor, y cuanto tiempo. Prométeme que miraras por ti-.

-Si Jasper-.

-Y ahora, antes de que vuelva Alice, toma- dijo poniendo un par de billetes en mi mano, -coge un taxi y vete a tu casa a descansar. Por ti-.

-Muchas gracias Jasper. Gracias por ser tan amigo-.

-A ti Bella. Buenas noches-.

-Adiós- dije despidiéndome con la mano.

_Recuerdo aquella noche como si fuese ayer. Recuerdo que empecé a mirar por mí nada más dar la espalda a Jasper y jurarme a mi misma que no volvería la cabeza para ver a Edward por última vez esa noche. Aquella noche me convencí de que no estaba huyendo, solo estaba empezando a dejar atrás una parte de mi vida que prefería olvidar, y fue Jasper el que me abrió las puertas de la verdad con aquella sencilla pero transcendente conversación. Tuvieron que pasar muchos meses para que yo aceptase la propuesta de empezar a pensar en mi 100%, hasta entonces solo vi atisbos de la futura Bella._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

_**14 de febrero 2007**_

-Mama no te preocupes, todo estará bien- le dije mientras mi padre bajaba la ultima maleta del piso de arriba.

-No se Bella, dejarte aquí sola tanto tiempo…-.

-¡René!- la dije para que frenase aquello. Normalmente no la llamaba por su nombre, pero en ocasiones de cabreo o agobio su nombre la hacia ver que la cosa iba en serio. –Son solo 2 semanas, y por el amor de dios mama, tengo 21 años. Creo que se como cuidarme solita. Iros ya que perdéis el avión al final-.

-Hija, dos semanas en Hawai. ¡Que emoción! Cuídate mucho mi amor- me dijo abrazándome como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Disfrutad de todo aquello. Adiós Charlie- le dije mientras le daba un corto abrazo. Mi padre, al contrario que mi madre, era menos demostrativo en cuanto al afecto, pero cuando un "te quiero" era necesario, era el primero en decirlo.

-En que momento se me ocurrió esto a mi… ¡3 maletas para 2 semanas! ¡En Hawai!-.

-Pero si es un gesto muy romántico. Es el día de los enamorados- les dije mientras veía como se metían en el coche.

-Adiós hija. Nos vemos en dos semanas- se despidió mi madre con medio cuerpo fuera del coche mientras enfilaban la carretera principal de Forks y se alejaban rumbo a unas vacaciones de ensueño.

Una vez les perdí de vista, pude meterme en casa y hacer como si ese día no me importara, porque no lo hacia en absoluto. Es mas, cada año había aprendido a odiarlo un poco mas. Supongo que la perspectiva es distinta cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado para compartirlo. En mi caso no era así y el 14 de febrero par ami solo significaba un día donde para el resto del universo seria un poco mas invisible. Este año además la suerte había querido que fuese sábado, día libre, no universidad, exámenes a años luz. Día para meterse en la cama y no salir hasta que el calendario marcara la fecha del día siguiente. Si esa era mi intención, justo cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada un mensaje de texto decidió que todavía no era el momento.

"_A las 21:00 en mi casa. No excusas Bella. Estaremos todos. Te quiero, Rose"_

Genial, el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para que Bella viviese ese día despierta, dándose cuenta de que el amor flotaba e el aire por cada rincón del maldito planeta. Lastima que el mío no le fuese correspondido. Sabia que aquel "estaremos todos" desde hace mucho tiempo significaba que estarían todos, y todos incluían a Jane, que había pasado de ser "la novia de Edward" a un componente mas del grupo de toda la vida.

Me tape hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza y mordí las sabanas para que el grito de frustración no asustase a los vecinos y no llamasen a la policía. Aquella cena seria un autentico infierno en la tierra, un suplicio que pondría a prueba mi paciencia una vez mas. Desde que Rose y Emmet hablaron aquella noche son una pareja mas en el grupo, la que faltaba. Y aunque yo no podía estar mas feliz por ellos, salir con 3 parejas y tu de sujetavelas no era el mejor plan de un sábado, y menos si ese sábado era San Valentín.

Volví a coger el móvil para ver si había un post data que me dijese algo parecido a "si estas incomoda no vengas, te entiendo", "puedes hacer lo que tu quieras" o algo que me diese a entender que ellos comprendían mi postura, pero no, siempre "Bella tienes que venir". Solté una risa irónica al leer "no excusas Bella". Esa frase hace apenas poco menos de un año hubiese sido una total tontería, pero hoy tenia mas sentido que nunca, tenia sentido desde que decidí hacer caso a Jasper Y mirar por mi, y decidir que ver a Edward me hacia daño, por lo cual no verle me haría bien a mi, pero para ello es necesario saltarte los compromisos con tus amigos, y cuando entre ellos se encuentran Alice y Rose, la cosa se complica de manera significativa.

Entre Edward y yo todo había cambiado desde aquella noche. Saber que estuvimos tan cerca de semejante locura hizo mella en nosotros. No éramos los mismos. Evitábamos tocarnos, apenas nos hablábamos por teléfono, los mensajes eran inexistentes y el estar los dos solos en un lugar era algo que ambos evitábamos a toda costa. Me dolía la situación como nada antes me había dolido tanto, pero era por mi bien, o eso me repetía cada vez que le esquivaba la mirada. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, yo seguía amándole como siempre, y sabia que la solución definitiva estaba por llegar, esto simplemente era el calentamiento a lo definitivo. Me puse el despertador a las 7 para poder ducharme y prepararme con tiempo, mientras Morfeo me esperaba con los brazos abiertos…

Aparque mi furgoneta justo en la puerta de la casa de Rose. A pesar de tener la misma edad que yo; ella, Emmet y Edward eran los únicos que tenían apartamentos propios, el resto todavía vivía bajo el techo de la casa de sus padres. Claro, que el dinero de papa hacia mucho en todos los casos. Pude distinguir que ya estaban todos los coches frente a la puerta; el porche, el Jeep, el BMW, el Volvo… algo que no me extraño, eran las 21:30, había intentado alargar mi llegada todo lo posible, pero considere que media hora era lo máximo.

-Llegas tarde- me dijo Rose abriéndome la puerta y besando mi mejilla mientras yo dejaba mi abrigo en el perchero. –Tu ropa…- dijo mirándome con desaprobación.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?- iba vestida como siempre, mis vaqueros, mi camiseta y mis zapatillas.

-Esto es una cena de celebración Bella- me decía mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hasta el salón.

-Yo no estoy celebrando anda Rose, recuérdalo- le dije mientras entraba en el salón y todas las miradas ponían su mira en mi. Supe que la ultima frase había sido escuchada por todos, pero rápidamente lograron, o por lo menos intentaron calmar aquella tensa situación. –Hola a todos- dije saludando con la mano y sentándome en una silla libre que había entre Jasper y Emmet. –Siento llegar tarde-.

-¿Alguna explicación?- pregunto Alice con rin tintín.

-¿Qué excusa toca hoy Bella?- dijo Edward sin ni siquiera mirarme echando vino en su copa.

-Pues mira- dije enfadada de verdad. –Que no me apetecía venir. ¿Esa te vale?-.

-Sírvete lo que quieras Bella, habíamos empezado ya. Perdón- me dijo Emmet acariciándome la espalda.

-No importa Emmet, ha sido mi culpa- le dijo dedicándole una tímida sonrisa. –Lo siento- dije moviendo la boca hacia Rose y Emmet pidiéndoles disculpas por la escena que había montado hace escasos segundos. Ambos me sonrieron negando con la cabeza.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué tal va todo Bella? Hace meses que no se de ti- me dijo Jane sonriéndome.

-Va todo bien gracias. Estudiando, como todos supongo-.

-Esa carrera te absorbe la vida Bella- dijo Emmet sin ni siquiera mirare, la comida del plato parecía mucho mas interesante, aunque no me lo tome como algo personal para Emmet pocas cosas tenían mas importancia que la comida.

-Solo quiero sacar una buena nota. Quiero participar en la construcción de la torre y la plaza es para el mejor. Adema, prometí a alguien llevarla a la inauguración- dije guiñando el ojo a Alice que se puso a dar palmaditas como siempre hacia cuando la emoción podía con ella.

-Más te vale cumplirlo, lleva desde que se lo dijiste con una ansiedad…- dijo Jasper con cara de agotamiento.

-Pues explotará antes de la inauguración. Ya le dije que llevaría tiempo…-.

-¿Podemos hablar de algo que no sean los estudios? Es sábado y San Valentín, celebremos eso por favor- dijo Edward cogiendo de la mano a Jane y mirándonos a los demás con cara de cansancio.

-¿Algún tema en especial Edward?- pregunto Alice.

-Por ejemplo, ¿Qué te ha regalado Jasper? Llevas deseando contarlo desde…-.

-¡Si! Que emoción mi Jazz…- dijo cogiendole la cara y dándole un sonoro beso.

-Voy a la cocina- dije levantándome rápidamente y saliendo de aquello. Había llegado el momento de desaparecer, algo e lo que me había convertido en experta hace bastante tiempo.

Desde la cocina escuchaba los grititos de Alice, las risas estruendosas de Emmet, los suspiros de las chicas… todo lo que no quería. Abrí la nevera y vi justo lo que quería: una botella de vino. Estaba segura de que Emmet y Rose me perdonarían por abrirla sin permiso, era eso o salir de allí corriendo sin dar explicaciones. Cogi una copa, la llene hasta la mitad y me la bebí de un sorbo. Mire el contenido de la botella y la copa vacía y decidí ponerme otra. Media botellas mas tarde Medici que era hora de volver. Lleve la botella y la copa conmigo, hasta de ser la cara que amargaba todo, por lo menos dedicar un brindis a los enamorados del grupo, es decir, a todos menos a mi. Pero al llegar a la puerta del salón, la escena que menos esperaba encontrar, me sorprendió.

-Jane, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Edward de rodillas delante de todos estaba pidiendo a Jane que fuese su esposa. No se si fue el vino de mas, la situación anterior, la presente, todas juntas o la pena pero las fuerzas abandonaron mi cuerpo y la botella y la copa fueron directas al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y derramando su contenido por todo el suelo. Miraba aquello como si fuese una película mala, de estas en las que de repente el protagonista se levanta y todo era un sueño. Pero no pasaba, aquí nadie estaba soñando, pero todo era una pesadilla, demasiado real para mi gusto. Todos me miraban menos los novios, ahora prometidos, que se comían a besos y derramaban lagrimas de felicidad como tontos enamorados, que eran lo que eran.

Como pude di media vuelta y salí de la casa corriendo, corriendo como si aquello estuviese ardiendo, como si hubiera aviso de bomba, como si hubiese perdido a Edward definitivamente para siempre…

-¡Bella!- escuche una voz al fondo. -¡Bella, espera! Quieta por favor- me dijo Jasper rodeándome con sus brazos. –Calma pequeña, calma-.

-Se casa Jasper, se va a casar- dije agarrandome a su chaqueta y llorando en el, el único hombro de todos que sabia la verdad absoluta.

-Lo se Bella. Recuerda…-.

-Si, lo se, soy coherente… y sabia que esto iba a pasar algún día. ¿Pero tenia que ser delante de mis narices? ¿Eso era necesario?-.

-El destino te jugo una mala pasada, si, no te lo puedo negar-.

-Se acabo- dije después de unos minutos de silencio intentando calmarme. –No puedo mas, se acabo. Esto me puede Jasper. Me voy-.

-Sabes lo que pienso Bella. Tienes mi total apoyo pequeña. Piénsate bien las cosas, pero haz lo que te diga tu corazón-.

-Te llamo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-No, yo te llevo, no estas bien-.

-Son apenas 10 minutos. No pasara nada cuando llegue te mando un mensaje. Gracias amigo-.

-Te quiero mucho Bella- me dijo besándome la frente mientras montaba en mi coche y me dirigía hacia donde nunca debí salir aquel día, mi cama.

-He esperado un mes esta conversación Bella, tu dirás- me dijo Jasper sentándose en la mesa de mi cocina frente a un café. Mis padres no estaban, y era el único sitio tranquilo donde poder conversar ese tipo de temas.

-Me voy, me voy definitivamente- dije dando un sorbo a mi café y derramando una lagrima que se perdió en la comisura de mis labios.

-¿Lo sabe alguien mas?- me pregunto.

-No- dije negando con la cabeza. –Todavía no-.

-¿A quien se lo piensas decir?-.

-¿Qué me voy? A mis padres… y a ti-.

-¿Nadie más?-.

-Si alguien mas lo sabe me ata a la pata de mi cama con 40 cadenas y me prohíbe salir de mi casa Jasper. Prefiero no decírselo, o que no lo sepan hasta que yo me vaya-.

-Alice… uffff- dijo resoplando. –Será muy duro para ella, y para Rose, Emmet… para mi Bella, pero yo te apoyo, se que la que peor lo estas pasando eres tu-.

-Serás el mejor psicólogo del mundo Jasper, estoy segura- le dije cogiendole la mano.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-.

-El 23 de junio por la mañana-.

-El día de la boda- dijo apretando la mano mientras otra lágrima escapaba de mis ojos.

-El 22 acaban las clases y el 23 sale el avión. Terminare el ultimo curso allí y tendré un trabajo bueno. No puedo pedir más, ni quiero. Tendré que ingeniármelas para lo del vestido… Alice ya esta empezando a ponerse pesada y mis excusas creíbles se agotaron hace días-.

-Déjamelo a mí, yo hablare con la modista sin que ella se entere. Tu ve a probártelo las veces que ella quiera-.

-Gracias de nuevo-.

-¿Cuándo volverás?-.

-Solo saque uno de ida-.

-No tendrás despedidas-.

-No las quiero, las odio. Es lo único que puede hacer que me queda aquí. Solo te pido que no le digas a nadie nada, ni siquiera mi destino. Diles que me fui porque necesitaba aclarar las cosas, reconstruir mi vida, y lo necesitaba hacer sola. No necesitan saber nada más-.

-Y tu destino es…-.

-Londres-.

-Edward no se lo va a tomar bien, ¿lo sabes verdad?-.

-Tendrá en la boda a lo que necesita, a su familia y a la novia. No creo que me eche de menos-.

-Claro que lo hará-.

-Llevamos sin hablar desde el día de la cena Jasper- dije rompiendo a llorar. –Las cosas han cambiado de verdad-.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento-.

-De alguna manera yo no… quizá era necesario para que yo diese este paso, saber que ya no formo parte de su vida como antes-.

-Pero recuerda que siempre serás alguien, siempre serás una parte del grupo fundamental Bella, de eso no quiero que te olvides-.

-Yo no puedo olvidar los buenos momentos del grupo Jasper. Sois como mis hermanos, pero hasta los hermanos llegados una edad toman caminos diferentes-.

-Yo solo te puedo prometer que de mi boca no saldrá nada y que te extrañare horrores-.

-Y yo a vosotros. Os escribiré mail, y a lo mejor os llamo de vez en cuando. También es lo único que te puedo prometer-.

-¿Y si te pido que me prometas que intentaras olvidar a Edward como sea? Como sea dentro de lo legal y lo moral- me dijo sacándome la primera sonrisa.

-Creo que he dado el primer paso para eso-.

-Eres una chica increíble Bella. Lo lograras- me dijo levantándose y dándome un abrazo haciendo que hasta yo empezase a creerme que aquello podía ser posible.

-Ojala- dije hundiendo mi cara en su hombro quedándome allí durante minutos. –No… no quiero robarte más tiempo. De todas formas antes de irme pienso dejarte una carta para que se la leas o se la des a ellos-.

-Haz las cosas como te diga el corazón, mientras sea así tendrás mi total apoyo. Bella- me dijo cogiendome la cara, -fuiste mi único apoyo cuando Alice era solo un sueño inalcanzable para mi, mi felicidad actual es gracias a ti, todo lo que pueda hacer por ti y este en mi mano, lo hare sin dudarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Si- dije entre sollozos mientras el me besaba cada una de mis mejillas.

-Me voy, y recuerda, estoy disponible a cualquier hora- dijo sacando el móvil y llevándoselo a la oreja.

-Lo se. Hasta pronto Jasper- dije despidiéndole desde el marco de la puerta.

Cerré la puerta quedándome sola en casa de nuevo. Sola… un concepto que últimamente estaba demasiado ligado a mi vida, mas que en toda ella. Subí a mi cuarto y vi el calendario, me quedaban poco más de 3 meses para irme. 3 meses donde tendría que dejar más o menos arreglada mi vida aquí para comenzar otra allí. Solo de pensar en todos los trámites me daban ganas de no irme, pero luego Edward aparecía en mi cabeza y pensaba en acelerar el proceso todo lo humanamente posible.

Sabía que a mis padres tendría que decírselo nada mas volviesen de su viaje. Lo duro seria que mantuviesen la boca cerrada para que no intentasen nada con mis amigos, pues ellos, si que no sabrían nada. Tendría que volver a mentir, y esta vez una mentira demasiado dolorosa para mi. Imaginaba la cara de Emmet, Rose y de Alice cuando Jasper se lo contase, y sabia con seguridad que no seria felicidad lo que sentirían en ese momento.

Luego estaba Edward… y esa era la imagen que mas me costaba ver. No sabia su reacción porque no sabia que sentía por mi, no sabia que significaba para el a día de hoy. Ni siquiera tuve una invitación directa para la boda, solo un "¿eres tonta?" de Alice me dejo ver que era obvio, obvio para todos menos para mi.

Cogi el marco de fotos que tenía encima de mi mesilla de noche. No mentía cuando dacia que aquella era la ultima cara que veía antes de dormirme y la primera al despertarme. La suya. Tenia nuestra foto en aquel marco que el me regalo en su día con esa misma foto, nunca quise cambiarla porque pensaba que era perfecta, una de las pocas donde yo salía bien.

Recordaba como si fuese ayer ese momento hace casi 3 años. Fue el día de nuestra graduación, y mientras el resto de la clase andaba dando tumbos por la borrachera, nosotros estábamos sentados en una colina. Su brazo descansaba en mi hombro y mi cabeza en el suyo.

_**3 años antes…**_

_-Es precioso- oí que decía casi sin querer._

_-Si- fue lo único que pude articular._

_-Es la primera vez que veo amanecer, y es contigo pequeña- dijo igual de bajo pero esa vez añadiéndole un toque de humor._

_-No había caído, creo que yo también en la primera vez que veo salir el sol. Es casi mágico-. Y yo, a mis 17 años había soñado mil veces esta escena, justamente con la persona con la que lo estaba viendo._

_-Déjame tu cámara- dijo quitando su brazo y rebuscando en mi bolso._

_-¿Qué mosca te ha picado Edward?-._

_-Quiero inmortalizar este momento. ¿Tanto te molesta?- me dijo picándome en la tripa._

_-No, no, pero para- dije riéndome a carcajadas. Era la manera mas rápida, efectiva y para mi, cruel de hacerme reír._

_-Venga, sonríe- dijo pasando de nuevo el brazo por mis hombros y con el otro sujetando la cámara._

_-Es absurdo, saldré horrorosa Ed…-._

_-Calla y sonríe- dijo besando mi mejilla. Ante eso, simplemente salio mi mejor sonrisa. –Veamos- dijo girando la cámara para ver el resultado en la pantallita. –Ves, salimos espectaculares-. Y comprobé que aquella vez era cierto. Salíamos los dos espectaculares. En el la situación no era extraña, su simple presencia desprendía un aura de belleza difícilmente comparable a cualquier persona que yo hubiese conocido nunca. Por eso me resultaba raro nuestra amistad, el conmigo, yo, que era lo mas parecido a la palabra "normal" del mundo. Pensaba que simplemente era Lara compensar. –Quiero una copia- me dijo guardándola de nuevo en el bolso._

_-La tendrás. Es gracioso-._

_-¿El que?-._

_-La gente, esta triste. Todos lo están menos nosotros. Se van a separar, sus caminos irán cada uno por un lado con total seguridad, y no quieren ni piensas hacer nada contra eso. En cambio yo simplemente me despido de una etapa y entro en otra con la seguridad de que tendré las mismas compañías-._

_-Dudo que haya amistades como la nuestra-. Yo no lo dudaba, lo sabia. Podía haber muchas chicas enamoradas de su mejor amigo en secreto desde hace años con la capacidad suficiente de aguantar novias, besos y declaraciones. Pero ninguna tenia la complicidad que yo tenia con el. No se como, pero lo sabia._

**.**

Las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente recordando aquellos años donde la posibilidad de acabar como estaba ahora era impensable. Ese día decidí no decírselo nunca, porque me di cuenta del Alor de la amistad, del valor que tenía tener un amigo así a mi lado. Ahora me daba cuenta de que empezaba a perder todo por lo que un día luche.

_Los meses habían pasado volando y ese avión del que un día hable a Jasper ahora volaba dirección Londres. Ese marco de fotos se quedo donde debía quedarse, en Forks, en los restos de mi antigua vida. Conmigo del solo levaba mi recuerdo y el dolor de saber que entre nosotros ya no quedaría jamás ni siquiera la amistad. Y no lloro, porque las lágrimas se agotaron hace mucho tiempo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

_**22 de junio 2007**_

23:30 de la noche… nunca he sido una persona con problemas de sueño, pero parece ser que de unos meses a esta parte ha decidido abandonarme completamente. No se si es por los nervios o cualquier otra cosa, pero no hay manera de que pegue ojo. No ha funcionado ni las ovejitas, ni la música, ni la mascara, nada. El destino ha decidido que mi última noche en Forks sea desvelada. Una vez asumida mi situación, decidí repetir lo que llevaba haciendo desde hace 4 horas, repasar y comprobar que todo estaba donde debía estar: pasaporte y billetes encima de la maleta, si; dinero, libro, música dentro del bolso, también; armario completamente vacío, también; recuerdos dentro de la habitación, si. Solo una foto del grupo dentro del monedero era lo que levaba consigo de ellos. A las 10 de la mañana salía el avión, asíque le quedaban menos de 11 horas de estancia americana.

Se sentó en la cama recordando la cara de sus padres cuando les comento la idea en firme de irse. Una sonrisa se le escapo de la cara al saber perfectamente como reaccionarían y cual seria la conclusión final. Rene presumía de moderna, pero la idea de tener a su hija tan lejos le aterraba. Por el contrario Charlie era mucho mas conservador, me adoraba y no quería verme lejos, pero entendía que aquella oportunidad era algo que no debía desaprovechar. La conclusión: vete pero queremos llamadas todos los días.

Jasper me ayudo con todo el papeleo necesario para ese tipo de mudanzas. Y al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, burlar a Alice no le resulto nada complicado. "Cosas de pareja" me decía cada vez que le veía aparecer cuando parecía imposible. Luego yo pensaba "confianza" y todo aprecia cobrar sentido, acompañada de mi normal post depresión. Y mientras yo andaba con lo mío y Jasper me ayudaba el resto del grupo estaba entusiasmado con la más que cercana boda. Alice había hablado con la modista y yo, aunque no iba a asistir, tuve que ir a unas 20 pruebas de vestuario. Las palabras "banquete", "fiesta", "ceremonia" y "despedida de soltero" no faltaban en ninguna conversación, estuviesen presentes o no los novios. Los novios… Edward… esa persona a la que conocía mejor que a mi, se había vuelto en los últimos meses un completo desconocido, tan desconocido que no le había vuelto a ver desde el 14 de febrero. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje… nada. Y a nadie le parecía raro. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Edward me ignoraba completamente, que lo que antes era uña y carne ahora no podía estar mas lejos. Mire a mi mesilla y a ese marco tumbado boca abajo con nuestra foto, con la imagen escondida para que cada vez que le echase de menos me diese cuenta de que el a mi no, y no me sintiese tan ma. Pocas veces conseguía el objetivo.

Mire el móvil…Las 00:15. Ya era 23 de junio. Apenas unas horas me separaban de todo aquello a lo que me había empeñado en llamar "nueva vida". 20 mensajes de texto sin mirar. Otras tantas llamadas sin coger. El simbolito de silencio relucía en la apite superior de la pantalla. No me hacia falta abrirlos para saber de quienes eran y de quienes no. Abrí el primero para comprobar que las mas impaciente de todas respondía al nombre de Alice: _"¿Dónde te metes? ¡Te estamos esperando!". _El siguiente era de Rose: "_Es la despedida de Jane. ¿Piensas aparecer a alguna hora de la noche?"._ Mucho as directa, era mas su estilo. La despedida de soltera de Jane un día antes de la boda… "Tienes que venir Bella", "no durara mucho", "tenemos que prepararla una gran sorpresa". Nunca supe en que momento deje de ser una mal mentirosa para convertirme en la mejor actriz de la zona, estaba segura de ello cuando mis amigos se creían mis sonrisas y mis mentiras. Supe desde el segundo uno que no iría, ni siquiera Rose o Alice podían hacer que moviese un pie de mi casa para ponerlo allí, aun así nunca dije la palabra "no" a la pregunta, quizá por eso insistían tanto. Una vibración en mi mano me hizo volver a la realidad y comprobar que tenía otro mensaje. ¿Cuántos hacían falta para que se diesen cuenta de que no pensaba contestar? Aun así lo abrí, mas que nada para limpiar.

"_Se que estas despierta. Ábreme. Jasper". _A lo mejor, me había adelantado un poco en mis conclusiones. Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta, un sonido casi imperceptible, pero para mí que estaba igual de fresca que a las 4 de la tarde, sonó perfectamente. Con cuidado baje las escaleras y le abrí la puerta haciéndole pasar al salón y cerrando la puerta para que la luz no molestase al piso de arriba y no despertarles con el ruido de las voces.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tuno deberías estar en la despedida?-.

-Acabamos de terminar. Mañana tenemos que estar levantados temprano… ya sabes-.

-Claro, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿En serio pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi? ¿Creías que te librarías de mi?-.

-Había asumido la parte de mis padres, creía que tu…-.

-¿Qué no iba a llegar? Me hubiese escapado Bella. Parece que no me conoces-.

-Es que no me quiero despedir de nadie, ya sabes, odio las despedidas infinitamente-.

-Pues conmigo te vas a tener que despedir- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras yo le seguía resoplando y evitando las primeras lagrimas de despedida. –De todas formas no es una despedida, es un hasta luego, hasta pronto o hasta cuando quieras, pero no un adiós-.

-Algún día en esta vida volveremos a vernos. Te lo prometo Jasper- dije abrazándole por el cuello.

-Y ese día serás una nueva Bella, queriéndome igual, pero nueva. Prométemelo-.

-Te lo prometo Jasper. Cuida mucho de todos, ¿vale? Y mantenme informada, cuando te pregunte- le puntualice. –Y ahora- dije separándome y limpiándome las lagrimas, -vete- dije señalándole con la cabeza la puerta, -tienes que descansar, el testigo de una boda no puede aparecer con ojeras-.

-Te vamos a echar de menos Bella. Pero tu felicidad será la nuestra. Hasta pronto pequeña- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la calle a la 1 y algo de la mañana ya.

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación esperando las horas finales que me llevarían lejos de todo aquello.

-¿Preparada?- me pregunto mi padre desde la puerta de la cocina con los primero rayos de luz entrando por la ventana e iluminando levemente la estancia.

-Si papa, pero no hace falta que vayas. Puedo despedirme desde aquí- dije terminando mi desayuno y echando los cacharros a lavar.

-Ni hablar, no tengo ni idea de cuando voy a volver a ver a mi pequeña asíque no quiero perderme ni el ultimo segundo de tu estancia en este país-.

-Gracias Ch…papa- dije cogiendole la mano cuando pase por su lado. -¿Viene mama también?-.

-No, ella no, tiene hora en la peluquería para la boda…-.

-Ya, la boda- dije en un tono en el que en teoría Charlie no debería haber escuchado nada, pero no fue así.

-¿Algún día me contaras por que te vas exactamente este día? ¿El día de la boda de tu mejor amigo?-.

-Dudo que ese termino se aplique a lo que somos el y yo ahora. Y no es por nada, simple casualidad, me dieron esta fecha y la acepte, no pensé en mas-.

-Pues podrías haberlo echo, es Edward quien se casa…-.

-Ya papa, se quien se casa hoy- dije. –No quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Y hazme un grandísimo favor, no le digas a nadie a donde me voy. Nadie es nadie. Solo lo sabe Jasper y es el único autorizado. Dejad que las cosas pasen sin hacer preguntas. Lo que sabéis es lo que quiero que sepáis. No he hecho nada malo, ni ilegal ni nada parecido. Simplemente quiero marcharme-.

-Yo nunca te cortaría las alas hija. Haz lo que te haga feliz y listo-.

-¿Te vas ya?- dijo mi madre bajando las escaleras con cara de sueño atándose la bata.

-Si mama. Tengo que facturar y esas cosas. No quiero perder el vuelo-.

-Ay mi pequeña que se va tan lejos y tan pronto- dijo abrazándome.

-Para ti siempre será pronto mama. Estaré bien, no te preocupes-.

-Recuerda, esc…-.

-Escribe y llámame todos los días, si no voy a Londres en el primer vuelo-.

-Muy bien. Cuídate mucho, mucho, mucho-.

-Te lo prometo mama- dije separándome y cogiendo la maleta. –Volveré, no se cuando, pero volveré. Te quiero mucho-.

-Hasta pronto hija- dijo despidiéndose de mi mientras yo me montaba en el coche oficial de mi padre por ultima vez.

Observe por última vez las calles donde pase mi vida. El lugar donde aprendí a odiar el frío y a la vez a adorarlo, por algo me iba a un sitio similar, Londres, un lugar donde ver el sol era casi un milagro. La cafetería, el instituto, las casas de mis amigos, el camino a la casa de Edward… Todo allí era mi vida, y todo allí conseguía hacerme daño.

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto mi padre en la fila de la facturación.

-Si papa, estoy completamente segura- dije respirando hondo. –Espera- dije acordándome de las dos últimas cosas. –Toma. Esto se lo das a Jasper, saber si se la das tal y como te la estoy dando ahora. No seas cotilla. Y esto- dije poniéndole el objeto en la otra mano, -esto lo tiras-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Tengo los números que quiero apuntados. Además, esta viejo, ya no sirve para nada- dije mirando el móvil. Había apuntado escasamente 10 numero, mas de la mitad de gente de Londres, gente por la que tendría que preguntar al llegar allí. El número de mis padres y el de Jasper completaban la lista. –No intentes encenderlo tampoco, porque no sabrás el PIN, asíque no lo mires con deseo- dije entre risas dejando la ultima broma antes de irme. –Tengo que entrar. Ven- dije abriendo los brazos tras vacilar un instante. Ni mi padre ni yo éramos propensos a demostrarnos nuestro afecto físicamente, pero aquella ocasión tampoco era habitual.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos. Mi pequeña- dijo devolviéndome con ganas, como si no demostrármelo hiciese que sus ganas de aprovechar el momento, aumentase.

-Y yo papa, y yo- dije separándome y colocándole el cuello de la chaqueta. –No te será fácil olvidarte de mi. Mama me agobiara continuamente a llamadas y en alguna estarás tu presente, ¿no?- le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Si, venga, vamos, entra antes de que te detenga y no te deje salir del país-.

-Hasta pronto papa- di mis billetes a la azafata y me despedí de el con la mano antes de enfilar el túnel al avión.

_En estos momentos, sentada en el avión rumbo a una nueva vida, me preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. No podía enumerar las veces que me la había planteado, y la respuesta siempre era la misma, si, claro que era lo mejor, pero lo mejor no evita siempre el dolor, y esta decisión dolía mucho, dolía en el alma y en el corazón como ninguna otra._

_Ahora, a kilómetros del suelo, sobrevolando las nubes me venían mil y un recuerdos a su lado. 25 años dan para crear muchos recuerdos; dicen que los malos se terminan olvidando, y era por eso por lo que decidí iniciar esta nueva aventura, olvidar aquello que solo lograba dañarme cada vez que le veía, lo sentía o simplemente escuchaba su nombre._

_Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos pensando que en esos momentos se estaría casando, que estaría uniendo su vida a la de otra persona que no era yo. No había conseguido reunir el suficiente valor para quedarme, para estar al lado de la persona a la que consideraba mi mejor amigo, pero aparte de mi mejor amigo, era la persona de la que llevaba enamorada demasiados años. Tampoco había sido suficientemente valiente para decírselo a el, así que en cierta manera yo tengo parte de esa culpa._

_Había asumido que le perdería si cogia este avión, que no querría saber nunca nada mas de mi, le había abandonado en el que quizá, para el, fuese el día mas importante de su vida. Para mí, simplemente ese día, era el final de la mía. Dejaba atrás familia, amigos… si, mi vida entera. Pero era necesario hacerlo si quería pasar pagina, cada rincón de Forks, cada persona con la que me cruzaba, todo respiraba a Edward, y yo había decidido que ya no soportaba mas._

_Ahora mi vida estaría en Londres, con un nuevo trabajo en una empresa de venta de pisos. No conocía a nadie, pero esa daba igual, pasaría allí mucho tiempo… quizá el resto de mi vida._

_Pero ahora eso era lo de menos, solo quiero dormir y olvidar el porque de todo. A fin de cuentas, ya es hora de que empiece a pensar un poco mas en mi._

10 horas de vuelo después. Mediodía en el centro de Londres. Un recibimiento digno de aquella ciudad, lluvia torrencial. No sonreí, pero tampoco me molestaba. Era mi día a día en una vida anterior, asíque la costumbre hace el gusto supongo. Después de esperar casi media hora a mis maletas y pasar el control de extranjería, cogi el primer taxi que vi y le di la dirección de la oficina, en la cual me tendrían que dar las llaves de mi casa y las instrucciones para empezar a trabajar. Parecía una ciudad preciosa, cada rincón respiraba historia, algo difícil de encontrar en un país como Estados Unidos. Después de sobresaltarme 5 veces pensado que el taxista estaba loco por conducir por la izquierda este comenzó a reírse sin llegar a burlarse.

-¿Extranjera cierto?-.

-Americana. ¿Tanto se me nota?-.

-Si no la hubiese recogido en el aeropuerto no, la verdad. Pero un consejo de un inglés de nacimiento, acostúmbrese rápido a lo de los coches por la izquierda, se evitara mas de un sobresalto como esos últimos-.

-¿Algún consejo para ello?-.

-Si tiene mucho tiempo, que a juzgar por las maletas lo tiene, conozca la ciudad a pie. Es mucho más bella. Hemos llegado señorita-.

-Tender en cuenta su consejo- le dije mientras el hombre sacaba mis dos pesadas maletas del maletero. –Quédese con el cambio, me ha sido de mucha ayuda-.

-Suerte en la vida chica, te la mereces- me dijo mientras giraba la esquina y le perdía de vista. Aquel hombre saco mi primera sonrisa en Inglaterra.

Una vez instalada en la acera mí gire para ver el lugar y visualizar mi objetivo. No tarde mucho ya que el cartel "Black Construcciones" estaba situado justo encima de mi cabeza.

-Dentro Bella- me ordene a mi misma mientras cogia las maletas y me adentraba en el local, un sitio calido, discreto, pequeño pero muy acogedor, fueron los primeros calificativos que pude decir al verlo. 3 mesas hasta arriba de papeles y solo dos ocupadas. Al fondo una puerta cerrada con una ventanita dejaba ver un despacho donde otra persona trabajaba. Y ahora venia la laguna en mi plan, ¿Qué demonios tendría que hacer yo ahora? Decidí acercarme a la mesa de la chica, pero antes de ponerme en marcha ambos levantaron la vista de sus trabajos, y mirándose se rieron nada mas verme.

-¿Eres la nueva, cierto?- me pregunto la chica con un acento ingles exageradamente marcado pero con rasgos orientales.

-Isabella Swan- dije presentándome mientras ambas nos tendíamos las manos. –Pregunto por… eh…- dije intentando ver el papel con el nombre, -¿Jacob Black?- dije a modo de pregunta.

-Ángela Webber. Por supuesto. ¡Jefe!- grito la chica mientras el otro chico se levantaba y se presentaba.

-Seth Black, para lo que mandes-.

-Encantada, Isabella- dije mientras la puerta del despacho se abría y el hombre me miraba extrañado ante tales pintas.

-La estábamos esperando jefe, es la nueva-dijo Ángela presentándome y viendo como el gesto del chico cambiaba.

-Vaya, ha llegado usted antes de lo previsto-.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunte preocupada.

-No, sorprendidos- dijo sonriendo y mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos dignos del mejor anuncio de dentífrico. –Jacob Black. Usted debe de ser Isabella-.

-Así es señor- respondí a la presentación mientras las otras dos personas se reían mal disimuladamente y Jacob les miraba con gracia. Entre mis nervios y odiaba que odiaba esas situaciones, notaba que estaba al borde del colapso. Y debieron darse cuenta porque pararon bastante rápido.

-No te molestes, es solo que odio que me tuteen. Llámame Jacob por favor. A fin y al cabo no creo que tenga muchos mas años que tu…-.

-21-.

-24. Ángela 22 y Seth tu edad. Aquí por nombres, nada de señor o usted, por favor. Acompáñame- dije señalando lo que aprecia su despacho. –Vigilad las maletas. No te preocupes, son muchas cosas, pero no ladrones- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Entre al despacho donde en menos espacio reinaba el mismo desorden que en las mesas de fuera. Me senté en la silla y el justo detrás del escritorio. –Bien Isabella…-.

-Bella- le corregí. –Bella mejor-.

-Perfecto Bella- dijo sonriendo. –Veamos… Estudiante de 4º de carrera, que terminas este año en la universidad de la ciudad con prácticas en este humilde establecimiento… Uau, ¿estas trabajando en la torre de Port Ángeles?-.

-Estuve una época de becaria, si-.

-Impresionante. Tus prácticas aquí consistirán básicamente en construir pisos de viviendas y mostrar al público el piso piloto. El salario y condiciones de contrato ya lo firmaste allí, ¿no?-.

-Si-.

-Entonces solo me queda darte la bienvenida y las llaves de tu casa. Nos veremos aquí todas las tardes 4 días a la semana durante 4 horas. Bienvenida a la familia-.

-Gracias- dije mientras salíamos del despacho con las llaves de mi casa en el bolsillo. Fui directamentea por mis maletas cuando una voz me hizo volverme.

-¡Eh Bella!- Jacob estaba sentado justo en la mesa del que se presento como Seth.

-¿Si?- pregunte algo desconcertada.

-¿Sabes manejarte por Londres?-.

-He llegado a la ciudad hace una hora escasamente- dije solucionando sus dudas a la primera.

-¿Alguno esta libre?- pregunto a Ángela y Seth mientras juntaban sus labios y negaban con la cabeza. –Hoy os dio por trabajar. ¿Te importa que te acerque yo?-.

-¿Tu?- dije señalándole sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Si yo- dijo riéndose. Aquel chico no dejaba de sonreír nunca. Curioso.

-Eh, de acuerdo- dije ya que viendo mi situación, era de lejos, la mejor oferta que podía hacerme.

-Nos vemos luego chicos- dijo cogiendo un abrigo del perchero de la entrada y saliendo.

-Adiós- dije tímidamente mientras ellos se despedían con sendas sonrisas.

-Este de aquí- me señalo el coche aparcado justo delante de la puerta. –Por el otro lado- dijo riendo al ver que mi intención era montarme por el lado del conductor. Ni siquiera yo pude evitar reírme. Eso me constaría, empezaba a asumir la idea. –Asíque mudándote al otro lado del océano- dijo encendiendo el motor y empezando a conducir por las calles londinenses. -¿Qué se te ha perdido en este sitio?-.

-Nada, jamas habia salido de Estados Unidos, pero me parecio el lugar idoneo para lo que quiero-.

-¿Y que quieres?-.

-Olvidar. Quiero una nueva vida-.

-Chica, tienes 21 años, ni siquiera tienes una pasada-.

-Puede ser una manera de verlo- dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Ya que eso de tutear a ti parece no irte mucho- dije girándome en el asiento y cogiendo un poco mas de confianza, confianza que al tal Jacob parecía sobrarle, -tu no eres de por aquí, ¿no?-.

-¿En que lo has notado?- dijo riéndose. Piel morena, pelo oscuro, y un acento americano difícil de disimular. –California baby-.

-¿Y que se le ha perdido a un californiano en estas tierras?- pregunte siguiendo el juego.

-Una herencia, que es el lugar donde trabajas. Quería cambios en mi vida y me llego de repente hace apenas año y medio. Mi hermano se vino conmigo. Es el chico de la oficina-.

-Seth-.

-Ese mismo-.

-Tenéis un ambiente muy… distendido-.

-Solo somos nosotros 3. Ángela llego igual que tu, de practicas nada mas abrir. Ahora esta fija. Tu si quieres puedes quedarte cuando acabes la carrera-.

-Puede ser una opción interesante-.

-Ya hemos llegado. Bienvenida a tu nueva casa. Fíjate bien en ella, porque similares tendrás que vender pronto- dijo sacando mis maletas mientras yo veía aquel edificio de apenas 3 plantas con un toque clásico realmente adorable. –Tienes el metro a apenas 100 metros. Tu piso es el 1ºA, acuérdate. Entra- dijo dejándome pasar a la casa. –Esta totalmente amueblada, no tiene un año de construcción. 3 habitaciones, un baño, un salón con cocina americana, un despacho y una terraza poco practica en Londres pero que queda muy bien- dijo riéndose y sacándome a mi una sonrisa aun mas grande de la que tenia por la emoción de ver mi nuevo hogar por fin. -El alquiler se te descontara del sueldo de las practicas, no es mucho porque se te hace descuento como empleada aunque no lo seas, ventajas de mi empresa que algún día me agradecerás. ¿Alguna duda?-.

-Creo que no- dije sin terminar de creerme que esa casa fuese ahora mía.

-Mi número, el de Ángela, el de Seth y el de la oficina están al lado del teléfono. Cualquier cosa- dijo llevándose la mano a la oreja en forma de teléfono. –Y nada mas creo. Empiezas mañana, no tienes vacaciones, lo siento-.

-No importa, créeme que no importa-.

-Entonces hasta mañana- dijo girándose y despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Jacob!- dije antes de que saliese. Asomo su cabeza por la puerta. –Creo que nos llevaremos realmente bien- dije sonriéndole.

-Yo nunca lo he dudado- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa y cerrando tras el. Y sin cambiarme de ropa ni llamar a nadie, me tire en el sofá con la sonrisa mas grande que había tenido en meses y descanse disfrutando de mis primeras horas como la nueva Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

_**Pov Jasper**_

_**23 de junio 2007**_

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? ¿Y la corbata?-.

-La corbata- dije golpeándome la cabeza. ¿Dónde diablos se había quedado mi característica tranquilidad?

-Oye, a ti te pasa algo- me dijo Alice convencida. Nada de preguntas, me había pillado, pero todavía no era el momento.

-No me pasa nada amor- dije dándole un corto beso en los labios. -¿Cuándo salimos?-.

-Ya si no queremos llegar tarde-.

-Vamos entonces- dije cogiendole de la mano y saliendo de la casa.

Sabía que aquello no seria lo mismo sin ella. Bella era parte de todo aquello, nuestras vidas habías sido construidas entorno al grupo, si uno fallaba, lo demás fallaba, y en un acontecimiento así la necesitábamos todos. Pero de alguna manera ella tenia razón, ya nada era lo mismo y sin duda eso fue lo primero que cambio, que Edward ya no la necesitaba a ella. Nunca dude en apoyarla. Yo sabia lo que era sufrir por amor, sabia lo que era verla todos los días y no poder tocarla nada mas que para saludarla, escucharla hablar de otros chicos que no fuese yo, que sus sentimientos no incluyesen mi persona, y fue gracias a ella cuando di el paso, cuando tuve el suficiente valor y declararme. Gire un momento mi cabeza para verla y no pude evitar sonreír, ahora era mía. Era mi chica, y si todo iba bien en los próximas meses, mi mujer, la persona con la que compartiría mi vida entera. Gracias a Bella hoy podía decir eso, por ese motivo jamás dude en ayudarla.

-Estas muy raro- me dijo ya aparcando y devolviéndome la sonrisa. –Mira, ya están ahí- dijo señalando a Rose y Emmet que ya estaban en la puerta de la iglesia. –Hola- dijo saludándoles mientras yo imitaba su gesto. –Y Bella, ¿no ha llegado todavía?- pregunto mirando la calle observando si aparecía. Ella no sabia que nunca llegaría.

-Voy a llamarla- dijo Emmet sacando su móvil. –Apagado o fuera de cobertura-.

-Voy a intentarlo yo- dijo Rose.

-No os va a contestar- dije mirándoles. Pareció que solo Alice se dio cuenta de lo que dije por su mirada.

-Nada, Emmet prueba tu otra vez-.

-No os lo va a coger- repetí viendo que la cara de Emmet mostraba su cara de frustración de nuevo.

-Voy a buscarla- dijo Alice. Rápidamente cogi su brazo antes de que se diese un paseo en balde.

-Bella no va a venir- dije esta vez captando la atención de los 3.

-¿De que diablos estos hablando Jasper?- me pregunto Alice con cara de no entender nada. -¿Cómo que Bella no va a venir? ¿La ha pasado algo? ¿Qué demonios sabes Jasper? ¡Habla!- dijo perdiendo poco a poco los nervios. Yo la cogi la mano acariciándola mientras notaba como la respiración se le aceleraba.

-Bella no va a venir porque se ha ido-.

-¿Qué se ha ido? ¿A dónde? ¿Piensa venir en algún momento?- dijo Rose claramente indignada. Si no la conociera pensaría que estaba enfadada, pero no, esa era una forma de sacar su rabia, su incomprensión. Le dolía aquello, y todos lo sabíamos.

-Solo ha sacado billete de ida. Bella no va a venir hoy, ni mañana y probablemente pase mucho tiempo antes de que ninguno la vuelva a ver. No os lo quiso decir para que no la convencieseis de lo contrario-.

-¿Alguna explicación a todo esto? ¿Por qué no se lo impediste tú Jasper?- dijo Emmet apretando los puños-.

-Porque yo estaba de acuerdo en su decisión. Bella estaba mal, no podía más con esto. ¿En serio habéis estado todos tan ciegos?-.

-No soporto tener que ver esto, ¿verdad?- dijo Alice derramando una lagrima.

-No- dije estrechándola entre mis brazos mientras Emmet hacia lo mismo con Rosalie. –No quería arruinaros el día, se fue hoy precisamente para eso. Ella se pondrá en contacto con nosotros, y se fue con ganas de cambiar, de olvidar-.

-Fuimos unos idiotas- dijo Emmet. –Todos sabíamos lo que sentía pero ninguno pensó en ella en todo esto. ¿Qué clase de amigos hemos sido?-.

-Ella no piensa así. Simplemente querría olvidar, y aquí todo le recordaba a el. Era un día demasiado duro-.

-La voy a echar mucho de menos- dijo Rosalie que Abia terminado de derrumbarse y llorar sobre el hombro de Emmet.

-Chicos- todos giramos nuestras cabezas para ver a sus padres, los señores Swan se encontraban detrás de nosotros.

-Hola- dijimos saludándoles.

-No queremos molestarles. Solo queríamos daros esto, me lo dejo Bella antes de marcharse. Disfrutad de la boda chicos, nos vemos- dijo dejando la carta en mi mano mientras entraban a la iglesia.

-Yo no puedo leerla- dijo Alice apartándose de ella, como si la sola idea de ser ella la portavoz de aterrase. La abrí con manos temblorosas, a pesar de ser el único que sabia todo, no me gustaba ser yo quien leyese en voz alta sus ultimas palabras, pero en mi situación, era lo justo.

"_Hola chicos. Cuando estéis leyendo esto estaré probablemente en medio del océano o ya en tierra firme mientras vosotros estaréis disfrutando de una boda que seguro será increíble. Se que probablemente ahora mismo os gustaría tenerme delante solo para estrangularme, y quizá no os falte motivo. No quiero despedirme, porque se que antes o después os volveré a ver de alguna manera, juntos, separados, pero os veré. Solo quiero deciros que cuando os vuelva a ver seré una nueva Bella, o esa es mi intención, quiero que me veáis como una persona fuerte, sin miedos, segura de si misma, sin nada que sea capaz de dañarla con una simple mirada. No os olvidare, seréis siempre mis hermanos, ese grupo unido que siempre ha estado junto en las buenas y en las malas. Os quiero como a mi familia, y por eso mismo, porque se que las penas dentro de una familia se contagian, me alejo una temporada para que podáis vivir la felicidad que os merecéis todos. Me mantendré en contacto con vosotros, no podría dejaros así. Sed muy felices todos por favor._

_Bella"_

-Es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca- dijo Rose secándose las lagrimas que le caían por la cara.

-¿Y esas caras?- dijo Edward detrás nuestra. Vestía con su esmoquin, impecable, feliz. No podía culparle, desde luego. -¿Llorando ya?- dijo mirando a Rose. –Las lagrimas para más tarde anda-.

-Ya… estas muy guapo- dijo sonriéndole sin que la felicidad llegase a sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sabiendo que aquel ambiente no era el natural en un momento como aquel. -¿Por qué tenéis esas caras?-.

-Bella se ha ido- dijo Emmet sin ocultar su tristeza.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto mirando la hora en el reloj. –No le queda mucho para llegar a tiempo-.

-¿La invitaste a la boda Edward?- le pregunte.

-¿Para que? Ella siempre… Espera, ¿se ha ido a donde?-.

-Se ha ido para no volver- dije. –No va a venir a la boda Edward, ni a la boda y probablemente ni la veras en muchos meses-. Su rostro parecía esculpido en mármol, no Moria ni un músculo, las sensaciones parecían estancadas en el. Parecía darle igual todo. –No creo que la eches mucho de menos de todas formas-.

-Todo lo que quiero ahora mismo esta aquí Jasper. El resto me da igual- dijo entrando a la iglesia sin mirar atrás.

-Bella tenia razón- dije en voz baja. ¿Cuándo Abia cambiado todo así?

**Holaaa!No habia pensado hacer ningun capitulo desde ningun personaje que no fuese Bella, pero ante las peticiones, aquí lo teneis. No es muy largo, porque la historia en su no da para mas, pero espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por todos los comentario, me alegra muchisimo que os gusten todas las historias. Es una alegria ver vuestras opiniones despues de cada capitulo, y como veia, siempre tengo en cuenta lo que pensais.**

**Gracias por todo y nos vemos pronto**

**Un besoooo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

_**20 de abril 2011. En la actualidad**_

Lluvia en Londres. Seria una mentira monumental al decir que no me sorprendía o que era raro. Probablemente en el diccionario ambas palabras iban de la mano. Cogi mi paraguas habitual, ese que hace 4 años me regalaron mis compañeros diciendo que seria mi compañero más fiel en mi estancia e la ciudad. No mintieron. Al igual que después de cuatro años, el metro seguía siendo mi medio de transporte mas utilizado, sobre todo para ir a trabajar. Gracias a mi horario el metro no se encontraba hasta los topes, por lo menos no de trabajadores, si de turistas que llenaban los vagones de ilusión por salir en la parada deseada y comenzar a explorar la ciudad. Me recordaban a mi tiempo atrás. Salí junto con un par de personas del vagón y me dirigí a la oficina, el primer lugar donde estuve nada mas aterrizar. Tal y como propuso Jacob en su día, nada mas terminar mi carrera, la cual termine con éxito en el plazo establecido, decidí quedarme fija. Junto con Jacob Seth y Ángela forme un pequeño grupo que a día de hoy considero como mi segunda familia. Pasamos la mayor parte de los días juntos, lo suficiente para conocerles, confiarles y quererles como si les conociese de toda la vida. Y ellos me acogieron en la suya rápidamente. Probablemente mi adaptación al país hubiese sido mas dura y larga sin ellos a mi lado.

-Buenos días- dije sonriendo dejando mi abrigo y el paraguas en la entrada de la oficina.

-Hola Bella- me saludo Anhela desde su mesa mientras yo me dirigían a la mía y abría mi cuenta de correo.

-¿Y Seth y Jacob?- pregunte viendo que ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la oficina, y a estas horas los dos ya deberían encontrarse en ella.

-Han ido a organizar unas cosas. Han llamado que vendrán mas tarde, como si eso importase. ¡Es el jefe!-.

-Ya- dije riéndome y revisando mis mails. Sonreí al ver el único que no era publicidad ni peticiones. "Jasper". Lo abrí antes de borrar los demás.

"_Hola Bella. No sabes la ilusión que nos ha hecho recibir tu mail (Alice también, te anda un abrazo muy fuerte y una amenaza seria de matarte si no vienes pronto). Me alegro de que todo te siga yendo bien, a fin y al cabo te lo mereces, has trabajado duro para ello. Por aquí todo y todos igual, es decir, te seguimos extrañando horrores, pero estamos felices de saber que estas bien. La clínica va estupendamente, ni siquiera mis mejores expectativas esperaban que todo fuese tan bien. Espero que vuelvas por aquí pronto. Son 4 años y parecen una eternidad. De todas formas Alice esta deseando ir a Londres, quizá un día te lleves una sorpresa. Gracias por seguir acordándote de nosotros. Te queremos"_

Le conteste de manera breve, alegrándome de que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia todo funcionase como siempre entre nosotros, breve y conciso pero con cariño.

-Bella- me dijo Ángela sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Cerré el correo y la escuche atentamente, -recuerda que hoy tienes que ir a enseñar a la empresa china las instalaciones de las afueras-.

-Si, ya quedamos que iríamos Seth y yo, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal se dio la noche ayer?- la pregunte viendo que las ojeras eran claras en su cara.

-Genial. ¿Por qué no viniste?-.

-Sabes que entre diario no me gusta salir-.

-Tú te lo perdiste. Tengo un dolor de cabeza hoy- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando fuerte los ojos, un remedio que no valía de nada. –Pero este sábado no te libras- dijo señalándome con un dedo de manera amenazadora. –A pesar de todo ayer te eche de menos, ninguno quiso bailar, y así termine-.

-Este sábado soy toda tuya- dije levantando las manos para exculparme mientras los hermanos Black entraban en la oficina.

-Espero que ese comentario no tenga dobles intenciones, o me cabreare por no ser avisado antes- nos dijo Jacob señalándonos a ambas mientras rompíamos a reír y el nos seguía.

-Estas son buenas formas de empezar por la mañana- dijo Seth sentándose en su mesa, -y no la que hemos tenido nosotros- dijo mirando a su hermano que pronto cambio el gesto de la cara y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto Anhela preocupada.

-Claro que ha pasado- dije yo viendo aquel gesto. Pocas veces en mi vida había visto a Jacob y a Seth con ese aspecto. Y desde luego buenas noticias no lo causaban.

-No es nada malo, pero no es agradable. Seth, coméntaselos a Anhela. Bella, ven al despacho un momento- dijo metiéndose el primero y preparando todo. Me levante lentamente mirando a Seth y esperando que con la mirada me explicase de que iba todo aquello. Solo me dirigió un gesto con la cabeza que me indicaba "nada importante", pero algo importante tenia que ser para que estuviesen así. Cerré la puerta y me senté frente a el esperando las noticias.

-¿Qué esta pasando Jacob?- pregunte.

-Toma- dijo dándome una carta. "American Construcción" era lo que ponía en el remitente, dirigido a Isabella Swan, ósea, yo.

-¿Qué quiere la mayor constructora de America de mi?- pregunte incrédula.

-Lo mismo que de mí, y de Seth- dijo sacando la suya ya abierta y dejándola también encima de la mesa. –Sabemos que es la misma porque explica lo mismo-.

-Ahórrame el sufrimiento y dímelo- dije dejándola tal y como estaba encima de la mesa.

-Te lo digo, pero tendrás que leerla-.

-Después- fue lo único que conteste.

-Abren la torre Ángeles. Volvemos a America Bella- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sin rodeos, directo a la cuestión importante. O lo que es lo mismo, a lo que más me iba a doler.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?-.

-Te lo leo- dijo cogiendome mi carta y leyendo por encima. –Lo mismo, ves. _"Querida Black construcciones, tenemos el honor de invitarle a la inauguración de la Torre Ángeles, nuestro mas ambicioso proyecto en este momento. Después de construirla a base de sueños los últimos 6 años, podemos anunciarles que pronto de abrirá para todos los públicos. Por eso, con motivo de la inauguración nos complacería que acudiesen al evento. Queda cordialmente invitada al igual la señorita Isabella Swan, la cual, tenemos entendido dedico parte de sus practicas a la construcción de la torre. El evento será… bla, bla, bla". _¿Qué te parece?-.

-Que les agradezco mucho la invitación pero no voy a ir-.

-Bella- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. –Es algo más complejo que un capricho. Seth y yo hemos hablado últimamente de extender esto. Y queremos empezar por America. Esta constructora nos ofrece un establecimiento en la torre. Hazlo por nosotros, por favor-.

-No me puedes pedir esto con ese chantaje. Sabes que no te puedo decir que no-.

-Solo serán un par de días. El que llegues, el del evento y para irte. Solo necesitamos tu presencia esas horas. El resto, Seth y yo podemos apañárnoslas. Esta de sobra preparada- me dijo cogiendome la mano y mirándome a los ojos sabiendo el tema principal por el que no quería ir.

-Puedo verles, el problema es… que he atrasado tanto esto que no se con que cara presentare y hacer como que todo esta igual, y yo les sigo necesitando-.

-Hagamos una cosa, llevas 4 años sin pedir ni un solo día de vacaciones. Vamos allí y tu te quedas todas las vacaciones hasta septiembre. No me interrumpas- me dijo poniendo su mano frente a mi cara, - te lo mereces, y tienes que recuperar ese tiempo. Con solo 4 meses allí, ¿Qué puede pasar? Descansa, disfruta, revive y vuelve. Creo que s un plan perfecto-.

-Les alegraría mucho saber que vuelvo por una temporada-.

-Claro que si- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- dije finalmente soltando el aire que llevaba reteniendo durante un rato.

-Llegamos allí el 1 de mayo temprano, por la tarde-noche el evento, el resto, vacaciones, para ti. Yo tendré que ir a California con Seth y arreglar, la constructora tiene allí las oficinas, pero antes de volver te juro que me pasare a verte-.

-Os bajo del avión de las orejas si no lo hacéis, eso también te lo juro yo-.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a tu familia?- preguntó levantándose dirección a la puerta.

-Supongo que si, pero dos días antes. Mi madre puede morir de ansiedad si se lo digo hoy- dije entre risas. –Y bueno, ¿Qué tal ayer?- pregunte dándole un codazo en el abdomen.

-Te echamos de menos, sobre todo Ángela. Sin ti la fiesta no es lo mismo-.

-Sois unos sosos- dije saliendo. Vi que Ángela me miraba expectante, al igual que Seth a su hermano.

-¿Cómo ha quedado la cosa?- pregunto este mirándome ahora a mi.

-Bien- dijo Jacob sentándose en la mesa de hermano. –Nos vamos los 3 el día previsto, pero Bella se queda allí hasta principios de septiembre. Vacaciones, la chica se las merece-.

-Pues si, por fin- dijo Ángela aplaudiendo.

-No será un problema porque nosotros volveremos antes. Mientras tendras que ocuparte tu sola de esto unas semanas-.

-No hay problema- dijo Ángela. Este era probablemente uno de los pocos en el mundo donde trabajar no resultaba un sacrificio.

-Entonces, el 1 de mayo America Nos espera- dije poniéndome a trabajar. Aquello solo acababa de empezar.

_**30 de abril 2011-08-22**_

-¡Por Bella!- dijeron levantando sus copas.

-¿Por qué por mi? Por el negocio- dije levantando la mía y brindando mientras daba un sorbo a mi copa.

-Nada de negocios, ¡que te vas Bella!- me dijo Ángela tirandose a mi cuello y abrazándome mientras los hermanos no podían parar de reírse.

-Se te han subido demasiado deprisa las copas Ángela. Solo me voy 4 meses-.

-Llevamos pegadas 4 años. 4 meses son muy largos-.

-Pasaran volando, ya veras- dije en su oído. La música de aquella discoteca subía por momentos.

-Pero pueden pasar muchas cosas en 4 meses- "si eso también lo pensé yo".

-Cuando tengas vacaciones te invito una semana-.

-¡Ay Bella te voy a echar de menos!- dijo abrazándome de nuevo, buenos mas que abrazándome cayéndose literalmente sobre mi.

-¡Dejad de reíros y ayudadme!- les dije a los hermanos, que ahora se apoyaban e barra para no ser ellos quien terminasen en el suelo de las risas.

-Nunca había visto a Ángela borracha- dijo Jacob masajeándose la tripa del dolor que tenia que tener de la risa.

-La despedida se término chicos. Vamos a llevarla a casa-.

-Nunca había tenido una mejor- termino por decir Seth mientras pasaba el brazo de Ángela por su cuello y salíamos del local, como no podía ser de otra manera, riéndonos de la situación.

_**1 de mayo**_

-¿Nerviosa?- me pregunto Seth. Aparte mi vista de la ventanilla y con una tímida sonrisa asentí con la cabeza.

-Mentira, esta como un flan- dijo Jacob asomando su cabeza tras la de su hermano. Por lo menos ambos tuvieron la decencia de dejarme el mejor asiento. Yo como una niña pequeña simplemente le saque la lengua a pesar de que llevaba toda la razón del mundo.

-Vamos tranquila, al fin y al cabo es tu familia y tus amigos- me dijo Seth acariciándole la mano.

Desde luego por las contestaciones a mis mails el recibimiento será increíblemente esperado, todos deseaban volver a verme, al igual que yo a ellos. Pero la sombra siempre estaba ahí, la sombra de quien antes era una presencia omnipresente en toda mi vida. Estábamos ya en la pista de aterrizaje. Port Ángeles parecía tener el cielo despejado, un clima agradable para lo que se presentía como un gran día. Las maletas no tardaron en salir (con apenas una maleta pretendía vivir 4 meses), pero sabiendo que Alice estaba por allí, sabia que una maleta era lo que tendría que dejar en Forks si quería volver a Londres y entrar en mi casa. Veía en la distancia la puerta que se abría y se cerraba con los pasajeros saliendo ya al aeropuerto.

-Estamos aquí contigo Bella. A por ellos- me dijo Jacob pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Seth imito su gesto dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo les dedique la sonrisa mas autentica que pudo salir de mí en aquello momentos. La definición podía ser mas bien una mueca fea y deforme, pero la intención era lo que contaba. "Toda va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien" me repetía mentalmente mientras avanzábamos hasta que la puerta se abrió ante mí. Éramos casi los últimos y fue fácil reconocerlos, un grupo de cuatro personas justo a la salida de la derecha. Juntos, como siempre quise recordarlos. Mis amigos. Jacob y Seth me animaron a continuar cuando me quede paralizada al verles con un apretón y palabras de aliento. Sonreí, no sabía por quien empezar a saludar, salte mi maleta y corrí hacia ellos, y el primero en abrazarme fue el último que lo hizo en estas tierras.

-¡Jasper!- dije saltando encima de el mientras el me abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Bella- se limito a decir besándome el peo y acariciando mi espalda repetidas veces. En se punto yo lloraba como una niña que acaba de ver la película mas romántica y triste del planeta. Me separe de el y le mire fijamente mientras su sonrisa, tímida pero sincera inundaba su cara.

-Aw. Dije alejándome un paso de el mirándole de arriba abajo. –Estas hecho un hombre- dije riéndome.

-¿Y que era cuando te fuiste?-.

-Un adolescente de 21 años, muy maduro para su edad- dije para defenderme.

-Tú estas increíble. Unos muy bien conservados 25…-.

-24 idiota- dije golpeándole el pecho cariñosamente. -25 en septiembre- dije mientras ambos nos reírnos. Poco a poco paramos y miramos lentamente al resto. Hay estaban. Esperando igual que yo sin saber exactamente cual debía de ser el siguiente paso.

-¿Piensas saludarnos en condiciones o vamos a tener que estar…?- empezó a decir Emmet, pero antes de que terminase yo ya estaba abrazándole a su estilo, fuerte, como un oso. El problema fue que pronto me lo devolvió, y nuestras fuerzas no eran comparables.

-¡Mi enana ya esta en casa!- grito mientras mis pies debían de estar a 6 palmos del suelo.

-Si sigues así no podré salir de aquí viva Emmet-.

-Me da igual. Me debes 4 años de abrazos-.

-Suéltala antes de que la asfixies- se oyó que decía Rose. Inmediatamente me dejo en el suelo con la cara de un niño que ha sido regañado después de una travesura. –Por fin te tenemos de vuelta- me dijo abrazándome mucho mas suavemente que Emmet pero con le mismo cariño.

-Sigues increíble. No pasan los años por ti- dije cogiendole de las manos para que diese una vuelta.

-Londres te sienta muy bien a ti por lo que veo- me dijo. Y la ultima. Probablemente mi prueba de fuego. Alice.

-Hola Alice- dije casi susurrando. Ella reencontraba a cierta distancia. Con los brazos cruzados y decidiendo que hacer. -¿Piensas saludarme?- la pregunte poniéndome frente a ella.

-No hasta que no me prometas que a partir de ahora te voy a ver mínimo una vez al año, y que la próxima que te vayas sea la primera en saberlo, y…-.

-¿Vas a saludarme?- volví a preguntar sonriendo.

-¡Bella por fin has vuelto!- dijo echándose a mis brazos y abrazándome como los demás antes.

-Ay duende como te he echado de menos-.

-Porque has querido guapa- me dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra. Esta vez la mirada era mucho menos hostil.

-Os tengo que presentar- dije recordando que no venia sola. –Estos son Jacob y Seth Black, jefe y compañero de trabajo, pero sobre todo amigos- les presente cogiendoles de la mano a ambos un momento. –A ellos ya les conocéis-.

-Encantados- saludaron los dos, ofreciendo su mano al grupo.

-Vahéis cuidado de Bella como no pudimos hacer nosotros. Nada de formalismos, sois como de la familia ya. ¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Emmet abrazándoles a los dos a la vez. Realmente, a pesar de que ambos hermanos eran de complexión fuerte, temí que les partiese una costilla aunque ambos sonreían sorprendidos.

-Encantado, soy Jasper- les saludo mucho mas formal dándoles las mano.

-Rosalie, pero podéis llamarme Rose- dijo saludando también.

-Ese privilegio lo tienen pocos- les dije para animar aquello.

-Alice, a mi no me podéis llamar duende, eso lo tengo reservado para Bella y lo sigo odiando, pero consideradme vuestra amiga-.

-Gracias chicos- dijeron ambos agradecidos mientras veía como Seth se giraba disimuladamente y ahogaba un bostezo entre sus manos.

-Vámonos anda, tenemos que descansar. Nos espera una larga noche- dije cogiendo de nuevo mi maleta, después de apartar todas las manos que se la acercaban para cogerla.

-¿No venís a comer?- pregunto Jasper.

-Nos esperan mis padres. Nos cambiamos en mi casa, pero nos vemos en la presentación-.

-No me puedo creer que vaya a la presentación- dijo Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

-Oye, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- la dije sonriendo.

-Por aquí- señalo Emmet.

-Vaya, veo que al final tienes el coche de tus sueños- dije impresionada ante el Jeep verde botella que tenia delante mía, al cual miraba casi con mas cariño que a Rose.

-Es mi bebe- dijo abrazándolo.

-Es como un crío con un juguete nuevo- dijo Rose rodando los ojos y abriéndome el maletero.

-Entráis todos- dijo Emmet. –Asíque arriba, yo os llevo-.

-Podemos pedir un taxi…-.

-Ni de broma. Arriba. Nos vemos luego- dijo mientras todos nos despedíamos de Jasper y Alice.

Esta vez pedí sentarme también en una de las dos ventanas. 4 años y nada parecía haber cambiado en aquella zona. Reconocía cada metro del camino. Distinguí a la lejos la torre Ángeles, donde volvería esta misma tarde, y vi cuanto había pasado desde que empecé allí. Llegamos a Forks en el tiempo previsto. Parecía que ni siquiera los carteles de las tiendas hubiesen cambiado en mi ausencia, ni los árboles, ni la gente. Aquellos era Forks. Mi Forks.

-Esto es igual que Londres- dijo Seth mirando por ambas ventanas buscando un indicio que apuntase a lo contrario.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Emmet bajando del coche y sacando las maletas del maletero.

-No hace falta que vengas a por nosotros- dije dándole un beso a el y otro a Rose.

-No me importa Bella, yo también voy, ¿recuerdas?-.

-Ya- intervino Jacob. –Una empresa nos manda coche particular para llegar. Pero gracias-.

-Bien entonces. Nos vemos luego. Bella, te quiero ver allí- me dijo muy serio apuntándome con el dedo.

-Te prometo que allí estaré- dije sonriéndole, sabiendo que poca broma había en lo que el pensaba.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- pregunto Seth. Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo. –Me gusta. Muy bonita-.

-Vamos adentro. Empieza a llover-. Llame al timbre y quede sorprendida de que mi madre no abriese enseguida, cuando normalmente hubiese escuchado el ruido del coche y estaría espiando a través de la cortina. Era una mala mentirosa y su cara de verdadera sorpresa delataba que no era así.

-¡Hija!- me dijo cogiendome la cara y besándome ambas mejillas para después abrazarme con fuerza meneándome de un lado para otro. –Pero mírate, si estas guapísima, toda una mujer. ¡Charlie, baja, ha llegado tu hija!- chillo mientras cogia mi mano y me metía en casa.

-Pasad- les dije aunque apenas me oyeron, entre los gritos de mi madre y el ruido de las escaleras al bajar mi padre lo impedían. Entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-Hola papa- dije acercándome a el.

-Hola hija, te hemos echado de menos- me dijo dándome un torpe abrazo. Ni siquiera cuatro años de distancia hacían que cambiase ese aspecto. Algo de lo que me alegraba. Todo seguía igual.

-Y yo a vosotros. Veo que todo sigue igual- dije dando un rápido vistazo a la casa.

-Tu padre no quiere hacer nada-.

-¿Para que cambiarla si esta perfecta?-.

-Hay que modernizarse Charlie-.

-¿Pero para que?-. Aquella discusión probablemente ya la habían tenido anteriormente, con la consiguiente victoria de Charlie parecía ser.

-Ey, vosotros- dije llamando su atención y señalando a mis amigos. –Os presento a Jacob y Seth Black, jefe, compañero y amigos. Ya os he hablado de ellos, se quedaran aquí esta noche. Chicos, os presento a mis padres Charlie y René-.

-Encantados de conocerles señores Swan-.

-Charile y René para los amigos de mi hija. Un placer conoceros por fin- dijo besando a cada uno de ellos mientras mi padre les daba la mano.

-¿Tu eres el que ha estado esclavizando a mi hija 4 años?- pregunto mi padre señalando a Jacob, cuya cara era un poema.

-Vamos papa, aquí nadie esclavizo a nadie. Fui yo quien no pidió días libres. El no me obliga a nada- dije tranquilizando el ambiente.

-Lo siento chico- dijo dándole una cariñosa palmado en el hombro. A Seth aprecia serle cada vez mas complicado no reírse de la situación. –Soy padre, algún día espero lo comprendas-.

-No hay problema Charlie-le respondió Jacob con menos susto en el cuerpo.

-Pasad, la mesa esta lista. Debéis de estar agotados- dijo mi madre mientras todos pasábamos al salón y Jacob, disimuladamente, daba una colleja a Seth que paro de reír inmediatamente. -¿Cuánto tiempo os vais a quedar aquí?- les pregunto a los hermanos, ya que ella sabia que en los próximos cuatro meses esta volvería a ser mi casa.

-Mañana por la tarde viajamos a Los Ángeles asíque solo esta noche-.

-Pero volverán un fin de semana. Alguno- les advertí de nuevo.

-Si, se lo hemos prometido. Esperamos no sean muchas molestias-.

-Tonterías- contestamos todos a la vez mientras compartíamos sonrisas de complicidad.

Había echado de menos aquellos momentos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

-Volveremos tarde. Ya se donde están las llaves de todas formas- dije despidiéndome de mis padres y entrando al coche que nos llevaría al evento en la torre. -¿Era necesario este lujo?- pregunte dentro de la limusina blanca que avanzaba por el pueblo captando todas las miradas.

-A mi no me mires. Yo no pedí esto- dijo Jake. –Pero esta bien. Disfrútalo- dijo tumbándose en el asiento, un gesto que su hermano no tardo en imitar.

-Si pudiese tumbarme, también lo haría, pero…- dije señalando el vestido, un complemento que complicaba lo de tirarse a la bartola en el coche.

-A tu favor diré que estas espectacular-.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Seth haciendo un gesto gracioso.

-Si, seguro- dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Apenas tres das antes de viajar a Forks Ángela me había obligado a ir a comprar un vestido acorde para la ocasión. Terminamos recorriendo media ciudad y volviendo a la primera tienda para comprar el primer vestido que vimos. Un vestido que seme ajustaba al cuerpo como una malla de color granate palabra de honor que me llegaba un palmo mas arriba de las rodillas, con una sandalias negras y el bolso a jugo. Había decidido alisarme el pelo siguiendo los consejos de mi madre y aplicarme un maquillaje sencillo. Lo único sencillo que llevaba encima. No estaba totalmente cómoda, no era mi manera favorita de vestir, pero tenia que concederme que realmente me gustaba como me quedaba. Aunque eso me lo guardaría para mí.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la calle la gente iba desapareciendo para concentrarse detrás de las vallas para conseguir ver a los invitados y el trafico aumentaba, un trafico compuesto por coches de lujo que esperaban el momento para aparcar en la alfombra roja, una cosa que yo seguía sin entender. ¿Para que voy a pasar yo por allí?

-¿Es necesario posar? ¿Para que van a querer fotografiarnos a nosotros?- volví a preguntar.

-Perdón, este cuerpo merece ser fotografiado- dijo Seth en tono jocoso mientras su hermano le reya las gracias.

-Sois como crios- dije viendo que el siguiente coche era el nuestro. –Prometedme que ni un minuto-.

-Tampoco damos para tanto- dijo Jake colocándose la corbata mientras abrían la puerta del coche y salía el seguido de Seth. Respire profundamente y acepte las dos manos que asomaban dentro del coche para ayudar a salir. Con cuidado de que no se viese nada que no se tenía que ver, salí intentando sonreír para la ocasión.

Me controle mucho para no mirar hacia arriba y ver la torre terminada por fin de cerca. En medio de mis dos amigos e intentando adoptar una postura correcta, miraba a las cámaras pensado que narices hacían sacando tantas fotos a gente tan irrelevante como nosotros en aquella fiesta, aunque si pude escuchar algunas voces que querían captar la atención de Jacob llamándolo por su nombre. Tendría que preguntarle desde cuando tenía tanta atención por parte de la prensa. Medio minuto después una de las responsables de coordinación del evento nos invito a pasar a la torre alejándonos del jaleo.

-Madre mía- dijo Seth dando pequeños saltitos de lado a lado para quitarse los nervios de encima. -¿De que te conoce esa gente?- le pregunto quitándome a mi la pregunta de a boca.

-Ni idea- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que horror. ¿Para que querrán tantas fotos de nosotros?-.

-¿Y que mas da?- me dijo Seth pasándome el brazo por los hombros. –Me he sentido como una estrella- dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

-Ya- dije riéndome.

-¡Bella!- gire mi cabeza para ver como Alice se abría paso entre multitud de hombres de negocios que hablaban en el hall. Jasper apareció justo detrás de ella seguidos por Rose y Emmet. –Te agradeceré de por vida que me hayas invitado- dijo parándose y diciéndome aquello con calma. –Vaya- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, -hace tiempo había que obligarte casi a punta de pistola para que te vistieras así. Hola chicos- dijo con su mejor sonrisa. Era increíble como podía hablar a la vez de tantos temas.

-Esta muy emocionada- dijo Jasper cogiendola de los hombros en una manera de disculparse aunque a todos nos hacia gracia aquella situación.

-Un momento, ahora vuelvo- dije disculpándome y dirigiéndome al baño para ponerme unas tiritas en los pies que empezaban a caerse a cachitos por culpa de las sandalias.

La verdad es que miraba a mí alrededor y el orgullo me invadía pensando que yo formaba parte de todo aquello. La torre era impresionante, con una armonía tanto interior como exterior. Salí del lavabo increíblemente transitado por mujeres retocándose el maquillaje y comentando las arcas de sus vestidos y zapatos presumiendo cual de ellas podía ser más superficial. Lo que desde luego no me esperaba era verles a ellos justo a la salida. Me quede paralizada con la vista fija en ellos. La gente pasaba entre nosotros pero ni me importaba, y casi ni me daba cuenta. No había pensado estar en esta situación, pero la única pregunta que me llegaba a la cabeza era, ¿había servido Londres para algo?

-Quiero hablar- decía ella.

-Pero es que no es el momento para hablar. Cuando lleguemos a casa Jane-.

-No. Estoy harta de esperar. Quiero hacerlo ahora-.

-¿No entiendes que no es el momento? Esto es importante para mi, asaque espérate por una maldita vez-.

-¿Y yo Edward? ¿Yo soy importante para ti? ¿Merezco un poco de tu valioso y escaso tiempo?- decía notablemente enfadada.

Dudo que alguien escuchase esa conversación, el ritmo de aquel lugar no invitaba a prestar atención a una pareja en medio de todo aquello, y yo tampoco lo hubiese hecho si la pareja no fuese justo esa.

-Isabella Swan- se escucho por encima del ruido esa voz. Antes de apartar mi mirada la de Edward giro en dirección de esa voz y nuestras miradas chocaron. Fue apenas un segundo que perfectamente podría habérmelo imaginado, pero sabía que no era así. Su cara mostraba la sorpresa más absoluta. Rápidamente gire mi cabeza para poner rostro a aquella voz. La profesora que me consiguió las practicas en la torre. La señorita Verónica.

-Señorita Verónica- dije disimulando mi sonrisa más amable y saludándola. –Que gusto volver a verla- dacia mientras de reojo veía que la mirada de Edward y Jane estaba clavada en mi nuca.

-El placer es mio. Estas hecha toda una mujer-.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dije empezando a ponerme realmente nerviosa.

-¿Y que ha sido de ti todo este tiempo?-.

-Termine mi carrera en Londres y ahora trabajo allí. Han tenido la amabilidad de invitarme a la inauguración de la torre, gracias a usted-.

-De nada joven, eras una de mis alumnas más aplicadas-.

-Muchas gracias. Me tiene que disculpar pero mis amigos deben de estar esperándome ya ha sido un placer volver a verla señorita Verónica. Espero verla mas tarde-.

-Lo mismo digo Isabella. Hasta pronto- me dijo cuando yo ya enfilaba el pasillo a toda velocidad escapándome de aquel lugar mientras llegaba a mis oídos un grito de "Bella" que decidí ignorar.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- me pregunto Jacob pasando una mano por mi espalda mientras me daba una copa de champán y yo se lo agradecía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me he encontrado con una vieja profesora- dije aceleradamente.

-¿Y por eso estas así?- me pregunto Emmet. Note que respiraba rápidamente y la mano me temblaba ligeramente.

-Es que el baño estaba hasta arriba. Me he agobiado- dije quitándole importancia al asunto. Decidí omitir el detalle de que mi estado actual era por otros motivos, que viendo la mirada de Seth no habían pasado por alto por lo menos para el. Di un sorbo a mi copa notando como las burbujas pasaban por mi garganta y la sensación alejaba un como la tensión de mi cuello.

-Bella- me dijo Jake un poco mas cerca Demi oído. –Tengo que ir ha hablar con el señor de la constructora antes del discurso. Espéranos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Claro- dije frotando su espalda y despidiendo a los dos hermanos con la mano al igual que el resto de mis amigos.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Alice cuando nos quedamos solos dando golpecitos a su copa. Su mirada dirigida hacia mi no me gustaba absolutamente nada.

-¿Pasa algo Alice?- dije sabiendo que estaba deseando soltarlo.

-¿Cuándo lo piensas hacer oficial?-.

-¿Hacer oficial el que Alice?-.

-Vamos Bella, no nos tomes por tontos- dijo Rosalie seguido de las risas del resto del grupo.

-¿De que narices me estáis hablando?- pregunte sin saber muy bien de que iba todo aquello.

-No me lo puedo creer…- dijo Emmet mirándome como si tuviera 4 ojos. –De verdad nos tomas por tontos-.

-Me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa- dije seriamente.

-De Jacob y tu. Desde cuando…- dijo Emmet juntando el dedo índice de cada mano. Ahora sabia de lo que hablaban, y desde luego, la risa no tardo en llegar.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que desde cuando Jacob y yo estamos juntos?- pregunte mirándoles uno por uno mientras todos asentían con las cabezas. -¿Estáis locos? Solo somos amigos. Jacob y Seth son grandes amigos, ya esta- dije riéndome descaradamente de ellos, mientras en sus caras la sonrisa se borraba y cada no Ponca el gesto mas extraño que el otro -¿Qué?- pregunte.

-¿En serio no hay… nada?- dijo Alice.

-Amistad si eso te vale-.

-¿Segura Bella?- intervino Jasper por primera vez.

-Si no estoy segura yo…-.

-Pero como actuáis, como… como todo Bella- dijo Rosalie.

-Somos buenos amigos, igual que con Seth. Tenemos mucha confianza, me han ayudado muchísimo, pero ya esta-.

-Pues hacéis buena pareja- dijo Alice.

-Por ahí no sigas- la corte antes de que siguiese con ese juego. Ya conocía el final de uno.

-Hola- de nuevo esa parálisis involuntaria que solo podía ocasionar una persona con su simple tono de voz. Mire a Jasper que estaba en frente mía mirándome a mi también, adivinando si aquello, si la distancia había servido para algo, pestañee, puse mi mejor cara y le guiñe un ojo, algo que pareció tranquilizarle, yo simplemente actuaba el papel de mi vida. Me gire y le vi, como antes, esa felicidad con la que les deje ya no existía entre ellos, sus ojos no denotaban felicidad, y ni siquiera se tocaban. No me alegraba en absoluto que alguien que fue tan importante no fuese feliz. Pero la duda estaba ahí, ¿Qué les podría haber pasado? –Asíque eras tu- se limito a decir.

-Hola- dije mirando a ambos.

-Bella, que alegría verte- dijo Jane abrazándome cariñosamente. –Cuanto tiempo-.

-Cuatro años- dije sonriéndola. Ella seguía igual de amable, cariñosa y perfecta. Los años le habían sentado estupendamente, pero le faltaba esa chispa de vida.

-¿Y como es que has vuelto por aquí sin avisar?-.

-Si avise- dije inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Oh… no… no lo sabia-.

-No pasa nada- dije tocándola el brazo. –Me invitaron a la inauguración y decidí acudir y quedarme aquí el resto de mis vacaciones-.

-Vaya, asíque te tendremos por aquí un tiempo-.

-Si, ya era hora-.

-¿Cómo es que antes no nos saludaste?- dijo Edward rompiendo la armonía de la discusión.

-¿Perdona?- dije con el mismo tono hostil con el que me estaba tratando.

-Antes, te llame y no contestaste-.

-Disculpa pero no te escuche-.

-Mentira-.

-¿Me estas llamando mentirosa?- le dije enfrentándole.

-Ya, es lógico que no escuchase había mucha gente. Estabas hablando con una señora y al irte te llamo pero no te giraste- dijo antes de que Edward contestase a la pregunta.

-Era una antigua profesora. Lo siento pero no os escuche- dije volviendo a mirarle. Desde que llego su mirada estaba fija en mí, mientras que yo intentaba por todos los medios no mirarle a el.

-¿Alguien quiere otra copa?- dijo Emmet para aliviar la tensión. Me separe un poco para que Jane y Edward pudieran entrar en el grupo, aunque nadie parecía sentirse realmente cómodo en el. De lejos vi llegar mis salvaciones y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Ya esta- dijo Seth colocándose a mi lado y dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras adelantándose a Emmet me daba otra copa.

-¿Qué tal os fue?- pregunte mirando a ambos, que se avían colocada a mi derecha.

-Esta hecho. No tardaremos ni dos semanas en cerrarlo- dijo Jake brotándose las manos.

-Sois los mejores- dije abrazándoles a los dos. –Esperad, os tengo que presentar a alguien. Chicos estos son Jane y Edward, unos… amigos. Jane, Edward- dije para que se pusieran en situación, -ellos son Seth y Jacob, grandes amigos míos de Londres y compañeros de trabajo y jefe-.

-Encantados- dijeron todos saludándose cordialmente, aunque las miradas entre los hombres hacían ver que aquello no había empezado con buen pie. Ni una sonrisa de amabilidad salia del rostro de ninguno.

-El discurso va a empezar, vamos a sentarnos. Nos vemos luego- dijo Jake poniendo su mano en mi espalda alejándome de aquello sutilmente, mientras con la mano me despedían diciendo que nos veíamos mas tarde.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí- dije cuando solo ellos me pudieron escuchar en la mesa, donde un par de personas mas se acomodaron después de saludarnos y ponerse ha hablar de sus cosas.

-¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó Seth.

-Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque no ha sido amable precisamente-.

-Tiene fuerza, ¿eh?- le dijo a su hermano.

-¿Qué queréis decir?- pregunte.

-Que cuando le hemos dado la mano su intención mas que saludar era rompérnosla. Le ha faltado un poco de fuerza si quieres que te diga la verdad- dijo Jake riendo y chocando las manos con su hermano como ríos pequeños mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-Per…- empezó Seth.

-Silencio- le corte. –Empieza. Luego seguimos- dije mientras aplaudía y comenzaba el acto inaugural.

Tres fueron los discursos, a cada cual mas aburrido, aunque la verdad aquello era demasiado serio para esperar otra cosa. Después de agradecer tres veces a las mismas empresas, compañías y socios, de disfrutar de una cena donde en el plato apenas había comida, llego el momentos las distendido de la noche, el baile, donde la música invitaba mas a dormirse que a bailar en si.

-Jacob me duermo- dije con la cabeza en su hombro, bailando el undécimo vals de la noche cuya música me parecía siempre la misma, utilizando mis últimas fuerzas para no caerme y hablarle.

-Te entiendo Bells, pero ya queda menos- me dijo besando mi cabeza. Vi como mis amigos sonreían de manera cómplice. Me daba igual, estaba cansada también de decir la palabra "amigos" aquella noche.

-Voy a refrescarme la nuca a ver si me despejo un poco- dije estirándome descaradamente y sin ninguna tipo de vergüenza en medio de la pista de baile mientras Jake reya mi actuación.

Me dirigí al baño, dándome cuenta de que estaba mucho menos concurrido que la última vez. Agarre en mi pelo en un moño alto y con la otra abrí el grifo y agachando la cabeza me empecé a mojar la zona, notando como mis sentidos recuperaban un poco de sus capacidades, pero desde luego no estaban al 100 por 100. Me puse de nuevo recta ver en el espejo el aspecto que tenia, probablemente uno muy diferente con el que comencé la noche.

-¡Joder!- solté cuando vi que no era la única en el baño, y que el no debería estar allí. -¿Qué haces aquí? Me has asustado- dije girándome y con una mano agarrandome en el lavabo para no caerme, y la otra en la zona del corazón, le mire con la intención de no venirme abajo.

-¿Sorprendida?- dijo sin cambiar esa expresión… no, su cara era inexpresiva en aquellos momentos.

-Es el lavabo de las mujeres- le conteste con lo mas obvio que se me ocurrió.

-¿Te molesta que este aquí?-.

-A mi no, quizá a otras señoras si-.

-¿Ves alguna por aquí?- dijo observando la zona. No, ninguno estaba ocupado.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije decidiendo ir al grano.

-Hablar contigo-.

-Estoy cansada Edward. Otro día quizá…- dije enfilando la puerta.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando, asíque te quedas- dijo agarrandome del brazo mientras me metía en uno de los habitáculos, cerraba con pestillo y se interponía entre la puerta y yo. Ni siquiera me salio un grito de sorpresa por culpa del miedo que sentía en aquel momento.

-¿Estas loco? Me has hecho daño- dije tocándome el brazo. Desde luego el Edward que tenia en frente distaba mucho del Edward que yo conocí y recordaba.

-No lo has querido por las buenas-.

-¿Y hacerlo por las malas es una opción? Déjame salir- dije intentándolo sabiendo que era imposible salir de allí si Edward no quería. –Chillare, te juro que chillo si no me dejas salir-.

-Primero hablemos-.

-Pero es que no quiero hablar contigo, ahora- matice.

-Llevo 4 años esperando una respuesta, hasta ahora tu has marcado el tiempo, me toca a mi-.

-¿Qué te toca a ti el que? ¿Qué tiempo ni que nada Edward? ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-¿Por qué no viniste a la boda? ¿Por qué no me has mandado ni un solo mensaje en 4 años? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mí? ¿Por qué no me has saludado antes?- dijo sin respirar ni una sola vez.

-No pienso responderte. No así, ni aquí. Suéltame Edward-.

-Creo que merezco alguna que otra respuesta-.

-Antes no te vi, por eso no te salude- le dije respondiendo a la que aprecia mas sencilla.

-Mentira. Me viste y te vi-.

-Estas alucinando- dije con una risa nerviosa.

-No lo estoy-.

-Hazme un favor Edward, suéldame y vete con tu mujer, te estará esperando y es ella quien quiere tu compañía, no yo-.

-Puede esperar-.

-Pero no lo merece-.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No desconfiara de ti tu novio?-.

-¿De que novio me hablas?-.

-De tu jefe, ese moreno. Sabes como conseguir un puesto de trabajo, desde luego- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo dando a entender ciertas cosas que escapaban muchísimo de la realidad, y de los limites de mi paciencia.

-Estoy empezando a enfadarme Edward. Déjame salir-.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿No te gusta que se te recuerden las verdades? Antes no eras así, eras mucho más decente. Nunca hubieses hecho nada pareado. Que decepción…- antes de terminar la frase mi mano ya estaba grabada en su mejilla, deseaba que le dejase una marca de por lo menos un día.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. Mírate al espejo y comprueba quien es el que ha cambiado aquí. Me das pena. Y ahora quítate o no será en la cara donde te de la próxima vez- dije reteniendo las lagrimas con mis ultimas fuerzas. Solo se movió unos cuantos grados, los suficientes para quitar el pestillo y salir corriendo de allí.

La pista estaba casi bacía, con mis amigos como el grupo más numeroso. Mientras los demás se movían suavemente en parejas, los hermanos hablaban distendidamente en la barra. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia ellos ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Vámonos- les suplique. Dejaron rápidamente sus copas y me miraron preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Seth abrazándome.

-No, quiero irme a casa. No debería haber venido aquí, sabia que era un error- dije notablemente afectada.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, que dices? ¿Qué te pasa?- me gire para ver que los cuatro estaba detrás mía, que me había escuchado y que se preocupaban de mi como los hermanos.

-Nada, me voy a mi casa-.

-¿Bella que…?- empezó a preguntar Emmet cuando una mujer pregunto asustada algo.

-¡Dios mío Edward! ¿Qué paso?- Jane estaba al lado de Edward viendo la marca que hace unos segundo mi mano había marcado en ella.

-Nada- dijo apartándola y quitándola importancia. Las miradas de mis amigos se dirigieron hacia mi, preguntando en silencio cuanta parte de culpa tenia que ver en aquello.

-Vámonos- repetí.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese mierda Bella? Dímelo- exigió Jacob arremangándose la chaqueta, mientras Seth decía quitársela directamente.

-No, nada. Dejadlo- les obligue a volver a ponerse todo en su sitio. –Solo quiero irme-.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Jasper no con menos calma que ellos dos.

-Nada, olvidadlo- dije viendo como se iban pidiendo hielo a uno de los camareros.

-Pero Bella…-insistíos Alice.

-¡Ya! Dejadlo ya. Venís o me voy sola- dije a los hermanos mientras Seth colocaba su chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

-Vamos contigo siempre Bells, ya lo sabes- me dijo mientras la colocaba bien sobre mis hombros. –Nos vemos mañana cuando nos vayamos chicos- dijo despidiéndose mientras Jake y yo solo utilizábamos la mano en señal de despedida.

El aire fresco aclaro mis ideas un poco, dejando ver las cosas mas claras. Una vez en el taxi a conclusión era clara: aquel no era mi Edward, mi mejor amigo y antiguo o continuo amor.

**Holaaa!Esto se esta convirtiendo en una mala costumbre pero es lo que tiene el verano y las vacaciones, que paso poco por casa por lo que tengo menos tiempo de escribir. Y nuevas noticias, me voy a LONDREEEEES 5 dias, por lo cual 5dias sin ordenador, por lo cual,5 dias sin escribir ni actualizar. Lo siento, pero bueno, el verano se acaba, las clases vuelven y no se preocupen que con la vuelta volveran los capitulos casi diarios**

**Aquí os dejo uno nuevo que pero disfruteis mucho. Las dos novelas estan gustando mucho y no sabeis como me alegra a las que escriben sus comentarios,a las que solo leen, las que tienen la historia como favorita, o a mi como autora cosa que me deja flipando jajja**

**Un beso enorme y mil gracias again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

-Llamáis. Me da igual la hora. Avisáis cuando lleguéis al hotel, o cuando aterricéis. Me comentáis cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando este cerrado, porque lo vais a cerrar, me…-.

-Te llamamos- me corto Seth mirándome con cariño.

-Parezco vuestra madre- dije dándome cuenta de cómo me estaba comportando. –Es que es la primera vez que paso tanto tiempo lejos desde que os conozco- dije abriendo los dos brazos y abrazándoles a ambos a la vez. –Os voy a echar mucho de menos-.

-Ni te dará tiempo- me dijo Jacob besándome la frente.

-Eso espero. Nos vemos- dije despidiéndome con la mano mientras ellos pasaban el control y les perdía de vista. Me gire para ver a mis amigos en una esquina lejana esperándome. Antes habían decidido despedirse y dejarme un poco de privacidad con ellos. –Ya esta-.

-¿Ya te tenemos solo para nosotros?- me pregunto Emmet frotándose las manos.

-Si- dije riendo mientras me cogia por la cintura saliendo casi volando. –Pero si me matas poco podremos disfrutar- termine mientras me dejaba con los pies en el suelo intentando recolocar todo en su sitio.

-Ay Bella, tengo tantas cosas pensadas…- empezó a decirme Alice mientras me cogia de la mano y me arrastraba fuera del aeropuerto.

-¡Alice!- dije pensando porque no me dejo Emmet por los aires un rato mas, ya que casi lo prefreía a aquello. –Ve mas despacio cariño, hay tiempo y no me entero de nada- dije todo lo dulcemente que pude.

-Vale- dijo como si no la hubiese interrumpido en ningún momento. –Esta noche tienes cena en casa de Carlisle y Eume. Estamos todos invitados. Todos- me repitió por si no había captado la dimensión de la palabra. –A las 9 allí. Están deseando verte-.

-Y yo a ellos- dije sin mentir. Otra cosa diferente era lo relacionado con su hijo.

-Estate preparada un rato antes. Jasper y yo iremos a recogerte, no te olvides-.

-No hace falta, todavía me acuerdo del camino-.

-Ya, pero, ¿Cómo quieres ir hasta allí?-.

-En la camioneta naturalmente-.

-¿No te lo han dicho tus padres todavía?-me dijo Emmet poniéndose a mi altura mientras una sonrisa burlona escapaba de sus labios.

-¿Decirme el que?-.

-Tu camioneta se jubilo a los pocos meses de que te fueras. Tu padre la quiso arrancar y... murió- dijo de manera tragi-cómica. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no la había visto desde que llegue a Forks. ¡Mi pobre camioneta!

-No me hace gracia- le dije dándole en el hombro haciéndome probablemente mas daño del que yo le hice a el. –Era mi coche-.

-Vamos Bella, eso no tenia ni la categoría de coche- dijo Alice quitándole importancia.

-Para mi si. Me llevaba a los sitios que es lo que importaba. Quiero mi camioneta- dije a modo de berrinche haciendo que Emmet desistiese y se riese a todo pulmón. Ni siquiera esa mirada de "cállate o te machaco" sirvió para callarle, porque para el esa mirada, solo era un chiste mas en mi cuenta. –Por cierto, ¿vosotros no trabajáis o algo?-.

-Hasta julio todos. Pero hemos pedido el día libre. A partir del 1 todos somos libres hasta septiembre. ¡Un mes de vacaciones contigo Bella!- dijo Alice saltando a mi alrededor.

-Si, no puedo aguantar las ganas- dije subiéndome al coche mientras escuchaba risas de unos y reproches de la otra.

Me despedí de ellos hasta la noche y subí a mi cuarto a organizar aquello un poco. Había llegado el día anterior y apenas había descansado para dar una cabezada antes de despedir a mis amigos. Deshice la maleta colocando las cosas en el armario vacío, a excepción de la caja con recuerdos que deje allí aposta, aquellos que querían que se quedasen donde estaban, aunque ojala todo fuese tan fácil como dejar encerrado lo que no queremos y olvidarlo.

Baje a la cocina con la intención de olvidar los sentimientos que se acumularon rápidamente en el piso de arriba, y preparar la comida a mis padres. Amaba cocinar y sabia que ellos amaban mi comida, probablemente la única que se podía comer en aquella casa sin miedo a contaminación. Mientras preparaba lasaña, su plato favorito, recordaba como en aquella cocina las explosiones de microondas y la comida congelada predominaron durante mis años de estudio, asta que decidí aprender por mi cuenta al arte de la cocina, y poder, por fin, comer en condiciones. Solo durante mis épocas de exámenes volvían las viejas y malas costumbres, y no podía odiarlas más. Justo cuando se apago la luz del honor sono la puerta de casa.

-¡Rene, baja ahora mismo del coche! ¡Huelo a lasaña!- grito mi padre desde la puerta de casa, y antes de poder saludarle con un beso ya estaba sentado en la mesa con los cubiertos en la mano. Poco mas tardo Rene.

-Buenos días a los dos- dije riendo y poniendo el recipiente encima de la mesa, mientras mis padres, salivaban como dos perros hambrientos. –Veo que la echabais de menos-.

-Casi tanto como a ti- dijo mi madre sin ocultar aquel sentimiento.

-Quema, esta recién terminada- dije cuando partí 3 porciones idénticas y las deje en platos delante de cada uno y en menos de un segundo el tenedor y el cuchillo la atacaban como si fuese algo peligroso para el mundo.

-Da igual- dijo Charlie con la boca llena y cerrando los ojos, con el placer que le daba aquel sabor. Rene simplemente prefería mantenerse callada en su placer.

-Vaya, debe estar buena si-.

-Hija, no se como viví estos últimos años con la comida que comía. Esto es lo primero decente que me llevo a la boca en años-.

-Exagerado- le dijimos mi madre y yo a la vez, aunque esta con un poco de culpabilidad en la mirada, sabiendo que Charlie no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-Por cierto, esto noche no ceno aquí-.

-¿A dónde vas?-.

-A casa de Carlisle y Esme. Nos han invitado a cenar a todos. Realmente yo también tengo ganas de verles-.

-Dales saludos de nuestra parte. Hace tiempo que nos les veo, pero la última vez seguían igual de bien conservados que siempre- dijo Charlie.

-No entiendo porque no conservasteis la amistad que teníais-.

-Nuestras amistad se fundaba en que nuestros hijos eran amigos, una vez eso se separo, no teníamos motivos por los que estar juntos. Aun así les seguimos guardando gran aprecio- dijo Rene sin ninguna mala intención pero haciendo que a mi se me pasase el hambre de golpe.

-Aun así sigo sin entenderlo- dije limpiándome con la servilleta. –Comeos mi parte, me serví demasiado. Voy a echar una cabezada, estoy muerta. Nos vemos luego- dije subiendo las escaleras mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como mi madre pegaba a mi padre en la mano para conseguir mi trozo de comida.

A las 20:30, sabiendo las posibles consecuencias yo ya estaba totalmente preparada para salir en cualquier momento de aquella casa. Gracias a mi trabajo en la oficina tenia un par de pantalones de vestir y alguna blusa lo suficientemente formal-informal para aquel encuentro, que me tenia realmente nerviosa, lo suficiente como para elegir zapato plano y no de tacón por si mis nervios no me permitían andar a demasiada altura. Sabía la compañía de la cena, y que posiblemente en alguna parte de ella saliese el tema de mi viaje y estancia en Londres, el momento justo de esta partida…

-¡Cariño, el Porche de Alice acaba de aparcar!-anuncio mi madre. Antes de que Alice tocase el timbre la puerta estaba abierta y ambas en su habitual abrazo. Me despedí de mi padre, sentado junto a mi en el sofá viendo un partido del baloncesto, el cual le entusiasmaba poco.

-Estarías perfecta con un par de tacones- me dijo nada mas verme Alice. Puedo jurar que miro primero a mis pies antes que a mi cara.

-¿Pero estoy semiperfecta no? Eso me basta- dije saludándola con una beso en la mejilla. –Podemos irnos. Llevo llave- dije besando a mi madre en la mejilla mientras salía de la casa.

-He de decir que si, vas bastante decente. Estar sola te ha venido bien- me dijo cogiendome del brazo de manera cómplice antes de meternos en el coche y dirigirnos a la casa de los Cullen. –Me alegro de que estés de vuelta-.

-Yo también- dije viendo empezar a pasar las casas del pueblo. 15 minutos después aparcábamos frente a la entrada.

-Sigue todo igual- dije frente a la majestuosa entrada de la casa de los Cullen.

Ya desde el camino privado que llevaba allí pude comprobar que poco o nada había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi. Había pasado en aquel lugar gran parte de mi vida. Era el lugar elegido siempre que nos queríamos reunir todos, y para Esme era una bendición recibir a los amigos de su hijo. Amaba a los niños, y lo que sentía por Edward sobrepasaba la adoración entre una madre y un hijo. Años mas tarde supimos que Edward podía llamarse milagro. En teoría Esme no podía tener hijos por una enfermedad en sus años jóvenes, pero un día le llego la noticia de que una vida crecía dentro de ella. De esa historia salio Edward. Y nosotros solo llevamos más alegría a esa casa. Siempre nos trato como hijos suyos, llenándonos de besos y palabras amables cada vez que nos veía. Recuerdo cada rincón de la casa. de pequeña, para mi, aquel lugar era un palacio, un palacio muy similar al que yo quería cuando fuese mayor. La casa, una especia de mansión blanca con 3 pisos e altura, cobraba más belleza aun gracias al paraje donde se encontraba, en medio de árboles sin ningún tipo de vida humana a menos de un kilómetro, y la pasión de Esme por la jardinería y la decoración.

-Hace poco Carlisle quiso redecorar el exterior y Esme puso el grito en el cielo. No cambiaria ni una flor de este jardín por nada del mundo- dijo Jasper riendo como si estuviese recordando la discusión en cuestión.

Y realmente tuvo que ser de risa. Si el amor de aquella mujer por Edward iba mas allá de lo explicable, lo mismo pasaba con Carlisle, su marido y el medico mas respetado de Forks, y probablemente de todo el estado. Un hombre con los pies en la tierra a pesar de ser la persona más rica que yo haya conocido jamás, con un sentido del humor extraño de encontrar y un amor a la familia y a los amigos insuperables. No recuerdo ningún día donde el llegase a casa y no saludase a cada persona con un apretón de manos o un beso. Luego buscaba a su mujer y la abrazaba y la besaba como si hiciese años que no se veían. No les vi discutir ni un solo día, ni una voz mas alta que otra, ni siquiera un no hablarse durante un tiempo. El respeto entre ellos era máximo, y Carlisle a base de experiencia aprendió que los pantalones de la casa los llevaba Esme. Siempre pensé que era la familia perfecta, pero mi amistad con Edward me descubrió que no todo eran color de rosas, y que entre sus padres había discusión y cosas desagradables como en todas las familias. Como en la mía o como en la que cualquier otra familia. Pero a pesar de todo, el amor siempre triunfaba, y eso era algo que poco gente logra sobreponer a las verdaderas adversidades.

Alice pulso el timbre y agarro a Jasper de la mano con una gran sonrisa. Sabía que ellos también tendrían su familia perfecta pronto. Estaban tan complementados, que hasta en ese simple gesto me sentí una intrusa en una burbuja de felicidad a lo que no pertenecía.

-Hola chicos- dijo Esme abriendo la puerta y saludando a Alice y Jasper con un cariñoso abrazo. Sin perder esa sonrisa su mirada se fijo en mi y me abrió los brazos. –Bella- me dijo acercándose mientras yo también la rodeaba con un abrazo, que se sintió como si ahora realmente volviese a estar en mi casa.

-Esme- dije al separarme y cogerla de las manos. –Uau. No has cambiado nada. Estas impresionante-.

-Tu si has cambiado. Ahora eres todo una belleza de mujer-.

-Muchas gracias- dije pasando mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

-No sabes como te hemos extrañado niña-.

-Y yo a vosotros Esme-.

-Bella, que alegría volver a verte- dijo Carlisle apareciendo por la puerta del salón.

-Carlisle- dije repitiendo el mismo gesto con Esme. Solo que el tras eso cogio mi mano y la beso repetidas veces, como el buen caballero que presumía ser. –Veo que el tiempo os respeta muy bien. Es increíble que sigáis igual después de 4 años-.

-No puedes quejarte tú tampoco. ¿Dónde esta esa Bella que se fue hace 4 años?-.

-Se fue Carlisle, se fue-.

-Me alegro. Tenemos la esencia de aquella envuelta en algo mejor- dijo volviendo a besar mi mano. –Pasa al salón, creo que recuerdas el camino están ya todos. Yo cuelgo tu abrigo- dijo cogiendomelo mientras el iba a colgarlo y Esme entraba a la cocina.

Me permití la licencia de mirar descaradamente cada rincón de la casa según avanzaba hacia el salón sin ni siquiera mirar por donde iba sabiendo de ante mano que era el camino correcto. En efecto, nada había cambiado. Incluso podía jurar que el olor, la luz, la esencia de la casa era la misma que años atrás, no había envejecido nada en absoluto. Deseaba que en aquel momento 6 niños locos pasasen corriendo frente a mí al grito de "¡comida!" pero sabia que aquello no ocurriría, y que la realidad que me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta era mucho menos feliz.

-Hola a todos- salude entrando y viendo como en un circulo todos hablaban en un clima de confianza y buen rollo, el cual, por un momento, note que rompía con mi presencia. Pero la sonrisa de Emmet, esa que solía poner cuando me veía me hizo olvidarlo.

-¿Cómo estas enana?- dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras me unía al circulo e intentaba evitar por todos los medios la mirada que me atravesaba de Edward. Aun sin verla, podía notarla muy claramente.

-Creo que ese apodo quedo algo viejo-.

-No veo porque, sigues siendo enana-.

-Y tú un crío, asíque te dejare que me lo sigas llamando-.

-Ouuuuuu, esa es Bella- dijo Jasper poniendo la mano para que chocase los 5, gesto que seguí gustosamente.

-¿Qué te parecería ver las cosas desde las alturas Bella?- me dijo Emmet. Antes de que hiciese nada, sabia lo que me esperaba.

-¡No Emmet, no!- chille cuando ya estaba encima de su hombro pegándole de manera poco fructífera en la espalda para que me bajase. –Vamos Emmet, demuestra que eres un niño grande-.

-Veo que casi todo sigue igual- dijo Carlisle entrando en el salón siguiendo las risas del resto de invitados mientras yo desde arriba hacia un gesto de resignación. En un rápido movimiento de Emmet para dirigirnos a la mesa vi que ni siquiera con aquel espectáculo salía la sonrisa de Edward.

-Su asiento señorita- me dijo Emmet a los pies de la mesa sentándose a mi derecha mientras Alice ocupaba el de mi izquierda.

-Huele que alimenta Esme- dijo Rosalie mirando como Esme colocaba desde el carrito las cazuelas para que cada un se sirviese lo mas le gustase. Una vieja costumbre de aquella casa que tanto me gusto desde el primer momento.

-No todos los días se recibe a la hija prodiga de la familia- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se lo agradecía con una sonrisa. Justo frente a mi una mueca de desesperación me la jugaba haciendo que empezase a perder mi paciencia y mi educación, justo en el sitio menos propicio para ello.

-Mis padres os mandan saludos- les dije antes de que se me olvidase.

-Rene y Charlie, devuélveselos querida. Me gustaría volver a verles pronto- dijo Esme sentándose con el resto.

-Se lo diré de tu parte-.

-Y bueno Bella, quiero saber que ha sido de ti todo este tiempo. 4 años dan para mucho- dijo Carlisle sonriéndome amablemente.

-O no, realmente no ha pasado mucho digno de contar. Me gradúe en Arquitectura y trabajo en el sitio donde hice las prácticas ese curso. La llevan dos hermano y trabaja otra chica conmigo. Son como mi segunda familia allí. Vivo en un piso de la constructora, asíque realmente no me puedo quejar. Es mas de lo que me puedo permitir con mi sueldo, que tampoco esta tan mal. Y sobra decir que estáis invitados, tenéis una cama en Londres-.

-Asíque conseguiste graduarte. Felicidades- dijo Esme con una mirada de orgullo como si de su hija se tratase. -¿Y nada mas? Querida, ¿y de amores?-.

-Amores- dije riéndome de la palabra. Si ella supiera… -Nada Esme. Ha sido mi última preocupación estos años. Bueno, ni siquiera ha sido una preocupación. No he tenido tiempo para pensar en el amor- esta última frase si que era una gran mentira, ya que el principal motivo de mi partida fue el amor, pero uno no correspondido.

-No lo creo. Mírate, estas hecha una belleza de niña. Los hombres deben seguirte en fila. Si no los ingleses deben de estar ciegos- dijo Carlisle en un tono serio que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa. Un poco más de fuerza y probablemente Edward conseguiría doblar el cubierto.

-¿Jacob no es tu novio?- pregunto Jane que parecía realmente sorprendida.

-¿Jacob? ¿Quién es Jacob?- le siguió una emocionada Esme.

-Jacob es mi jefe, y uno de mis mejores amigos. Solo tengo con el una relación de amistad- dije sonriéndole. A pesar de ser quien era, era una mujer realmente agradable y educada, y no seria yo quien perdiese los modales por… nada.

-Vaya, el otro día pensé que entre vosotros…- dijo sin terminar nada.

-No, no hay nada, y nunca lo habrá. Ni con el ni con su hermano, que s mi otro compañero y otro gran amigo-.

-Hacíais una muy buena pareja-.

-Ya, tenemos una gran amistad y muchas cosas en común. Es… bonito tener un amigo con ese nivel de confianza- dije viendo como el gesto de Edward se torcía hasta quedar casi quedar desfigurado y Jane parecía algo mas incomoda. Desde que habíamos empezado no se habían dirigido ni una sola mirada, ni siquiera se habían cogido de las manos. Realmente algo iba mal, y mi comentario probablemente hubiese tocado la fibra sensible de ellos sin pretenderlo. –Y bueno- dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había creado de repente en la mesa, -¿Qué me he perdido yo estos años por aquí?-.

-Pues parece que tiempo ha pasado tan rápido por allí como por aquí- dijo Esme recuperando la sonrisa. –Dentro de 2 meses me jubilo, me retiro para ocuparme exclusivamente de mi familia y mi casa-.

-Pero si todavía eres joven Esme-.

-Si, pero la ilusión no es la que era, y si tengo el privilegio de poder retirarme cuando quiero, lo aprovechare. Daremos una fiesta de despedida, queda de mas decir que estas mas que invitada. Porque todavía estas por aquí, ¿verdad?-.

-Acudiré encantada. Si, me quedo aquí hasta principios de septiembre-.

-Será una gran fiesta. ¡La estoy organizando yo!- dijo Alice emocionada. –Pero no diré mas, será una gran sorpresa-.

-Alice, ya sabe que hay fiesta- dijo Edward abriendo la boca por primera vez en la cena.

-Pero es muy diferente si sabes lo que te espera. Esme, da conversación a tu hijo que yo quiero hablar de los detalles con Bella- dijo mientras la mesa se separaba e grupos, cada uno hablando de un tema y disfrutando de una agradable noche.

Entre Alice y Emmet me hicieron la noche, y realmente hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de una cena tan relajada, divertida y cómoda como aquella, si quitaba las miradas que Edward me dirigía de vez en cuando y que si pudiesen matar, me hubiesen dejado bajo tierra nada más comenzar aquello. Alice tenía ideas realmente locas para la fiesta, pero conociéndola, las llevaría a cabo, y la fiesta seria recordada durante tiempo por ser espectacular en todos los sentidos. Y Esme soltaría alguna lagrima, eso, estaba casi confirmado.

-Id pasando al salón, ahora llevo el café- dijo Esme mientras todos seguían con sus conversaciones y yo decía, sin decir nada, ayudar a recoger la mesa. Pase a la cocina con un montón de vasos en la mano y los deje en la encimera llamando la atención a Esme. –No Bella, déjalo. Ya me encargo yo de todo- me dijo sonriendo. Otra cosa mas que admiraba de ella, gente ocupada con una casa de grandes dimensión y la posibilidad de pagar una, dos, tres y todas las asistentas que quisiese, y era Esme quien se ocupaba de absolutamente todo. Y yo con mi piso y mas tiempo libre que el de ella probablemente, llegaba el momento de la limpieza y poco mas y me planteaba tirarme por la ventana de pereza.

-No es molestia Esme, son solo unos cuantos cacharros- dije saliendo con ella a por mas al salón.

-Te veo realmente bien Bella, y no sabes lo que eso me alegra. Cuando te fuiste de aquí, no parecías tu- me dijo a solas mientras seguíamos con la limpieza.

-Sobre eso, siento no haberme despedido. Fue…-.

-Fue lo que tú elegiste y necesitaste. Nadie te juzgo ni te juzga por ello. Si fue lo mejor para ti querida, esta todo bien- me dijo besando mi mejilla cariñosamente.

-Gracias Esme. Ciento no haber mantenido mucho contacto, pero me fui por un motivo…-.

-¿Lo lograste? ¿Lograste el objetivo por el que dejaste Forks?-.

-Creo que en parte si. Hay otra que no creo que olvide fácilmente. Pero si he vuelto, es porque Londres ha funcionado en gran parte-.

-Entonces me alegro. No hay más que hablar. Dame eso- dijo quitándome los últimos cacharros de la mano y llevándolos a la cocina.

Me quede sola en el salón contemplando la sala que un día siempre fue mi preferida. Era un espacio tan amplio que fácilmente todo mi piso entraría en el, pero sin paredes, sin restricciones, una rara sensación de libertad dentro de cuatro paredes. Ande pegada a ellas, hasta que un mueble me hizo separarme. Era el favorito de Esme, lo sabia porque si alguna vez tuvimos alguna prohibición en aquella casa era la de no tocarlo con las manos manchadas, otro daba igual, aquel no. Vi que las fotos habían cambiado, mas que cambiado aumentado. Sobre todo las de aquel día. Unos padres felices con un novio radiante de felicidad. La feliz pareja mirándose con el amor que yo un día anhele. Y ese grupo de amigos que yo consideraba mi familia parecían vivir el mejor momento de sus vidas. O eso es lo que aparentaban las fotos. Jane iba espectacular, aunque realmente era una mujer muy atractiva. Y Edward… Edward estaba como siempre, cualquier cosa le quedaba como un guante, y Un traje de novio no iba a ser la excepción. La felicidad y el orgullo de Esme y Carlisle era palpable a kilómetros incluso de una simple foto. Sonreí al verles felices, pero una duda que llevaba rondándome varios días vino a mi mente. Ellos, esas personas de la foto que ahora me apoyan, ¿Qué sintieron en ese momento? ¿Fue el tiempo quien les convención de no dejarme de lado, o realmente no les importo mi decisión? El resto de fotos me eran familiares, en todas aparecía Edward, pero su compañía variaba. Pero faltaba una la mía. Mire y busque hasta que la encontré, aparte dos marcos y ahí estaba, escondida entre los recuerdos de los otros. Me dolió, pero no me extraño.

-¿Te acuerdas de este día?- me sobresalto la voz de Jasper que apareció a mi lado señalando una foto. Era del día de la graduación, horas antes de la foto que yo tenia en mi mesilla de noche boca abajo con Edward.

-Si- sonreí con nostalgia. –Eran buenos tiempos-.

-Los mejores-.

-Si- volví a repetir. –Estabais… estabais espectaculares- dije señalando la foto de la boda.

-Si, realmente esa sonrisa no era muy real. Estábamos felices por Edward claro, pero… pero tú no estabas-.

-¿La disfrutasteis?-.

-Lo que pudimos-.

-Lo siento-.

-Ya- me dijo frotándome el brazo.

-Nunca me has dicho que os pareció, como os sentisteis. Que hubieses hecho tu en mi lugar- dije dejando salir mis dudas, esas preguntas que llevaban en mi cabeza desde hacia algunos días.

-Nos están esperando Bella. Esme pasó hace un rato y no quiso molestarte-.

-No Jasper, esto solo te lo puedo preguntar a ti. Dime lo que sea-.

-Bella, yo comprendo que necesitases tu espacio, todos lo hacemos, y tu idea estuvo bien, pero quizá no fueron las mejores formas. Si lo tuvieses que volver ha hacer, yo, haría lo mismo que entonces, te animaría a que hicieses lo que quisieses, aunque no fuese lo mejor, porque tu algún día lo descubrirías-.

-Como ahora-.

-Si. La boda para nosotros no fue una fiesta. A todos nos dolió, pero nadie te echaría en cara nada, porque todos te hemos fallado demasiadas veces, tu solo aquella-.

-No merecíais aquello-.

-Yo también lo pienso, nadie se merecía que te fueses sin dar explicaciones. Pero Bella, es tu vida, y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada contra lo que tú luchabas. Absolutamente nada, ¿lo entiendes? Y ahora deja de pensar en eso y vamos a tomar el café. Como veras, los rencores quedaron a un lado- me dijo besando mi sien y llevándome con los demás.

-Creo que no te lo he dicho, pero a tu también te he extrañado horrores por allí- dije pasando mi brazo por su cintura.

-En el fondo sigues siendo la misma, y no sabes como me alegro- dijo mientras entrábamos a la sala y veíamos a todos llenando vasos y tazas mientras a cada uno nos daban uno nada más entrar.

-Bueno- empezó Emmet aclarándose la garganta, -un brindis por Bella. Por fin volvemos a estar completos enana- dijo alzando su copa mientras todos le imitaban. Entre tanto jaleo solo yo me percate de que Edward no se unía al grupo, al contrario, desde su esquina y con la misma mirada que me llevaba procesando toda la noche, levanto su copa en mi dirección y de un sorbo se termino el contenido.

-Gracias- dije tímidamente mojando solo los labios en la bebida.

-Perdón- dijo Jane intentando llamar la atención de todos tímidamente, -dentro de unos días… bueno, Edward y yo celebramos nuestro 4º aniversario y nos gustaría hacer una cena intima con todos vosotros…- Jane seguía hablando pero mi mente había desconectado hacia un rato. ¿Cómo se me podía haber pasado ese detalle? ¿La posibilidad de que quisiesen celebrar una fecha tan señalada como aquella? Lo que era fijo es que de esa no me salvaba, -y como justo ese día yo no estoy en el país por motivos de trabajo nos gustaría celebrarla dentro de dos semanas. Solo para que no hagáis planes- dijo mientras todos asentían con la cabeza y sonreían. Yo notaba que el cristal que estaba entre mis manos estallaría entre ellas de un momento a otro. –Bella, espero que esta vez si podamos disfrutar de tu compañía- dijo de manera sincera. Todas las miradas se posaron en mi mientras una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por mi nuca.

-Claro, claro que si. Gracias- conseguí decir sin que se me rompiese la voz. Vi como Jasper me guiñaba un ojo de manera disimulada y Edward giraba su cabeza a otro lado de la sala como si no esperase esa respuesta y lo último que quisieses ver en aquellos momentos fuese mi persona. –Allí estaré- dije con un tono mucho mas seguro que la anterior frase, solo para ver la reacción de Edward, que no movió ni un solo músculo ante mi ultima intervención.

-Me alegro. Te echamos en falta en la boda. Pero bueno, no importa, ya estas aquí de nuevo- dijo cogiendome la mano en un gesto cariñoso. Un gesto más grande y bonito de lo que yo podía merecer de su parte.

-Gracias Jane- le dije de manera sincera.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos ya, mañana trabajamos- dijo Alice cogiendo su bolso y poniéndose al lado de Jasper. –Bella…-.

-Voy con vosotros- dije sabiendo a lo que se refería. –Gracias por esta noche- dije despidiéndome de Carlisle y Esme en especial mientras Alice y Jasper se despedían de los demás.

-Ve cuando quieras querida- me invito Carlisle.

-Estaré aquí 3 meses sin hacer nada. Me pasaré de vez en cuando, lo prometo-.

-Me alegra oírlo- me contesto Esme.

Me despedí de los demás con un cariñoso abrazo, y aunque había sido evidente que en la cena la relación con Edward estaba a años luz de lo que había sido, decidí, por lo menos, mantener mi educación y estrecharle la mano.

-Hasta la próxima- le dije poniendo la mano frente a el. En un rápido movimiento me la cogio y tiro de mí hacia el quedando mi mejilla junto a la suya mientras me susurraba en el oído:

-Espero que haya próxima como has prometido- y con eso me soltó como si me tuviera asco y fue a ponerse junto a su mujer mientras notaba como mi sangre se empezaba a helar.

Salí de la puerta notando como la temperatura bajaba varios grados, aunque yo salí de esa casa con varios menos en mi cuerpo.

-Bella, ¿estas segura de ir a esa cena?- me pregunto Alice antes de montarme en el coche.

-Si, claro que lo estoy- dije con la misma dureza con la que Edward me había tratado hace apenas unos minutos.

Aunque yo sabía que me merecía ese trato. Quizá por eso dolía tanto.

**Holaa! Bueno un nuevo capitulo de la historia! Espero que lo disfruteis tanto como me estais haciendo saber que disfrutais los anteriores**

**Queria recordaros que podeis hacerme sugerencias, pedirme cosas para la historia… Basicamente decirme como pensais/quereis que continue, porque yo realmente no tengo ni idea todavía, asíque si quereis que vuestras ideas se tengan e cuenta, un comentario o un privado me bastan**** Digo esto, porque aunque ya lo he repetido varias veces, el otro dia me llego un sugerencia de Maya Cullen Masen (gracias :D) que realmente voy a tener en cuenta en la medida de lo posible, asíque quiero que quede constancia que parte de lo que vendrá es idea suya aunque yo le de forma lo mejor que pueda, y espero que sea de su gusto. **

**Tendre en cuenta todas, siempre y cuando no sean muy opuestas :D Y por supuesto sobra decir que tal y como acabo de hacer, se sabra que parte de la historia es gracias a vuestras ideas**

**Asique nada, nos vemos prontito y espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Un besitooo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

-¿En serio?- le pregunte mientras escuchaba a Jacob de fondo llamándole todo tipo e barbaridades a Seth.

-Si. Han quedado esta tarde. Probablemente tardemos unos días mas en volver…- me dijo mientras notaba cada vez su voz más lejos y se quejaba de algún golpe recibido.

-Bella, no le hagas ni caso- dijo un Jacob que aprecia furioso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo lo que me acaba de contar Seth?- le pregunte medio riéndome.

-Que es mentira-.

-¡Mentira!- chillo Seth desde otro teléfono conectado con el principal de su casa.

-¡Cuelga idiota!-.

-No hace falta que chilles, te escucho bien por aquí-.

-Seth, déjanos hablar anda- dije pacificando todo aquello.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos… tarde Bella-.

-Es un crío, un crío te lo juro-.

-Pero si sois los dos iguales- dije riéndome de la situación. En momentos como este odiaba ser hija única. Yo también quería parte de esas emociones en mi vida.

-Lo que digas- dije adivinando cierto humor en su tono.

-Bueno cuenta. Quien es-.

-Se llama Leah, y es la secretaria del director de la empresa a la que queremos comprar el sitio de la torre. Hable para concertar una cita, luego nos vimos, nos caímos bien y hemos salido un par de días a tomar algo. Es guapa, mucho, pero de eso a estar enamorado hay un trecho-.

-A mi me encantaría que estuvieses enamorado- le confesé.

-Ya, de todas formas hasta que no firme el contrato y arreglemos las cosas no quiero llegar a más con ella-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Trabajo Bella, trabajo. Es un asco, si, lo se-.

-Que responsable te has vuelto- dije levantándome del sofá ya que alguien estaba tocando el timbre.

-Uy si, tu seguro estas por allí desmelenada-.

-Una noche loca tuve ayer- dije abriendo la puerta mientras me reía a todo pulmón. –No tienes ni…- me quede muda al ver quien me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. –Jacob espera un momento por favor- dije sin apartar la mirada del inesperado invitado.

-Claro- escuche que decía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

-Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto sin quitar esa cara que ponía cada que me veía. Una mezcla entre odio, asco y rencor que cada día soportaba menos.

-Pasa- dije apartándome un poco. -¿Vas a tardar mucho?-.

-¿Te importa?-.

-Si, estoy hablando por teléfono. Para saber si tengo que colgar o puedo seguir con mi conversación-.

-¿Tu amante? Por mi no te cortes-.

-¿Qué mierda esta diciendo ese?- escuche que decía desde el otro lado Jacob. Tenía el teléfono en la oreja y era ahora cuando no pensaba colgar.

-Eres completamente idiota. Que quieres he dicho-.

-Hablar con Charlie y Renee…-.

-No están- le interrumpí antes de siguiese con lo que quería decir.

-¿Tardaran mucho?-.

-Ni idea-.

-Quería darles las invitaciones para la fiesta de mi madre personalmente-.

-Puedes dejarlas ahí- le dije señalando la mesa del salón. –Yo me encargo de decirles que viniste. Gracias-.

-Eso espero- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Edward- le dije antes de que tocase la puerta. –En tu casa, en la calle, en cualquier lado me puedes tratar como la peor de las escorias. En mi casa, con respeto, porque sino te juro que la próxima vez te echo a patadas-.

-¡Esa es mi Bella, uuuuuh!- escuche a Jacob por el teléfono y tuve que aguantarme la risa. O quizá en esos momentos ni siquiera aquello me hacia la menor gracia.

-Te doy el respeto que te mereces desde que me lo faltaste a mí-.

-Yo no te falte a ti a nada-.

-Me dejaste plantado-.

-Ni siquiera recibí una invitación Edward- dije dolida por esa verdad. Sabía reconocer mi parte de culpa, pero ese detalle jamás se me olvidaría. Su mirada se clavo en la mía como si cayese en la clave de la cuestión. Por orgullo propio no la parte, aunque costaba horrores aquella situación.

-Díselo… díselo a tus padres. Adiós- dijo saliendo de mi casa y dando un portazo tras el.

-Tengo unas ganas de partir la cara a ese tío ahora mismo Bella- dijo Jacob ansioso.

-Yo se que hice las cosas mal, y que lo ultimo que merezco con buenas caras de su parte, pero esto es excesivo-.

-Te tengo que dejar Bella. Hablamos…-.

-Mañana. Quiero saber que ha sido de tu cita esta tarde-.

-¡Que no es una cita!- dijo mientras la estruendosa risa de Seth se escuchaba de fondo.

-Hasta mañana niños-.

-Hasta mañana Bella- me dijo mientras colgaba y dejaba el teléfono inalámbrico cargándose, debía tener la batería por los suelos después de una larga conversación y otra que no tenía nada que ver.

Las llaves sonaron fuera de casa y la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a mis padres con numerosas bolsas de la compra. Fui a ayudarles rápidamente.

-Déjame eso- le dije a mi padre mientras volvía a salir a por mas bolsas.

-Oye Bella, ¿ha estado Edward aquí?- me pregunto extrañada. Aunque más extrañada estaba yo de escuchar esa pregunta.

-Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Vimos pasar su coche, nos lo cruzamos y por la zona no sabíamos que conociese a nadie más-.

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto mi padre cerrando la puerta con el pie y dejando las ultimas bolsas en la mesa de la cocina.

-Traeros- dije cogiendo las invitaciones, -las invitaciones para la fiesta de Esme, por su jubilación- les dije para aclarárselo. –Llamadle para decirle que ya las tenéis y agradecérselo, y esas cosas-.

-¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono?- pregunto mi madre, que podía ser muy avispada… solo cuando quería o le interesaba serlo.

-Porque el me lo pidió, con insistencia- dije cortando posibles conversaciones poco deseables. –Ah, y a Esme no le digáis nada. Lo que queráis consultar sobre la fiesta a Alice que es la que organiza todo, o en su defecto, Edward-.

-Puede ser un buen momento para encontrarnos con ellos. ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo Rene a mi padre pasándole la invitación.

-No creo que haya ningún problema. Es sábado, los dos libramos. Si claro, llama al chico para confirmárselo-.

-Subo para cambiarme- dije mientras mi madre cogia el teléfono y marcaba el número apuntado en la invitación.

-¿Sales?- pregunto mi padre.

-Si, Alice quiere un vestido para el aniversario de Edward y eso quiere decir…-.

-Que te vas de compras- término mi padre divertido. Mi cara desde luego debía de ser para reírse.

-Si- dije terminando de subir las escaleras bufando.

Sabia que el ir de compras con Alice podía considerarse e algunos momentos como deporte de alto riesgo, asíque si quería sobrevivir lo mas inteligente por mi parte seria ponerme ropa cómoda, zapatos planos, nada de peinados elaborados porque… si, sabia de antemano que para mi también caería algo, aunque no fuese de mi tarjeta. Salí de mi cuarto con tiempo de sobra.

-Odio no tener el coche para poder hacer lo que quiera. Os odiare siempre por lo que le hicisteis a la furgoneta- dije ayudando a mis padres a colocar la compra.

-Hija, ese cacharro no podía ni llamarse coche ya. Estaba viejo-.

-¿Y que? Funcionaba, esa camioneta nos hubiese enterrado a todos si la hubieseis dejado seguir viviendo-.

-Desde luego, un accidente y quedas enterrada en ella-.

-¡Papá, no seas burro! Además, vosotros también empezáis a ser viejos y yo no digo que no sirváis- dije mofándome un poquito de ellos. Lo que a mi padre le hizo gracia como si fuese un genial chiste a mi madre la hundió, sabiendo yo que el tema de la edad era algo que no le gustaba tocar. –Vamos mama, sabes que es una broma- dije besando a cada uno en la mejilla mientras el claxon de Alice empezaba a sonar de manera insistente fuera. –Me voy ya o desespera a todos los vecinos-.

-Pásatelo bien- me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa burlona, sabiendo que seria una de las pocas cosas que no podría hacer con Alice de compras.

-¡Ya Alice, ya!- dije saliendo corriendo y metiéndome rápidamente al coche. –A la primera te escuche-.

-Ya, pero si no, no corres. Y tenemos prisa-.

-¿Prisa?- pregunte mientras arrancaba como si lo hubiese puesto un petardo en la parte de atrás del coche. –No es ni la hora de comer-.

-¿Y? Prisa Bella, prisa-.

-No, si ya- dije viendo pasar los árboles a velocidades indecentes que no quería saber. -¿Y Rosalie no viene?-.

-Nos espera allí. Va con su coche-.

-Coche propio- masculle entre dientes.

-Cómprate uno- dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Para que me voy a comprar un coche aquí Alice?-.

-Para… Oh vaya, lo había olvidado. Se siente muy natural volver a verte aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo-.

-No pasa nada. Lo único bueno que le veo es que por lo menos pasare mas tiempo contigo cada vez que vayamos a algún lado- dije sonriéndola de manera cómplice para que se quitase de preocupaciones. Era lo último que quería en mi visita.

-Bella te tengo que contar ago- poniéndose mas seria pero sin perder esa sonrisa picara, algo que solo sabia hacer Alice.

-Claro dime-.

-Jasper me ha pedido que me case con el- me dijo como si aquello fuese la noticia mas normal del mundo. En ese momento, no se porque, el espíritu Alice me invadió y me puse a botar en el asiento haciendo mil preguntas a la vez.

-¿Me estas hablando en serio? ¡Dios mío! ¿Y el anillo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡Alice que te casas! ¿Por qué le habrás dicho que si no? ¿Alice?-.

-Bella no tengo tu capacidad de contestar todas las preguntas a la vez- dijo emocionada.

-¿Pero Alice, ¿Cuándo?-.

-Ayer por la noche. Hacíamos 6 años y… bueno, se animo y me lo pidió. Sabía la respuesta, pero quería hacerlo de la manera tradicional-.

-Asíque te casas-.

-Por supuesto-.

-¿Cuándo?-.

-Te va sonar a chino viniendo de mi pero… quiero una boda sencilla, intima, familia y… y ya, familia, porque vosotros sois mi familia. Y pronto. Quiero que vengas-.

-Alice, iría a esa boda aunque me tuviese que despedir del trabajo. Cásate cuando tu quieras, por mi no te preocupes-.

-Me quiero casar en verano. Días después de la fiesta para Esme, pero no tengo tiempo para organizarla…-.

-Hacemos una cosa. Te la organizamos Rose y yo y tu te lo tomas como un medio regalo de Navidad. ¿Quieras?-.

-¿Harías tú eso por mí?-.

-Se lo tengo que preguntar a Rose, pero por mi parte haría eso y mas tonta. ¡Felicidades!-.

-Gracias Bella- me dijo cogiendo mi mano y yo la suya. Esta era desde luego, y desde lejos, la mejor noticia que había recibido desde que había llegado.

-¿Lo sabe Rose?-.

-Esperabas que me dejases un momento a solas con ella, mientras te pruebas algo o…-.

-¡No! Yo me voy a ver algo, pero no a ningún probador. Hoy era para ti…-.

-Sabes que te voy a regalar algo- dijo sacando la llave del contacto. –No entiendo a que tanto rechazo a un regalo de una amiga-.

-Porque tus regalos son constantes, y no son precisamente asequibles a todos los bolsillos. No tienes ningún motivo para ellos, y lo más importante, no necesito más ropa-.

-Llevo 4 años sin darte nada, ni se te ocurra arruinarme hoy el día- me advirtió mientras salía del coche. Y ahí salía una experta en chantaje emocional. Y mientras salía medite en que momento se me pudo ocurrir que Alice había podido llegar a cambiar un mínimo en ese aspecto.

Rose ya nos esperaba apoyada en el capo de su coche. Nada mas vernos le falto tiempo para venir a saludarnos y ponernos en marcha con el día de compras. Fue en la primera tienda cuando cogi un par de pantalones sin ni siquiera mirar a talla para contentar a Alice y que le diese pronto la noticia a Rose. Cuando un grito inundo la tienda supe que la noticia había sido recibida. Aguante dentro 1 minuto mas antes de salir y celebrarlo con ellas. Desde luego Rose no puso ninguna pega, y quedamos que apenas 2 semanas después de la fiesta de Esme y una antes de que yo me fuese se celebraría la boda, organizada por las dos.

La comida llego pronto, un milagro realizado para mi, estaba segura, ya que ambas tenían mas ganas de hablar de la boda (yo también) que de comprar, asíque la practica se alargo hasta 3 cafés después, por lo cual el volumen de bolsas al volver al coche no fue lo abultado que yo llegue a temer en ningún momento. Eso si, me iba con cosas para mi, algo que no hubiese querido imaginar.

-Mañana a las 6 paso para prepararnos para la cena- me dijo antes de arrancar el coche.

Después de ducharme y cenar me di cuenta de que todavía era pronto y no tenia apenas sueño, y aunque el día siguiente seria por decirlo de alguna manera suave, movidito, prefería invertir mi tiempo en algo productivo y no dar vueltas en la cama durante horas. Asíque rápidamente decidí que la boda de Alice era sin lugar a dudas, la principal prioridad. Me senté en mi escritorio después de tantos, y pase mi mano por donde antes los libros, apuntes y bolis ocupaban absolutamente todo mi espacio. Cogi un folio y un boli y puse con mayúsculas y subrayados en la parte superior "Invitados". Era uno de os temas que habíamos estado hablando con Alice, porque aunque la organización corriera de nuestra parte, lo ultimo que queríamos era que fuese una boda pensada por nosotros. Este tema por lo menos, era absolutamente parte de los novios. Asíque empecé a escribir los escasos nombres que ella nos había dicho para que no se me pasase ninguno. Emmet, Rose, los padres de Alice, los padres de Jasper, mis padres, yo, Edward y Jane… ¡Mierda! Jane no estaba en la ciudad a esas alturas todavía. Tenía pensado volver a finales de octubre y la boda era la primera semana de septiembre. Deje el boli en la mesa sabiendo la que se avecinaba. En todas las posibilidades la mayor perjudicada era yo, si no pensaba en el lío de los novios, claro. Para empezar Edward podría acusarme de presionarles para que Jane no acudiera. Por otra parte cambiarían la fecha de la boda y yo podría no acudir porque el trabajo ya me había dado suficientes días libres. No veía el momento en el que tendría que dar las invitaciones, porque casualidades de la vida, el reparto de tareas había decidido que esa tarea me tocase a mi.

-Alice- dije a través el teléfono decidiendo que aquello debía de saberlo ella antes de que mañana fuésemos a mirar el modelo de invitación y todas esas cosas que se hacen antes de una boda.

-Dime Bella-.

-¿No te habré despertado no?-.

-No, estaba despierta. Estoy esperando a Jasper. ¿Pasa algo?-.

-La fecha de la boda. Es el sábado 6, ¿verdad?-.

-Si Bella, ya lo hablamos antes. Además, es Rosalie quien se encarga de el catering y de contratar a todos, la fecha es cosa de ella. ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Jane. Jane no esta. Llega a finales de octubre. ¿Recuerdas?-.

-Es cierto- dijo con un cierto tono de rabia. –No puede ser… Pero puede venir por un fin de semana, ¿no?-.

-Eso yo no lo se. Deberías llamar para preguntárselo-.

-Bella acaba de llegar Jasper. Hazlo tú por favor. Mañana lo hablamos. Te quiero- y colgó.

¿Quién me mandaba meterme a mí en estos líos? ¿Y por que el sueño había decidido abandonarme esta noche? Solo de vez en cuando, en momento como este, echaba de menos Londres, su tranquilidad. Su ausencia de problemas digamos. Si, realmente aquello tenía su cosa buena. Baje rápidamente a la cocina para mirar la agenda y apuntar el número de la casa de Edward. A su móvil había descartado llamarle en un principio, asíque me quedaba el móvil de Jane o el de su casa. Cuando ya estaba en mi habitación con el teléfono en la oreja rece porque no fuese Edward quien lo cogiese.

-¿Si?-. Era definitivo, el mundo estaba contra mi hoy.

-Hola Edward, soy Bella- dije cerrando los ojos, como si estuviese frente a mi. Solo escuchar su voz se sentía así realmente.

-¿Bella?- dijo incrédulo.

-Si, Bella- repetí. –Necesito hablar con Jane-.

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Qué narices haces tu llamando a mi casa?-.

-Ya te lo he dicho, necesito hablar con Jane. Si lo prefieres, dame su número y cuelgo por esta línea-.

-No quiero darte nada. Es mas, te pediría por favor que no me llames mas-.

-¡Es que no te estoy llamando a ti!-.

-Jane no esta… no, ahora no puedes…- escuche esta ultima frase casi en un susurro, y supe que no estaba hablado conmigo. –Jane no…-.

-¿Bella?- esa era la voz de Jane. Tenia la voz rota, e inmediatamente supe que había llamado en un mal momento.

-Si soy yo Jane. Si prefieres que llame en otro momento…-.

-No, dime- dijo rápidamente. Si la noticia era mala de por si, tener que dársela en un momento desagradable me dejaba todavía peor cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

-De acuerdo. Veras, esto te lo tenia que haber dicho Alice pero le resultaba imposible ahora, asíque como Rose y yo somos las que nos encargamos de todos… Alice se casa- dije finalmente sabiendo que alargarlo no me llevaría a ninguna parte. –Y se casa la primera semana de septiembre, contigo fuera…-.

-Fuera del país- dijo mucho mas serena.

-Si. Mañana vamos a hacer las invitaciones, y necesitábamos saber si tu podías venir ese fin de semana para la boda o te resulta imposible. Alice no puede retrasar la boda, si no lo hubiese hecho, te lo prometo-.

-No pasa nada- dijo en un tono realmente amable. –No Bella, me es imposible dejar el proyecto siquiera un par de días. Pero gracias por haberte acordado de ese detalle-.

-No tienes que agradecer nada- le dije sinceramente.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, ¿no?-.

-Allí nos vemos. Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo colgando el teléfono dejándome descolocada.

¿Qué podía haber pasado para que Jane estuviese llorando y Edward pensase que no seria bueno hablar conmigo por teléfono? Porque ella no me lo había dicho, pero hacia falta ser muy poco sensible o no haber llorado jamás para no darse cuenta que la voz que tenía Jane estaba totalmente tomada por el llanto.

Ahora por lo menos seguía sin tener sueño, pero un dolor de cabeza muy considerable teniendo e cuenta que lo único que había hecho era intentar formar una lista de invitados de nos mas de 20 personas. Si todo iba a ser así no quería ni imaginarme los dos meses que me esperaban. Me metí en la cama para relajarme y a esperar que el sueño viniese a mí. Mañana me esperaba otro de esos días que sabes como empiezan pero no como van a terminar, sobre todo si por medio se te cruzan personas que no te quieren ni ver la cara.

**Buenas! Lo primero perdon porque el final del capitulo llevo intentando escribirlo dos dias y lo mejor que me ha salido ha sido esto, asique imaginaros el resto… Prometo que solo es un lapsus y ya tengo en mente los proximos capitulos, los cuales son mucho mejores, creedme!**

**Segundo, he recibido varios comentarios/privados de sugerencias. GRACIAS!Y tengo que decir que la mayoria quereis una misma cosa, un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Edward, algo que me parece muy razonable, por lo cual LO TENDREIS!Lo que no os puedo decir es cuando, ni en que momento de la historia, pero existira, uno, dos o los que se tercien! **

**Seguid mandando vuestras peticiones y yo encantada las leere**

**P.D: lo mismo digo para la otra historia, si quereis decirme algo sobre ella adelante, que vuestros deseos son ordenes**

**Un beso enorme y gracias por todo:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

-¿Alisado o rizado Bella?-. Miré a Alice por medio del espejo dándome cuenta que aquella debía de ser por lo menos la quinta vez que me lo preguntaba.

-Lo prefiero rizado- la conteste.

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?- dijo cogiendo la plancha del pelo y trabajando en el.

-¿Tu donde crees que la tengo?-.

-Deja de preocuparte por algo que no es tu terreno. Si estaban mal ayer es cosa de ellos Bella- me dijo mientras la escuchaba. La había comentado la llamada de la noche anterior, y aunque quisiese evitar pensar en ello, no podía evitarlo. -¿Por qué sientes pena por Jane? Deberías odiarla-.

-En una situación normal supongo que ese debería ser el sentimiento, porque normalmente la otra es una persona asquerosa. Pero Jane es… adorable- dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Por mucho que quiera no aguantarla, no lo pone fácil-.

-Tienes razón- me respondió dándome la inevitable razón. –Al que odias ahora es a Edward- dijo medio riéndose ante la ironía de la situación.

-Creo que el que me odia es el, yo simplemente intento sentir indiferencia. Pero es complicado-.

-Normal. Llevabas enamorada de él desde…-.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ese tema por favor? Es complicado olvidar cuando no te dejan de hablar de él, ni de ella, ni del pasado y todas esas cosas-.

-De acuerdo, perdón. Ya esta-.

-Te ha quedado genial Alice- le dije viendo como mi pelo caía sobre mis hombros en perfectos bucles algo más pronunciados de lo normal y perfectamente peinados.

-Por supuesto. Solo te queda vestirte. Tienes 5 minutos. Te esperamos abajo- dijo saliendo de mi cuarto antes de que me diese tiempo a abrir la boca.

Mire de nuevo el vestido colocado encima de mi cama esperando que con un pestañeo cambiase al otro que yo había elegido, mucho más… quizá la palabra fuese discreto, si. Pero no, Alice no acepta un vestido que lleve pegado esa palabra. Por eso había cogido un vestido rojo, un poco más arriba de la rodilla con un vuelo precioso, pero poco apropiado para alguien que no sabe lucirlo como yo. Unos zapatos a juego hacían el resto. Y mi maquillaje, discreto a excepción de los labios, de los cuales también se había encargado Alice y lucían con un intenso rojo pasión. Aun con mi desacuerdo, tenía que aceptar que me veía muy bien en el espejo.

-Cojo las llaves. Llegare pronto espero- les dije a mis padres bajito para que Alice no escuchase mis intenciones.

-Diviértete- me deseo mi madre desde la puerta mientras yo salía a la calle ya en dirección al coche.

-Claro- dije para mí misma sabiendo que aquello estaba casi asegurado, teniendo en cuenta que iba directa a la boca del lobo. –Vámonos- dije montándome de nuevo en el coche de la pareja dirigiéndome esta vez a casa de Edward, un lugar desconocido para mi, y sobre todo y probablemente, un lugar donde me sentiría más vulnerable de lo normal.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Jasper quitando las llaves del contacto.

Vi que había aparcado frente a uno de los chalet que aquella urbanización, aunque realmente me preguntaba cuantas veces había tenido que ir allí para reconocer ese, ya que todos eran exactamente iguales, y no había precisamente pocos.

-¿Preparada?- me pregunto Alice.

-Vamos- dije sonriendo, rezando para que se tragasen aquella mentira y no quisiesen dar media vuelta.

-Hola- dijo Jane abriéndonos la puerta y recibiéndonos con una agradable sonrisa. –Que alegría verte Bella- me dijo abrazándome mientras pasaba dentro de la casa.

-Igualmente. Tenéis una casa muy agradable- le dije viendo que solo el recibidor, a pesar de no ser excesivamente grande, era sumamente agradable.

-Está decorado por Esme-.

-Entonces esto tiene una buena explicación-.

-Están todos dentro- dijo mientras llevaba nuestros abrigos a un armario para guardarlos.

-Hola- dije saludando entrando justo delante de Jane, ya que no quise entrar sola. Como era costumbre fui saludada por Emmet y Rose con un gran abrazo, de Edward, poco más que malas miradas, algo a lo que me estaba acostumbrando. Una muy mala costumbre realmente. Y para seguir como de costumbre me toco en frente suya en la cena. Era evidente que querían ponernos lejos uno del otro, pero lo hacían realmente mal.

-¿Sigues sin saber cuándo vas a volver Jane?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Como pronto en dos meses, pero lamentablemente se puede alargar más. Espero estar aquí para navidades-.

-Bueno por lo menos vas a estar en Australia. Es un sitio al que me encantaría ir algún día. Disfrútalo por mi- dije.

-Lo intentare- me respondió Jane feliz de ver que interactuaba en su conversación. Jane era una persona muy transparente, y se podía ver perfectamente cuando estaba feliz, contenta y disgustada. Y en aquel momento se la veía feliz por estar rodeada de gente que la quería. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo cada vez que miraba a Edward, una situación que no me gustaba para nada. -¿Cómo lleváis la fiesta para Esme? Me hubiese encantado estar aquí- dijo mientras su ánimo decaía un poco.

-Muy bien- la contesto Alice con su habitual emoción. –Prácticamente todos los invitados estás diciendo que si y…- desconecte sabiendo que el monologo de Alice no sería corto, es más, podría durar toda la cena dejando que los demás solo dijesen un par de palabras, asique me envolví dentro de mi burbuja personal donde yo hablaba conmigo misma, yo y mis problemas y alegrías.

-Te ayudo a recoger- le dije a Jane cuando vi que todos los paltos estaban vacios y Alice seguía con su tema personal, llegando al punto de dormir hasta al mismísimo Jasper.

-¿No está siendo una gran noche?- me dijo Jane en la cocina mientras limpiábamos los platos con gesto de disculpa.

-No- me apresure a decir. –Alice se emociona mucho cuando se toca un tema que le gusta mucho-.

-Estoy celebrando mi aniversario de boda Bella. ¿Has visto como esta Edward? Poco mas y parece que le han puesto somníferos en la comida- dijo bufando.

-¿Estará cansado?- pregunté intentando encontrar una solución que parecía complicada.

-No- me contesto sonriendo sabiendo lo que intentaba. –Ayer tuvimos una gran discusión, muy fuerte. Bueno, ya te lo habrás imaginado. Ni siquiera nos hemos felicitado el día. Apenas me ha hablado hoy-.

-No sé qué decirte Jane- dije sinceramente, costándome imaginarme a Edward comportándose como semejante patán con alguien a quien, como yo había comprobado de la peor manera, había querido como a su propia vida.

-No hace falta que digas nada. A lo mejor lo que necesitamos en un tiempo separados y darnos cuenta de que esto no está funcionando- me dijo limpiándose una lagrima.

-No. Quizá separaros una temporada es lo que necesitáis para volver a ver cuando os queréis y que no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro- dije mientras cada palabra me dolía tanto como la anterior. La verdad, me sorprendía a mi misma diciendo aquello sin tartamudear, o llorar.

-Voy a sacar el café. Gracias Bella- me dijo con un gesto de cabeza saliendo de la cocina. Poco tiempo note que la puerta se volvía a abrir, asique supuse que Jane estaba de vuelta, pero no fue precisamente ella quien entro.

-¿De que estabas hablando con Jane?- solté la esponja y el vaso de repente dándome la vuelta y viendo a Edward que cerraba la puerta de la cocina y me miraba como llevaba haciendo durante toda la noche.

-Me has asustado- dije quitándome los guantes. –Nada importante. Simplemente la estaba escuchando-.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? Así por lo menos le diriges la palabra en un día como hoy Edward-.

-¿Me estas reprochando algo?-.

-No soy quien para hacerlo. Pero si lo fuera, te diría que tienes un problema-.

-¿Qué clase de problema?-.

-Un problema con tu mujer Edward. Deberías estar con ella y no aquí conmigo intentado algo que no te va a llevar a ningún lado-.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa entre nosotros-.

-Ni me interesa porque no es un problema que me incumba. Pero me preocupa que alguien como Jane se vaya a ir por un tiempo indefinido con un pesar que no debería de tener-.

-¿Y por qué no?-.

-Porque es una buena persona Edward. Pero haz lo que quieras-.

-Si te dijese lo que quiero en este momento lo más probable es que me echases de mi propia casa a bofetadas- me dijo mirándome con una mirada completamente diferente a la que había utilizado hasta ahora conmigo.

-Me voy- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta hasta que su brazo, a la altura de mi cuello me impidió seguir. -¿Se puede saber que haces?-.

-No, ¿Qué me estás haciendo tú Bella?-.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué demonios hablas Edward?- dije sin entender nada de aquella situación. ¿Dónde había quedado su hostilidad? ¿Su odio? ¿Ese Edward rencoroso que llevaba viendo desde que pise Forks?

-De esto- dijo cogiendo mi mano a una velocidad sobrehumana y llevándose a la altura de su corazón, donde poda notar perfectamente como el corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético, poco normal.

-¿Has ido al médico? Puedes tener un problema, pero dudo que sea yo-.

-Solo me pasa cuando te tengo cerca- me dijo haciendo que esa vez fuese mi corazón el que tuviese un problema, como un paro.

-Sabes- le dije intentando manejar una ironía que no venía a cuento, pero no tenía otra salida, -seria una frase perfecta para tu mujer hoy. Te lo aseguro-.

-¿No entiendes nada, verdad?-.

-¿Lo entiendes tu?- le replique, y esta vez fui yo, quien con una velocidad poco propia de mí, me aproveche de su despiste, y la misma mano que reposaba en su pecho fue al pomo de la puerta y pude salir de esa cocina, que poco a poco, parecía haber aumentado su temperatura.

-Eh Bella- me dijo Emmet cuando volví a la mesa con los demás. -¿Recuerdas aquel día en la escuela cuando tuviste que salir de clase a vomitar porque no podias diseccionar a una ranita?-.

-¿A qué viene esa historia ahora Emmet?- pregunte riéndome del momento, aunque en aquel instante no me hizo ni pizca de gracia. –Es asqueroso-.

-Entonces te acuerdas- dijo riéndose. –Estamos hablando de las veces que te pusiste en evidencia durante el instituto. Ya llevamos por lo menos 5 anécdotas cada uno- dijo mientras todos reían y Edward entraba en el salón.

-Que graciosos todos- dije sentándome.

-Recuerdo esa vez que llegabas tarde a clase, y todo el parking estaba congelado y casi atropellas a la profesora de matemáticas, a la que odiabas por cierto- repitió otra Emmet haciendo que todos riesen, esta vez, incluso para mi sorpresa, Edward sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-Estaba todo el instituto en el parking- dijo Alice poniéndose las manos en la tripa de la risa que tenia.

-¡Fue sin querer!-dije. Ellos siempre habían pensado que lo hice a propósito, y aunque me hubiese gustado ser capaz, lamentablemente no lo era. –Jamás atropellaría a nadie-.

-A esa señora si Bella, la odiabas- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Y recordáis cuando en gimnasia, en esa clase de baloncesto, intentando encestar la pelota reboto y le dio en la cabeza? ¡Dos veces seguidas!- dijo Emmet mientras las risas volvían a resonar en todo el cuarto.

-Por favor- dije tapándome la cara con las manos.

-Vamos Bella- me dijo Jasper, -deberías estar orgullosa. Nadie aunque quiera puede hacer eso. Tú lo hiciste sin querer-.

-Lo estas arreglando- le dije alzando la voz por encima de las risas.

-Has tenido una infancia movida- me dijo Jane.

-Ni te lo imaginas. Naci con el gen de ser torpe elevado a 1000-.

-Al 2000 como mínimo Bella- mire a la persona que había dicho aquello. Edward, con una enorme sonrisa me hablaba a mí en un tono cordial, casi divertido. Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos. –Creo que después de mi padre es la persona que más veces ha pisado el hospital-.

-Me juego el cuello a que si- dijo Emmet dando un manotazo a la mesa.

-Emmet- dije recordando yo sus momentos más embarazosos en la escuela, -¿Por qué no cuentas lo bien que os lo pasasteis Jasper, Edward y tu en la charla que nos dio el profesor de biología sobre…?-.

-No, no, no, no- saltaron los 3 a la vez sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde iba dirigida mi idea.

-¡Sí!- dijeron Alice y Rosalie riendo de nuevo, esta vez, por ellos.

-¿Sobre qué?- se intereso Jane.

-Vamos, no la dejéis con la duda- dije viendo como el ambiente, gracias a una de esas bromas de Emmet, había cambiado notablemente a uno realmente más distendido.

-No Bella, por favor- me suplico Emmet. –Lo tengo que soportar todos los meses, todavía no me ha llegado…-.

-¿A ti te tiene que llegar?- pregunte rompiendo a reír. -¿No será a Rosalie?-.

-Yo también la soporto, créeme-.

-¡¿Fue sobre el periodo?- grito Jane al descubrir la conversación y empezando a reír también mientras nosotras asentíamos con la cabeza riendo y ellos poco menos que se tapaban los oídos, como si así, el tema dejase de existir.

-¡Pero no lo digas!- grito Emmet tirándose al suelo, mientras nosotras rompíamos a reír y hacíamos de esa noche, una más en nuestro repertorio de noches inolvidables.

-Cuídate mucho Jane- le dije ya en la puerta para despedirme de ella. –Espero verte antes de irme, con un poco de suerte-.

-Lo mismo digo. Y gracias, ya sabes-.

-No hay de que-. Me aparte un poco de ella para que todos pudiesen despedirse de ella correctamente, asique a una distancia prudente espere.

-Siento lo de antes- vi que Edward se posicionaba a mi lado mirando a la misma posición con los brazos cruzados.

-Si el problema fuese solo lo de antes, estaría todo olvidado- le respondí sin mirarle.

-Gracias por cumplir tu palabra y venir-.

-Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- le dije entre dientes sabiendo que si esa discusión llegaba más lejos terminaríamos mal los dos, y la noche, por lo menos la ultima parte, había ido extraordinariamente.

-Un día me prometiste ser siempre amigos-.

-¿A qué viene esto ahora?- dije girándome y mirándole a el mientras el imitaba mi movimiento. -¿Te apetece volver a ser amigos ahora? Te advierto que los insultos no forman parte de una amistad-.

-Quizá nunca quise dejar de serlo, pero tu decidiste por los dos-.

-Yo no decidí nada Edward. Dejemos el tema y las cosas como están-.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo de una manera más calmada. ¿Podríamos comer mañana?-. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando a Edward? Tenía un grave problema de bipolaridad a mi parecer.

-No- le dije secamente.

-Por los viejos tiempos-.

-No me gustan los viejos tiempo- le dije viendo como su gesto se torcía de manera significativa.

-¿Algún motivo?-.

-Muchos-.

-¿Algo que ver con que yo esté en ellos?- me pregunto.

-Ok, como contigo, pero para este interrogatorio. A las 2 en…-.

-Te paso a recoger a las 2 en tu casa. Yo elijo lugar. Hasta mañana- y dándome un beso en la mejilla se fue dentro de la casa despidiéndose del resto del grupo dejándome totalmente descolocada.

-¿Bella, nos vamos?- me dijo Alice pasando la mano delante de mi cara.

-Si… eh, claro- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando olvidar lo ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me pregunto Jasper ya dentro del coche.

-Nada- dije rápidamente. –Solo tengo sueño- dije sonriendo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Al final ha sido una buena noche- comento Alice.

-Si- dije siguiendo una conversación que en esos momentos no podía entrar en mi cabeza, básicamente porque la totalidad de ella la ocupaba la conversación con Edward.

-Saltaba a la vista que no estaban bien Alice- replico Jasper.

-Pero no ha pasado nada, eso quiere decir que todo ha ido bien, ¿Qué piensas Bella?-.

-¿Qué? Sí, todo ha ido bien-.

-¿Estás bien de verdad?-.

-Si Alice, no te preocupes- le dije sin saber muy bien porque no le contaba que mañana comería con Edward. El y yo solos. La primera vez en más de 4 años. Y aunque entonces esa misma situación no me creaba ningún tipo de nervios, ahora lo hacía hasta con casi medio día de antelación.

-Ya hemos llegado. Hablamos Bella-.

-Claro. Muchas gracias de nuevo chicos- dije bajándome del coche y cerrando la puerta intentando hacer el menos ruido posible.

Si dijese que aquella noche dormí bien y que no había dado mil doscientas vueltas en la cama antes de poder cerrar los ojos por un par de horas, hubiese sido la tía mas mentirosa del mundo dura te un buen rato. Pasee por la habitación, por la casa entera, mire mi mail, me asome a la ventana, me obligue a no abrir los ojos… pero nada funcionaba para que el sueño viniese a mí. A eso de las 6 mi cuerpo no pudo más, y de puro agotamiento desconecto. Cuando me quise levantar el reloj ya marcaba la una, y tuve que saltar de la cama para que me diese tiempo a prepararme para la comida.

A menos diez cerré la puerta y espere en las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa, con el pie dando en el suelo a cada segundo que pasaba, y parecía que el próximo era más largo que el anterior. Sabía que había sido un error dejar que fuese Edward quien decidiese el lugar donde comer, principalmente por no saber cómo vestirme, mas por el que por mí, ya que el vendría de trabajar perfectamente arreglado, y yo… yo simplemente había vuelto a mi vieja costumbre de las converses.

A las 2 en punto, el Volvo plateado aparco frente a mi casa y yo apenas tarde unos segundos en levantarme y recorrer la distancia.

-Hola- salude al entrar.

-Hola- dijo arrancando y sin volver a dirigirme la palabra en todo el trayecto.

-¿En serio?- dije cuando vi donde aparco.

-¿No te gusta?-.

-Sabes que si-.

-Me lo imaginaba. Vamos- dijo saliendo mientras yo le imitaba. –Ha cambiado de dueños, pero no la esencia- dijo mientras entrabamos al restaurante y nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa, esa que siempre pedíamos cuando íbamos a aquel lugar. Era el único restaurante italiano de la zona, y mi favorito desde… siempre. Cuando teníamos algún problema y necesitábamos estar juntos, ese normalmente era nuestro sitio. -¿Lo de siempre?- preguntó cuando el camarero nos vino a pedir la carta.

-Si- dije sin necesidad de cruzar más palabras con él.

-Dos platos de raviolis con setas y una botella de vino por favor- le pidió al camarero mientras le daba las cartas y me miraba. –No me creo estar aquí contigo después de tanto tiempo-.

-Ya, yo tampoco- no sabia muy bien que responder en esa situación.

-Estoy…- dijo inspirando, -intentando ser todo lo agradable que puedo contigo Bella. Por favor, haz un esfuerzo y llevémonos… simplemente bien-.

-Lo has puesto un poco complicado desde que he llegado Edward-.

-Lo sé, pero te pedí disculpas-.

-No, me dijiste que te disculpase por lo de ayer. El resto, no-.

-¿Podrías perdonarme?-.

-Lo dudo-.

-Genial- dijo mientras nos servían la comida. -¿se puede saber entonces por qué accediste a comer hoy?-.

-Me dijiste que tenías algo que decirme. Quiero saber el que, y no tenía nada que hacer hoy. Agradece que te dé explicaciones cuando ni siquiera debería hacerlo- dije atacando mi palto de comida. Por lo menos que saliese algo bueno de todo aquello.

-Quiero… Necesito saber porque te fuiste. Créeme me dolió- me dijo mirándome fijamente mientras notaba como mi comida se quedaba a medio camino de mi boca y mi estomago.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dije sin mirarle.

-¿Cuándo vas a querer?-.

-Si quieres que te sea sincera, contigo, probablemente nunca-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Edward, para. No quiero terminar mal la comida-.

-Es que sigues sin entender nada- dijo echándose para atrás en la silla sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-Lo que no entiendo es que haces sin probar la comida. Antes no lo hubieses permitido- dije rememorando el pasado y consiguiendo evitar el tema anterior.

-Te acuerdas. Eso formaba parte del pasado- dijo cogiendo sus cubiertos y empezando a comer.

-Hay algunas cosas que aunque quieras olvidar, no es posible-.

-Lo sé- dijo con un tono de melancolía que consiguió llegarme.

-Disculpa- dije cogiendo el móvil que había empezado a sonar con la llegada de un mensaje.

"_Hermanos Black informan a Bella que en un periodo de dos semana podrá disfrutar de su compañía un par de días antes de que tengan que volver a Londres al duro trabajo que ella no tendrá que soportar hasta septiembre. Besos"_

Leí el mensaje y no pude evitar sonreír ante la noticia, algo que Edward pareció no pasar por alto.

-¿Tu novio?-pregunto sin levantar la vista del plato.

-No tengo novio, ya te lo dije-.

-Pero yo no te creo-.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana- contesté de mala gana. Cogí un billete del bolso y lo deje en mi sitio levantándome y dirigiéndome a la salida con la rabia de no poder mantener una conversación de personas normales.

Sabia, de alguna manera sabía, que lo nuestro no podía volver a ser como antes, y que un encuentro así está destinado a terminar mal, de la misma manera que deseaba que ocurriese un milagro y resultase una comida, por lo menos agradable.

-¡Bella, espera!- le escuche en la distancia, sabía que era él, esa voz que me paralizaba solo por dentro tenía que ser de él, pero no me pare, me prometí a mi misma una vez que no volvería a mirar para atrás, y aunque últimamente me estaba saltando esa regla muchas veces, esa vez, mi orgullo pudo. La siguiente vez que hablo lo hizo jadeando delante mía.

-Espera por favor-.

-Déjame pasar- dije echándome a un lado y a otro, pero él me impedía pasar siempre.

-No, escúchame-.

-Ya he escuchado bastante por hoy-.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?-.

-No te interesa…- quise echarme a un lado, pero mi pie decidió doblarse y torcerse en medio de la calle haciendo que mi trasero terminase en el suelo, y mi vergüenza, por las nubes. –Mierda- dije notando que el tobillo empezaba a hincharse.

-Te ayudo- me dijo agachándose.

-No-.

-Bella, necesitas un antiinflamatorio. Te llevo a tu casa-.

-Puedo ir yo sola en…-.

-¡Por el amor de dios Bella! No seas tan cabezota, no puedes ni ponerte de pie- me dijo poniéndome el por la fuerza sujetándome por la cintura mientras yo pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros.

-Date prisa- le dije sin ni siquiera mirarle. Para mi aquella situación empezaba a ser hasta dolorosa, hablando mas allá del sentido físico. Dolía volver a empezar a sentir cosas que tenia enterradas, pero esta vez por un miserable.

De vuelta a casa, de nuevo, ni una sola palabra. Lo único que rompía el silencio eran mis constantes maldiciones a la nada por el dolor del tobillo, el sabia que se pasaría con un par de días de reposo y el medicamente adecuado. Me ayudo a salir del coche y a entrar en casa.

-Donde siempre- me basto decirle para que supiese donde estaba la pomada y la pastilla. –Gracias, ya se yo- le dije quitándoselo de las manos cuando vi que era el quien quería ponérmela.

-Siento… siento como te hable antes- me dijo poniéndose de pie mientras yo desde la silla le miraba y soltaba una risa cansada.

-No deberías de sentir nada, si es lo que piensas-.

-Últimamente hablo mucho son pensar-.

-Déjalo Edward. Ha quedado muy claro que es lo que piensas de mi, asique puedes irte, tu educación te ha hecho quedar sobradamente bien hoy-.

-¿Puedes entender que aunque quiera sentir cosas horrorosas hacia ti, simplemente no puedo Bella? Diré mil barbaridades, pero eso no significa que te odie-.

-A mi me vale lo que escucho y lo que veo Edward. Si no me demuestras otra cosa, yo no lo puedo ver- dije dejando las cosas encima de la mesa. –Estoy bien, puedes irte, en serio. Llegas tarde a trabajar-.

-Me da igual el trabajo. Quiero saber porque te fuiste, y se que si no me lo dices hoy no lo sabré nunca. Todos lo saben, lo veo, creo que me merezco saberlo yo también-.

-Soy yo quien decide a quien le cuento las cosas Edward. No me presiones- dije levantando y cojeando, intentando no apoyarlo demasiado y no perder el control de mis emociones.

-¿Por qué?- chillo haciendo que me diese la vuelta asustada. -¿Por qué no me lo merezco? Me dejaste destrozado Bella-.

-Ni siquiera preguntaste por mi cuando lo supiste Edward-.

-Porque me dolía pensar que te marchaste sin darme ninguna explicación-.

-Cuando me fui éramos casi unos completos extraños. Yo no te debía nada-.

-Claro que si. Necesito saberlo Bella. Dímelo por favor- me dijo agarrándome de los brazos y zarandeándome levemente.

-Suéltame Edward- dije casi sollozando, sabiendo que un poco mas y se lo diría con tal de que me dejase en paz.

-¡Dímelo joder Bella!-.

-¡Por ti!- chille ya sin remedio rompiendo a llorar. -¡Me fui por ti maldita sea!- dije mientras me soltaba los brazos y los dejaba muertos y yo le pagaba en el pecho. –Me fui porque llevaba enamorada de ti desde que te conocí Edward. Porque no aguantaba ni un segundo más estar a tu lado y que me ignoraras, ver como querías a Jane pero yo seguía siendo solo una amiga que cada día estaba más lejos. Me fui para olvidarte- dije secándome las lagrimas mientras veía como su rostro seguía son comprender la situación. –Sé que me fui de mala manera, que no me merecía que me acogiesen como lo han vuelto a hacer, que merecían una larga explicación, pero tú no, tu no porque yo no la tuve. ¿Te gusta la historia Edward? ¿Quieres saber toda la mierda que queda o ya estas satisfecho?-.

-¿Tú sigues… todavía…?-.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Edward!- le grite antes de que terminase la pregunta y no pudiese evitar contestar la cruel realidad, por lo menos para mí.

-Hasta pronto Be…-.

-Hasta nunca- le dije cerrando la puerta de un portazo mientras un grito de rabia salía de mi garganta, consciente de que él lo había podido oír aunque estuviese fuera de la casa.

Dolía, otra vez volvía a doler, como si la costumbre no aminorara ni una pizca el dolor. Pero esta vez seria fuerte, fuerte de verdad, me quedaría, soportaría todo, hasta el dolor. Y solo por ese motivo, me quedaría.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

**Pvo Edward**

-Te aviso cuando llegue- me dijo Jane revisando el papeleo para el viaje sin dirigirme ni la mirada.

-Por favor- me limite a contestarle.

-Piénsatelo Edward- me dijo esta vez mirando profundamente, de esa manera que antes me ponía los nervios de punta y ahora… ahora no causaba ningún efecto.

-No hay nada que pensar por mi parte Jane-.

-Da igual. Te darás cuenta tu solito. Me voy-.

-Buen viaje-.

-Adiós Edward- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y entrando al aeropuerto. Desde hacía meses esa era todo nuestro contacto físico.

"Que me lo pensase" masculle en todo el trayecto en coche hasta el trabajo. El divorcio… ¿Cómo nos íbamos a divorciar? Era mi mujer y entre nosotros solo un bache que estaba seguro podíamos superar… pero ella no pensaba lo mismo. Afloje el nudo de la corbata intentando que el aire entrase mejor a mis pulmones.

Maldije el momento en que todo aquello empezó a irse por la basura. Ese momento donde Emmet tuvo que decir en una cena que Isabella volvió. Bella…

Suspire frustrado sabiendo que no podía controlar mis nervios cada vez que estaba con ella, ni siquiera cuando pensaba o alguien la mencionada, por lo que sabía que la comida iba a ser una situación complicada. Mucho.

Había tardado tanto en asumir que ella ya no era nada mío, que en mi vida no existía nadie con ese nombre y que nunca existió, que cuando apareció de nuevo, solo con una simple mirada derrumbo los cimientos de mi nueva vida quedando en escombros todo lo que pensaba hasta ese momento.

Y Jane lo supo desde que Emmet dio la noticia. Lo vio en mí, vio en mi mirada ese dolor que vio el mismo día de nuestra boda cuando ella solo debía notar felicidad pura, que es lo que se merecía. Pero ella decidió no aparecer ese día, ni ningún otro y me dejo solo, tan solo que ni Jane pudo llenar ese espacio que dejo la que un día fue una medio hermana para mí. Dolió tanto enterarse de que nos dejaba y no por boca suya, que ni yo mismo me entere de cuando mi cariño pasó a odio, si eso fue lo que sentí alguna vez. Jane estuvo allí en todo momento, giraba la cabeza para que yo llorase la marcha de una parte de mi cuando no quería mostrar esos sentimientos. Me calmo, me ayudo… Y no se merecía aquella situación, mucho menos el divorcio. Yo me encargaría de volver a quererla como ella se merecía.

Pensar en la situación me ponía de muy mal humor, asique cuando llegue a mi oficina ordene no pasar ninguna llamada ni ninguna visita. Me tumbe en el sofá y cerre los ojos para despejarme. Pero parecía que Bella tenía que estar donde yo estaba, donde yo pensaba. Había comprobado que era imposible olvidarla. No había manera de odiarla, olvidarla… había sido tan importante para mi… Y volver a verla, volver a verla había sido mi perdición. Jamás la había visto como la veía ahora, tan… mujer. Bella, mi pequeña, era una mujer que ya quisiesen muchos hombres a su lado. O quizá siempre había sido así, solo que mi percepción de amigo me cegaba. Aquella confusión me llevaba siempre a aquella noche en la discoteca donde la bebida y el dolor de su lejanía me habían hecho hacer cosas que en circunstancias normales no hubiese hecho… Estuvimos tan cerca de besarnos. Esa fue la última vez donde la vi sonreírme. Me acuerdo de esa sonrisa como su la viese todos los días y fuese dirigida para mí.

Asique estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo aquello. Olvidar el pasado y volver a incorporarla en mi vida como una amiga, la amiga que siempre tuve y tanto aprecie. Pero antes necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber porque se había ido sin decirme nada, sin tenerme en cuenta. Yo había cometido errores, y era consciente de ellos gracias a ella. Pero lo suyo… Creo que ni siquiera yo sé hasta qué punto lo pase mal.

Me di cuenta de que con aquel dolor de cabeza y tantas ideas en ella me iba ser imposible concentrarme en nada, ni en trabajar y dudaba que siquiera pudiese caminar en línea recta, asique dormir fue la mejor solución que encontré.

La alarma sonó 20 minutos antes de mi cita con Bella. Alise mi traje antes de salir de la oficina y baje al parking. Vi que conducía por encima del límite de velocidad. Aunque me encantaba la velocidad, era una norma que solía respetar, pero debía estar realmente ansioso por aquello para que se me olvidase que había unas normas que no cambiaban por mucho que yo estuviese nervioso.

Menos diez marcaba el reloj. Gire mi cabeza para ver que estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada de su casa y ya se dirigía al coche. No lo podía evitar, era mi Bella. Habían pasado 4 años y había crecido, pero su esencia era única, imposible cambiarla. Sus converses, su sudadera, sus vaqueros. Sonreí sin querer reconociendo a mi amiga en aquella persona que se acercaba a mi coche. Pero faltaba su sonrisa, esa que iluminaba cada rincón de mi vida cuando me la dedicaba. Y eso hizo que la mía decayese inmediatamente.

-Hola- dijo mientras entraba.

-Hola- la respondí arrancando el coche sin mirarla. "Estas demasiado ansioso" me repetí mentalmente. Y si, tenía demasiadas ganas de llegar a la comida. Muchas.

Ni una palabra en todo el trayecto. La miraba de reojo de vez en cuando viendo como se abstraía con el paisaje que pasaba ante ella. En menos de diez minutos estábamos en el lugar. Vi como su cara lo reconocía y no pude evitar alegrarme por ello.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto.

-¿No te gusta?- la respondía sabiendo la respuesta. Había pasado mucho tiempo pero sus expresiones seguían siendo las mismas para mi, era como un libro abierto.

-Sabes que si-.

-Me lo imaginaba- reconocí. –Vamos- la dije invitando a salir del coche. -Ha cambiado de dueños, pero no la esencia- le comente mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa que había pedido reservar. "Nuestra mesa" pensaba inconscientemente. -¿Lo de siempre?- la pregunte cuando vi que cogía el menú.

-Si-.

-Dos platos de raviolis con setas y una botella de vino por favor- le pedí al camarero. La mire intentando creerme el momento, ese que por fin había llegado. Y no pude más. –No me creo estar aquí contigo después de tanto tiempo- le dije sin poder contenerme.

-Ya, yo tampoco- me respondió sin saber muy bien que contestar, y sin querer hacerlo. Juntaba los dedos de las manos de forma incoherente. La conocía tan bien después de tanto tiempo… no quería estar allí conmigo, o por lo menos no estaba totalmente a gusto.

-Estoy…- empecé intentando encontrar las palabras más adecuadas a mis sentimiento en ese momento, -intentando ser todo lo agradable que puedo contigo Bella. Hagámonos un esfuerzo y llevémonos… simplemente bien-.

-Lo has puesto todo un poco complicado desde que llegue Edward-.

-Lo sé, pero te pedí disculpas- dije mordiéndome la lengua, sabiendo que lo que de verdad pensaba la ofendería algo más de lo que ya estaba.

-No, me dijiste que te disculpase por lo de ayer. El resto no- contestó arisca.

-¿Podrías perdonarme?- pregunte sabiendo que la respuesta de esa pregunta cambiaria mis planes o… simplemente dejaría todo igual.

-Lo dudo-.

-Genial- dije confirmando que aquello era el fin. Pero ya que había llegado hasta ahí no me iba a quedar con las dudas si eso podía remediarlo yo de alguna manera. -¿Se puede saber entonces por qué accediste a comer hoy?-.

-Me dijiste que tenías algo que decirme. Quiero saber el que, y no tenía nada que hacer hoy. Agradece que te dé explicaciones cuando ni siquiera debería hacerlo- dijo de manera cortante. Odiaba que me tratase así, pero más odiaba que lo hiciera cuando tenía que ser yo la que la tratase de una manera similar, aunque quizá ya lo hice antes…

-Quiero… Necesito saber porque te fuiste. Créeme me dolió- dije sincerándome por primera vez con ella viendo que ese era el único camino que me quedaba por explorar.

-No quiero hablar de eso-.

-¿Cuando vas a querer?-.

-Si quieres que te sea sincera, contigo, probablemente nunca-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Edward, para. No quiero terminar mal la comida-.

-Es que sigues sin entender nada- dije viendo que jamás entendería el daño que me causo que se fuese.

-Lo que no entiendo es que haces sin probar la comida. Antes no lo hubieses permitido-.

-Te acuerdas. Eso formaba parte del pasado- dije cogiendo los cubiertos y empezando a comer viendo que todavía quedaba un mínimo resquicio de esperanza.

-Hay algunas cosas que aunque quieras olvidar, no es posible-.

-Lo sé- asegure sin que ella supiese hasta que punto tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo.

-Disculpa- me dijo mientras cogía su móvil y leía lo que debía de ser un mensaje mientras yo seguía comiendo. Vi su reacción al leerlo, esa sonrisa que una vez fue para mi… pero que desde que llego solo la vi con una persona, dos a decir verdad.

-¿Tu novio?-pregunté sin levantar la vista del plato.

-No tengo novio, ya te lo dije-.

-Pero yo no te creo- la contesté sin poder evitarlo.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana- me contesto tirando un billete y su servilleta encima de la mesa y salía por la puerta del restaurante.

Lo sabía, la había vuelto a cagar con ella. Era un caso. Deje otro billete y salí del restaurante corriendo esperando que no estuviese demasiado lejos de allí, o que no le hubiese dado por coger un taxi… la localice rápidamente.

-¡Bella, espera!- la grite para llamar su atención mientras corría hacia ella. –Espera por favor- dije poniéndome delante suya para intentar hablar con ella… de nuevo.

-Déjame pasar- dijo intentando esquivarme, algo que con su torpeza y mi buena suerte era casi imposible.

-No, escúchame-.

-Ya te he escuchado bastante por hoy- dijo intentándolo de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?-.

-No te interesa…- y a la tercera fue la vencida, solo que estoy seguro que no con el resultado que ella quería, pero si el esperado. Un pequeño gritito de dolor salió de su boca cuando su tobillo se torció y ella acabo en el suelo.

-Te ayudo- le dije sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda. Aquella situación fue en si momento mi día a día…

-No-.

-Bella, necesitas un antiinflamatorio. Te llevo a tu casa-.

-Puedo ir yo sola en…-.

-¡Por el amor de dios Bella! No seas tan cabezota, no puedes ni ponerte de pie- dije intentando minar su orgullo, ese que a veces conseguía sacarme de mis casillas con una facilidad asombrosa.

-Date prisa- me dijo cuando la cogí para ayudarla a entrar en el coche. Y ese acercamiento, tocarla de nuevo fue como volver a sentirse en casa. Algo tan inocente significo tanto que hasta me asusto.

Y no pude articular de nuevo ni una sola palabra, aunque me costó aguantar la risa por las constantes maldiciones que escapaban de la boca de Bella por el dolor que le causaba la torcedura. La ayude a entrar en su casa y a acomodara. Ese pie no podría apoyarlo con normalidad en unos días.

-Donde siempre- me dijo cuando adivino que buscaba los medicamentos. Fui a dárselos pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes. –Gracias, ya se yo- me dijo quitándomelo de las manos.

-Siento… siento como te hable antes- le dije de manera sincera.

-No deberías de sentir nada, si es lo que piensas-.

-Últimamente hablo mucho son pensar-.

-Déjalo Edward. Ha quedado muy claro que es lo que piensas de mi, asique puedes irte, tu educación te ha hecho quedar sobradamente bien hoy-.

-¿Puedes entender que aunque quiera sentir cosas horrorosas hacia ti, simplemente no puedo Bella? Diré mil barbaridades, pero eso no significa que te odie-.

-A mi me vale lo que escucho y lo que veo Edward. Si no me demuestras otra cosa, yo no lo puedo ver-.

-Me da igual el trabajo. Quiero saber porque te fuiste, y se que si no me lo dices hoy no lo sabré nunca. Todos lo saben, lo veo, creo que me merezco saberlo yo también-.

-Soy yo quien decide a quien le cuento las cosas Edward. No me presiones- dijo levantándose y cojeando. Debía de estar muy enfadada, cabreada o lo que fuera que estuviera para no sentir un dolor agudo en ese pie, o para distraerle de él. Pero yo, a esas alturas de conversación ya estaba harto, frustrado. Simplemente no podía más y no pude controlarme.

-¿Por qué?- chille como si elevar la voz fuera la solución para que me entendiese. -¿Por qué no me lo merezco? Me dejaste destrozado Bella-.

-Ni siquiera preguntaste por mi cuando lo supiste Edward-.

-Porque me dolía pensar que te marchaste sin darme ninguna explicación-.

-Cuando me fui éramos casi unos completos extraños. Yo no te debía nada-.

-Claro que sí. Necesito saberlo Bella. Dímelo por favor- la grite agarrándola del antebrazo y zarandeándola levemente. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que aquello se me estaba yendo de las manos y era un error.

-Suéltame Edward- me dijo medio sollozando. Pero yo no era yo, hasta yo estaría asustado si me viese desde fuera, estaba seguro.

-¡Dímelo joder Bella!-.

-¡Por ti!- me grito llorando. No… no entiendo nada. ¿Por mi? -¡Fue por ti maldita sea!- dijo zafándose de mi agarre, mis fuerzas habían desaparecido justo en el momento en que salieron esas palabras de su boca. Me fui porque llevaba enamorada de ti desde que te conocí Edward. Porque no aguantaba ni un segundo más estar a tu lado y que me ignoraras, ver como querías a Jane pero yo seguía siendo solo una amiga que cada día estaba más lejos. Me fui para olvidarte. Sé que me fui de mala manera, que no me merecía que me acogiesen como lo han vuelto a hacer, que merecían una larga explicación, pero tú no, tu no porque yo no la tuve. ¿Te gusta la historia Edward? ¿Quieres saber toda la mierda que queda o ya estas satisfecho?-.

-¿Tú sigues… todavía…?- sabía que era una pregunta equivocada, que una conversación de ese calibre en esas circunstancias no podía comenzar así, pero yo me había quedado en la primera parte de la conversación y mi cabeza se negaba a reaccionar.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Edward!- me chillo con toda la fuerza que tenia, estaba seguro de ello.

-Hasta pronto Be…-.

-Hasta nunca- me grito cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Segundo más tarde un grito desgarrador llego desde la otra parte de la puerta, y supe que quizá los dos fuimos dañados por el mismo mal.

Me dirigí hasta mi coche como un robot y conduje hasta mi casa. Me daba tan igual el trabajo, que tenía que estar en el oficina preparando la reunión de mañana de la cual dependían gran parte de los presupuestos del próximo año. Pero me parecía tan insignificante…

Me senté en el sofá y me di cuenta de que lloraba cuando las lágrimas cayeron sobre mis manos. Las limpiaba de mi cara pero no paraban, lloraba y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Era una situación para estar consternado, pero yo no lloraba por eso. ¿Tristeza? ¿Alegría?

-Ahhhh- ahora fui yo el que grite con todas mis fuerzas, quizá eso ayudase a aclararme las ideas, pero no funciono, estaba claro que no.

¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué justo ella? A la persona que confesé cada segundo de mi vida, mis emociones, mis sentimientos. Era sin duda la persona que mejor me concia del mundo, y creía estar seguro de que yo a ella… pero hubo ciertos detalles que se me habían pasado por alto, eso estaba bastante claro.

Cogí las llaves del coche y lo volví a poner en marcha. Quería respuestas, las necesitaba, y si no las podía conseguir de un lado lo tendría que intentar por otro. Intentar, intentar… Siempre yo. Yo necesitaba apero nadie parecía estar dispuesto a ayudarme.

Tuve que llamar dos veces al timbre antes de que me abriese la puerta. Había dejado de llorar hace rato, pero mi cara no debía de tener buena pinta a juzgar por su reacción que iba mas allá de la sorpresa.

-Edward, ¿estás bien? Pasa- dijo echándose a un lado.

-¿Tienes algún paciente?- le pregunte.

-No, solo estaba terminando unos informes- contesto sentándose en el sofá que tenía en su despacho. -¿Te encuentras bien?- me volvió a preguntar mientras yo solo podía pasear por ese cuarto hasta que me pare frente a el haciéndole la pregunta, era absurdo demorar la situación más.

-Jasper, ¿tu sabias que Bella estaba enamorada de mi verdad?-.

-¿Qué dices?- contesto como si hablase en chino.

-Eres buen psicólogo, ya lo has demostrado, ahora contesta-.

-No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando… dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Basta ya de mentirme! Me lo ha dicho ella, ¿contento? Lo sé porque ha sido ella quien me lo ha dicho-.

-Eso es imposible… Ni siquiera se lo pudo decir a los demás cuando se fue, mucho menos a ti-.

-Entonces lo sabías-.

-Claro que lo sabia Edward, mucho antes de que ella me dijese nada-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-.

-Porque no soy quién para decir algo así. Esto es entre tú y ella. Solucionadlo vosotros-.

-No quiere ni verme-.

-No me extraña. No quiero saber el tipo de conversación que tenéis que haber tenido para que termine diciéndolo-.

-Necesito hablar con ella y que me lo explique. No puede estar enamorada de mi Jasper, está equivocada y…-.

-Para Edward, para porque estas cogiendo un camino equivocado. Bella, y todos, sabemos muy bien lo que ella siente por ti, lo que ha sentido siempre Edward, que no te enteras. Que tú hayas querido ver en eso una amistad, y ella haya querido hacértelo ver, no significa que realmente sea otra cosa. Hacías cosas que no hacen los amigos, os mirabais diferente a como se miran los amigos. Acéptalo-.

-Era mi mejor amiga Jasper. Se perfectamente lo que hacíamos, y eran cosas de amigos-.

-Créeme, tengo muchas amigas, y muy buenas, Bella o Rosalie por ejemplo, las considero mis hermanas Edward, y sé que ninguna relación es idéntica, ni siquiera parecida, pero teníais que veros desde fuera… ¿Cuántas veces os confundieron con ser novios?-.

-La gente tiene las miras muy cortas, deberías saberlo-.

-Sois los dos igual de cabezotas, pero por lo menos ella lo admitió aunque lo escondiese. Tu no eso-.

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo también la quería como algo más que amiga?-.

-Erais la mitad del otro, casi literalmente. Ninguno de los dos sois iguales desde que so separasteis-.

-Me haces sentir como si tuviese yo la culpa-.

-No, jamás haría algo así, tú no tuviste culpa de nada. Y Bella sabe que lo hizo mal, que hizo las cosas de una manera equivocada y se merece cierto desprecio por tu parte, no le gusta pero lo acepta, pero yo soy su amigo, y la apoye y lo seguiré haciendo siempre que lo necesite, aunque sepa que sus decisiones no son lo más acertadas-.

-Estaba dispuesto a perdonarla Jasper. A olvidar todo lo que izo y volver a ser amigos, a ser lo de antes, pero estaba tan esquiva, tan…-.

-No Edward- dijo negando con la cabeza. –Ella no quiere volver a lo de antes. No quiere ser solo tu amiga. Quiere ser todo o nada, y está dispuesta a aceptar las dos cosas. Un término medio… se fue porque no soportaba más esa posición-.

-¿Todo esto te lo ha dicho ella?-.

-No, pero es totalmente innecesario. Yo lo sé, el grupo lo sabe, cualquiera que la conozca lo sabe. Estoy seguro que hasta Jane lo sabe. ¿Hasta qué punto ha tenido que soportar Jane la ausencia de Bella?-.

-Al principio fue duro para mí, luego termine ignorando su ausencia, pero cuando ha vuelto… todo se ha complicado. No sé porque te estoy contando esto… yo venía por otro tema-.

-Porque necesitas sacarlo, que alguien te ayude a darte cuenta de la situación en la que estas, no es la que tu creías estar-.

-Jane quiere el divorcio- le dije de golpe, algo que no pareció sorprenderle mucho, ya que simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger sus cosas metiéndolas en el maletín.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-.

-Es mi mujer, y la quiero. Podemos arreglarlo, estoy seguro. No se lo daré… por ahora-.

-Ninguno de los dos merecéis estar atados a algo donde no queréis estar. Pero es tu decisión, por algo la habrás tomado y por algo pensaras eso. Pero por amor, no Edward, tu no mantienes tu matrimonio por amor. Si vieses la enorme diferencia que hay entre vosotros, pensarías como el resto-.

-¿Qué pensáis el resto?-.

-Que es insalvable-.

-¿Eres así de directo con todos tus pacientes?-.

-No- dijo cogiendo el maletín y mirándome de nuevo, -porque a ti no te considero un paciente. Eres mi amigo, tanto como lo es Bella, y mereces mi ayuda y ser escuchado tanto como ella. Mis consejos, hoy, son gratis- dijo palmeándome la espalda. –Y ahora vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas, nos ayudaran-.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando Bella te hablo de marcharse?- le pregunte estando ya delante de un par de cervezas en un bar.

-Porque me lo dijo a mí, me lo confió solo a mí. Era un secreto. Si tú me lo hubieses pedido tampoco lo hubiese hecho-.

-¿Qué cosas veías vosotros para pensar que éramos algo… más?-.

-¿Cuándo tú estabas un beso a Rosalie o a Alice y se lo dabas a Bella, sentías lo mismo?-.

-No- dije rápidamente de manera inconsciente. –Estas cerca de Bella siempre me ha hecho sentir bien, especial, a gusto. Pero eso no significa nada-.

-Si tú lo dices, no- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Por qué crees que no quiero a mi mujer?-.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso, pero no la quieres como quieres a Bella-.

-Porque una es una amiga, y la otra mi mujer- explique como si no fuese obvio ya.

-No- me corrigió otra vez. –Necesitas reflexionar mucho sobre esto Edward. Nunca lo has hecho y te vendría de perlas. Jane a soportado tanto porque realmente estaba enamorada de ti, pero el amor se agoto Edward, te ve como un amigo, un amigo al que le gustaría romper la cara por no darse cuenta de ciertas cosas-.

-Nunca me lo ha dicho- dije mirando lo poco que quedaba de la cerveza esperando que es aquella superficie se aclarara mi futuro, pero esperaba demasiado.

-Hay veces, que la miradas o simplemente el fondo de otras palabras dicen mucho mas que una conversación sobre cualquier cosa-.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para hablar con Bella?-.

-Hazlo cuando tengas claras las cosas. Y si tu decisión es ser amigos, no lo hagas- me dijo serio.

-Pero…-.

-Por ella, por ti y por todos. La respuesta amigos no es válida. Ella movió ficha hace cuatro años dejándote dos posibilidades. Hasta ahora no tenias más posibilidad que una, ahora te da otra. Aprovecha la que tu quieras, pero la elección esta entre esas dos-.

-¿Y su novio? ¿Me quiere pero se tira a otro?-.

-¿Qué novio Edward?-.

-Su jefe-.

-¡Es solo un amigo! ¡Un muy buen amigo, si, pero un amigo! Si viéndoles piensas que son algo mas, que pensarías si se comportase con el igual que lo hacía contigo-.

-No me lo creo-.

-Tu puedes hacer lo que te de la gana-.

-Me has contestado lo mismo que ella-.

-¿Le has dicho a ella esto?- pregunto abriendo los ojos.

-Prácticamente de la misma manera, si-.

-Joder Edward. ¿Las has dejado hecha una mierda, no?-.

-Eso empiezo a creer después de esta conversación-.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo mirando el reloj. –He quedado con Alice para salir a cenar. Con cualquier cosa, me llamas- me dijo mientras pagábamos y salíamos a la calle, donde ya empezaba a oscurecer.

-Te acerco- le dije señalando el coche.

-Es solo una calle, voy andando- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-Jasper- le llame antes de que estuviese demasiado lejos. –Gracias- le dije cuando se giro. El solo hizo una graciosa reverencia y giro la esquina.

Nada mas llegar a casa me tire en la cama y decidí seguir el consejo de Jasper, reflexionar, pensar, sentir, ver que es lo que estaba pasando. Y rápidamente quedo todo claro, tanto que asusto. Jane no estaba y yo no me sentía solo, o quizá sí, pero desde mucho antes de que ella se fuera. No la necesitaba como el aire, podía vivir sin ella, es más, no la había dedicado un solo minuto desde que ella se fue, ni había mirado el móvil viendo si había llegado bien. Nada. Si me preguntasen a quien necesitaba en aquel momento, y en todos los demás, el nombre hubiese volado a mi boca con asombrosa facilidad. Bella. El nombre era Bella. Me incorpore frotándome la cabeza. Jasper no podía tener razón, me había comido la cabeza de tal manera que todo me hacía pensar que tenia razón, pero no… o quizá sí, y solo me ayudo a darme cuenta.

Necesitaba a Bella, claro, pero solo como una amiga, mi mejor amiga. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué las cosas no se pueden quedar tal cual están cuando son buenas?

Pero luego estaba ella, y si todo había sido como Jasper me lo había contado, realmente para Bella fue de todo, menos bueno. Porque probablemente significaría que el tiempo vivido con ella no fue ni la mitad de bueno que fue para mí, fue un suplicio escucharme, aguantarme, estar a mi lado, cuando eso para mí era lo más importante de mi vida. Si, pasar tiempo con Bella llego a convertirse en mi vida en la prioridad número uno.

Y si una todo aquello llegaba a la conclusión de que Jasper tenía razón y yo amaba a Bella, estaba enamorado de mi amiga, de la persona perfecta para mí, porque para mi Bella era perfecta. La conocía tan bien que hasta sus defectos me parecían tonterías que sabia torear.

Y mientras el resultado me rondaba la cabeza caí dormido en mi cama sin importar las responsabilidades de ese día que había dejado pasar porque era una completa insignificancia al lado de que Bella me quería, o me quiso, pero yo todavía sentía algo por ella, y me daba un miedo terrible ponerle un nombre.

**Hola!Bueno, aquí teneis el esperado capitulo desde el punto de vista de Edward, y creo que no será el ultimo, aunque el siguiente tendrá que esperar unos capítulos mas todavía. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido porque en ninguna de mis otras historias Edward cuenta la historia, solo desde el de Bella y desde alguien externo a ella, asique espero que me haya salido a vuestro gusto jajaja**

**Disfrutad mucho del capitulo y nos vemos pronto **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba, que las agujas del reloj se paraban constantemente para reírse de mi y de mi impaciencia. Mientras la gente corría de un lado a otro o salían para reencontrarse con su familia, yo solo caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a que saliesen mis amigos. Pero no lo hacía.

Llevaba una hora esperando a que Jake y Seth apareciesen por esa puerta y poder abrazarles como llevaba esperando desde el mismo instante en que desaparecieron por otra en ese mismo aeropuerto, solo que ahora ese abrazo urgía, mas después de lo que paso en mi casa con Edward, desde ese momento donde me encerré en mi misma. Llevaba sin salir de mi casa desde entonces, y apenas había tenido comunicación con mis amigos por teléfono poniendo la escusa barata de "estar enferma". Mis padres estaban realmente preocupados, pero como tampoco me veían, creían también que estaba enferma. Aquella noche ni siquiera había podido dormir de nervios, y por la mañana salí de casa escopetada sin ni siquiera desayunar, quizá por eso ahora me tocaba esperar demasiado allí, sola, porque había elegido recibirles sola.

En el último vistazo que eche a las pantallas ponía que su vuelo ya había aterrizado, asique debían de ser lo siguientes en pasar por esa puerta, y si no lo eran, yo me encargaría de sacarles antes de quedarme sin uñas en las manos y suelas en los zapatos.

La puerta se abrió y un goteo incesante de personas pasaban por ellas… pero ninguna eran ellos. Al abrirse de nuevo, salieron, y yo no pude evitar saltar la valla de separación e ir a recibirles con todas las ganas que tenía. Pase mis brazos por el cuello de cada uno y me colgué sobre ellos, sabiendo que era imposible que alguien como yo hiciese daño a alguien como ellos.

-¿No tenéis ni idea de cómo os he echado de menos chicos!- mes dije sin despegarme de ellos mientras ellos caminaban conmigo encima para quitarnos de en medio y no molestar a otras personas, cosa que es ese momento me importaba nada y menos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal el viaje? Os veo muy bien chicos y esas cosas- dijo Seth a modo de burla por mi recibimiento. Me separe para mirarles y ver que seguían como siempre. Era la primera sonrisa que me salía en una semana. –Nosotros a ti también pequeña-.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto Jacob.

-Bueno- dije torciendo el gesto. Ambos sabían lo que había pasado, asique no tenía problemas en mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos delante de ellos. –Igual, supongo-.

-¿Supones?- me pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, no estoy directamente. Pero no quiero hablar de mí. ¿Qué tal todo? Diría que os veo más morenos, pero tenéis una capacidad de bronceado durante todo el año que sorprende-.

-No nos veras mas morenos porque la playa la hemos pisado poco- dijo Jacob mientras Seth intentaba aguantar una carcajada mas disimulada. -¿De qué te ríes idiota?- le dijo dándole una colleja que a mí me hubiese dolido, pero a él solo aprecio hacerle cosquillas porque consiguió que se riese ya a pleno pulmón.

-Yo he pisado la playa poco, pero tu hermanito te podrás quejar-.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- dije sonriendo viendo que la cara de Jacob cambiaba a un colorado que solo conseguía cuando se avergonzaba de algo. –Oh vamos Jake, ¿Qué es? Seth- dije mirándole viendo que Jake no tenía la intención de contestar.

-Leah- dijo moviendo los labios haciendo que me emocionase con solo leérselos.

-¡Hahaha!- dije emocionada. –Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Te gusta? ¿Estás saliendo con ella?-.

-¡Claro que le gusta!- dijo Seth pinchándole con el dedo en la barriga.

-No me gusta- dijo entre dientes intentando matar con la mirada a Seth. Parecía mentira que todavía no se diese cuenta de que a su hermano era más complicado asustarle que con una simple mirada asesina.

-Me lo vas a contar todo, pero primero dejaremos todo en casa- dije cogiendo a cada uno por un brazo y comenzando a andar por el aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo vamos a Forks señorita?- preguntó Seth.

-Mi padre me ha alquilado un coche por 2 meses. No es mi Chevy pero me sirve. ¿Os podéis creer que no me ha costado nada adaptarme a conducir por la derecha? Creí que me iba a chocar-.

-¿Sinceramente? Puedes chocarte de cualquier manera Bella. Eres torpe por naturaleza. Espera un par de días y hablamos- dijo Seth adelantándose un par de pasos para no estar al alcance de mi mano y que esta no se estrellase en su cuello.

-¿Qué queréis hacer estos dos días? ¿Por qué no os quedáis mas?- dije girando para encontrar el coche y abrirles el maletero y arrancar.

-Al contrario que tu, nosotros tenemos trabajo- dijo Jacob.

-Yo quiero quedarme tranquilo. No mucha fiesta por favor- dijo Seth desparramándose en los asientos traseros.

-¿Me ves a mí con ganas de salir de fiesta?- le dije mirando por el retrovisor.

-He dicho no mucha, no ninguna. Además, que te vendrá bien para distraerte-.

-Llevo intentando hacer eso desde hace una semana. Créeme, esta complicado-.

-Intentarlo sin salir de la cama es difícil, ¿no te parece?- dijo Jacob mientras yo le sacaba la lengua, un gesto de frustración que denotaba que él llevaba toda la razón. -¿Nos vas a contar como estas?-.

-¿Me contaras tú que tal con Leah?-.

-Lo hare si tu nos cuentas lo tuyo-.

-Hecho- dije tendiéndole la mano en forma de trato. –Esta noche mis padres no están asique cenamos en casa y nos ponemos al día. Mañana por la mañana vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y por la noche de fiesta. Al día siguiente ya os vais asique creo que acabo de hacer el planing perfecto-.

-Avisadme cuando lleguemos- dijo Seth tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo e intentando dormir.

-Creo que le voy a imitar- dijo Jake poniéndose de medio lado y cayendo rápidamente durmiendo.

Era raro ver como el simple hecho de tenerles de nuevo a mi lado, el estirar una mano y tocarles, saber que estaban allí físicamente, me tranquilizaba de una manera alarmante, como si dependiese de su protección. Ellos habían sido, junto a Ángela, y casi sin saberlo, el remedio más efectivo para "olvidar" a Edward, o más que olvidar, mantenerle lejos de mi mente durante los 4 años que intente crear otros recuerdos felices que tapasen los suyos. Ahora, de vuelta a mi verdadera realidad, me daba cuenta que aunque con nuevos recuerdos los suyos todavía tenían demasiada fuerza, y que lo sentimientos que quise desterrar de mi corazón, simplemente se habían dormido hasta el día que le volví a ver.

Alguna vez me plantee incluso el sentir algo más que amistad con ellos. Los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo eran, y si, eran las mejores personas que alguien podía tener a su lado. Pero eran mis amigos. Solo eso, como Jasper o como Emmet, esas personas necesarias que necesitas a tu lado como si fueran tus hermanos. Y eso eran para mí. Cuantas veces desee poder sentir eso mismo por Edward, incluso cuantas veces lo pude intentar… Se escapaba de mis cuentas ya.

Pero todo había cambiado, las cosas ya estaban claras entre nosotros. Yo sabía lo suyo, y por fin, el ya sabía lo mío. No había vuelta de hoja. Ahora era él quien tenía que decirme a mí las cosas. El problema era que yo no quería saberlas, no quiero saber nada más de él. Ni bueno, ni malo… nada.

Y luego estaban ellos, que con una sonrisa o un simple abrazo mejoraban el día, lo arreglaban. Pero, ¿merecía la pena tanto sufrimiento?

-¿En qué piensas?- la voz de Jacob a mi lado me sobresalto.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo. Todavía queda un rato- le advertí.

-No quiero dormirme, luego por la noche el jet lag me mata. Anda, dímelo- me dijo dándome en la pierna suavemente. Me gire para sonreírle sabiendo que probablemente, en ese momento, los dos estuviésemos sufriendo "mal de amores", aunque por diferentes causas.

-Solo pensaba que… no creo que me quede aquí hasta septiembre. Quiero volver antes-.

-Oh vamos Bella- dijo incorporándose con cara de no creer lo que escuchaba. -¿Me hablas en serio?-.

-Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?-.

-Pues unos cuantos, pero no conmigo, ni con Seth ni Ángela. Si no contigo. ¿A qué demonios viene esto?-.

-No… no me queda nada que hacer por aquí. Ya vi a mis padres, pase tiempo con mis amigos y me reconcilie con todo. Más tiempo aquí no tiene sentido-.

-No, claro que no. ¿Y la boda de tu mejor amiga? ¿Y la cena esa de Este creo que se llamaba? ¿Me intentas decir que eso es algo que no te hace ilusión?- me decía en un tono bajo para no despertar a su hermano, que ya roncaba en los asientos traseros, pero donde se notaba su enfado.

-¿Si sabes la respuesta para que preguntas?- dije limpiando rápidamente una lágrima. ¿En serio todavía me quedaban de esas?

-Porque quiero que me lo digas. Quiero que te des cuenta de lo cobarde que estas siendo al no enfrentar la situación-.

-No puedo-.

-Mi Bella no es alguien que suele decir "no puedo". Lo hiciste una vez yéndote a Londres, y piensas repetir lo mismo 4 años después. Me niego a que lo hagas sin decirte las cosas-.

-Duele Jacob, duele mucho, y simplemente no quiero verle la cara. El ya lo sabe, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?-.

-Ir y preguntarle como quedáis. Mírale a los ojos Bella. El… el realmente no tiene la culpa de nada. Si, se ha portado como lo peor desde que has llegado, pero él no fue quien se alejo de nadie y no merece que le castigues más-.

-¡Pero…!- dije gritando hasta que me di cuenta de por qué hablábamos bajito. –Pero cuando yo me fui ya no éramos nada Jake. Dos extraños, eso es lo que éramos-.

-Si en 4 años no le has olvidado, ¿crees que él te puede olvidar en un mes, o dos o un año que es lo que estuvo con esa chica hasta la boda? ¿De veras crees que pudo?-.

-No… no lo sé. Nunca lo he mirado desde esa perspectiva- dije viendo que realmente nunca me puse en su lugar de verdad.

-No voy a dejar que entres a trabajar hasta el día que acordamos. Y no pienso verte hasta ese día, aunque estés en la ciudad- dijo girándose y mirando por la ventana dando por zanjada la conversación.

El resto del viaje pasó en silencio, mientras yo daba vueltas a la conversación con Jake e intentaba resolver las nuevas dudas que ahora se agolpaban en mi cabeza junto a las viejas.

Nunca había visto esas posibilidades, que Edward no se hubiese olvidado de mí. A mí me costó darme cuenta de que era imposible 4 años, quizá a él solo le costó uno, o menos. Era absurdo preguntármelo si no se lo preguntaba a el primero. Pero para eso… era necesario verle.

¿Por qué Jacob me hablo así? Yo sabía que había hecho las cosas mal pero… pero él jamás me lo dijo, ni siquiera con indirectas. Y sabía que lo pensaba, sabía que todos creían que yo lo había hecho todo mal, y no les faltaba razón… Asique supuse que era por su estado actual con aquella chica o porque era lo que necesitaba para abrir los ojos y ver que solo podía ser yo quien arreglase aquello.

Al llegar a casa comimos y cada uno se fue a su habitación, a dormir, a descansar, a pensar. Simplemente a estar a solas. Una cosa verdaderamente necesaria en mi vida. Y en apenas esas horas de soledad tome la decisión, iría a verle el domingo, después de dejar a mis amigos en el aeropuerto. Sin avisar a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Ni yo me podría hora para ir, no quería pensarlo más, ni pensarme lo que le iba a decir. ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer mil discursos diferentes a cada cual peor? ¿Arrepentirme en el último momento? No, definitivamente no.

Baje a preparar la cena y les deje a cada uno en sus cuartos. A pesar de ser mis amigos y como de mi familia, eran los invitados, y les trataría como los mejores. Después de hora y media metida en la cocina y una lasaña acompañada de ensalada y un buen vino, no muy de mi gusto pero si de ellos, era el momento de la conversación del día, de esa que llevábamos esperando y necesitando demasiado tiempo.

-Chicos, la cena ya esta lista. Bajad cuando queráis- grite sabiendo que aunque las puertas estuviesen cerradas, me oirían. 3 segundos después se escucharon dos pares de pisadas que provenían del piso de arriba.

-Ummmmmm Bella, ¿te había dicho antes que te he echado mucho, muchísimo de menos?- me dijo Seth sentándose sin mirarme si quiera a la cara mientras cogía sus cubiertos y empezaba a partir la lasaña.

-Vaya, no sabía que la comida tenía mi nombre, porque cuando hablas a alguien, se le mira a la cara- dije siguiendo con la broma mientras ya con los carrillos hinchados de comida me hacia una mueca como si intentase tirarme un beso, lo que hizo que su hermano y yo no pudiésemos parar de reírnos durante un rato.

-¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos antes?- dijo Jacob de repente.

-Si- conteste mirándole.

-Eh, ¿qué me he perdido?- pregunto Seth.

-¿Y?- continuo Jake pasando de su hermano.

-He decidido quedarme, pero no por tus amenazas baratas que sabes que no se cumplirían- dije haciéndole sonreír.

-Hola, estoy aquí y no me entero de nada- hablaba Seth levantando los brazos.

-Es sobre Edward- le dije finalmente mientras nos volvíamos a reír de él.

-Oh- dijo adoptando un tono un poco más serio e incluso avergonzado. –Gracias, continua-.

-Cuando os deje en el aeropuerto pienso… voy a ir a verle-.

-¡Bien!- grito Seth mientras le volvía a salir en la cara esa sonrisa traviesa y sincera.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo Jake sonriendo también mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba. –Todo saldrá bien pequeña, ya lo veras- me susurro al oído.

-Ahora es tu turno- le dije mientras se sentaba. –Es nuestro momento Seth- le dije para que chocase los cinco. Decíamos de Seth, pero en realidad, todos éramos como críos pequeños.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jacob un poco desconcertado.

-Leah- dijimos los dos a la vez.

-La cena iba muy bien. ¿No lo podemos dejar para otro momento…?-.

-No- le corte rápidamente. –Ahora. Ya. Empieza. Estas tardando Jacob. Estoy segura que Seth puede…-.

-Vale, vale. Hablare- dijo como si aquello fuese la peor de las torturas. –Se llama Leah Clearwater, y ya sabéis quien es. Y si, si me gusta mucho-.

-Enamorado hasta las trancas. Ok. Me callo- dijo al ver como le miraba Jacob tras esa frase.

-Jacob, la conversación de esta mañana… ¿Tenía algo de lo que sentías?- pregunte recordándola de nuevo.

-Puede- dijo torciendo la cabeza como si estuviese muy cerca de la cuestión.

-¿Nos vas a contar las cosas o te tenemos que preguntar? Vamos Jake, es tu hermano y yo los que estamos aquí. ¿Qué malo puede salir de aquí?-.

-Que me arrepienta, aun mas de las decisiones que he tomado- dijo jugando con los cubiertos sin mirarnos. –Me gusta de verdad- término diciendo y dejando los cubiertos, mientras su hermano hacia un gesto que daba a entender "lo sabía".

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?- le pregunte. –Es genial que uno de nosotros por lo menos triunfe en ese sentido-.

-Oye, a mi no me va nada mal- dijo Seth ofendido.

-No estamos hablando de cuantas puedes pillarte en un noche Seth, son temas algo más… profundos-.

-¿Más profundos?- pregunto haciendo la broma fácil.

-Imbécil- dijo su hermano sin poder evitar la risa.

-Bebé- dije yo corrigiéndole.

-El problema Bella, es que ella sentía cosas muy parecidas a las mías y yo… la mentí-.

-¿Cómo que la mentiste? ¿En qué?-.

-Me lo dijo, me dijo que quería intentar algo conmigo y a ver cómo salía, pero me parece absurdo intentarlo sabiendo el final. La dije que no sentía lo mismo, que era guapa pero que hasta ahí llegaba la cosa, y ahora no se si arrepentirme-.

-No tengo ni idea de con qué autoridad te enfadas conmigo por mi comportamiento cuando el tuyo es casi peor-.

-Lo sé- dijo mirándome.

-Le dije que era imbécil- intervino Seth esta vez mucho más en serio. –Quiero decir, puede quedarse allí una temporada y ver cómo funciona la cosa. Ángela y yo nos podemos ocupar una temporada del negocio, y los próximos pueden esperar- dijo mirándole.

-Deja ese tema Seth-.

-¿Qué próximos negocio?- pregunte notando que había un tema el cual no sabía.

-Ella merece saberlo- dijo de nuevo Seth. –Vamos a abrir una nueva sucursal en la torre. Si el negocio salió bien, y quiere… queremos, que los primeros meses uno de nosotros se traslade una temporada aquí para enseñar al resto el funcionamiento y coordinar las cosas. Alguien de confianza, y lógicamente la primera opción, eres tú, por motivos que ya te imaginas-.

-¿Por eso querías que me quedase aquí?- pregunté a Jacob que si pudiese, se notaba que mataría a su hermano de manera inmediata.

-No- dijo rápidamente. –Sabes que mezclar lo profesional y lo personal no es algo que me entusiasme, pero tú perteneces aquí, y supuse que te gustaría pasar una temporada más larga aquí. Pero no hay nada decidido sobre quién va a venir aquí. Además solo serían un par de meses, más o menos hasta navidad-.

-Pues mi opinión es que yo no quiero, aceptaré lo que toque, pero no más tiempo aquí, por favor-.

-Si cuando hables con Edward y todo sale bien, ¿Cuál será tu opinión?-.

-Te la diré cuando tú hables con esa chica y seas sincero con ella-.

-Touche- dijo Seth. –Y que, ¿mi vida no le interesa a nadie?-.

-Tu vida es de dominio público Seth, ya la sabemos todos- dijo su hermano volviendo a comer y recuperando el ambiente familiar y de confianza que había sido puesto en tensión durante unos minutos.

-Eso es un golpe bajo…-.

Y pasaron los dos días siguientes, entre mi segunda familia. Solo con ellos, risas, confesiones, bromas y momentos que necesitaba como el aire en situaciones como la actual en mi vida. Paseamos por la ciudad, nos divertimos de fiesta e internamente decidimos nuestros próximos movimientos. Mientras Seth simplemente se dedicaba a vivir su vida de la manera más emocionante posible, una cualidad suya que realmente admiraba, no era raro encontrar a Jake o a mi misma sumergida en nuestros pensamientos.

-Hemos disfrutado mucho de estos días Bella. Nos vemos pronto, ya verás- me dijo Jacob al oído mientras m abrazaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de mí.

-Prométeme que la llamaras- le dije al separarnos.

-Y tu que serás valiente-.

-Sois los dos lo mas tonto de este mundo. A mis brazos pequeña- me dijo Seth levantándome por los aires. –Te voy a echar de menos hasta que vuelvas-.

-Solo será un mes- dije riendo cuando me dejo en el suelo. –Buen viaje chicos. Os quiero-.

-Y nosotros- me dijo Seth revolviéndome el pelo aunque yo quise evitarlo.

-Buen viaje- dije despidiéndoles ya cuando estaban entregando sus billetes. Me abrace a mi misma como si volviese a necesitar sus abrazos, y sentí ese vacío que notaba cuando no estaban a mi lado.

O quizá simplemente es que fui consciente de que era mi momento, y mi próxima parada no era otra que la casa de Edward.

Sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo parada en el mismo sitio donde les vi entrar, quizá ya varios minutos y por el eso el guardia de seguridad me empezaba a mirar de una manera extraña. Decidí que era el momento de dar media vuelta y concienciarme de que ese simple paso que daría la espalda a la ida de mis amigos, era dar la cara a mi futuro más inmediato, o quizá a las bases e mi futuro más lejano.

Conduje por la carretera y desee hubo un momento donde desee no saber donde vivía, hubo otro donde desee que fuesen de noche y saber cómo había transcurrido todo, otro donde quería de nuevo a mis amigos junto a mí, otro donde necesitaba tener a Jasper a mi lado y que me calmase… y así una hora hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Ver las persianas subidas y saber que estaba en casa. Que la posibilidad de tocar y no abrir no existían.

No era muy amiga del alcohol, pero si en ese momento me diesen una copa de whisky fuerte me la tomaría que un solo trago para reunir el suficiente valor para salir del coche y plantarme frente a él. O simplemente alguien que me llevase de la mano y no me soltase. Aunque sabía que esas personas existían para mí, pero era tan necesario tenerlas siempre cerca mío…

Quite la llave del contacto y sin pensar más cruce la calle y me plante en la puerta, toque y espere. Escuche los pasos acercarse con velocidad, sin que la otra persona tuviese idea de quien le esperaba al otro lado. ¿Y si no me dejaba pasar? ¿Y si…? No me dio tiempo a pensar más porque la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el.

Una vieja camiseta de nuestras época de universidad que todavía, a pesar del tiempo, le servía, unos pantalones de chándal, sin zapatillas, totalmente despeinado y una lata de cerveza en la mano, así es como apareció frente a mí. Y aun así, me seguía pareciendo perfecto. Sus ojos se agrandaban por momentos mientras su mandíbula parecía caer hasta el suelo. Note como apretaba su mano e intente encontrarle el significado de esa tensión, pero me pareció imposible.

-Vas a reventar la lata, ten cuidado- le dije señalándoselo e intentando establecer una mínima conversación.

-Hola- dijo al cabo de un rato, lo que le costó retirar la presión de su cuerpo.

-Hola- fue todo lo que pude responderle.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí? No es que quiera que te vayas pero entiende que me sorprenda- dijo balbuceando.

-Ya si, es normal. Me pasa lo mismo-.

-¿Quieres pasar?-.

-Sí. Por favor-.

-Adelante- dijo echándose a un lado. –Disculpa el desorden- dijo adelantándome cuando me quede parada ante la puerta del salón viendo lo que probablemente era un cuarto sin limpiar y ordenar desde que Jane se fue. –No esperaba visita- me dijo después de recoger un poco la basura.

-No importa- dije quitándole importancia. –Quizá… quizá debería haber avisado-.

-No, en serio, he estado unos días un poco… mal, es por eso. Lo limpiare… pronto- dijo mirándome. No se me pasó por alto que su primera intención fue decirme "lo limpiare cuando te vayas". Empezábamos bien. –Vienes ha hablar, ¿verdad?-.

-Si- repetí.

-Siéntate en la mesa. Ahora vengo. ¿Has comido?-.

-No, pero no tengo hambre-.

-De acuerdo- dijo desapareciendo mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa y esperaba que llegase.

Había mínimo 4 cartones de pizza encima de la mesa, y los botes de cerveza decidí dejar de contar cuando llevaba 10. Su obsesión sobre la colocación de cd's de música debía de haberlo perdido en algún momento porque la estantería estaba hecha un cuadro, como si hubiese estado buscando uno concreto o hubiese escuchado todos.

-Toma- me dijo poniéndome un refresco con una vaso delante mío. –No digas nada y tómatelo anda- dijo medio sonriendo mientras veía como el abría otra lata de cerveza como las que había en la mesa.

-¿Cuántas de esas llevas hoy? Edward. Son solo la 13:30 de la tarde-.

-¿Qué quieres hablar?- dijo adoptando una actitud mucho más agresiva.

-No estas bien-.

-No, no lo estoy-.

-¿Quieres contarme…?-.

-No-.

-Vale, puede que no haya sido una buena idea venir hoy…- dije levantándome, pero el apenas tardo en reaccionar y ya me tenia presa de un brazo mientras nuestras miradas se juntaban.

-No… no te vayas por favor. Llevo esperando esta visita 4 años. No me hagas esperar más- dijo soltándome lentamente.

-No puedo hablar contigo en este estado. Volveré cuando vuelvas a estar en condiciones-.

-No estaré bien hasta que hablemos. En serio Bella, no estoy borracho, solo mal anímicamente. Podemos hacerlo- dijo dirigiendo su cabeza hacia la silla de donde me había levantado segundos antes.

-De acuerdo- dije cediendo y volviéndome a sentar mientras el hacía lo mismo. "Quizá sea yo quien necesite esa cerveza" pensé mientras Edward jugaba con ella entre sus manos.

-He estado esta semana intentando hablar contigo pero no he podido- dijo finalmente.

-No hubiese querido contestarte de todas maneras-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Ni siquiera he hablado con Alice, o Rosalie… y eso que tengo que preparar la boda- dije acordándome de ese detalle y sintiéndome la peor amiga del mundo de repente.

-No lo sabía. ¿Qué querías decirme Bella?-.

-Yo… Yo necesito saber… lo que te dije el otro día. ¿Cómo quedamos después de eso? Y necesito saber también- dije sin poder controlarlo, -necesito saber si antes de irme, ese año que estuviste saliendo con Jane y donde nos distanciamos, si en ese tiempo tu indiferencia era porque me habías olvidado o por otro motivo- dijo mientras ahora era yo quien jugaba con la lata de refresco evitando pronunciar aquellas palabras mirándole a los ojos. Abrí el refresco y bebí un sorbo. No tenía sed, pero si la boca seca de los nervios, y la garganta con un nudo que dudaba que me dejase volver a hablar.

-Bella- me llamo dulcemente. –Bella mírame por favor- me repitió al comprobar que mi intención no podía estar más lejos de sus deseos. –Ahora soy yo quien necesita que me mires para contestarte- dijo y esta vez, con un dedo en mi barbilla hizo que levantase la cabeza, deseando que no solo fuese un dedo quien me tocase.

-Perdón- dije susurrando.

-¿Qué te puede hacer pensar que te olvide en algún momento de mi vida?-.

-Si empezase…-.

-Bueno, quizá no fue nuestro mejor momento, es eso te doy la razón. Así que si en algún momento sentiste que te había olvidado o que ya no eras nada para mi, perdón, mil veces perdón, porque no podías estar más lejos de la realidad- dijo cogiéndome una mano entre las suyas y acariciándola mientras las miraba, gesto que agradecí ya que pude romper el contacto visual y parpadear varias veces para alejar las lagrimas de nostalgia que empezaban a acumularse.

-Fui demasiado egoísta yéndome. Lo siento- dije reconociendo frente a él, por primera vez, mi culpa. La única que había en todo esto.

-Siento que te tuvieses que ir por mí, por no poder hablar conmigo, cuando eso antes era lo más importante entre nosotros dijo acariciándome la cara. Yo realmente no sabía si él era consciente de lo que provocaba en mi esos gestos en teoría tan simples, pero tan complicados y profundos en mi situación.

-Tu no tienes porque sentir nada Edward, no hiciste nada malo. Yo… yo fui la que fastidie todo, más de lo que ya estaba-.

-Para que dos no hablen tienen que estar callados los dos, ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que parte de culpa tengo Bella. Además, no creo que haya sido el único que lo haya pasado mal-. "No tienes ni idea de la verdad que estás diciendo" pensé.

-¿Algún día podremos recuperar lo que éramos antes?- pregunte con esa pequeña esperanza.

-Bella, ¿de veras quieres ser lo que éramos antes?-.

-Si es lo único que puedo tener de ti, supongo que podre conformarme-.

-Yo no quiero que te conformes en la vida, nunca quise eso de mi mejor amiga. Quiero que luches, que luches por lo que quieres-.

-Yo no voy a luchar por ti Edward, si eso es lo que estas insinuando, no lo hare-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Por qué no…- dije riéndome de la situación. –Porque me canse hace mucho, y porque Jane no se lo merece-.

-Olvida a Jane, a nuestros amigos, a mi incluso. Piensa en ti como a partir de ahora hare conmigo. ¿Vas a luchar?-.

-¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo tantos años?- dije en apenas un susurro, el único sonido posible que salía de mi garganta.

-Estábamos muy ciegos los dos supongo. Pero yo se que no quieres ser mi amiga, de la misma manera que yo no quiero volver a ser tu amigo nunca más-.

-Eso… supongo que eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír. Gracias Edward- dije levantándome sin poder evitar ya llorar, llorar porque había descubierto el final. No el mejor, pero era necesario para mi saberlo.

-No- dijo volviéndome a parar cogiéndome del brazo. Mis ojos aguados apenas me dejaban distinguir bien su rostro. Pero su tacto, su voz, su aroma era inconfundible. Aun estando ciega siempre reconocería esa cercanía como la suya. –Es que sigues sin entender nada- me cogió por ambas mejillas y antes de darme cuenta presiono sus labio contra los míos en un beso lleno de urgencia y pasión. Cerré los ojos y eso fue todo lo que pude hacer. Ahogue un gemido en sus labios y disfrute tanto de ese momento… que parecía lo más cercano al cielo. –Que te quiero Bella. Te quiero- dijo sobre mis labios todavía.

Estaba equivocada. Eso no era una experiencia cercana al cielo. Era el mismísimo cielo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

Le dejé. Dejé que él me besase, y lo disfruté tanto como siempre había soñado que sería. Pero nada dura para siempre, y mucho menos nada es perfecto. Incluso aquel momento tenía sus problemas, empezando por el beso en sí. Lentamente separó su boca de la mía y me miro a los ojos esperando mi reacción. Y aunque se hizo esperar, llegó cuando logré aclarar mis ideas y mis sentimientos, que lamentablemente decían cosas totalmente opuestas.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- pregunté levantando mis manos pero sin conseguir dar un paso atrás y separarme de él y de sus manos.

-Yo te he… besado-.

-Sí, eso lo he notado. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- dije separándome y notando en mi interior como algo cambiaba, como si una cuerda tirase de mi hacia él y yo hiciese tensión hacia el lado contrario.

-Porque te quiero Bella, te lo acabo de decir, te quiero-.

-Ya- dije llevando mi mano al pelo y cogiéndolo como si aquello fuese una broma de mal gusto, lo que parecía totalmente por otro lado. –Pues no Edward, no-.

-¿No, qué?- pregunto totalmente desubicado.

-Que no puede ser. Tu no me puedes querer, no me puedes besar, no… no-.

-¿Qué? Vamos a ver Bella, no entiendo nada. El otro día me dices que me quieres, que llevas años enamorada de mi, y yo simplemente reconozco que he sentido cosas durante tanto tiempo como tú, pero no sabía ponerle nombre. Y ahora me dices que, cuando por fin todo se arregla, me dices que no. No, definitivamente no entiendo nada-.

-Pues que no puede ser Edward. Que así… no. No me vale que ahora vengas y me digas un te quiero y se arregle todo. No podemos porque tu estás casado Edward. Estás casado con Jane, y no puedes hacerle esto. Yo… yo no puedo hacerla esto-.

-Jane me ha pedido el divorcio, y ahora se lo pienso conceder-.

-¿Ahora? ¿Ahora cuando, cuando piensas que me quieres? No, no y no-.

-¡Joder Bella! Por favor, deja de pensar en el resto y piensa en ti- dijo dando un paso y cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos. Intente no mirarle pero estaba tan cerca… podía notar su aliento en mi mejilla… era imposible evitar aquellos ojos, verdes, profundos. "Mis esmeraldas". -¿De verdad no quieres que vuelva a ocurrir?- me dijo y me beso en los labios, corto, rápido. –Júramelo Bella- dijo repitiendo el beso.

-Para Edward, por favor- dije sabiendo que aquello no podía terminar bien. Pronto dejaría de pensar, cosa que solía pasar cuando le tenía cerca mucho tiempo, o cuando escuchaba hablar de él… solo el tenia la capacidad de hacer que dejase de pensar y cometiese locuras.

-No, no paro- dijo besándome, esta vez un beso más largo, más pasional. Más necesitado. –No paro, porque descubrir la parte que faltaba en tu vida es como para no soltarlo nunca. Nunca más-.

-Esto no puede pasar Edward- dije sollozando y rozando con mis dedos sus mejillas. –Esto no tenía que estar pasando ahora… ahora no podemos- dije mirándole directamente a los ojos. Mi perdición.

-Mira por tu felicidad Bella. ¿Qué puedo hacer?-.

-Nada Edward. Esto lleva perdido 4 años, solo que es difícil asumirlo…-.

-No Bella, no está perdido. Míranos. Mírame. Yo lo siento. Ahora. Bella, te quiero- me dijo volviéndome a besar. Y aquel beso y aquel te quiero fueron lo último coherente que paso por mi cabeza antes de coger su pelo y acercarlo tanto a mí que podíamos parecer solo uno.

No fue necesario que insistiese mucho para darle paso a mi boca y que nuestras lenguas jugasen a un juego donde el premio ya se estaba repartiendo. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi muslo y el cual cogió y tiro un poco hacia arriba haciendo que colocase mis piernas en torno a su cintura y me cogiese en volandas mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

La temperatura no tardo en alcanzar máximos en nuestros cuerpos. Aun con la ropa puesta notaba como su sexo crecía y rozaba con el mío haciendo que el poco conocimiento que quedaba en mi se perdiese por algún lado en aquella casa.

Mi espalda toco algo blando lo que supuse que era el colchón. Por mi mente cruzo el pensamiento de que aquel debía de ser su cuarto, el dormitorio de su matrimonio donde muchas veces había hecho eso mismo con otra… pero pensé en mí, en que aquel era mi momento, y le quite la importancia que realmente tenía.

La ropa volaba entre besos, caricias y miradas en medio de la oscuridad y de nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Verle en todo su esplendor hizo que mi cuerpo se alertase sin ni siquiera rozarnos.

-¿Estás segura?- me dijo al oído mientras ponía frente a mis ojos un preservativo.

-Ni se te ocurra dudar ahora Edward- dije recuperando esa confianza que una vez fue tan nuestras, y que en un momento así era inevitable recuperar. Mi confianza en él jamás había muerto.

-Puede doler…- dijo mientras se lo colocaba.

-No, no lo hará-.

-Bella cuando…-.

-No soy virgen Edward- dije notando como el ambiente se tensaba. –Mierda Edward, no es tiempo para hablar de esas cosas. Te necesito- dije inclinándome un poco y besándole con pasión.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras nos tumbaba y con una mirada profunda me penetraba con más miramientos, y ahí comenzó un baile de cuerpos que nos llevo hasta un éxtasis desconocido para ambos.

Jamás había sentido tanto placer, pero el momento después tampoco me había sentido tan incómoda. Jamás. Aun estando en sus brazos, rodeada por lo que siempre quise estar, había un sentimiento que no encajaba con lo que debía respirarse en aquel momento. Ni siquiera yo me sentía cómoda con lo que acababa de pasar. Podía definirlo como el mejor momento de mi vida, si las condiciones hubiesen sido las adecuadas.

-¿Me vas a contar como perdiste…?-.

-No Edward. Me resulta incomodo-.

-Creo que lo que acaba de pasar quita todo tipo de pudor en esto, ¿no crees?- me dijo girándose hacia mi quedando apoyado en un codo.

-No del todo- le contesté girando mi cabeza simplemente.

-No fue aquí, ¿verdad?-.

-No- dije mirando al techo.

-Entonces fue en Londres- ante eso yo solo pude asentir. -¿Se puede saber con quién…?-.

-No lo sé- dije limpiándome una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla. Odiaba recordar ese tema. Era el tema detrás de Edward que más me dolía pensar, pero no por nadie, por mí, por el odio que me causaba a mí mismo. –Fue como… al mes de llegar allí. Salí un día con los chicos y les conté mis motivos para estar allí. Entre cervezas y copas… solo recuerdo que me levanté en mi cama al día siguiente, desnuda y la sábana estaba manchada con un poco de sangre. Si es patético, y casi lo es más que si aquello no hubiese pasado yo te hubiese esperado, hasta hoy, o hasta que pasase- dije girando mi cabeza para mirarle y ver que su rostro estaba casi descompuesto.

-¿Tus compañeros no vieron con quien te fuiste o…? Maldita sea Bella, te pudo pasar cualquier cosa, y por mi culpa. Y yo no estaba allí- dijo quitándome el cabellos del rostro y acariciándome la nariz a su paso.

-No fue culpa de nadie. Simplemente pasó- dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Odio hablar de ese tema, lo conté una vez y me olvidé de él, pero claro, venir aquí hace recordar cosas que uno creía olvidadas, o preferiría que lo estuviesen-.

-¿Quieres olvidarlas conmigo?-.

-No Edward. Esto que ha pasado ha sido… ha sido sin duda el mejor momento de mi vida, pero no se volverá a repetir. No puedo seguir dañándome de esta manera…-.

-Pero no tienes que dañarte si estás conmigo. El motivo de todo lo malo de todo este tiempo he sido yo, yo y mi estupidez. Pero ahora podemos arreglar todo, podemos empezar desde donde lo dejamos. Quiero a mi mejor amiga en mi vida de nuevo, y la quiero como mi chica. Solo para mí-.

-Esto no es un juego Edward. Ahora no solo importa lo que yo sienta, aunque quiera que eso fuese lo único relevante, pero no lo es. Estas tu, esta Jane y no puedes hacerla esto. Es una buena mujer, una buena chica que no se merece sufrir. Están nuestra familias… y esta Londres. ¿Te parece poco?- pregunte llevándome las manos a la cara.

-Me parecen minucias. Nada que un "si" de tu parte no pueda arreglar-.

-Entonces será que no quiero, o que no me atrevo- dije levantándome llevándome la sábana conmigo.

-Eh, espera- me di la vuelta viendo como cogía su ropa interior y se la ponía y se colocaba frente a mí sin entender nada. -¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿A dónde demonios vas? Nos queda mucha conversación por delante-.

-Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir-.

-¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que acabamos de vivir no tienes nada que decir? Jamás Bella, y escucha esto, jamás he sentido lo que he sentido contigo esta noche. No me puedes hacer esto ahora-.

-Lo siento Edward-.

-¿Qué lo sientes? No Bella, tú no lo sientes. ¿Puedes dejar de jugar conmigo de esta manera? ¿Puedes aclararte tu antes de liarnos a otros en tus cosas?-.

-Edward, acabamos de hacer el amor en tu cuarto. ¿Eso no es jugar?- dije llorando. De nuevo.

-¿Mi cuarto? ¿En serio crees que haría algo así contigo en mi cuarto? Estamos en el dormitorio de invitados- me dijo mientras me tapaba la boca dándome cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. –No se la visión que tendrás de mi, pero nunca haría algo semejante, y menos contigo. Yo también tengo cierto respeto a Jane aunque no te lo creas-.

-Yo lo siento no… no quería pensar así…-.

-Tú nunca quieres nada pero siempre terminas haciendo daño a alguien-.

-No lo hago aposta-.

-Piensa antes de hablar o hacerlo-.

-Esto no es justo Edward. Yo también lo estoy pasando mal…-.

-Pero todo el mundo se preocupa de lo mal que estás. El problema es que tu no piensas en el daño que haces en los demás. Porque cuando salgas de aquí te sentirás mal por lo que has hecho, pero yo me volveré a hundir pensando que error volví a cometer, y jamás encontrare una solución porque no he hecho nada mal. Eres tú, tú que solo piensas en ti. Y yo como idiota que soy me preocuparé de nuevo por ti, como lo estarás pasando, porque te quiero tanto que no oporto saber eso. Y a ti, una vez más te dará igual- y esquivándome salió de la habitación y me dejó peor de lo que estaba, porque ese dicho de "las verdades duelen", dolía en ese momento como nunca. Porque bastaba no soportarlo para que la persona que más quería te dejase las cosas claras. Y lo acababa de hacer, y yo no sabía con que responderle, porque hasta las respiraciones que hizo estaban cargadas de verdades.

Me senté en la cama agarrando la sabana que me cubría intentando recomponer los pedazos que quedaban de mí. Cogí mi ropa y me vestí, aun siendo las 4 de la mañana pensaba irme de allí lo antes posible.

Baje las escaleras esperando que estuviese en el salón, o en la cocina o en algún lado esperando a que continuásemos con la conversación. Pero una vez revisada la planta baja no había ni rastro de él.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward estás por aquí?- pregunté esperando alguna respuesta. –Edward por favor, necesito hablar contigo- dije con la voz rota. -¿Por favor?- hable intentándolo por última vez. –Me voy Edward- dije con la sensación de estar hablando sola.

Me dirigí a la cocina y con el primer papel y boli que encontré escribí lo que le hubiese intentado decir en persona si le hubiese visto.

"_Edward, siento de verdad todo lo que te estoy haciendo sentir, y créeme cuando digo que lo último que quiero es que de todo esto salga más dolor del que ya hay de por sí. Y suplico que entiendas como me siento, sin saber por dónde salir de un túnel donde llevo metida desde hace demasiado tiempo… incluso antes de irme, y donde lo único que sigue intacto es la forma de verte, de quererte. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, y que para entonces todo este más claro por mi parte._

_Gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida. Ni siquiera esos últimos momentos han roto la magia que he sentido entre nosotros._

_Bella"_

Pegue el papel en la nevera con un imán donde pudiese verlo a primera vista y me acerque a la puerta.

-Te he dejado una nota, está en la nevera. Espero que puedas verla. Y gracias por esta noche Edward- dije antes de salir por la puerta.

Entre al coche rápidamente, pues apenas llevaba un jersey y la noche estaba fría. Al girar en contacto del coche vi como una de las cortinas de la segunda planta se corría ligeramente e intente disimular que había visto aquello. Encendí las luces y me aleje del lugar, notando lo mismo que sentí cuando cogí al avión a Londres hace 4 años. El problema era que el vínculo ahora era extremadamente más fuerte entre los dos.

Una hora más tarde entraba en mi casa con los zapatos quitados intentando hacer el menos ruido posible para no despertar a nadie, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación salió mi madre de la suya.

-¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada por ti. Ni una llamada ni nada. Han llamado tus amigos y les he dicho que no estabas. Me han dicho que les llames cuando llegues-.

-Me he entretenido, tenía mucho que hablar… con una persona. Perdón por lo preocupación. No volverá a pasar- dije besándola la mejilla sin ser consciente del significado completo de esa frase.

-Buenas noches hija- dijo entrando un poco más calmada a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches mamá- dije pasando yo a la mía y cerrando mi puerta. –Perdón se me pasó completamente que me teníais que llamar- dije con el móvil en la oreja ya cambiada y metida en la cama.

-Bella, allí deben de ser más de las 5 de la mañana. ¿Qué demonios haces despierta?- contestó Jake desde el otro lado.

-¿Es Bella?- se escucho a Seth desde lejos. –Ponlo en altavoz. Buenas Bella-.

-Hola chicos- dije limpiándome las lágrimas. Como les extrañaba en aquellos momentos. Esos abrazos suyos que quitaban cualquier pena casi.

-Contesta. ¿Qué te tiene despierta a estas horas?- insistió Jake.

-Que acabo de llegar a casa. ¿Qué tal vuestro viaje?- pregunte intentando cambiar de tema para no contestar la primera pregunta, en cuyos momentos no me apetecía nada.

-Jajajaja- se escucho a Seth. –Eres malísima Bella. Mi hermano es experto en desviar temas. Deberías ver la cara que ha puesto cuando lo has intentando-.

-Bella- sugirió Jake.

-De acuerdo- dije resoplando. -¿Pero habéis llegado bien?-.

-Si- contestaron ambos alargando la palabra exageradamente.

-Estaba en casa de Edward. Hemos hablado como os prometí-.

-¿Hasta las cinco de la mañana?- dijo Seth. –Yo se lo que se hace hasta las cinco de la mañana, y no es hablar precisamente-.

-Solo lo hemos hecho una vez- dije entre dientes, pero sabía que ellos lo hbaian oído perfectamente.

-¿Qué habéis hecho el que?- pregunto Jacob.

-Algún día te lo explicare Jake- dijo Seth sacándome una sonrisa y probablemente una colleja de su hermano a juzgar por el sonoro "oye" que se escucho.

-Estuvimos hablando y terminamos haciéndolo. Le conté lo que me paso allí- dije escuchando un par de "uffff" que denotaban lo profundo de la conversación, -y le dije que no podía volver a pasar por un millón de razones. Se enfado y me hecho en cara que solo pienso en mi y no en el daño que hago a los demás con mis acciones. Se fue a otra habitación, yo me quede destrozada por que se que tiene toda la razón del mundo y me fui y hasta ahora que estoy hablando con vosotros. No me hagas contaros mas porque no puedo hablar más sin llorar, y por hoy, el cupo esta mas que cubierto-.

-Joder Bella, tu vida es más intensa que una telenovela- dijo Seth hablando de manera cómica para intentar quitar un poco de tensión a aquello.

-Y tú tienes la sensibilidad en el dedo menique el pie- le contesto su hermano. –No sé qué decirte-.

-No digáis nada. Estoy mal porque se que tiene razón y sé que tengo que empezar a asumir y a corregir mis errores, pero no sé por dónde empezar-.

-Por él, eso está claro- dijo Seth.

-Esa es la primera frase coherente y con razón que a soltado mi hermano en toda la conversación-.

-Me he acostado con un hombre casado, cuya mujer es un cielo y del cual llevo enamorada tantos años que no recuerdo el número exacto y del cual me quiero olvidar para pasar página en mi vida. No es tan sencillo como comprenderéis- dije haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar bajito y no despertar a mis padres y ya rematar el día con que ellos se enteraran.

-Todos sabemos que a ese matrimonio le quedan menos días que más-.

-Me ha dicho que ella le había pedido el divorcio, y que él no se lo pensaba dar pero que ahora sí. Que desde que se había dado cuenta de que me quería solo esperaba hablar con ella para decírselo-.

-¿Y qué más quieres?-.

-Que así no se hacen las cosas. ¿Me quiere de un día para otro? ¿De una conversación con Jasper después de nuestro último encuentro lo sabe? No-.

-Tú eres tonta- zanjo Jake.

-Eres demasiado exigente Bella. ¿Qué mas necesitas del chico, que se tatué tu nombre en el culo para demostrarte las cosas?-.

-No por favor- dije visualizando aquello haciendo que mi estomago se revolviese.

-Hasta que no aceptes lo tuyo lo demás no se resolverá, y si las cosas no se resuelven saldrán mas persona dañadas. Tú verás lo que haces- me sugirió de manera muy poco sutil Jake.

-Os llamo mañana y seguimos hablando, ¿vale? No puedo más por hoy-.

-Descansa pequeña. Te queremos- dijo Jake cortando sin posibilidad de más.

Y aunque mi cabeza era un hervidero a punto de estallar conseguí dormirme pronto, aunque incluso en mis sueños Edward seguía siendo el protagonista principal. Como la vida misma.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Ábreme, ya!-.

¿De dónde diablos salía esa voz? No era de mi sueño, mi sueño tenia toques dulces y dramáticos, pero no había gritos, y mucho menos tan fuertes. Desenterré mi cabeza de la almohada con más sueño que otra cosa confirmando que esos gritos venían de la vida real. Que alguien aporreaba mi puerta con demasiadas ganas, y demasiado mal humor para ser las… ¡3 de la tarde! ¿Pero de que me extrañaba si me dormí a las 6?

-Bella o me abres o tiro la puerta abajo- repetía esa voz, la cual conseguí a pesar de mi increíble sueño reconocer como la de Alice. Inmediatamente después me di cuenta que viniendo de Alice, dichas amenazas se cumplirían, asique tan rápido como mi coordinación "mañanera" me permitía quite el cerrojo y la abrí antes de que volviese a aporrearla, a juzgar por el gesto de la mano levantada a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Buenos días Alice. Que gusto da levantarse con estos modales- dije viendo como sin ni siquiera mirarme entraba como un huracana mi cuarto y se giraba para mirarme. Desde luego, Alice estaba muy lejos de tener su mejor día. -¿Se puede saber que te pasa para presentarte aquí de estas maneras?- dije cerrando de nuevo viendo que la ironía en aquel momento sobraba por todos los lados.

-¿Cuándo me pensabas contar que te has acostado con mi hermano?- dijo sin ningún tipo de miramientos y con la voz demasiado elevada como para que se enterasen mis padres.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- pregunte aterrorizada.

-¿Qué cuando pensabas decirme que te has tirado a…?- la tape la boca antes de que terminase y correr el riesgo de que no se hubiesen enterado a la primera, pero si a la segunda.

-Baja la voz Alice, mis padres, por favor-.

-¿Me lo vas a contar o tengo que esperar otra noticia por parte de Edward?-.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?- la volví a preguntar con ganas muy serias de asesinarle.

-No, no vino para decírmelo a mí, fue a decírselo a Jasper. ¡A las 7 de la mañana! Llevo todo el día esperando tu llamada para que tú me lo contaras a mí, pero ahora entiendo porque no lo has hecho-.

-Si fue a contárselo a Jasper, ¿por qué lo sabes tú?-.

-Porque las paredes de mi casa son muy finas, y escuchar llorar a un hombre, cuando además es mi amigo, hace que mi curiosidad aumente-.

-¿Llorando? ¿Pero por…? Vale, puedo saber porque- dije sentándome en la cama. De repente lo que poseía mi cuerpo no era sueño, era la misma tristeza y desesperación que cuando me acosté.

-¿Lo mismo por lo que has hecho tu?- me pregunto de una manera mucho más dulce sentándome a mi lado.

-Esta vez creo que él tiene todos los motivos para odiarme y llorar, si es cierto todo lo que me dijo-.

-¿Y por qué tendría que ser mentira?-.

-No me puede querer Alice. Es imposible que él me quiera a mí-.

-Yo lo veo bastante lógico y normal, teniendo en cuenta que no es una novedad para los demás. Simplemente el tardo en darse cuenta, y tu todavía ni te lo planteas-.

-¿Sabes todo lo que pasó Alice?-.

-Si Edward le conto todo a Jasper, si. Y déjame decirte que eres idiota-.

-Jake y Seth me dijeron lo mismo. ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo?-.

-No, pero esos chicos cada vez me caen mejor. En serio Bella, ¿Cómo te hubieses sentido si hubiese sido el quien te hubiese dicho eso?-.

-¿Mal?- le conteste con una pregunta totalmente absurda.

-¿Solo mal?-.

-Probablemente me hubiese tirado por la ventana 2 segundos después. Si, se que hice mal, pero no consigo asumir que me quiere. No me entra en la cabeza que sienta eso por mí. Está casado Alice, y yo llevo esperando demasiado por un momento que ha tardado demasiado en llegar-.

-Pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?-.

-No debería haber pasado Alice. Ahora los dos hemos salido peor de lo que estábamos- dije levantándome y empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de mi pequeña habitación, una cosa que a la larga me marearía mas, lo sabía, pero no podía quedarme quieta.

-Ve a hablar con él. Explícale las cosas desde tu punto de vista…-.

-Ya lo he intentado, y no lo entiende Alice. De la misma manera que yo no le puedo culpar a él, el no debería culparme a mí. No somos compatibles se ve-.

-Deja de decir tonterías Bella porque me estas poniendo muy nerviosa, y no querrás eso-.

-Es que no sé como volver a mirarle a la cara ahora- dije sentándome de nuevo. –Me ha costado días ir a su casa para hablar con él, pero ahora las cosas están más complicadas. Y créeme, sé que soy yo la que tengo que dar el paso ahora-.

-Siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, eso ya lo sabes Bella, pero esto es algo en lo que nadie te puede ayudar nada más que tú- dijo cogiéndome la mano.

-Lo sé Alice- le dije apretándola cariñosamente. -¿Por qué todo tiene que pasar tarde y no a tiempo?-.

-A lo mejor está pasando justo en el momento correcto. ¿Quién te dice que hace 4 años esto hubiese funcionado? ¿Y quién te dice que ahora no puede funcionar perfectamente? Vaya…- dijo mirando el móvil, -Jasper me reclama. Hablamos mañana, ¿te parece?-.

-Perfecto- dije abrazándola. –Gracias-.

-Por nada amiga. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a meterte en la cama. Vístete y sal. Estoy segura que mi boda no está planificada a la perfección todavía. Rose te espera esta tarde. Te quiero-.

-¿Cómo que me espera…?- la pregunte mientras ella salía de mi cuarto guiñándome un ojo previamente y perdiéndola le vista.

Genial. Esta mujer podía ayudarme de maneras muy extrañas. Pero por lo menos todavía tenía la seguridad de saber que muchas cosas podían irse de mi vida, pero mis amigos nunca.

Lo único que cada día tenía más claro es que todo lo que estaba pasando con Edward eran los frutos de lo que sembré durante 4 años. Y por la recogida era evidente que las cosas no habían sido hechas bien. Y era mi turno para arreglar los desperfectos. El problema era que a lo mejor ya era demasiado tarde.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

-Acordaos de estar a las 8 en casa de los Cullen- les avise antes de que cerrasen la puerta y me dejasen sola.

¿A quién se le ocurre ir a la peluquería una hora antes de un evento y no el día anterior, o una cuantas horas antes? A mi medre, por supuesto.

Subí a mi cuarto a terminar de retocar mi maquillaje y ponerme el vestido. Yo debía de estar algunos minutos antes para terminar de preparar los últimos detalles con Alice.

Cogí la barra de labios y pensándolo dos veces la deje donde estaba y cogí un simple brillo. Un color rojo intenso pegaría con el vestido, pero mis temblores harían que me terminase pintando toda la cara y no solo los labios.

El vestido elegido por Alice era precioso. No podía negarlo, quizá un poco llamativo para lo que yo solía vestir, pero bonito. Era rojo pasión, un color que ella amaba y yo normalmente evitaba. Tenía la espalda al descubierto y un escote barco no muy pronunciado. Era de encaje, pero no pasaba de la insinuación y terminaba en los pies con un pequeño vuelo precioso. Los zapatos eran del mismo color, y aunque intente convencer a Alice de llevar unos planos ya que mis pies eran invisibles, desistí cuando vi que probablemente la discusión terminase con un infarto de Alice por escuchar semejante pecado.

Como persona previsora que soy, algo que no herede de mi madre, la peluquera se había encargado de hacerme un moño bajo algo desordenado en la cabeza que dejaba completa visibilidad a mi espalda desnuda.

Me mire al espejo aprobando mi imagen, aunque lo que me devolvía no era una persona feliz, era una persona nerviosa, histérica. Muerta de nervios.

Estábamos a finales de agosto. En apenas 3 semanas me marcharía, y la fecha de mi vuelta nadie, ni siquiera yo podía asegurarla. Y hacía un mes que no veía a Edward. Aun estando en el mismo pueblo, fue imposible verle. Y esta vez no fue porque yo le esquivase, la situación cambio y fue el, por todo los medios, quien me evitaba cada vez que intente hablar con él. Verle, explicarle las cosas. Pedirle perdón. Eso era lo más importante para mí, pedir perdón por todo el dolor causado a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Pero le entendía tan bien… estaba haciendo lo mismo que una vez hice yo, huir, por ese mismo motivo no podía reprocharle nada.

Pero hoy era inevitable no verle. Era la fiesta de su madre, y el estaría. Porque si había algo más grande que todo esto, eran nuestras familias. Y eso lo sabíamos los dos demasiado bien.

Metí las últimas cosas al bolso, cogí las llaves del coche y salí rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.

Ya solo el camino que llevaba a la casa te ponía la piel de gallina. Cintas de raso blancas colgadas meticulosamente sobre las ramas de los árboles guiaban el camino hasta la explanada donde se celebraría la fiesta. Guirnaldas del mismo color colgaban sobre las cabezas con hilos tan finos que parecían que flotaban en el aire. La carpa, de una extensión más grande que mi casa, se alzaba al lado de la mansión, blanca también e iluminada desde dentro por pequeñas bombillas. El suelo había mantenido lo original, asique todo se desarrollaría sobre césped, y las mesas, con una decoración exquisita y estudiada al detalle parecían sacadas de cualquier palacio. Al final y ya sin carpa, bombillitas de colores adornaban e iluminaban una zona destinada para pasar el resto de la noche disfrutando de la orquesta, bailando y celebrando con Esme su felicidad.

Era, sin duda, el evento mejor organizado que jamás había visto. Y el más bonito.

-Madre mía Bella- se escuchó a Emmet saliendo de la puerta principal. -¿Pero tu te has visto?- me pregunto ojiplático.

-¿Qué?- pregunté alarmada intentando verme desde todos los ángulos. -¿Qué anda mal?- le pregunte viendo que todo estaba tal y como salí de casa.

-¿Mal? ¡Nada! ¡Estás impresionante niña! Conozco a uno que va a babear-.

-Eres idiota- le dije pegándole en el brazo. Algo que posiblemente me dolió más a mí que a él.

-¡Alice no!- se escuchó desde dentro. Rosalie, y vi como Emmet empezaba a andar hacía la carpa escondiéndose. ¿Por qué no lo hice yo también? –Alice que me dejes en paz- dijo saliendo también de la puerta. –Ocupate tu de ella- me dijo mientras seguía los pasos de Emmet y Alice salía también con cara de desesperación.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- grito dirigiéndose a mi corriendo, algo que siempre me dejaría asombrada, pues sus tacones era, si eso era posible, más altos y finos que los mios. –Guau Bella, estás más guapa de lo que pensaba- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. -¿Por qué no te los pintaste de rojo?- pregunto señalando mis labios.

-Porque… no quise- dije cambiando de escusa. Admiir que estaba nerviosa haría que fuese, una vez más, el foco de atención que una vez más, no quería ser.

-Bueno, ya te los pintare yo luego… me tienes que hacer un favor Bella- dijo volviendo a su estado de desesperación.

-Depende-.

-Solo tienes que decir unas palabras a Esme en el brindis- dijo sonriendo como si aquello fuese algo sencillo, para mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Alice, sabes que no diré una sola palabra, no porque no quiera, si no porque no puedo-.

-Oh vamos, nadie quiere. Ni Emmet, ni Rose… ¿Has visto como se ha puesto? Solo se lo he dicho un par de veces-.

-Nos conocemos. ¿Cuánto tiempo le has estado insistiendo?- dije riéndome y caminando hacia la carpa.

-Vale, a lo mejor llevo… mucho rato…-.

-¡Toda la mañana!- corrigió Rose cuando nos pusimos a su lado y yo no pude evitar reírme.

-Es que necesito que alguno lo hagáis. Ni siquiera he podido convencer a Jasper-.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- sugerí.

-Porque no quiero llorar, y sé que lo haré. Vamos Bella, eres perfecta. Solo tienes que decir algo bonito y darla el regalo- dijo levantando un sobre donde suponía que estaban los billetes, para ella y Carlisle, con destino a Roma por una semana, regalo del grupo incluido su hijo. –Un par de minutos hablando, ya está- dijo poniendo su característico gesto que ablandaba hasta las rocas. –Además, estas espectacular. Tendrás que lucirte- dijo triunfante sabiendo que había ganado.

-Te odio- dije arrancándole de la mano los billetes y guardándolos en bolso. –No pienso ayudar a nada solo por lo que me acabas de hacer-.

-Oh, no hace falta. Está todo listo para que empiecen a llegar los invitados- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de allí.

-A ti no te ha convencido en toda la mañana y a mí en 1 minuto me tenía en el bote- dije girándome hacia Rosalie que no paraba de reír.

-Carácter Bella, te falta genio. Por cierto, estás guapísima-.

-Deja que lo dude. ¿Ti te has visto?- le dije cogiéndole la mano y haciendo que diese una vuelta sobre sí misma. El vestido color plata le sentaba como un guante, y su pelo con un medio recogido al lado le hacía ver como una diosa griega. La de la belleza probablemente.

-Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto frotándome los brazos.

-Nerviosa- la contesté sabiendo que ella no haría ningún foco de atención esa respuesta. Probablemente sería la única y por eso pude ser sincera con ella al cien por cien.

-Bueno es normal. Pero no pasará nada. Estamos todos aquí y no creo que arme ningún escándalo en la fiesta de su madre-.

-Lo preferiría casi. Eso significaría que he podido hablar con el, o solo pedirle perdón. Eso es lo único que quiero-.

-Seguro que esta es tu noche-.

-Ojala…-.

-Señoritas- nos dijo Jasper acercándose a nosotras y saludándonos con un abrazo a cada una. –Impresionantes- dijo sonriendo. -¿Habéis visto Alice?-.

-Se fue hace un momento dentro- contesté.

-¿Sabéis a quien ha convencido ya? ¿O sigue probando?-.

-Bella cayó hace 3 minutos- contesto Rose volviendo a su ataque de risa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Emmet que también se nos acerco y escucho la última parte de la conversación.

-Ni una risa más- dije intentando cortar a los 3. Finalmente, viendo los nulos resultados tuve que participar yo también. Hasta que apareció y cualquier gana de bromear o reís se desvaneció casi al instante. Estaba impecable. Como siempre. Era tan sencillo como vestir un traje y corbata negro con una camisa blanca y dejarme automáticamente sin respiración. Lo conseguía solo imaginándomelo, pero verlo era una placer para todos los sentidos.

Quise apartar mi vista cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pero era difícil dejar de hacer lo que más te apetecía. Y así como mi expresión era de absoluta admiración, la suya dejaba entrever algo parecido al dolor y a la incomodidad, sensaciones fáciles de contagiar.

Los chicos pronto se dieron cuenta de mi cambio de humor y dirigieron su mirada hacía donde yo tenía fijada la mía, y comprendieron rápido que las risas sobraban con la misma facilidad que me di cuenta yo.

-Hola- dijo acercándose y saludando con una simple palabra. "Ante todo educación" pensé. Si no saluda a nadie, no queda mal conmigo. -¿Alice?- preguntó. Rápido y conciso. Cuando menos estuviese allí, más cómodo se sentirían todos.

-Dentro- contestó Rose con la misma rapidez.

-Gracias- y sin más se dio la vuelta.

En algún momento Emmet, Rose y Jasper se dirigieron en dirección contraria saliendo a la zona del baile y sabía que tenía una oportunidad, o más bien, ellos me la estaban dando. Tan deprisa como pude acelere el paso.

-Edward- dije antes de que subiese las escaleras para entrar a la casa. Pudo hacer como que no me oyó, pero hubiese sido absurdo por su parte. Frenó, agacho la cabeza y se giró a mirarme. -¿Podemos hablar un momento? ¿Por favor?- continué cuando vi que su intención estaba muy lejos de dirigirme la palabra. Era yo quien tenía que mover ficha.

-No- dijo, pero no se movió. Pasado un rato bajo las escaleras y se puso frente a mí con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Ni una palabra. Me volvía a tocar a mí.

-Yo solo…- dije cruzando los brazos en mi pecho y bajando la mirada.

-Mira Bella- dijo haciendo que me sorprendiese de que hablase y volviese a dirigirle la mirada. –Deja de seguirme, deja de buscarme. Ya no más, ¿vale? Me da exactamente igual de lo que me tengas que hablar. Esta vez soy yo el que está cansado. Tengamos la fiesta en paz- dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando en la casa. Pude haberle frenado, suplicado que me escuchase, decirle que había cambiado de opinión. Pero no lo hice. ¿Para qué? Sabía tan bien lo que él estaba sintiendo… estaba decepcionado, y no quería hablar conmigo. Y aunque doliese, lo respetaría.

Escuche como un coche aparcaba tras de mí. Respire profundamente y antes de darme la vuelta, prepare una sonrisa que tendría que tatuarme de ahí al final de la noche. Ante todo, sobre mi dolor, estaba la fiesta de Esme. El show solo había empezado.

-Alice, ¿queda mucha gente por llegar?- preguntó Emmet mirando con deseo infinito la tarta que presidía la sala y acababa de llegar.

-Tú lo que quieres es que esto se acabe pronto para poder comerte la tarta Emmet- dijo Jasper sacándonos risas a todos.

-¿A cuántos invitaste?- pregunté viendo como la sala se llenaba de gente pero nunca parecía estar completa.

-300. Creo que ya solo falta Esme. Deben de estar a punto de llegar. Carlisle me mando el mensaje hace 10 minutos- dijo comprobando el móvil.

-Ya están aquí- dijo Edward asomándose por un hueco de la carpa hacía el exterior.

-Esme se va a quedar impresionada. Pensaba que solo venían unas 30 personas- me dijo Rosalie mientras nos poníamos con el resto de invitados.

-Silencio- ordeno Alice para que todo el mundo se quedase en silencio y pudiésemos prever el momento adecuado.

-Cariño, ¿se puede saber que le ha pasado a mí jardín?- se escuchó a Esme cuando bajo del coche. "Lógico que este asustada" pensé. El jardín de sus amores parecía un gran salón de reuniones al aire libre.

-No le ha pasado nada. Esto se quita y tu jardín seguirá como hasta entonces- escuchamos a Carlisle notando por el volumen que cada vez estaban más cerca.

-Pero esto es inmenso y hará daño a…- dijo Esme mientras abría las cortinas de la carpa. No le dio tiempo a seguir la conversación.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritamos todos cuando la vimos aparecer. Giró su cabeza hacía la multitud dejando caer su mandíbula casi hasta el suelo mientras la sonrisa de Carlisle crecía como jamás había imaginado. "Eso es amor" pensé mirándolos.

-¡Oh dios mío!- grito Esme tapándose la boca con las manos mirando a las personas que nos encontrábamos allí reunidas. –Esto es… ¡Oh dios mío!- dijo cogiendo de la mano a su esposo y corriendo hacia nosotros. –Alice cariño- dijo abrazándola, sabiendo que la causante de la mayor parte de todo aquello era ella.

-Aquí estamos casi toda la gente que te ama Esme. Disfruta de la fiesta- le dijo Alice limpiándose las lágrimas una a otra.

-Mi niño- dijo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de su hijo mientras este la abrazaba.

-Felicidades mamá- dijo besándola una mejilla.

-Bella- dijo girando su cabeza al otro extremo de la fila y mirándome mientras se acercaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Felicidades Esme- dije siendo recibida en ellos.

-Gracias. Estas impresionante mi niña- dijo sonriéndome y llamando como solía hacerlo cuando éramos niños.

-Disfruta de tu fiesta-.

-Ahora vuelvo con vosotros… O quizá dentro de un rato, tengo que saludar a todos y son demasiado… Alice, necesitas revisar tus matemáticas- dijo haciéndonos reís a todos dejándonos en una mesa disfrutando de la cena.

-Este catering es estupendo- apunto Rose después del segundo plato.

-Espero que este una parecido en mi boda- dijo feliz Alice. Lo que no sabía es que para su boda sería yo la cocinera, ya que además, la lista de invitados sería reducida de manera considerable. Sería una sorpresa que ya estaba hablada entre Rose y yo, por eso su mirada cómplice no tardo en llegar.

Y a pesar de que nadie tenía ninguna queja de la comida, para mí el momento no fue tan bueno como para el resto. Tener a Edward a la distancia de lo que ocupaba Jasper, era muy incómodo. Y aunque intenté por todos los medios entablar conversación con Rose, sentada a mi otro lado e intentar darles la espalda, cada vez que callaba un segundo y se escuchaba su voz, eran 15 más que necesitaba para retomar el hilo de la mía y apartarle de mi mente el mayor tiempo posible. No más de otros 5 minutos normalmente.

-Bella, nada más servir la tarta hablas tu- me recordó Alice. –Y no te olvides del regalo- me advirtió.

-¿Les va a dar ella el regalo?- dijo Edward en las primeras palabras donde yo estaba presente de manera más o menos directa.

-Claro, es la única que ha accedido a hablar, es lógico que se lo de ella- dijo de manera natural y simple Alice.

-¿Se lo quieres dar tu?- le dije sacando el sobre y ofreciéndoselo.

-No, solo era una pregunta- dijo sin mirarme dando gracias al camarero que le servía el plato con su trozo de tarta. Disimuladamente Jasper me frotó el brazo, dándose cuenta del desplante que acababa de presenciar hacia mi persona. Aquello solo hacía más difícil el momento que venia a continuación.

-Por favor, por favor, un momento de silencio- grito Alice dando golpecitos a la copa con la cuchara y poniéndose de pie. Un momento que pensé solo ocurría en las películas, pero por lo visto no. –Esme- dijo mirándola. –Tenemos algo preparado para ti- dijo sentándose y mirándome. De acuerdo, era mi turno. Respire profundamente y me levante girando mi cuerpo hacia ellos e intentando sonreír disimulando, estaba segura de que muy mal, mis nervios.

-Buenas… Buenas noches a todos- dije aclarándome la garganta. –Me llamo Bella Swan- dije presentándome a todos. Pude ver como las caras de mis padres eran el vivo retrato de la sorpresa. –Y para los que no lo sepas la relación que me une con Esme es… ella es como mi segunda madre- dije intentando evitar tener que dar explicaciones, pues ahora ella ya no era "la madre de mi mejor amigo". –Lo primero que quiero aclarar es que nadie tiene nada preparado, solo Alice en su cabeza, asique esto es totalmente improvisado. Lo siento Esme- dije mientras Carlisle pasaba un brazo por la espalda de su mujer y me miraban con amor, como mis padres mismos me miraban a mí y el resto rompía en risas, sobre todo mi mesa sabiendo perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. –No… No sé muy bien que decirte esta noche, sabes que no es mi fuerte hablar delante de tantísima gente, y mucho menos de sentimientos. Pero tampoco me dan la oportunidad de hacerlo todos los días, asique yo lo intento- dije excusándome de antemano de un posible futuro desastre. -No sabría por dónde empezar o que decir aquí. Esto realmente es para celebrar tu jubilación, por tu carrera, y si bien esta ha sido impresionante, yo te admiro y te quiero por cosas ajenas a esto. Creo sinceramente que esta noche celebramos una fiesta para la mujer más dulce que nadie haya podido conocer en su vida, la más generosa. Y la que más amor da sin querer recibir lo mismo. Puede que mi madre al escuchar esto se ponga un poco celosa- dije mirándola mientras me lanzaba un beso de complicidad, -pero como ella también lo piensa, y todos los que estamos aquí lo pasaré por encima- dije haciendo reír de nuevo a todo el mundo, asique por lo menos hasta ahora, aquello no iba tan mal. -Podría enumerar cada premio que te han dado o cada felicitación por tu trabajo, pero eso mañana ya no tendría valor, en cambio que te recuerde lo que vales Esme es algo que siempre llevaras contigo en el corazón. Estoy segura que si miras hacia atrás… Puedes sentirte muy orgullosa de la vida que has construido junto a Carlisle y tu hijo- le dije sin atreverme a decir su nombre en alto, pues podía ser el fin del discurso. –Pero hablo en nombre de toda esta mesa cuando te digo que puedes considerarnos a todos de tu familia, como si llevásemos tu sangre, porque Esme, si hay algo que deseamos todos los aquí presentes es que en esta nueva etapa la vida te regale toda la felicidad que alguien como tu se merece. Y estate segura que todos trabajaremos para ello. Felicidades- dije levantando mi copa mientras el resto de los invitados se ponían de pie, copa en mano y gritaban un sonoro y contundente "por Esme" mientras ella lo agradecía juntando sus manos y mandándome un beso desde lejos. –Y ahora- dije cuando todo se calmo un poco, -todos- dije mirando a toda la mesa, -todos- repetí para que se levantasen, mensaje que les costó captar, -queremos empezar a trabajar en ello- dije levantando el sobre. –Aceraos- dije señalando a los dos.

Pasaron entre los invitados cogidos de la mano y antes de que me abrazase la paré y le entregué el sobre con el regalo.

-Es de parte de los 6. Espero que lo disfrutéis ahora que hay tiempo-.

-¡Oh dios mío Carlisle!- grito Esme cuando vio lo que había dentro pasando el sobre a su marido. -¡Nos vamos a Roma!- dijo saltando como haría una muchacha de 15 años ante la noticia de que su ídolo iría a la ciudad.

-¡Una semana loca en Roma, uhhh!- grito Emmet sacando las carcajadas de todos los presentes, menos la de Rose, cuyo color de cara podía disimularse con el color de mi vestido sin mayores problemas.

-Bella- me dijo Esme abrazándome mientras yo se lo devolvía. –Gracias, mil gracias mi niña. Gracias- me repetía.

-No hay de que Esme. Disfruta, el resto no importa-.

-Eres el ser humano más humilde y bueno que he conocido- dijo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos y mirándome con dulzura. –Por cierto- me dijo mucho más bajito acercando su boca a mi oído, -¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?-.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté mientras notaba como el color se iba de mi cara.

-No te ha quitado el ojo de encima, cosa lógica viendo como estas esta noche. Gracias por devolverme a mi Edward-.

-Esme no hay… nada, no…-.

-Gracias- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras cambiaba de persona para agradecer el regalo y a mí me dejaba a cuadros.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- me dijo Alice colocándose a mi lado mientras ambas observábamos como Esme seguía agradeciendo el momento.

-Chicas- dijo Carlisle acercándose con los brazos abiertos para que ambas le abrazásemos. –Muchas gracias-.

-Por nada- contestamos las dos en sus brazos.

-Sois increíbles, en serio- nos dijo separándose de nosotras con la emoción tatuada en la cara. –Es todo un detalle hacia Esme. Gracias de corazón-.

-Con que los disfrutéis nos damos por agradecidas- dije devolviéndola la sonrisa.

-Veta a celebrarlo con Esme- dijo Alice dándole un pequeño empujón. Después de una leve y graciosa reverencia fue a seguir a su mujer.

-Señores, señores –empezó a gritar Alice a mi lado haciendo que me tuviese que tapar la cara. Por ese día, ya había sido visto por varias semanas. –Pasen a la pista de baile. Les espera una orquesta para disfrutar de lo que queda de velada-.

-Y ahora a bailar- dije poniéndome a la altura de mis padres que se acercaban a saludarnos.

-¿Desde cuándo ese don para hablar en público?- pregunto mi madre besándome la mejilla y pasando a saludar a Emmet mientras nos dirigíamos a la zona del baile.

-Desde que o decía yo el discurso, o Esme se quedaba sin él. Estos amigos míos me matan un día de los nervios-.

-Tonterías, lo has hecho increíble- dijo Rosalie.

-Tú que me ves con buenos ojos- dije siguiéndole la broma y guiñándole el ojo sacando las risas de todos. –Bueno papá, ¿un baile? Mira que no volveré a preguntar esto en mi vida-.

-Ni yo a aceptarlo- dijo cogiendo mi mano dándole un beso y arrastrándome hacia la pista entre los aplausos de los que nos conocían.

-Podéis convertiros en un peligro público si bailáis juntos. ¿No os da vergüenza ponernos a los demás en peligro?- preguntó Emmet después de un par de canciones donde los pies de ambos habían salido ya seriamente dañados.

-Cállate idiota- le dije intentando darle un puntapié con el resultado de que casi termino en el suelo por mi nulo equilibrio.

-Cambiemos de pareja. ¿Señorita Hale?- pregunto galantemente mi padre.

-Por supuesto- dijo concediéndoselo y mejorando rápidamente en manos de ella.

-¿Asique ahora me toca bailar contigo?- pregunte señalándole irónicamente.

-Soy el mejor bailarín de la pista. Nos puedes tener ningún tipo de queja- dijo agarrándome con una mano mi cintura y con la otra la mano que le tendí.

-Como me pises llévame al hospital. Tu pie es 3 veces el de mi padre- dije mirando hacia abajo intentando evitar un más que posible accidente.

-Vamos a solucionar esto rápido- dijo agarrando con más firmeza mi cintura y levantándome varios centímetros del suelo sin que yo pudiese evitar que de mi garganta saliese un pequeño chillido.

-¡Emmet!- dije golpeándole el hombro con mi mano libre mientras me moría de la risa y el bailaba como un profesional dando vueltas por toda la pista haciendo que todos los invitados vieran la escena como algo gracioso.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No te diviertes?-.

-Por favor- dije sin poder hablar más debido a mis carcajadas.

-Ya- dijo bajándome al suelo, -pesas poco pero hasta yo me canso- dijo apoyando sus manos en las rodillas intentando coger aire. –Voy a por mi próxima víctima- dijo besando mi mejilla y echando a andar por la pista, con una dirección clara: Esme. Vi como rápidamente, y sin ningún tipo de permiso por parte de Carlisle, la cogió como anteriormente había hecho conmigo y empezó a dar vueltas entre las risas de los asistentes, incluida yo.

Pronto la música paso a un compás más lento y todos volvieron con sus parejas a la calma a la que invitaba la música. Todos menos yo, pues no tenía pareja.

-¿Bailas?- me susurro una voz en mi oído. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de tenerle tan cerca y de sentir su aliento en mi hombro, pues solo esa voz podía provocarme semejantes sensaciones. Gire mi cabeza para verle detrás de mí con una mano invitándome a cogerla.

-Claro- dije en apenas un susurro cogiéndola mientras el la colocaba en su hombro y cogía con cariño entre la suya la otra. La que tenía libre paso a mi espalda desnuda apretándome lentamente contra él mientras empezábamos a seguir el ritmo de la melodía apartados del resto del mundo.

-Gracias- me dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté más descolocada de lo que ya estaba debido a la situación.

-Por el discurso, por hacer feliz a mi madre. Independientemente de lo que esté pasando entre nosotros, cualquiera que haga feliz a mi madre, me hace feliz a mí, asique gracias- me decía. Nuestros pies apenas se movían, eso lo podía notar. Parecía que aquello solo era una escusa para estar juntos. Para sentirnos sin ninguna escusa de por medio.

-No tienes porque darlas. Sabes lo que Esme significa para mí-.

-Ya bueno…- dijo quedándose en silencio como si aquella escusa no diese para más y estuviese buscando otra y alargar el momento. -¿Qué me querías decir antes Bella?- pregunto directamente yendo al punto de la cuestión mirándome por primera vez en la conversación a los ojos.

-Yo… No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto-.

-¿Acaso hay un momento adecuado?-.

-No quiero terminar mal hoy. Esme no se merece que alguno de los dos pase una mala noche-.

-Prometo comportarme-.

-Pero yo no puedo hacerlo-.

-Llevo…- empezó para pararse y pensarse bien la frase que diría, -llevo toda la noche sin poder apartar mi vista de ti Bella. Estás… la palabra impresionante se queda corta, y no he dejado de pensar que lo que me querías decir es lo que necesito oír. No aguanto más esto. Por favor Bella- dijo pegando su barbilla a mi hombro. Estaba segura que podía notar el ritmo frenético de mis latidos al igual que yo sentía los suyos en mi pecho.

-Perdón- dije lentamente.

-¿Perdón?- me dijo a modo de preguntar sin entender que eso era todo lo que quería decirle.

-Sí, eso es lo que yo tenía que decirte. Perdón por mi comportamiento, por hacerte daño, por todo Edward. Perdón por poner tu mundo patas arriba. Con uno ya era suficiente-.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta que hayas sido tu quien pusieses mi mundo de media vuelta. No querría a otra persona para ello, ni la quiero-.

-¿De qué hablas Edward? A nadie le gusta sufrir, ni los cambios. A todos nos gusta estar con tranquilidad, con estabilidad, y yo solo he traído mis problemas a tu vida-.

-Yo quiero que traigas tus problemas, tus alegrías, todo a mi vida Bella. Pero veo que eres incapaz de comprenderlo-.

-¿Y si sale mal?- le pregunte parándome y mirándole a los ojos. -¿Y si empezamos y no…?-.

-Shh- dijo callándome con un dedo en mis labios mientras en sus ojos se encendía esa chispa de esperanza. -¿Qué nos puede salir mal? Somos tu y ti, Bella y Edward. Somos nosotros Bella. ¿Cuándo no funciono eso?- me pregunto sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Éramos perfectos- le dije devolviéndole una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Éramos? Yo creo que lo seguimos siendo. La otra noche…- sugirió dándome a entender todo con ese comienzo que me hizo sonrojarme. –La otra noche demostramos que juntos somos uno solo Bella-.

-¿Te importa que terminemos la noche aquí?- le pregunté cogiéndole de la mano.

-¿Cómo aquí?-.

-¿Quieres bailar más o nos vamos juntos?- no podía dejar más claras mis intenciones.

-¿Quieres decir que…?-.

-Que quiero empezar contigo como realmente debemos empezar. Pero no aquí- dije señalando todo y a todos, que parecían vivir en un mundo diferente al que yo me encontraba. Pero si queríamos evitar riesgos, lo mejor era no hacer nada allí.

-Te espero en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto sonriéndome mientras me robaba un beso rápido y posaba sus labios en mi oído susurrándome un "te quiero" que me llegó a lo más profundo.

Vi de lejos como señalaba el reloj y gesticulaba dando a entender un posible cansancio o el trabajo del día siguiente. Una escusa como otra cualquiera para escaparse. Decidí empezar a caminar hacia ellos para dar mi escusa, ya que probablemente no asociarían la marcha de Edward con la mía. Era bastante improbable dado que solo nosotros dos sabíamos de los avances en la relación.

-Me marcho chicos- dije llegando al grupo reunido cerca de la barra con una copa en la mano mientras Edward terminaba de despedirse.

-¿Cómo? Vamos Bella, la noche acaba de empezar- dijo Alice alzando su copa.

-Y a ti ya te ha dado tiempo a tomarte unas cuantas de estas- dije señalándola mientras me reía. –No, en serio, estoy cansada, de verdad. Mi función aquí está más que cumplida-.

-Hablamos, ¿vale?- me dijo Rosalie abrazándome después de despedirme del resto.

Después de un cariñoso saludo a mis padres y otro a Carlisle y Esme, cogí mi bolso y salí a la puerta principal, viendo como Edward estaba apoyado en su coche con una sonrisa difícil de disimular.

Quise correr y lanzarme a sus brazos, pero mis tacones me lo impedían y una luz cegadora de un coche que acababa de aparecer en el aparcamiento me lo impedía. Apenas unos metros me separaban de él, pero cuando el coche apagó las luces y el conductor se bajo de él, noté como no solo eran unos cuantos metros, sino el mismísimo infinito.

-¡Edward!- chillo Jane abrazando a su marido por el cuello y besándole. – Sorpresa cariño- le dijo sonriéndole a pesar de que la cara de Edward demostraba de todo menos ilusión o emoción y sus ojos me miraban con tristeza y sus labios se movían formando un perfecto "no" repetidas veces.

Yo solo pude ignorarles y entrar en mi coche largándome del lugar lo más rápido posible antes de cometer una locura, como hubiese sido llorar delante de ellos o echarle en cara a Edward el momento, cuando el no tenía ningún tipo de culpa, de nuevo.

Estaba claro que el destino cada vez con más frecuencia se encargaba de demostrarme que él no era para mí.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15**

"_Bella, por favor, contéstame"._

"_Necesito hablar contigo. Responde cuando puedas"._

"_¿Qué puedo hacer Bella? Solo pido una respuesta"._

_Llamada entrante: Edward._

Decidí dejar el móvil en la mesilla de nuevo cuando su llamada interrumpió mi lectura, la cual, eran los mensajes que me había mandado en las últimas dos semanas.

Esta vez había sido yo quien no quería contestarle. Y no porque estuviese enfadada con él. No era ese el sentimiento que tenía por él. Mi amor era, si cabía, más grande que nunca después del paso que dimos en la fiesta por Esme; pero jamás había sido tan consciente de la imposibilidad del mismo que cuando vi a Jane besarle y ver en su cara cuanto le quería. No es así como yo quería comportarme en la vida.

Asique simplemente decidí ignorarlo. Que se olvidase de lo vivido en las últimas semanas y retomase su matrimonio, lo cual haría, estaba segura.

En cuanto a mí, algún día asumiría que no podemos tener todo lo que queremos en la vida. Lo hare y será entonces cuando dejare mis sentimientos atrás y podre seguir adelante. La pregunta que mas me molestaba no saber contestar era el cuándo pasaría eso.

Y sabía a qué venía aquella insistencia más pesada de lo normal. Por la tarde teníamos una boda, Alice se casaba e iba a ser inevitable cruzarnos, o saludarnos, o mirarnos, o evitar cualquier forma de evasión. Teniendo en cuenta, además de que estábamos sentados en la misma mesa, uno al lado de otro para el banquete. Idea mía para más INRI. Cuando las cosas querían salir mal, se esforzaban en salir peor imposible. Estaba más que demostrado. Tanto que empezaba a cansar esas malas jugadas del destino.

-Bella, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Rose mirándome a través del espejo.

-Si- la contesté sonriendo y levantándome. –Es injusto, te queda mil veces mejor que a mí- dije viendo como el mismo vestido podía dar dos versiones tan diferentes de la misma persona. Ambas íbamos con un vestido verde clarito color manzana que nos llegaba a la mitad del muslo, ajustado y con las mangas de encaje transparente hasta la muñeca dejándonos la espalda descubierta pero unida por una serie de tiras descolocadas y colgantes muy elegante. Mientras ella calzaba sandalias plateadas de un tacón de infarto, mis zapatos eran negros, aunque sin desmerecer el tacón de los suyos. De la misma manera nuestro pelo caía ondulado sin ningún recogido. Sencillo pero elegante, justo como Alice nos había pedido.

-No digas tonterías, ¿tú te has visto bien?-.

-Si, por eso mismo lo digo. ¿Cómo está?-.

-La he dejado sola respirando antes de que la mate. Bastante tengo yo con mis nervios. Carlisle llegara de un momento a otro para llevarla al altar. Tú y yo tenemos que bajar ya-.

-Que Emmet tenga tan buenos contactos ha sido una gran ventaja- dije bajando las escaleras con las manos cogidas. Y a mi comentario realmente no le faltaba razón. Si no fuera por un amigo de Emmet el dinero gastado hubiese sido multiplicado por bastante más. Nos encontrábamos a las afueras de Forks en una finca propiedad de un amigo que nos la había alquilado a un precio más que asequible y donde celebraríamos la boda, el banquete y podríamos alojarnos hasta el día siguiente. Teniendo en cuenta que apenas éramos una veintena de invitados, fue sencillo acoplarnos a los cuartos.

-¿Preparada?- me dijo antes de salir.

-Olvidaos del tema por favor. No es mi día- dije tirando de ella intentando olvidar el tema.

Claro, que hasta que no le vi, no fui consciente del grado en que me afectaría, y por lo visto, era mucho. No pude dar un paso más cuando les vi cogidos de la mano hablando con mis padres, y aunque Edward estaba cabizbajo y con la otra mano metida en el bolsillo no pude dejar pasar el hecho de que "seguían juntos". Sentí que Rosalie tiraba de mi mano, sabiendo, probablemente, que la situación solo habñia empezado y ya me había desbordado.

-Hola- saludo cuando llegamos a su altura. Yo no podía quitar mi vista del sueño, pero sentía una mirada penetrante en mi, y sabía de quien era.

-Hola. ¡Bella!- alce mi vista para ver como Jane, con la mano que no estaba sujeta a la de Edward me envolvía en un abrazo. –Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás? No te vi desde que he vuelto- dijo separándose.

-Ya. No… hemos coincidido-.

-¿Pero eras tú la que salía de la casa cuando yo llegue? La fiesta de Esme digo…- "Mierda" pensé.

-Sí, si era yo, pero no quería… Era vuestro reencuentro-.

-Un detalle por tu parte-.

-Y… ¿Y qué tal? Has vuelto antes de lo previsto- apunte.

-Si, quería dar una sorpresa. Además de que no podía perderme un evento tan importante como este. Siento haberos causado problemas con lo de las mesas y demás, pero no lo supe hasta última hora. Mañana temprano me tengo que ir de nuevo-.

-No te preocupes- la conteste, pues el problema había sido para Rosalie realmente. –Será mejor que vayamos sentándonos. Debe de estar a punto de empezar todo- dije mirando a mis padres e intentando que una sonrisa se dibujase en mi cara, pero era como si la elasticidad de esta se hubiese esfumado.

-Necesito ir a retocarme un momento. Ahora vuelvo- dijo Jane dando un rápido beso en los labios a Edward y mis padres se dirigían junto a Rose a sus asientos.

-Bella espera- me dijo Edward cogiéndome suavemente del brazo.

-Hoy no Edward- le advertí mirando a todos lados con miedo a que Jane pudiese vernos. Y otro cualquiera.

-Ni hoy, ni ayer, ni antes de ayer, ni desde hace dos semanas. ¿Me vas a decir cuándo?-.

-Nunca Edward, nunca. ¿Cuántas veces nos tenemos que demostrar que no?-.

-En la fiesta de mi madre… Bella, estuvimos tan cerca…-.

-Pero ya se encargo la realidad de hacernos ver que no- dije soltándome lentamente de su agarre. Aunque quisiese no podía escapar, asique el que me tocase no era necesario, por lo menos para el bien de mi salud.

-Jane no…-.

-Jane si, y es tu mujer. Y te quiere… Y viendo su comportamiento no te va a pedir el divorcio. Fue un problema que está arreglado, tal y como pensabas tu. Sed muy felices-.

-Yo quiero ser feliz contigo-.

-Lo siento- dije caminando hacía el altar viendo como Jane salía de la casa, y lo último que quería, era tener una conversación con los dos. Mi ruina emocional en esos momentos.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunto Rosalie cuando todos nos pusimos de pie para recibir a Alice.

-Todo bien- contesté respirando profundamente y dejándome empapar de las emociones de la boda.

Fue una boda preciosa, y durante poco más de una hora pude olvidarme de mis problemas persona es y vivir aquella experiencia. Ver aquello era la confirmación para mí de que el amor existía, quizá no estaba hecho para mí, o todavía no había encontrado el adecuado en mi vida, pero lo que había entre Jasper y Alice, si alguna vez lo dude, era amor. De ese loco y fiel que te hace cometer las mayores locuras, pero que es necesario alguna vez en la vida para saber que vale la pena vivir para sentirlo.

El cura apenas tuvo que pronunciar la típica frase de todas las bodas, pues eso fue lo único típico. Aquello era como una conversación de dos, donde Jasper le decía a Alice lo que le gustaba, lo que esperaba, lo que deseaba, lo que la amaba. Y viceversa. Risas y lágrimas se mezclaban entre novios e invitados creando un ambiente mágico para un momento mágico.

Y en la cena, apenas una mesa bastaba para acogernos a todos los invitados. Algo sencillo, donde nadie se sentía olvidado. Y al igual que en la ceremonia las risas y los llantos se juntaban para recrear su historia, porque hoy era su día.

Unas copas mas tarde y con los novios cambiados nos despedimos de ellos en la puerta de la casa, donde nosotros dormiríamos mientras ellos cogían la carretera camino del aeropuerto para su luna de miel. Una recorrido por las ciudades de la moda. Si, muy Alice, ¿pero qué podía hacer Jasper mas que seguirla?

-Disfruta mucho- la dije abrazándola.

-Gracias por todo Bella. Ha sido una boda preciosa, mejor de lo que nunca imagine-. Y lo había sido. Si alguna vez me casaba quería una boda parecida.

-Lo mejor para la mejor. Corre, no querréis perder el avión- dije viendo como Jasper ya estaba montado en el coche y yo era la última.

-¡Nos vemos en dos semanas! ¡Os quiero!- gritaba mientras el coche se alejaba y todos la despedíamos con la mano.

-En fin, nosotros nos vamos a casa. No bebimos nada asique estamos en condiciones- dijeron mis padres. -¿Alguien más?-.

-Si no es molestia, me gustaría ir- dijo Jane dejando a Edward con una expresión de sorpresa inmensa. –Mañana sale mi vuelo pronto, y no tengo echa la maleta- le dijo mirándole y dándole una explicación.

-Claro- se limitó a decir Edward.

-Nosotros iremos en el nuestro- dijeron mis padres.

-¿Y para que alquilamos esto entonces?- pregunté yo dándome cuenta que no podía conducir porque si había bebido. Y que las únicas personas que se quedarían allí sería Emmet, Rosalie… y Edward. Eso traducido a mi idioma actual eran problemas para mi asegurados. –Nos vemos mañana- dije despidiéndome de todos y metiéndome a la que sería mi habitación por una noche.

No quise quedarme al resto de despedidas, pues esa incluirían una entre Edward y Jane, y si el reencuentro no me había gustado nada, la despedida casi sería más dura para mí que para ellos.

Me quite los tacones y el vestido dejándolos sobre una silla de cualquier manera y me puse mi camiseta vieja como pijama. La miré con cariño, no sabía desde cuando era mi pijama oficial, pero si sabía que era un regalo de Edward, en una de aquellas veces que me quede a dormir en su casa y mi pijama se olvido.

De la misma manera que tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas en la cama. Intentaba buscar el lado frío, pero ya no existía. Después de todas las formas y posturas descubrir que el sueño no vendría a mí en un buen rato. Y odiaba en exceso cuando eso pasaba, pues por lo menos en mi casa tenía libros para entretenerme, lo máximo que podía hacer allí era… esperar, y aunque pareciese lo contrario, a mi eso se me daba muy mal.

Decidí levantarme y bajar a la cocina, quizá con un vaso de leche caliente pudiese conciliar el sueño. Nada más abrir la puerta creí morir del susto, de la impresión o simplemente de la visión. Abrí la boca para gritar pero la voz se quedo atascada en algún punto de mi garganta, al igual que mi corazón latía de tal manera que amenazaba seriamente con salirse de mi pecho.

-Edward- dije con un hilo de voz llevándome la mano al corazón. Rápidamente me di cuenta de mi vestuario. Ya era un poco complicado el cambiarlo. -¿Qué dia…?- intenté decir, pero antes de terminar la frase Edward me estaba empujando por mis hombros dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

-Siento lo del susto- dijo señalando la puerta. Se veía nervioso, incluso todavía llevaba puesto el traje de la boda, aunque su corbata y chaqueta habían desaparecido.

-Me da igual el susto. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas fuera?-.

-Un rato. Largo. Creo. Por lo menos a mi me ha dado tiempo a pensarme mil veces las cosas-.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-¿Tu qué crees que quiero?-.

-Si crees que vamos a hablar a las…- dije cogiendo su muñeca y mirando la hora que tenía su reloj, -3 de la mañana, olvídate-.

-De aquí no me muevo hasta que lo aclaremos-.

-¿Pero qué quieres aclarar? ¿Qué Jane ha vuelto y…?-.

-¡No! No, maldita sea, no. Quiero que me des la oportunidad del otro día, la que no pudimos aprovechar. Quiero seguir por donde lo dejamos-.

-¿Quieres un polvo Edward? ¿Es lo que me estas intentando decir?-.

-Creía que la oportunidad iba algo más allá de una simple noche de sexo-.

-Por supuesto que iba más allá-.

-Pues eso pido. ¿Por qué ella puede pedir el divorcio y yo no? ¿Ella puede dejar de quererme pero yo no a ella?-.

-Edward todo está bien entre vosotros. Si no, ese reencuentro…-.

-Te juro que soy el primer sorprendido. No entiendo nada, y ella no me lo quiere explicar. Pero ya se lo he dicho, por mi parte, ella ya tiene el divorcio firmado-.

-¿Has firmado?-.

-Llevo estas dos semanas redactándolo con mi abogado. Ella lo firmara, estoy seguro. Tiene que hacerlo- dijo bajando su mirada al suelo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-No lo ha querido hacer todavía. Dice que cuando vuelva hablaremos, pero es absurdo seguir alargando esto…-.

-Yo… Lo siento tanto-.

-¡No! ¿Qué sientes?- dijo abrazándome.

-Esto. Todo. Siento no ser buena para nadie-.

-Bella- dijo mirándome aun entre sus brazos. –Tú eres lo único bueno en mi vida ahora, y solo te pido que te quedes en ella- me decía con su cara cada vez más cerca de la mía. -¿Podrás?-.

-Podemos intentarlo-.

-¿Podemos?- dijo sonriendo con sus labios acariciando los míos.

-Los dos- terminé de decir antes de que nuestras bocas se reuniesen de nuevo.

Era volver a sentirme completa. Mis manos encajaban en él como piezas de un rompecabezas. Hechos el uno para el otro me gustaba pensar. Mis manos se colaban entre sus cabellos revolviéndolo más de lo que ya estaba mientras las suyas viajaban por mi espalda acercándome más a él todavía.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque me has estado evitando estas dos semanas?- me pregunto besando mis mejillas y sin parar de hacerlo cuando termino.

-Porque era la única forma de terminar así-.

-¿No quieres esto?- preguntó separándose haciendo que mi cuerpo se quedará completamente frío de repente.

-Claro que quiero- dije acercándome esta vez yo a él y cogiéndole las manos, -pero está mal. Lo que pasa es que… estoy tan cansada de alejarme de ti, que no puedo más. Está demostrado que no podemos estar juntos, pero estar separados nos hace daño también. Y la respuesta a todas esas dudas solo las puedo resolver contigo-.

-Bella- dijo subiendo cogiendo mi barbilla mi cara con nuestras manos unidas todavía, -créeme cuando te digo que si alguna vez creí querer a alguien, estaba totalmente equivocado. Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, jamás, y te prometo que todo saldrá bien-.

-¿Y Jane? ¿Qué será de Jane?-.

-Tenemos… Te tengo que hablar de eso- dijo soltando una de mis manos para llevársela al mano mientras con la otra me arrastraba al borde de la cama. Esa señal era como decir "estoy muy nervioso".

-¿Edward?-.

-Jane no quiere firmar el divorcio por una razón. En el caso de divorcio, Jane se quedaría sin nada. Todo está a mi nombre, la casa, el coche… El patrimonio de la pareja casi en su totalidad es mío, y con el divorcio hicimos separación de bienes, y ella… ella solo era una estudiante que dependía de sus padres. Durante el viaje se lo pensó mejor- dijo cambiando a un tono de voz que denotaba un profundo asco, -y ya no quiere el divorcio. Dice que podemos tener un matrimonio libre, vivir juntos, estar con quien deseemos. Pero yo no quiero eso. Creo en el matrimonio, y lo que ella plantea es inviable para mí- dijo cogiéndome las manos de nuevo. –De ahí que me bese, me coja de la mano, me trate con cariño… No sabes el tiempo que llevábamos sin tocarnos. Ni una caricia, y ahora…-.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Mi abogado está buscando maneras de separarnos donde yo la asegure una cantidad de dinero durante un tiempo, o algunas propiedades… Lo que sea para poder conseguirlo-.

-No me imaginaba a Jane así, tan… egoísta-.

-Yo tampoco. Necesito saber qué piensas Bella-.

-Que no veo la hora donde la puedas convencer para que os separéis- dije acariciándole la mejilla. –Antes os creía perfectos, pero está demostrando que no te merece. Eres demasiado bueno-.

-Pronto podremos vivir lo nuestro sin ningún tipo de miedo- contestó juntando nuestras frentes.

-¿Y después? Edward, ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo país-.

-Eso seguro que podemos arreglarlo cualquiera de los dos-.

-Me ofrecieron ocuparme del proyecto de las torres un tiempo. Hasta navidades más o menos. Hasta entonces podemos probar…-.

-Puede ser un gran comienzo- me dijo sonriendo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Estaba claro que a los dos nos estaba gustando el simple hecho de pensar en pasar más tiempo juntos. –Te prometo que acelerare todos los trámites en cuanto volvamos, pero júrame que no te volverás a separar de mi lado. No de nuevo por favor-.

-Me cansé de hacerlo. Ahora solo quiero estar contigo- dije juntando nuestros labios.

Besar a Edward era adictivo. Una vez que lo probabas solo querías más besos, más caricias, las miradas, más palabras. Era fácil enamorarse de un hombre como el.

Pronto el beso pasó a más cogiendo Edward mi cintura y arrastrándome hacia el cabecero de la cama dejándome debajo de él.

Empecé a desabotonar su camisa lentamente, botón a botón, no teníamos prisa, y yo quería mi oportunidad para deleitarme con él sin restricción alguna, porque ahora, por fin, el era mío, o así empezaba a creerlo. Le quité la camisa acariciando sus brazos al paso mientras le miraba y una risa nerviosa salía de mi boca haciendo que el también sonriese.

-¿Qué?- preguntó besando mi mejilla y acariciando mi cara. -¿Por qué te ríes?-.

-Porque soy feliz- le contesté sin ningún miedo. –Puedo decir que por fin soy feliz- dije sin perder la sonrisa de mi cara.

No pude decir mucho más porque su boca estaba de nuevo sobre la mía acariciándola tiernamente. Note sus manos en mi cintura y como estás subían y bajaban acariciando todo a su paso. En uno de esos movimientos mi camiseta voló de mi cuerpo terminando en algún lugar de la habitación dejándome solo con mis braguitas.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar verdad?- me dijo al oído besando mi oreja y bajando por el cuello.

-Debería castigarte por hacer esa pregunta- le contesté buscando su boca mientras mis manos jugaban con su cinturón y la cremallera del pantalón quitándoselos con más prisa de lo que el ambiente invitaba.

-¿Castigarme?- dijo divertido. -¿Tienes alguna idea?-.

-Ahora mismo mi cabeza está en blanco- dije metiendo mi mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y acariciando su miembro mientras su garganta dejaba escapar un gruñido de placer que hizo estragos en mi cuerpo.

-Pues lo estás haciendo muy bien para no… ¡Dios Bella!- dijo cuando pase de las caricias a movimientos.

-¿Decías?- le dije en un susurro pues mi placer podía ser fácilmente comparable al suyo en este momento.

-Para, para- dijo y en un movimiento rápido él se colocó debajo dejándome prácticamente sentada sobre él. –No quiero terminar así- me dijo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos y besándome suavemente.

-¿Entonces esto no ha terminado?- dije quitándole su ropa interior mientras él hacía lo mismo con la mía y me miraba juguetonamente.

-Esto solo acaba de empezar- dijo cogiéndome por las caderas. Y yo, rodeando con mis piernas su cintura me deje caer llenándome de él mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos por parte de ambos.

Apoyándome en sus hombros y sus manos en mi cintura subía y bajaba llegando a sentir un placer difícil de describir con simples palabras. Nuestros nombres salían de la boca del otro cuando no estaban cubiertas por besos ardientes. Nuestras miradas se encontraban y llenaban una habitación. Y llegamos al clímax en el mismo momento.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro intentando recuperar mi normal respiración con mis brazos alrededor suyo y sentada sobre el todavía.

-Esta debía de haber sido nuestra primera vez- dijo en mi oído.

-Mientras no sea la última- bromee.

-No lo será- dijo mucho más serio de lo que había sido mi intención y apretando su agarre entorno a mí.

-Edward- dije mirándole de frente cogiéndole la cara con mis manos sonriéndole. –Ya lo sé. Solo estaba bromeando- dije besándole en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto pasando su nariz por mi clavícula relajando su cuerpo mientras yo salía de él pero sin perder la postura.

-Estoy mejor que nunca- contesté con mis manos en su pelo. -¿Lo he hecho bien?-.

-¿Qué?- dijo riéndose. –Es la mejor noche de mi vida Bella. En todos los sentidos. Eres perfecta- dijo enfatizando la última palabra haciendo que me sonrojase. -¿Vergüenza?- volvió a preguntar. – ¿Ahora?-.

-Si- dije dándole juguetonamente en el hombro. -¿Qué va a pasar ahora Edward? No quiero seguir evitándote, o encendernos pero no quiero hacerlo evidente, aunque solo sea por no faltarle el respeto a… Jane.

-Evidente es desde hace un rato-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Bella, eres demasiado ruidosa cuando estás… disfrutando el momento- dijo mordiendo mi hombro.

-¿Mucho?-.

-Bastante. Pero no te preocupes, solo están aquí Emmet y Rosalie, están a la otra punta de la casa y no es como si ellos fuesen silenciosos- dijo haciendo que ambos rompiésemos en risas. –En cuanto a lo otro… simplemente disfrutemos estos días aquí. Ya pensaremos algo cuando volvamos-.

-Me parece perfecto. Echaba de menos reírme contigo. Volver a ser solo Edward y Bella-.

-Te amo tanto Bella-.

-Te amo Edward- dije juntando de nuevo nuestras bocas en un gesto de hambre sin saciar.

-¿Qué tal si demostramos que esto no ha terminado?- dijo cogiéndome y dejándome debajo suya comenzando de nuevo lo que esperaba nunca terminase.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

-Si Jake, en una semana vuelvo y hablamos. Yo también os quiero chicos. Adiós- dije colgando después de media hora de conversación tirando el móvil a la otra punta del sofá.

-¿Os quiero? ¿Debería estar celoso?- preguntó Edward entrando por la puerta del salón con dos refrescos en la mano sentándose a mi lado. Instintivamente sonreí al verle y no pude evitar acercarme a sus labios y besarlos.

-Para nada- le susurre todavía cerca.

-Bien- contestó el dándome un rápido beso en los labios. –Asique…- continuo cuando me aleje poniendo mis piernas sobre las suyas- , ¿una semana?- preguntó cambiando el gesto a uno mucho más serio.

-Sí, pero no es definitivo, si al final soy yo volveré pronto para quedarme-.

-¿3 meses más?-.

-¿Algo es algo?- le conteste con esa pregunta de la cual, ambos sabíamos la respuesta. No, claro que no era suficiente. Que yo volviese durante tres meses para luego irme de manera indefinida, sin fecha de retorno intentando mantener lo que teníamos, construir algo en base a eso no es que no fuese suficiente, es que no era nada. –No quiero hablar de esto ahora Ed…-.

-¿Cuándo entonces? Cuando ya estés allí, ¿te parece ese el mejor momento?-.

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? Hablemos- dije sentándome bien esfumándose las ganas de ser cariñosa. -¿Qué quieres saber?-.

-Solo quiero estar cerca de ti. Para siempre-.

-De acuerdo, yo también Edward, pero hay muchas cosas que arreglar y pensar, ¿no te parece?-.

-Vente a trabajar aquí. Puedes hacerlo, un puesto más que asegurado ya si quieres. Tienes a tu familia, amigos. Y estoy yo- dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-Pero me gusta Londres. Vivo bien allí, tengo un trabajo perfecto, y unos compañeros que son mi familia. Aquello es mi refugio, mi lugar feliz. Solo que no estás tú-.

-Yo no puedo dejar aquí mi trabajo Bella. Me costó entrar en la mejor compañía del país y no voy a dejar escapar esa oportunidad-.

-En Londres encontrarías trabajo rápidamente, incluso Jacob te podría asesorar y meterte a trabajar en la empresa…-.

-No me malinterpretes, pero no quiero que nadie me ayude. Bella, yo me quiero quedar-.

-Asique la que tiene que tomar la decisión soy yo. O me quedo o me voy. Me estás dando a elegir entre mis amigos y un buen trabajo o a ti. No es justo-.

-Quizá tengas razón y no sea el mejor momento de hablarlo sin tener todas las posibilidades en la mano. ¡Te parece una tregua?-.

-Por favor- dije poniendo un gesto de pena total que pareció causarle cierta gracia cuando ladeo esa sonrisa. No pude evitar cogerle la cara y acercarla de nuevo a mi mientras terminábamos tumbados en el sofá, el encima de mí besándonos sin ningún tipo de control.

Su mano viajaba desde mi tobillo a mi tripa provacando hormigueos en todo mi cuerpo y unas ganas cada vez más profundas de tenerlo dentro de mí. Cuando estaba decidida a hacer desaparecer la camiseta de su cuerpo el teléfono decidió sonar interrumpiendo el momento.

-Desconéctalo- dijo sobre mis labios sin querer parar.

-Cógelo, no hay quien se concentre- dije riéndome cuando vi que atacaba mi cuello dando pequeños mordisco haciendo cosquillas.

-No pienso cogerlo-.

-¿Lo hago yo?-.

-Mmmmmm- se limitó a decir.

No sin dificultad, alargue mi brazo hasta la mesilla donde descansaba el inalámbrico de su casa. Entre risas e intentos de evitar las cosquillas pude ver el botón de respuesta y acerté a contestar mientras Edward continuaba devorando mi cuello donde probablemente, me quedarían marcas.

-¿Diga?- pregunte sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño gritito de risa.

-¿Bella?- toda clase de diversión desapareció nada más oír su voz. Fue como si hubiese entrado por la puerta y nos hubiese visto con sus ojos. La misma vergüenza recorría mi cuerpo ahora mismo.

-Jane- dije yo sin necesidad de preguntar. Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y al igual que yo se sentó a mi lado arreglándose la ropa tal como yo hacía con la mía. –Ho… Ho… Hola- conteste. Miré a Edward tapándome la boca. El solo me beso la otra mano moviendo su boca en un claro "todo está bien".

-¿Está Edward?- preguntó utilizando un tono que nunca hubiese reconocido como suyo. No era la misma chica abierta y simpática que yo conocía.

-Si- la contesté en apenas un susurro.

-Espera- dijo antes de que le extendiese a él el teléfono. –Es mi marido, ¿de acuerdo? Y seguirá siéndolo hasta que yo lo quiera, y créeme, no estará disponible hasta que me muera-.

-Jane, ni tú le quieres ni el te quiere. ¿Qué necesidad tienes de alargar esto?-.

-Debería darte igual que hagamos con nuestras vidas. Tirarte a mi marido no te hace dueña de nada. Ahora pásame con el-. Si hubiese estado en un estado menos impactante probablemente la hubiese contestado con ironía o directamente de una manera muy poco elegante, pero mi cerebro solo daba para que mi brazo le pasase el teléfono, y tal que eso hice sin poder mirarle siquiera.

-¿Jane?- escuché a Edward como si en vez de estar a mi lado estuviese en la otra punta de la casa. –No debería importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer… Sabes que no por mucho tiempo… Lo harás… ¿Para qué llamas?...- en algún momento decidí que aquel lugar no era precisamente el sitio adecuado para estar, que aquel sencillamente no era mi lugar. Pertenecía a otras personas, a otra pareja donde yo no era una de las partes.

Subí al cuarto de invitados, prácticamente el mío desde hace dos semanas y metí en la bolsa de viaje las pocas pertenencias que había llevado a su casa para una temporada, que debería haber durado una semana más, pero que la realidad se encargaba de hacerme ver que tenía que adelantar.

Podía decir que las semanas más felices de mi vida las había vivido allí. Esas dos semanas con Edward, no podían ser superadas por nada en el mundo, porque por primera vez en muchos años volvimos a ser Bella y Edward, los amigos, los confidente, y esta vez, los amantes. Y éramos tan perfectos en ese rol como en todos los demás. Encajábamos, esa era la palabra. Pero llegué tarde.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó recargado en la puerta. Me limpie las lágrimas y continúe con el trabajo.

-Me voy a mi casa Edward-.

-Suelta eso, hazme el favor- dijo cogiendo el pantalón que tenía en mi mano y soltándolo de mala manera encima de la cama. -¿Por qué?-.

-No he sentido más vergüenza en mi vida que cuando he cogido esa llamada y he escuchado su voz. Sabe lo que está pasando. Y es tu mujer, tiene razón, yo aquí no soy dueña de nada-.

-Mentira. Tú eres la dueña de lo más importante en todo esto, mi corazón. Eso debería ser suficiente- dijo acunando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Debería, pero no lo es. Ella sigue siendo tu mujer, y no te dará el divorcio, y mientras eso no pase…-.

-Lo hará mi pequeña, lo hará. Porque no tendrá otro remedio, y porque yo ahora soy tuyo, completamente tuyo independientemente de lo que diga un trozo de papel-.

-No llevas el anillo- dije sintiendo en mi cara el tacto de su mano notando que no llevaba nada en ninguna mano.

-No podría. Ahora estoy contigo. Y si no fuera por ti, porque no quieres, lo gritaría por la ventana ahora mismo-.

-Estás loco- dije riendo por fin. Aquello solo lo sabíamos nosotros y Jake y Seth. El resto pensaba que me había ido una semana a descansar a una pequeña casita en un lago a encontrar tranquilidad, la que no había encontrado en Forks. Volvería un día antes para despedirme de todos y recoger mis cosas. Ahora eso no estaba tan claro. –Adoro estar contigo, pero con la sola mención de ella todo parece venirse abajo, y no puedo estar así-.

-Y te entiendo, te entiendo tan bien que a mí me sienta mal todo esto. Pero hemos pasado separados un tiempo que no debería haber sido así, y de una manera u otra es nuestro y quiero recuperarlo empezando desde ya. No te vayas, por favor-.

-¿Y si vuelve?-.

-Me voy contigo. Puede quedarse la casa si quiere. Gano yo, te tengo a ti- dijo besando la punta de mi nariz.

-O soy muy fácil, o tú eres muy convincente- dije dejándole ver mi última decisión, que buena o mala, para mí, era la correcta en ese momento.

-Espera- dijo soltándome sin dejar de sonreír. De una brazada despejo toda la ropa y cosas esparcidas encima de la cama y en un segundo le tenía rodeando mis brazos y tumbándome en ella cariñosamente. -¿Te parece que celebremos tu estancia una semana más en esta casa?- dijo con sus labios en los míos.

-Ya me iba a quedar- dije sin poder evitar sonreír sobre los suyos.

-Pero luego dijiste que no, y ahora sí. Me vale la última decisión-.

-Me gusta la idea de celebrar-.

-Por todo lo alto para mi princesa- dijo devorando mi boca al segundo de terminar la frase continuando así lo que nuca debió de ser interrumpido.

+.

-Volveré pronto, no os preocupéis- dijo despidiéndome de todos en mi casa. Los Cullen y sus parejas con mis padres nos habíamos reunido para despedirme. Edward estaba entre ellos, pero con él me despediría como era debido. Y en el aeropuerto. Nadie sabía que no iría sola en un taxi como había dicho. No cuando le dejaba por una semana y el simple pensamiento se me hacia duro.

-Eso dijiste la última vez- dijo Alice sollozando.

-La última vez no dije nada- contesté un poco incomoda.

-¡Lo siento, es verdad…!-.

-Ya Alice, no pasa nada- dije abrazándola por enésima vez. –Os prometo, que nos veremos muy pronto. Quizá solo en una semana-.

-Te echaremos de menos Bella- dijo Esme.

-Y yo a vosotros-.

Uno tras otro fueron abrazándome y despidiéndose de mí cariñosamente. Mi madre no sin antes hacer un espectáculo de su despedida pues se iba con mi padre a casa de los Cullen a cenar y mi taxi, teóricamente tenía que llegar en 10 minutos.

-Hasta pronto Bella- me dijo Edward envolviéndome con un abrazo frío en apariencia, pero que solo nosotros sabía lo que significaba tanto el abrazo como la frase.

-Pasároslo bien- les dije desde la puerta de la casa despidiéndome mientras cada uno cogía su coche y salía en la misma dirección. ¿La escusa de Edward? Que mañana tenía un duro día de trabajo y prefería descansar.

En el tiempo en que llegaba hice los últimos preparativos al equipaje comprobando que no olvidaba nada. Me dio tiempo a pensar en la última vez que salí de aquella casa dirección Londres. Que diferente era todo. Que por el mismo motivo que me iba, hoy me quería quedar un poquito más a su lado. Por fin a su lado. Unos toques a la puerta hicieron explotar mi burbuja.

-¿Lista?- preguntó sonriendo sin que llegase a los ojos su brillo.

-Si- dije simplemente mientras ambos colocábamos las maletas y partíamos rumbo al aeropuerto.

A pesar de tener las manos unidas, tanto el viaje como la tarea de facturas se hicieron en silencio. Ni una palabra, ni una mirada por su parte mientras yo no podía quitar la mía de él.

-Nos vemos en una semana, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije sin soltar nuestra mano, donde su mirada estaba clavada ahora.

-Es muy duro, más de lo que me imaginaba-.

-Lo sé, siento algo parecido-.

-Intenta pensar, arreglar las cosas por allí, por favor. Es solo una semana y parece que se me acaba el mundo- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Eh- dije cogiendo su barbilla haciendo que me mirara. –He estado una vida sin ti, esto solo a empezado, ¿vale? Te quiero Edward, y volveré, volveré porque esto merece la pena, o por lo menos yo lo siento así-.

-Bella- me dijo pasando un brazo detrás de mi cuello acercándome a él dejando nuestras frentes unidas. –Te quiero, y quiero que vuelvas conmigo y ser felices. Te estaré esperando- dijo besando dulcemente nuestros labios mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla. La última llamada a mi vuelo sonó por megafonía y no tuve más remedio que separarme lentamente de él.

-Una semana- susurre.

-Te quiero-.

-Y yo a ti- dije acariciándole por última vez la mejilla y dirigiéndome a la cola de pasajeros. Me despedí con un beso en la distancia y guardándome su sonrisa en el corazón. Sería mi motivación para volver. Realmente no necesitaba otra.

+.

Era fácil distinguir Londres, quizá porque lo sentía ya como mi propia ciudad. Sencillamente tenía la suerte de tener dos casas, Forks y Londres, y no sabría decir cual era más importante para mí, quizá fuera eso lo que me hacía más difícil dejarlo todo.

Estaba esperando mis dos grandes y pesadas maletas, pues tan como sabía vendría con más de lo que me fui. No estaba feliz, era difícil estarlo cuando dejabas al otro lado del mundo lo que significaba para ti eso mismo, el mundo. Pero la tristeza tampoco me dominaba, sabía que era un viaje de transición, pronto volvería a sus brazos, y esperaba que pronto se solucionase todo, por ambas partes.

El día poco soleado de fuera se dejaba notar dentro de la terminal a través de los enormes ventanales, y ya fuera por costumbre, una sonrisa tímida apareció en mi cara cuando lo noté.

Como pude saque mis maletas de la cinta y me encaminé a la salida sabiendo quien me estaría esperando al otro lado de la puerta. Hubiese corrido si me hubiese sido posible pero el problema desapareció en cuanto les vi a los tres.

-¡Hahahahahaha!- gritamos las dos cuando nos vimos, y sin importarme molestar, solté las maletas y fui a abrazarla. Era casi como mi hermana, una a la que no había visto en 3 meses y no podía haber echado más de menos.

-Ángela- dije su nombre abrazándola fuerte. –Como te he echado de menos-.

-Y yo a ti. Pero mírate, estás guapísima- dijo mirándome.

-Estoy tal y como me fui-.

-Mentira. Ahora estás feliz-.

-Idiota- dije dándola en el brazo suavemente viendo como mis dos chicos se acercaban a mí con parecidas sonrisas. Yo simplemente tuve que abrir los brazos. –Hola- les dije cuando fueron ellos quienes me rodearon con los suyos.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- me preguntó Jake cuando mis pies tocaron suelo por fin y Seth recogía mis maletas.

-Largo, pero dormí casi todo el trayecto, asique bien-.

-Vamos, hoy comemos todos en casa- dijo Seth caminando hacia la salida mientras su hermano le seguía y Ángela se colgaba de mi brazo para empezar a ponernos al día. Había mucho que contar, por las dos partes.

+.

-Asique- dijo Jake de nuevo tomando asiento después de que todos despidiésemos a Ángela que había quedado con su novio y nos tenía que dejar, - quieres ocuparte del proyecto americano hasta navidades-.

-Si- dije sencillamente.

-Lo sabíamos- dijo Seth riéndose y chocando el puño con su hermano que no podía evitar reírse tampoco. –Eres…-.

-Ya sé que sois muy listo los dos, pero ¿puedo? ¿Está todavía libre?-.

-Claro que si Bella. No dijimos a nadie más que a ti, sabíamos que terminarías aceptando todo-.

-¿Aceptando el que?-.

-Tu situación- zanjo Jake. –El puesto, seguir viendo a tu familia, a Edward- dijo levantando las cejas haciendo que me sonrojase y una melancolía recorriera mi cuerpo.

-Todo el mundo lo sabía, menos yo… y Edward-.

-Es que estáis los dos muy ciegos Bella. En serio, se veía venir- me dijo Seth dándome un codazo cariñoso. –La verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿y después que? Porque después de los tres meses…- dijo poniendo cara de circunstancia.

-Pasaré allí las vacaciones, asique no tendré que volver hasta el año que viene-.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-.

-No tengo la respuesta- dije finalmente y encogiéndome de hombros. –En no quiere moverse, y yo tampoco. Es un tema… serio-.

-¿Por qué no te quieres ir de Londres? Yo lo haría si pudiera- dijo Jacob con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Claro, alguien te espera también al otro lao del charco- dije riendo haciendo que una sonrisa de melancolía, probablemente idéntica a la mía, apareciese en su cara.

-No desvíes el tema-.

-Estoy bien en Londres, lo considero mi hogar, mi salvación. Me unen a esta ciudad cosas que no se describir, además de vosotros claro-.

-No creo que sea Jacob quien te impida volver-.

-Claro que no Seth, eres tu- dije bromeando.

-Lo sabía- dijo señalándome con un gesto gracioso.

-¿Y eso es todo? Bella aquí puedes volver cuando quieras, y a nosotros nos tendrás siempre. No veo el problema-.

-Yo se lo veo a todo últimamente- suspiré poniéndome las manos en la cara y echándola para atrás.

-Ese es tu problema-.

-Quizá necesite más tiempo para pensarlo. Además, cuando vuelva Jane también estará allí, todo será diferente. ¿Para qué quiero estar en el mismo lugar si, lo más seguro, solo lleve desgracias? Cuando todo esté hecho, entonces, me plantearé las cosas-.

-Edward está contigo. Un papel no cambia nada-.

-Jacob, ese papel lo cambia todo. Es un hombre casado-.

-Eso no te ha importado cuando has estado con él, de todas las maneras posibles apuesto-.

-¡Eh! Un respeto- dije a pesar de estar riéndome. –Y no sabes lo mal que me sentía cuando el nombre de Jane aparecía-.

-Sí, seguro que te sentías mal cuando…- empezó Seth.

-Si se te ocurra seguir-.

-¿Entonces?- continúo Jake.

-Entonces esperaré- dije finalizando. –Y bueno, basta de hablar de mi- dije incorporándome viendo como esa frase causaba diferentes reacciones en la sala, Jacob se hundió más mientras a Seth solo le faltaba bailar alrededor de su hermano de pura emoción. –Leah- dije simplemente.

-No Bella por favor-.

-¿Prefieres que me lo cuente Seth? Estoy segura de que sabrá que decirme para dejarte peor que mal-.

-Eso ni lo dudes- dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermano. –Vale, vale- dijo levantando las manos pero sin perder ese ápice de travesura.

-Empieza- exigí.

-Va todo bien. Hablé con ella y… bueno… decidimos intentarlo a pesar de la distancia. Yo tengo recursos suficientes para poder ir a verla de vez en cuando. Muy de vez en cuando- apunto. –Y el tiempo también-.

-¿Le dijiste lo importante?-.

-Sí, la dije que la quería- dijo de una manera cansada mirando al suelo con los brazos cruzados sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Me alegro tanto por ti!- dije levantándome completamente eufórica a darle un abrazo inmenso. –Verás que todo sale bien- dije sentándome a su lado dejando mi brazo detrás de su cuello.

-Eso espero-.

-¿Por qué por mi vida no se interesa nunca nadie?- preguntó Seth haciéndose el ofendido cuando, tanto Jake como yo, sabíamos que no era así.

-Porque la cuentas sin necesidad de preguntas- respondió como siempre Jake.

-¿Cuál a sido la última?- pregunté yo.

-Uff, que insensible Bella. La última, como si no tuviera nombre la chica- dijo mirándome mientras yo alzaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad. –Estudiante de veterinaria. ¡Te juro que no me dio tiempo a preguntar más! ¡Se me lanzó descaradamente!- dijo semilevantandose del sillón exculpándose mientras Jake y yo dejábamos de controlar una carcajada y pasábamos el resto de la noche así, de nuevo los 3.

+.

-¿Irás a buscarme?- pregunté dejándome el teléfono entre mi oreja y el hombro para continuar con los preparativos del viaje.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de novio sería si no fuese a buscarte?-.

-¿Eso eres?- pregunté parándome en seco al ver la connotación que había dado a nuestra relación o lo que quisiera que tuviésemos.

-Bueno… No lo sé. Algo parecido supongo. Seré lo que quieras que sea en tu vida-.

-Quiero que seas todo-.

-Entonces eso es lo que soy- dijo suavemente sacándome una inmensa sonrisa. Si mi casa no estuviese llena de todo tipo de ropa, complementos y objetos saltaría sobre ella hasta cansarme, o por lo menos esa era la sensación que me inundaba.

-Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte- confesé.

-No más que yo-.

-Te veo mañana Edward-.

-Aquí estaré esperándote-.

-Te quiero-.

-Te quiero Bella-.

+.

-Volveré en menos de 4 meses- dije abrazando a cada uno de mis amigos. –Esto se está volviendo una costumbre que no me gusta nada- dije viendo como esa escena la tenía todavía demasiado reciente en la memoria.

-No digas que volverás porque no lo sabes…-.

-Volveré. Después no sabré que pasará, pero volverá-.

-Cuidate mucho, y disfruta- me dijo Ángela.

-Desde luego. Os quiero chicos- me di media vuelta para despedirles con la mano, volviendo de nuevo al lugar donde me esperaba él.

+.

Cualquiera que me viese en aquel momento pensaría que estaba loca, que oía voces o tenía una realidad alternativa, porque nadie va con esa sonrisa por la vida sin un motivo aparente. El punto de la cuestión es que yo me estaba anticipando a ese momento, porque tras esa puerta me esperaba Edward.

Asique cuando se abrió ante mí la puerta y no le vi la sonrisa paso a un gesto de preocupación. Alce la cabeza, me moví de lado a lado para ver si es que no me veía. Pero una vez salí y me metí entre la gente, que las personas de mi vuelo hubiesen salido todas y se hubiesen marchado con sus familiares y el lugar hubiese quedado desierto, confirme que él no estaba.

No sé cuantas veces llamé a su móvil, pero de tanto funcionamiento dos de las rayitas de la batería del móvil habían desaparecido.

Hubiese llamado a cualquiera de mis amigos, o incluso a mis padres sabiendo que en menos de una hora estarían en la puerta, pero era Edward quien tenía que estar aquí, era él la primera persona a la que tenía que ver. Era casi la única a la que quería ver. Además eso tendría como consecuencia decirles lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, y todavía no era el momento.

En mi mano, el teléfono empezó a vibrar y sonar, mire el identificador y cuando vi el nombre de Edward en la pantalla, me faltó tiempo descolgar la llamada.

-¡Edward! ¡Donde demonios te has metido? Llevo esperando casi una hora…-.

-Bella- se oyó aquella voz que no debería estar contestando ese teléfono.

-Jane- y de nuevo esa sensación. No me hacía falta preguntarle la identidad, llevaba el tono grabado a fuego en mi cerebro. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Ella no volvía hasta dentro de 2 semanas, en teoría…

-¿Decías?- preguntó irónicamente. -¿Esperas a mi marido?-. No podía contestar. Mi orgullo, pero sobretodo mi vergüenza me impedían pronunciar siquiera un sonido. –Lamento comunicarte que no se ha dejado el teléfono en casa, por lo cual el no va a ir-.

-¿Qué?- logré articular.

-Lo que oyes. Ya te dije una vez que le dejaras en paz. Vas a terminar mal si continuas con esto-.

-¿Me estás amenazando?-.

-Avisando más bien es la palabra-.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- la pregunte viendo como el nudo de mi garganta empezaba a desaparecer y mi valentía afloraba junto a las dudas.

-Aquí, en casa, conmigo. Por supuesto-.

-No te creo- dije tragándome mis lágrimas. No era el momento.

-Hasta nunca- y colgó.

Miré incrédula al teléfono sin conseguir digerir de forma alguna aquel momento. Miles de dudas se agolpaban y ninguna respuesta lógica para ellas. Llame un taxi y me monté dando la dirección de la casa de mis padres. No llore, porque sabía que Edward terminaría dándome las explicaciones necesarias para aquello. Necesitaba que él me lo aclarase, y ese momento estaba segura que llegaría. Por primera vez no escaparía, esperaría, tendría paciencia, porque esta vez, iba a confiar en él.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

-Hija, te esperábamos aquí desde hace casi 2 horas- me dijo mi madre saludándome con un cálido abrazo.

-Sí, lo sé, sido el vuelo… un retraso, por el temporal- dije intentando ser lo más convincente posible. Por las caras de mis padres de nula importancia, entendí que se lo había creído. –Bajo a cenar en un par de horas, necesito descansar-.

-Claro- dijo mi padre entrando de nuevo al salón y mi madre a la cocina. Subí las escaleras tan rápido como las maletas me lo permitieron y me tire en la cama.

Llevaba el móvil en mi mano, es más, no lo había soltado desde que me bajé del avión. Tenía una ligera esperanza de una nueva llamada, está vez de Edward, pero del Edward de verdad. Sabía que todo aquello tenía que tener una explicación que yo pudiese entender y aceptar. Me negaba y escapaba a mi razonamiento que Edward estuviese en la misma sala que Jane y la hubiese dejado decir semejantes cosas. No era él. Él no lo hubiese permitido.

En las dos horas que estuve arriba mirando el techo el móvil no sonó, no recibió nada, y aunque sabía que debía llamar a mis amigos me negaba a utilizarlo, porque si en una de las llamadas lo hacia él y yo no me enteraba… no quería pensar en eso, por lo cual, cero manejo del móvil.

Irremediablemente tuve que bajar ya que los ruidos de mi estómago parecían crecer de volumen acallando casi a los de mi conciencia.

-Hija, ¿esperas una llamada importante?- preguntó mi padre a mitad de la cena. Estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de que mi interés no estaba en su conversación.

-Si- y realmente no mentía, era una llamada de grandísima importancia. El problema era que no sabía si se produciría, ni cuándo. –Trabajo, mañana empiezo- tampoco eran necesarios todos los detalles.

-Tu jefe ha sido muy considerado enviándote a ti para poder disfrutar un poco más de tiempo con nosotros- dijo mi madre sonriendo sinceramente.

-Jacob es genial- dije simplemente.

-¿Y sabes si después de ese periodo…?- odiaba tratar ese tema, y más ahora.

-No se mamá, no se si me quedaré ya fija o tendré que volver. Pero por lo pronto me voy cuando terminen las navidades. No es un tema tan sencillo como "me voy" o "me quedo"-.

-Pues no lo entiendo, sería mucho más fácil…-.

-¡Mamá!- la corté antes de que pudiese continuar y yo contestar peor. –Déjalo, ese tema ahora no, por favor- pedí a la vez que me intentaba calmar.

-Pero…- no sé si fue el destino pero el móvil sonó frenando a mi madre en su discurso y haciendo que rebotase de mi asiento llevándome conmigo el móvil a la cocina sin mirarlo si quiera.

-¿Edward?- pregunté esperanzada.

-La última vez que lo comprobé me llamaba Jacob- escuche del otro lado.

-Perdón- dije viniéndome abajo. –No miré la pantalla-.

-Eso estaba claro, pero, ¿tú no deberías estar con el que preguntas?-.

-Bien dicho, debería-.

-¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado?-.

-Ha pasado que cuando llegué al aeropuerto no estaba, le llame un millón de veces y después de una hora, desde su teléfono me llama su mujer, o ex o lo que sea diciendo que no va a venir. No sé nada de él y ella tampoco me lo quería decir. Además me ha amenazando diciendo que no me acerque más a él. Y llevo 2 horas en el país-.

-Lo tuyo es de telenovela. ¿Pero no sabes nada de el?-.

-Nada. Su teléfono no lo tiene el, eso está claro, y no me fio de Jane. Quiero saber que pasa de su boca, pero, ¿cómo?-.

-Te hablaré como jefe y amigo. Mañana tienes tu presentación por lo cual descansa, aclara las ideas y cuando termines tus obligaciones profesionales vete a buscarle. Trabaja cerca de tu ahora-. Y era cierto, su oficina estaba en el mismo edificio. Realmente tanta preocupación nublaba mis ideas.

-Creo que será lo más sensato-.

-Aunque eso no ha sido nunca el fuerte de los Black, hasta yo tengo que reconocerme ese mérito-.

-Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?- dije sonriendo por primera vez en horas.

-Por supuesto. Todos te mandan besos. Aquí acabamos de empezar a trabajar-.

-Soñaré con vuestro sufrimiento- dije bromeando.

-Eres mala. Hasta mañana-.

-Hasta mañana Jake. Saludos a todos y gracias- dije colgando.

-Hija, el coche alquilado sigues teniéndolo, ¿verdad?- preguntó mi padre.

-Sí, hice que me lo dejarán 3 meses más antes de irme, lo necesito para ir al trabajo. Me voy a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Es bueno volver a estar en casa- dije abrazando cariñosamente a los dos.

-Desde luego que es bueno tenerte siempre. Descansa cielo- escuche a mi madre mientras subía las escaleras.

Hubiese sido complicado coger el sueño en una situación similar, pero los viajes me dejaban muy cansada, y el estrés, la incertidumbre, pero sobre todo las ganas de viajar a un mundo feliz donde todo estaba bien podían con todo, asique cerré los ojos y rápidamente me deje llevar.

"_Estamos trabajando. No te acostumbres pero disfruta de tu regalo de bienvenida. Te queremos"._

Despegué la nota de la nevera con una sonrisa. Siempre era bueno ver que las viejas y buenas costumbres no se perdían aunque ya no fuese una adolescente de 17 años. Abrí la nevera para encontrarme un bol de fruta bien cortada y unos creps rellenos de mermelada. Hubiese dudado en comérmelos si no supiese que probablemente fuesen pre congelados, asique me senté y alargue el momento todo lo que pude. Probablemente ese fuese el único del día donde podría descansar y estar relajada.

Me arreglé para la ocasión. La primera vista de una persona decía mucho, y durante 3 meses yo era la que mandaba. No sería una tirana, no era mi estilo, pero por lo menos hacerme respetar, algo complicado.

El tiempo en Forks y alrededores no ayudaba a mi que mi pelo se mantuviese liso todo el día, asique me decidí por una coleta alta evitando que la humedad me hiciese parecerme a un león.

Puse mis tacones, un imposible de comodidad para mí, en el asiento del copiloto y conduje hasta la ciudad intentando disfrutar de un paisaje que ahora mismo no tenía sitio en mi cabeza. Repasaba el guión inicial mentalmente una y otra vez, pero a los minutos me daba cuenta que no era el guión lo que decía, eran las palabras que tenía pensado preguntar cuando viese a Edward. Las explicaciones que necesitaba para poder organizar un poco mi cabeza, mi vida.

Aparqué e inevitablemente mi cabeza giraba de un lado a otro del parking intentando localizar un volvo gris, o una cabellera dorada. En el hall, en el ascensor, en mi misma planta, pero Edward parecía no estar cerca de mí. Si así hubiese sido estaba segura de que su sola presencia me hubiese atraído de forma incontrolable.

Pase a la sala asignada para la reunión y preparé las cosas para organizar un poco todo. A los pocos minutos las sillas estaban ocupadas por 5 hombres y 2 mujeres. Bebí un poco de agua intentando quitar la sequedad de la boca y bajar mis nervios y vergüenza al suelo.

-Buenos días- saludé. –Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y soy trabajadora de Black Construcciones en Londres, y durante los próximos 3 meses seré la encargada de que está sucursal funcione a la perfección con las mismas ideas y proyecto con los que se trabaja en Londres…-.

No fue un charla ni larga ni pesada, es más, cuando terminé hasta parecía mucho más tranquila y sin problemas de continuar si hubiese sido necesario. Los trabajadores parecían dispuestos a colaborar en todo, y no era raro teniendo en cuenta que su nuevo trabajo era una ganga.

-¿Te despierto de la siesta?- pregunté Jacob por teléfono después de dejar una hora libre antes de ponernos a lo serio.

-No, me despejas. Demasiado informes. Tú eres la eficiente en eso. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-.

-Bien, el grupo parece entusiasmado…-.

-No te hablo de eso-.

-Todavía no le he visto. Estaba trabajando- le dije poniendo sentido a toso eso.

-¿Y qué haces ahora?-.

-Descansar y ponerte al día de las novedades. Estoy aquí para trabajar…-.

-Bien, pues a partir de ahora, y te hablo como jefe, me mandas un mail al final del día, asique no pierdas mas tu tiempo. Un placer hablar con usted señorita Swan. Suerte- alargó la última letra y con la palabra en la boca escuchando ese maldito pitido me colgó. Aunque no le guardaría rencor pues me había animado a dar el paso que necesitaba para ir a buscarle.

-Disculpe- le dije a la chica que estaba en recepción.

-Dígame- me contestó con una sonrisa demasiado forzada a mi gusto.

-Sí, ¿me puede decir el piso donde trabaja el señor Cullen por favor?

-¿Para qué lo necesita?-.

-Para hablar con él- dije cansándome de tanta poca personalidad.

-Me es imposible darle ese tipo de información…-.

-Para un negocio. Mi empresa necesita de la suya para un negocio- le dije soltando lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Piso 26- se limitó a decir borrando por primera vez su sonrisa y admitiendo que acababa de ser derrotada.

-Gracias- dije esta vez apropiándomela yo y dándome la vuelta para entrar en el ascensor cuyas puertas se acababan de abrir.

Al abrirse las puertas me di cuenta de la importancia de una empresa y de otra. Mientras en mi piso se concentraban varias pequeñas empresas en fase de despegue en el mercado con pequeños habitáculos por los trabajadores, allí lo primero que te recibía era una gran mesa con varias secretarías tras ella y encima de sus cabezas con letras doradas en nombre de la empresa, esa a la que todas se querían parecer o aspiraban a parecerse algún día.

Aunque el primer fallo que vi es que todas estaban tan ocupadas de sus teléfonos, sus móviles y sus correos que no controlaban el flujo de gente que entraba y salía de allí, por lo que mi presencia pasó desapercibida cuando empecé a asomar la cabeza por las puertas entre abiertas, y de nuevo sin noticias de él. Antes de darme la vuelta supe que le había encontrado.

-No, ya hemos hablado de eso, es imposible. Los plazos no concuerdas y no estamos dispuestos a dar con inaugurado un proyecto sin las condiciones adecuadas. No hay más que hablar…- tras una puerta cerrada y casi al final de uno de los pasillos su voz salía lo suficientemente clara como para distinguirla, y por supuesto con el tono de advertencia grabado de "no es momento para bromas".

Pensé en darme la vuelta, pero si había llegado hasta allí, hasta yo podía entender que no era el momento de echarse para atrás. La discusión seguía, y supuse que era por teléfono pues la única voz que resonaba por el pasillo era la suya. Solo esperaba que su actitud cambiase a una algo más tranquila cuando me viese. Resople fuertemente cerrando los ojos antes de tocar dos veces lo suficientemente fuete para que se escuchase por encima de su voz.

-Adelante- escuché y se una vez, sin titubear, sin dudas giré el pomo y le vi. Detrás de una gran mesa, de pie, aflojándose la corbata y con un gran cristal a sus espaldas con vistas a la ciudad estaba el. –Te llamo más tarde- dijo colgando sin esperar respuesta de la otra parte y cambiando ese gesto de frustración por otro de sorpresa. Baje mi mirada mientras cerraba la puerta pues era complicado aguantar esa mirada tan llena de sentimientos cruzados.

-Parece que has visto un fantasma- dije luego de que ninguno de los dos nos moviésemos ni dijésemos nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Estás bien Edward?- era desde luego una pregunta rara, de las pocas que no esperaba tener que contestar.

-No entiendo nada. Tu… me dijiste… tu no venías…-. Sus frases salían de su boca incompletas y sin mucho sentido, pero si las juntabas algo podías comprender.

-¿Cómo que no venía? Edward, hablé contigo el día antes. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-.

-¿Y tu mail? Tú me dijiste que no fuese, que no ibas a venir, que me olvidase, que no… tu no…-.

-¿De qué mail me estás hablando? Llevo sin entrar en el semanas, desde antes de irme de nuevo a Londres. Edward, estuve esperándote ayer una hora en el aeropuerto, te llamaba y no contestabas, y después me llama Jane y me dice que no vas a ir. ¿Ella me lo tenía que decir? ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando?-.

-¿Jane? Si, ella vino ayer pero apenas la vi unos minutos Bella, y mi móvil está desaparecido, yo no lo tengo… Esto no puede ser- dijo levándose las manos al pelo.

-No estoy entendiendo nada Edward-.

-Jane apareció ayer en casa de sorpresa. Recogió algunas cosas y se fue, ya está, te lo juro, ni siquiera hablé con ella más que para decirla que tendría noticias del abogado. Yo subí a la planta de arriba a buscar los papeles y mi teléfono estaba abajo, o eso creía yo porque luego no lo encontré asique supuse que se me había caído en el coche, o en la calle…-.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te lo robo ella Edward?-.

-No lo sé-.

-¿Y mi mail?-.

-Ella es buena en ordenadores- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Tienes que ser una broma, de muy mal gusto por cierto, pero una broma. ¿Cómo se atreve…? ¡Y encima me amenaza después de lo que ha hecho!- dije sacando toda la rabia contenida desde hace horas dejando los gritos anteriores de Edward en puros susurros.

-Eh, eh- dijo acercándose y cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos. –Shh, tranquila, tranquila- me decía mientras sus pulgares acariciaban mis mejillas y su nariz acariciaba la mía. –Entonces, ¿esto no ha acabado?- dijo susurrando calmando un poco el ambiente.

-¿Qué dices Edward? ¿Cómo va a acabar esto? Nunca lo ha hecho, menos ahora- dijo cogiendo las solapas del cuello de su camisa acercándolo más a mí.

-Bienvenida a casa de nuevo amor-.

-Por fin- dije sonriendo y juntando por fin nuestros labios en un beso con necesidad. El por una supuesta perdida y yo por lo mismo. O simplemente porque una semana sin el parecía demasiado tiempo para cualquiera.

-He pasado las peores 24 horas de mi vida pensando que te había perdido, que te habías cansado de la situación, que…-.

-Olvida lo que hayas leído en ese mail, porque te juro que no he sido yo- dije volviendo a juntar nuestros labios. –Por cierto, deberías llamar a la persona con la que estabas hablando y pedirle perdón- dije medio sonriendo haciendo que el también lo hiciese.

-Estaba siendo muy amable con el comparándolo con mi comportamiento de estas horas. Quizá debería hacerlo, si-.

-Si- dije dándole un pequeño pico. –Edward, no es algo que me gustaría hacer pero si se demuestra que esto lo ha hecho Jane…-.

-Si se demuestra tendré el divorcio mucho más rápido, además de una denuncia para ella de mi parte y de la tuya- dijo recuperando un poco el tono serio.

-Ha hackeado mi cuenta, te ha robado el móvil… y me ha amenazado diciendo que me aleje de ti. No la reconozco-.

-Yo tampoco. Pero a ti no te va ha hacer nada. De eso me encargo yo- me dijo besándome la frente.

-No es que quiera irme pero tengo que trabajar- dije mirando mi reloj viendo que la hora se acercaba.

-Comemos juntos- me dijo más que preguntando afirmando.

-Piso 6-.

-Te quiero- dijo cuando me acercaba a la puerta y yo le lanzaba un beso antes de cerrarla.

Ahora sí, casi todo parecía encontrar su sitio. Planeamos las mejores zonas donde poder construir y vender como inmobiliaria que éramos. Quede gratamente sorprendida pues a pesar de que la mayoría eran personas recién graduadas en la carrera parecían tener mucha experiencia, cosa que seguramente agilizaría muchos trámites y procesos. Antes de la hora pensada ya habíamos terminado, asique simplemente di por finalizada la jornada.

-Bella-.

-Dime James- le dije a uno de los trabajadores mientras recogía planos y apuntes varios y los metía bajo llave en un cajón. No es que fuesen de mayor importancia, pero cuanto antes empezara a organizarme, mucho mejor para el futuro.

-Verás, me gustaría ampliar mi zona de búsqueda, el noreste de la ciudad apenas tiene nada. Si, se puede construir pero no saldría rentable-.

-¿Conoces la zona como para decir eso?-.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe-.

-De acuerdo, busca allí y donde tú quieras, pero en tu informe debe aparecer como prioridad esa zona. Es lo que se acordó en Londres y ni tu ni yo podemos cambiar esas pautas, pero miraré lo que me entregues-.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Bella. ¿Asique londinense?-.

-No- conteste con una sonrisa. –Soy de aquí, de Forks-.

-¿En serio? Tengo familia viviendo por allí- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la mesa. -¿Y cómo es que terminaste trabajando para una empresa así al otro lado del mundo?-.

-Estudie en la universidad de la ciudad pero hice mi último curso en Londres y me dieron allí las prácticas y decidí quedarme. Es un grupo genial y el trabajo para mi inmejorable-.

-Debemos de tener la misma edad, ¿Cómo fue que no coincidimos nunca?-.

-No lo sé. Pudimos hacerlo pero soy muy despistada-.

-Todavía me acuerdo de la señorita Verónica…-.

-¿Te dio clase la señorita Verónica?- pregunté casi riéndome. –Que mujer- dije acordándome de todas las situaciones que provocaba ella sola en clase, aunque después fue realmente la que más me ayudo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿A que generación viva no ha dado clase?-.

-No creo que sea tan mayor-.

-Apuesto a que si…- unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestras risas. Ver al causante de ello, no me disgustó ni mucho menos.

-¿Lista?- preguntó asomando la cabeza.

-Si- dije cogiendo el abrigo y la cartera y saliendo de la oficina. –Hasta mañana James-.

-Hasta mañana Bella-.

-Hola- dije poniéndome de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla. Aun con tacones era claramente mucho más alto que yo. -¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté viendo que su expresión no demostraba precisamente mucha felicidad.

-Estamos e público y…-.

-Lo siento- dije tapándome la boca cayendo en que a ojos del resto del mundo el seguía felizmente casado.

-No importa. ¿Quién era ese de la oficina?-.

-James, uno de los trabajadores-.

-¿Os conocíais de antes? Parecía que os llevabais de maravilla-.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio Edward?- pregunté acercándonos al parking. –No, no le conocía, pero estábamos hablando de las coincidencias de la vida. ¿Te molesta que me ría con otras personas o qué?-.

-Me molesta que te miren como lo estaba haciendo el-.

-No me miraba de ninguna manera. Y si lo hubiese hecho, yo no tengo la culpa de nada por lo que esta actitud va mal dirigida-.

-¿Cómo vamos a comer?- dijo revolviéndose el pelo demostrando que empezaba a incomodarle más de lo necesario la situación. Por mi parte, el cupo de tonterías estaba cubierto.

-Vete a comer tu solo- dije caminando hacia mi coche con el seria intención de terminar en mi casa sola.

No, Bella, por favor- me cogió del brazo impidiéndome seguir. –Perdón. No… no puedo soportar la idea de volver a perderte y cualquier cosa me vuelve paranoico-.

-Que no se repita Edward- le advertí.

-No lo haré- me contestó con un tímida sonrisa que hizo que me olvidase de todo lo anterior. -¿Vienes conmigo y te traigo luego para que busques el coche?-.

-Me parece perfecto- dije cambiando de gesto y dirección a otro camino.

Si hubo algo que eche de menos estos últimos años fueron nuestros silencios, esos donde se llenaba todo sin necesidad de decir nada. Nuestras manos unidas, las miradas y todo parecía dicho entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué hemos venido tan lejos?- pregunté viendo que nunca había estado en aquella zona de la ciudad.

-Porque quiero estar contigo tranquilo, y aquí tenemos más posibilidades. No quiero que la gente te vea como una persona que destroza matrimonios. Sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-¿Y a ti como una persona infiel?-.

-Lo que piensen de mi me da exactamente igual. Me preocupas tú, que no tienes culpa de nada-.

-De acuerdo, pero a mí me preocupa lo que se diga de ti, asique me gusta la elección- dije encogiéndome de hombros intentando ignorar su mirada. Debía de estar prohibida como tortura, yo confesaría cualquier cosa si la sostuviese mas de cinco minutos.

-¿Y que tal por Londres y tu nuevo puesto?- preguntó después de preguntas intranscendentes y nuestros platos llegasen a la mesa.

-Bien, como siempre. Con ganas de volver. Y me gusta el nuevo puesto, parecen buenos profesionales-.

-¿Hablaste con Jacob sobre lo de…?-.

-No Edward, no quise porque quiero disfrutar estos 3 meses. Cuando vuelva aclararemos todo- dije cogiéndole la mano. -¿Vamos a estar estos 3 meses discutiendo por lo mismo?-.

-No, claro que no- dijo besándome la mano que sostenía la suya. –No me pienso separar de ti ni un día- dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de mí.

-Eso no suena nada mal- dije imitando su gesto y capturando su labio entre mis dientes.

-Podemos empezar… No me lo puedo creer- dijo sentándose correctamente de repente y clavando su mirada en mi espalda como si algo fuera de lo natural estuviese pasando. -¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?-. No hacían falta nombres ni mas pista, asique mi pregunta mental se limito a repetir la suya. ¿Ella otra vez? Cuando escondió su cara entre sus manos en señal de frustración, supe que nos había visto y era más que probable que estuviese acercándose a nosotros. -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo levantando su cabeza dirigiéndola una mirada que pocas veces le había visto. No podía imaginar que se pudiese sentir tanto asco y odio por alguien y transmitirlo con solo mirarla.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Bella- yo miraba a mi plato y cerraba la boca. Era la mejor manera de estar que se me ocurría, porque como consiguiese reaccionar empezaría a gritar como una loca.

-Te repito, ¿Qué quieres? Y otra cosa, cuando puedas, devuélveme mi móvil- dijo utilizando un tono claramente irónico.

-Veo que dos cabezas funcionan mejor que una. Si quieres que te sea sincera lo tire mientras conducía. Lo siento. Solo venia a veros-.

-¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí? ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir que te olvides de mi?-.

-Eres mi marido hasta que un papel no diga lo contrario, y ese papel va a tardar en llegar, asique es complicado olvidarme de ti. En cuanto a cómo sabía… Digamos que tengo ciertos contactos-.

-¿Nos estás siguiendo?- pregunté más alto de lo educado pero sin poder soportar más una frase más donde se estaba riendo de nosotros descaradamente. Al final conseguir mirarla y ver que no dejaba de burlarse de nosotros. –Me parece impresionante que…-.

-Más impresionante me parece a mí que me dirijas la palabra cuando te estás acostando con mi marido. No tienes ningún tipo de decencia- me respondió a lo que no supe como contestar, pues en ocasiones era así como me sentía.

-Cállate ahora mismo Jane. Aquí la única que no tiene decencia eres tú. Nadie está engañando a nadie. Tu diste carta blanca, ¿recuerdas? Y ahora yo simplemente estoy con quien quiero estar. Vas a tener que guardarte muy bien las espaldas para tu defensa en una denuncia-.

-¿Piensas denunciarme?- dijo como si no creyese la situación.

-Y por unas cuantas cosas. Solo te librara de ello una cosa-.

-¿Chantaje Edward?-.

-Aprendo rápido de las mejores-.

-Tú no sabes nada todavía. Nos veremos-.

-No tengo ninguna intención sobre eso. Ya verás a mis abogados- dijo cuando Jane ya había dado la vuelta y estaba saliendo del restaurante. -¿Estás bien?- me pregunto preocupado viendo como había vuelto a mi postura inicial, cabeza baja.

-No- dije susurrando. –Yo no quería llegar a este punto, y tiene razón yo…-.

-Nos vamos- dijo rápidamente dejando un billete encima de la mesa señalándoselo al camarero y sacándome de allí con su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo como si me quisiese proteger de todo y todos.

-No hacía falta que te fueses sin comer…- intenté decirle dentro del coche mirando por la ventanilla.

-Bella mírame- me dijo antes de que pudiese decir nada. El no había arrancado por lo que supuse aquello era simplemente un lugar donde poder conversar de cualquier cosa tranquilos. Gire mi cara dejándole ver que aquello dolía, dolía y cansaba de la misma manera, y una no podía ser fuerte eternamente. –No llores amos- dijo limpiando las lágrimas tiernamente. –No tiene razón, porque tú eres incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. No eres tu quien ha decidido divorciarse, no eres tu quien está con otra persona. Aquí solo tú has sido honesta-.

-Pero tengo la culpa de que quieras divorciarte y de que estés con otra persona-.

-No. Esto debería haber sido así desde el principio, tu y yo, pero fui demasiado idiota para no darme cuente. Ahora las cosas se han torcido un poco, pero estamos donde teníamos que estar. No estés mal por algo como esto por favor-.

-No puedo estar mal cuando estoy contigo- dije sonriendo tímidamente juntando nuestras frentes.

-¿Qué te parece si recibo a mi chica que está de vuelta como se merece?-.

-Sorpréndeme- dije besándole tiernamente en los labios.

-Tardaremos en volver a por tu coche- dijo arrancando y mirándome juguetonamente.

-Puede quedarse ahí 3 meses sin problemas-.

-Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta-.

-Y yo de estarlo-.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18**

**PVO Edward**

-¡Es imposible! ¡Vamos!- chillaba Emmet como si tuviese al jugador a dos metros y este pudiese oírle. -¡Inútil! ¡Por la izquierda, por la izquierda! Bah, jamás logrará hacer una entrada en condiciones- dijo dejándose caer en el sofá cogiendo su cerveza y dándola un trago.

-Emmet, no esperes genialidades. Van por el 3er cuarto ganado de 30 puntos, está hecho-. Le dijo Jasper tranquilo en este momento al igual que yo, pues a principio, Emmet a nuestro lado era una muñequita.

-Ganan una pasta para dejarse el alma todo el partido, y yo quiero espectáculo todo el partido- dijo con un berrinche más propio de una niña de 5 años.

-Como tires una gota de cerveza en el sofá te hago limpiarlo con la lengua- le avisé entre los intentos de risa disimulada de Jasper.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa el que yo manche el sofá?- me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. -¿Acaso Jane se cansó de limpiarlo cada fin de semana?-. Emmet aun sin pretenderlo podía tener muy poca sensibilidad.

-Emmet, eres único- le dijo Jasper palmeándole el hombro con gesto de circunstancia y levantándose imitando el gesto pero intentando consolarme, aunque realmente yo no estaba mal, es más, no podía estar mejor de habérmela quitado de encima.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?- preguntó sin entender nada. Podría proponerse ser un crío, y no lo haría mejor que sin querer.

-Emmet, me estoy divorciando de Jane- dije pasándome la mano por el pelo, un gesto que denotaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, que el tema que se trataba no era de mi agrado, pero no sería Emmet quien percatase detalle tan sutil.

-¿En serio? Rose y yo estuvimos comentando que vuestra relación no pasaba por el mejor momento, pero hasta esos extremos… ¿Estás seguro?-.

-Lo estoy deseando-.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-.

-Nada en especial… Que fui idiota si quieres una respuesta acertada- no pensaba decir nada por respeto a Bella, ella no quería, y yo no estaba dispuesto a que la gente juzgase sin conocer, asique aquello seria lo más cercano a la verdad que daría a Emmet.

-¿No me digas que la pusiste los cuernos?- dijo alarmado.

-¡No!- contesté rápidamente. "Tienes carta blanca, ella te la dio" me recordé. –Nunca haría algo así. ¿Por quién me tomas?-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-No puedo contar más hasta que no esté solucionado todo-.

-¿Lo sabe el resto?-.

-¿Qué debemos saber nosotros?- preguntó Alice entrando en el salón seguida de Jasper, Rose y Bella antes de que yo le pudiese responder nada.

-Problemas de trabajo- respondí rápidamente dándole a entender que era obvio que no, exceptuando a Bella por supuesto. Jasper simplemente era demasiado intuitivo para el bien del resto a veces.

-¿Y para eso le pides consejo a Emmet?- contestó Alice seguida de las risas de todos.

-A veces es bueno en lo que hace-.

-Gracias colega- me dijo cerrando su mano esperando a que chocase el puño que no tenía intención de chocar. Definitivamente su parte infantil saldría siempre antes o después en cualquier tipo de situación.

-¿Cuándo termina el partido?- preguntó Bella sentándose a mi lado, y peligrosamente cerca. Nos traíamos un juego ante los demás que acabaría saliéndonos mal, pero por el momento todo iba perfecto, y yo, no podía ser más feliz a su lado. ¿Desde cuándo estaba enamorado de ella? Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta a tiempo?

Eran pensamientos que rondaban mi cabeza constantemente, cuando la tenía cerca, pero sobre todo, cuando la tenía lejos. ¿De verdad nunca me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella iba un paso más allá de la simple amistad? Realmente me parecía raro que jamás me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que me movía por dentro con solo mirarla, darla un beso, cogerla de la mano… ahora me parecía como si nunca pudiese tener suficiente, o acostumbrarme a su toque, a su simple presencia.

Creo que desde que me di cuenta de mi mismo, ese dicho "no se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde" ha pasado a ser mi filosofía de vida. Pero esta parecía haberme dado una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez, no se volvería a ir. Yo no la dejaría.

La quería, la amaba, de eso estaba completamente seguro, y me sentía tremendamente estúpido al pensar que alguna vez pudiese creer que lo que sentía por Jane se podía acercar a lo que me pasaba con Bella. Jamás podrían compararse los sentimientos. Era tan diferente con Bella, tan… perfecto.

En mi vida pensé que pudiese llegar hasta los extremos de "cursilería" a los que llegaba cuando estaba con ella, pero era fácil caer en clichés y frases hechas, o quedarse embobado y soltar lo primero que cruzase mi mente, y todas las frases tenían un factor común: ella.

-Pronto- dije mirándole y sonriéndola de lado. Sabía desde hace tiempo que esa sonrisa que a mí me parecía tan natural, a ella, por alguna razón, la podía volver loca. Y desde luego si me fijaba podía notar como tragaba saliva cuando me miraba, y en ese momento, yo no podía contener una pequeña carcajada. Supongo que a ese juego podíamos jugar los dos.

-Me alegro- dijo dándole un solo significado a la frase para mí. Para el resto también, pero probablemente uno algo diferente. Tuve que girar la cabeza al otro lado para no cometer una locura, como por ejemplo, saltar sobre ella y besarla.

-Y bueno Bella, ¿sabes que harás cuando termines en la torre?- preguntó Emmet aunque sin quitar la vista de la televisión. Desde luego el don de la oportunidad no había sido repartido con justicia, con Emmet, se olvidaron.

-Pues no… no lo sé- contestó pasándose la mano por el pelo mirándome de reojo. Hubiese deseado cogerla la mano y decirla que todo estaba bien por ahora, pero no podía… La situación iba a poder conmigo. –Necesito hablar con ciertas personas, ver cómo va el proyecto, demasiadas cosas para pensarlas tan pronto-.

-Bella, apenas te queda mes y medio aquí. Realmente con todas las cosas que dices tienes que hacer, no es tanto tiempo- dijo Alice cogiéndola la mano. ¿Estaban todos contra mi hoy o de que iba este asqueroso juego?

-Ya me las apañaré Alice. No quiero hablar de eso ahora- "ni yo tampoco" pensé internamente.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Jasper mirando el reloj. –Mañana trabajamos, pero este sábado salimos, que va siendo hora-.

-Eso está hecho. Edward, gracias por invitarnos a ver el partido, aunque haya sido una porquería- dijo Emmet abrazándome para despedirse.

-No hay de que- dije sin poder evitar sonreír mientras todos nos despedíamos de todos.

-Bella, ¿necesitas que te llevemos? No vemos tu coche- dijo Rosalie en la puerta ya.

-No, es que lo aparque a la vuelta de la esquina. No hace falta Rose, gracias- dijo con abrigo y todo en la puerta. Era complicado mantener la risa en ciertos momentos, complicado pero necesario.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces- dijo Jasper arrancando el coche seguido de Emmet. Una vez perdidos de vista, la reacción por parte de ambos fue automática.

-No aguantaba cinco minutos más- dije pasando a la casa y quitándole el abrigo mientras devoraba su boca y sus manos tiraban de mi pelo.

-¿Crees que se han dado cuenta de algo?- pregunto desabrochando los botones de mi camisa uno a uno. Le temblaban las manos, pero a esos niveles de necesidad, ¿Quién no estaba nervioso?

-¿Bromeas?- dije besándola el cuello. –A Emmet le hace falta algo más. En cuanto a…-.

-¡Dios!- inmediatamente me separé de Bella y giré mi cabeza en dirección a esa voz.

-¡Joder!- dijo Bella dándole le espalda intentando arreglar su pelo mientras yo volvía a abrochar mis botones.

-Jasper, ¿Cómo diablos has entrado? Tío…-.

-La puerta estaba semi abierta- dijo señalándola quedándose estático en el sitio. –El bolso de Alice… esta… se le olvido- dijo cogiéndolo del perchero con cuidado como si dentro tuviese algún tipo de explosivo, pero sin quitar la mirada de los dos. Noté como Bella se puso un paso detrás de mí, y al mirarlo pude ver que con los brazos cruzados bajaba la cabeza completamente colorada.

-Jasper…- le dije en un tono claramente invitándole a salir.

-Madre mía…- dijo moviéndose por fin y riéndose. -¿Desde cuándo?-.

-Oh venga Jasper, ahora no- dije con toda la frustración que tenía dentro impregnada en mi voz.

-Dad gracias de que soy yo y no Alice. Ella ni siquiera sabe cómo va lo tuyo con Jane-.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora? De acuerdo… poco antes de que se fuese a Londres-.

-Sois idiotas. Esto tenía que haber pasado hace años, pero bueno, supongo que nunca es tarde. Felicidades. Y hablaremos mas de ellos… mañana, mañana comeremos juntos. Adiós-.

-Adiós Jasper… Y cierra la puerta- dije antes de escuchar una gran carcajada y un portazo bastante sonoro.

-No, no, no, no. ¡Por favor, no! No he pasado mas vergüenza en toda mi vida- dijo Bella empezando a caminar en círculos con las manos en la cabeza. Y ante aquella situación, a mí solo me salió empezar a reírme a todo pulmón. -¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia si puede saberse?- preguntó sin entender mi reacción.

-Todo- conseguí decir. –La entrada de Jasper, tu reacción… No sé, todo-.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si llega 5 minutos más tarde…? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!-.

-Vamos Bella- dije cogiéndola del antebrazo haciendo que frenase. –Tampoco ha sido para tanto, ¿no? No ha visto nada que no pudiese ver-.

-Edward- dijo soltándose. –Yo no estoy preparada, ni tu tampoco por lo que me has dicho. No es lo que haya visto, si no lo que podía a ver visto. Ha sido vergonzoso-.

-Bueno, pues olvídalo-.

-Se acabo la diversión por esta noche. No tengo ganas de nada- dijo cogiendo su abrigo del suelo y subiendo las escaleras mientras yo solo resoplaba observando cómo subía.

No veía la hora de firmas los dichosos papeles del divorcio y vivir como una pareja normal, sin ningún miedo. Solo ser completamente felices juntos. ¿Era tanto pedir? Cuando llegue a la habitación Bella ya estaba cambiada y tumbada en la cama. Apostaría dinero a que no estaba dormida, solo lo pretendía, pero quería respetar sus sentimientos. Yo simplemente me quite mi ropa y me puse mi pantalón del pijama. A lo que no renunciaría es a dormir abrazado a ella, era un placer con el que no podía vivir desde que había descubierto que era lo mejor de mi existencia.

-Te quiero- le susurré al oído, le di un beso en su cabeza y con mi brazo en su cintura intente conciliar yo también el sueño.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo después de un rato dándose media vuelta y besándome dulcemente en los labios. Esta era mi niña, imposible no amarla. –Perdón por la escena de antes- dijo acariciándome el pelo sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿Perdonarte el que? Solo estabas molesta y yo pensaba antes en otras cosas que en como podías sentirte-.

-Es solo que… casi me muero de la vergüenza. Me da igual que nuestros amigos sepan de lo nuestro, al fin y al cabo son nuestros amigos, y estoy segura que lo entenderían, y que incluso estarían encantados con la situación, pero… sabes cómo me comporto cuando lo paso mal, soy demasiado dramática-.

-No, te ha incomodado y reaccionas como cualquier persona molesta. Ya está. Olvidémonos de ellos, ¿sí?-.

-Por favor- dijo enterrando su cara en mi cuello y dándome ahí un beso que me puso hasta mi última terminación nerviosa de punta. –No quiero que estas tonterías estropeen nada-.

-Eso no va a pasar jamás preciosa- dije abrazándola fuertemente. –Duérmete, mañana será otro día-.

-Buenas noches Edward-.

-Buenas noches mi Bella-.

Y nuevamente, uno en brazos de otro, como desde hacía ya mes y medio, caímos dormidos.

Un sonido molesto fue lo que me saco de mi sueño. Me di cuenta de que era mi móvil, asique rápidamente, o todo lo rápido que pude, pues todavía estaba mas despierto que dormido, lo cogí y salí de la habitación.

-¿Si?- pregunte sin contener el bostezo.

-Hola Edward-.

-¿Qué quieres Jane?- pregunte cansado de sus continuas visitas inesperadas y llamas inoportunas, todas ellas muy misteriosas. –Son las… son las 6:30 de la mañana- dije mirando la hora. Y encima era domingo.

-Verte-.

-Pues no va a poder ser-.

-Tenemos que hablar-.

-¿Vas a firmar?- pregunté esperanzado aunque en voz baja que Bella no se despertase. No había una mejor noticia para comenzar el día.

-No- contestó rápidamente con esa risa irónica que cada día soportaba menos y que me hizo bajar de mi nube a una gran velocidad.

-Entonces no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Todo lo que quiero de ti es una firma en ese maldito divorcio…-.

-A las 8 en el café de siempre. Adiós- y con eso corto. ¿Pero que tenía en la cabeza esa loca? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿O siempre había estado así y yo era demasiado necio como para verlo?

-¿Quién era?- noté como me abrazaba por la espalda dándome un beso en ella mientras yo miraba el móvil atónito a la llamada. Su simple presencia allí había mejorado mi ánimo, pero no disminuido mi preocupación.

-¿Te he despertado?- pregunte dándome la vuelta y besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Cuando te has levantado, no me acostumbro a dormir sin ti-.

-Bueno, no tienes porque hacerlo-.

-¿Quién era?- volvió a preguntar cuando nos dirigíamos de nuevo a la habitación.

-Era… mi jefe. Quiere verme a las 8 para discutir sobre no se qué. No me quitará mucho tiempo, te lo prometo-.

-Pero si es sábado- dijo extrañada. "Normal" pensé, es una excusa pésima, pero la única que seme vino a la cabeza.

-Ya sabes cómo es, y todo lo que le debo. Solo quiere quitarme media hora de mi tiempo- y eso es exactamente el tiempo que le daría a Jane y su abogado para decirme lo que quisiesen. Ni siquiera pensaba llamar al mío.

-De acuerdo- dijo volviendo a poner su cabeza en la almohada. -¿No vienes?- preguntó juguetonamente palmeando mi lugar en la cama.

-Voy a ducharme y a prepararme. Tengo que estar allí a las 8. Después soy todo tuyo-.

-Ya eres mío del todo-.

-Tienes toda la razón. Duerme preciosa- bese su mejilla y me encerré en el baño.

¿Por qué diablos no la había dicho la verdad? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de ocultarle algo como eso, cuando realmente yo sabía de antemano que entre ella y yo no volvería a pasar nada jamás? No cuando Bella era mi vida entera ahora. Bella sabía que tendría que ver a Jane antes o después por temas legales, y cuando pasa yo se lo oculto. Puse mis manos tapando mi cara maldiciendo el momento en el que decidí mentirla, pues aquello saldría a la luz, y me traería problemas. No sabía las dimensiones, pero problemas los tendría con toda seguridad.

Me afeité, me duché y con unos vaqueros y un jersey cogí las llaves del coche, volví a besar a mi Bella maldiciendo por engañar a lo más importante de mi vida y salí antes de arrepentirme, aun más, de mi decisión.

El café estaba apenas a 20 minutos en coche de mi casa, asique nada más llegar, entre a la cafetería esperando que ella ya estuviese y terminar lo antes posible con aquella reunión, que para mi no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Y afortunadamente allí estaba ella.

-¿Y bien?- no saludos ni intentos de ser cortés. Eran totalmente innecesarios por ambas partes. Me senté en el sofá en frente a ella y esperé a saber que quería ahora.

-¿Quiere algo para tomar?- preguntó la camarera.

-Un café grande por favor- contesté todo o amablemente que me permitía la situación. –Gracias- contesté.

-Que hostil Edward- me dijo Jane ladeando su cabeza y sonriéndome.

-¿Qué quieres?- fue mi respuesta sin ningún atisbo de querer seguirle el juego de sonrisas irónicas y ataques baratos.

-Al grano. No te voy a firmar ese divorcio, ni siquiera tú vas a quererlo tras lo que te voy a decir-.

-¿Me estás amenazando Jane? Tienes una mente muy retorcida- dije dándome el gusto de beber un poco de mi café y reír de la pena que me daba la situación.

-No voy a dejar que es perra…-.

-No vuelvas a utilizar ese termino con Bella- dije inclinándome hacia ella en una posición bastante amenazante, pero en ese momento me importaba bien poco lo que los demás pensasen. –Ella no tuvo nada que ver. Nosotros ya teníamos problemas, y tú me diste carta blanca. Asúmelo-.

-Ella me quiere quitar lo que es mío por ley-.

-Ella no te quiere quitar nada. Soy yo quien me quiero divorciar de ti, porque no aguanto más a tu lado. Porque no te quiero, quiero a otra persona. Antes no o veía, pero ahora sí. Solo tienes que dejar una maldita firma en un papel Jane, incluso en los términos del divorcio tienes más de lo que mereces. ¿Por qué seguir con este juego?-.

-Porque casada gano más. Tómatelo como quieras, pero pienso hacer de la vida de esa un verdadero infierno, y sabes que tengo contactos y puedes imaginar de lo que soy capaz-.

-No la tocarás ni un pelo-.

-Yo no, me da asco tocarla. Pero otros si. Incluso los rumores a veces son peores que los golpes físicos. Y una mentira bien montada puede arruinar su carrera…-.

-No serás capaz-.

-Empiezo esta misma tarde a mover hilos. La quiero lejos de nuestra vida-.

-No tenemos una vida en común. ¡Estás loca!- dije tragando profundo, pues sabía que aquellos ya no era una broma, ni ninguna ironía. Iba en serio, y estábamos hablando de mi Bella.

-Pienso arruinarla la vida como ella ha hecho conmigo-.

-No pienso darte nada aunque continuemos juntos. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-.

-Es que ya no quiero nada. Solo te quiero a ti. Mañana por la mañana a estas horas nos vamos a Australia. Yo la dejo tranquila a ella, y ella a ti-.

-¿Qué?- solté con apenas un hilo de voz. –No puedes obligarme…-.

-Claro que no puedo. Pero sé que la quieres y que no quieres nada malo para ella, y tu única posibilidad para hacer que eso no ocurra es venir conmigo a la otra punta del mundo-.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-.

-Porque durante 4 años hemos creído que nos queríamos y no era así. Yo siempre te he amado, pero tú nunca me has correspondido de la misma manera. Siempre estaba si recuerdo, siempre ella tenía algo mejor que yo, no lo decías, pero se sentía así en el ambiente. Y me he cansado, te quiero para mí-.

-¿Desde cuándo eres así Jane? Yo jamás he vivido con esta persona- dije señalando a lo que tenía delante, que distaba mucho de la Jane que yo solía conocer.

-Mañana a las 8. Si no empezarán los problemas- dejo un billete encima de la mesa y salió del local.

Cuando quise reaccionar y salir tras ella, era demasiado tarde y aunque busque no la encontré. ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo de esa manera? Y la pregunta del millón, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Yo solo tenía claro que si la seguridad de Bella dependía de mí, no sería yo quien la pusiese en peligro, aun poniendo mi felicidad y seguridad en algún tipo de riesgo.

Mil dudas rondaban mi cabeza de vuelta a casa. Después de andar durante horas por el pueblo, decidí que era momento de volver a casa, era la hora de comer, y a Bella le había dicho que solo estaría fuera media hora, además de que iría ha hablar con otra persona y no surgiría ningún problema. Inocente yo en aquel momento.

Abrí la puerta cabizbajo, con mil dudas.

-¿Edward?- se escuchó desde el final del pasillo. Antes de que pudiese verme, intenté controlarme y poner mi mejor expresión, aunque sabía que con solo verla todo cambiaria a algo mejor.

-Soy yo, si- conteste con una voz que ni yo creía que me pudiese salir tan bien.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó apareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal de manera nerviosa. –Son casi las 3 y me dijiste solo media hora. Además tenías el móvil apagado. ¿Va algo mal?-.

-No, no- dije cogiéndola de los hombros intentando sonreír. –La cosa se complicó y se alargó más de lo previsto, pero todo está bien. Perdón-.

-Estaba empezando a preocuparme-.

-No tienes por qué. Huele bien- dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros cambiando de tema. Aquel cumplido pareció gustarle por la sonrisa que me regalo y no pude darle un beso.

-Como has tardado me he dado el gusto de prepararte una buena comida- dijo mostrando la mesa, delicadamente colocada con varios platos para compartir en ella, a cada cual, con mejor aspecto. –Quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer… Déjame hablar- dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios antes de que yo pudiese decir nada. –Se que reacciones de manera desproporcionada, y pague contigo lo que no tenía que pagar con nadie. Te prometo que intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir-.

-Dijimos que lo íbamos a olvidar-.

-Estas cosas hay que arreglarlas, si no terminan haciendo bola, son más grandes y nos llevan a problemas enormes, y no quiero empezar así-. ¿Tendríamos la oportunidad de tener problemas, arreglarlos, ser felices, no tan felices? La miraba a los ojos y como llevaba pensando todo el rato, solo deseaba que ese brillo que tenía en la mirada cuando me miraba, permaneciese siempre ahí. La hacía aun más bonita de lo que ya era.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero- dije cogiéndola la cara y besándola como si no hubiera un mañana, pues probablemente, no lo tuviéramos, y el simple hecho de pensarlo hacia que mi mundo entero de derrumbase.

Pronto la mesa cuidada, delicada y bien puesta pasó a la historia cuando la cargue y la senté en ella intentando bajarle esos cortos pantalones de chándal y mandarlos lo más lejos posible de sus piernas.

-La comida… Fría, se va a enfriar- dijo gimiendo en mi oído.

-Al cuerno la comida- dije devorando su boca de nuevo. Saber que posiblemente sería la última vez que la tuviese así, absolutamente mía, era demasiado para mi.

-Vamos arriba. Por si acaso- dijo bajándose de la mesa, y adelantándome mientras me tiraba su camiseta y se quedaba vestida solo con un pequeño tanga.

-Eso es jugar sucio- dije cuando entre a la habitación y ella estaba en la cama tumbada sonriéndome seductoramente desabrochando mi pantalón y bajarlo mientras mi jersey volaba también y me tumbaba sobre ella. –Eres mía, ¿sabes?- dije marcándola justo sobre la carne de una de sus pechos donde solo yo podría verlo, si lo volvía ha hacer.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos y acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares. –Te veo… No sé. ¿Ha ido todo bien Edward?-.

-Está todo bien princesa- dije quitándole cariñosamente en el pelo de la cara, -solo me siento extraño cuando te tengo lejos. Además, ¿Qué problema hay en que un chico quiera hacer el amor a su chica?- dije inclinándome a besarla el cuello escondiendo mi cara para que no viese que una lagrima traicionare se escapaba. Me conocía tan bien. Era mi mitad.

-En este momento ningún problema- me contestó metiendo la mano debajo de mis calzoncillos y apretando mi excitación contra la suya.

-Ya veo- dije guiando mis manos a sus braguitas que empezaron a bajar hasta que se quedaron en sus tobillos y yo de rodillas observándola mientras mi ropa también desaparecía y volvía cerca de ella rozando nuestras narices. –Te amo, te amo Bella- dije introduciéndome en ella lentamente sintiendo su respiración en mi rostro y su mirada en la mía, mientras su sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro. Era la viva imagen de la felicidad. Y era gracias a mí, y la mía por ella. ¿Por qué simplemente no podíamos estar juntos? Pero sabía que si algo la pasaba y yo lo había podido evitar, me mataría.

.

Miré el reloj viendo que eran las 5 de la tarde y Bella seguía dormida en mis brazos con una sonrisa mágica. Yo sin embargo, no había podido pegar ojo y necesitaba hablar con alguien, asique simplemente después de dejarla una nota en la almohada para no preocuparla volví a coger el coche y me dirigí a casa de Jasper.

-¿Está Jasper?- pregunte cuando la que apareció por la puerta era Alice.

-Si claro, pasa- dijo saludándome con dos besos. -¡Jasper! Edward está aquí. Yo me tengo que ir, perdón-.

-No pasa nada- dije viendo como se marchaba.

-Cuando apareces en mi casa de repente nunca significa nada nuevo-.

Y después de una hora de conversación no tenía nada decidido. Como yo había pensado me dijo que denunciase, pero no había nada contra ella nada más que mi palabra, algo que en un juicio no tendría ningún tipo de validez; que se lo contase a Bella pero no pondría esto en sus manos, era egoísta, pero sabía que se arriesgaría y jamás lo consentiría.

A escasas horas de decidir mi futuro, no sabía lo que podría hacer.

-Jasper, no sé lo que voy a hacer, pero si me voy y Bella pregunta, no le digas nada. Hazlo por mí, pero sobre todo por ella-.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

Desperté como lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía mes y medio, con una sonrisa en la boca, con el recuerdo de un sueño que esperaba que pronto fuese una realidad, y con Edward… ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Abrí los ojos y comprobé que no estaba en la cama. Cogí la nota que estaba encima de la almohada y leí un simple pero emotivo "_te quiero, no lo olvides_". Gestos como ese hacían mi día. 5 palabras que cambiaban mi mundo a mejor cada vez que las leía.

Vi que el reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana, y decidí prepararme pues a las 8 me tocaba consulta con el médico. Llevaba varios días con malestar general, y no era algo habitual en mí.

Camino a la consulta decidí llamar a Edward, y vi que su móvil estaba apagado, otra cosa algo rara en el, pues por su trabajo dependía del móvil con frecuencia. Esta vez también deje pasar el incidente pues un mareo repentino hizo que me tuviese que sentar en un banco si no quería caerme de bruces al suelo.

Salí de la consulta con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que en las próximas horas daría a Edward las mejores noticias que le podía ofrecer hoy en día. Hubiese esperado un mes para y decírselo en Navidades, pero, ¿qué necesidad había de esperar para ser aun más felices?

Pero después de 3 horas y de que yo hubiese preparado la casa para las sorpresas, seguía sin coger el teléfono, no daba señales de vida, tampoco estaba en la oficina... Y como última medida de desesperación, comprobé que su armario estaba vacío. Sin ninguna explicación había desaparecido, se había ido… ¿Qué había pasado? No entendía nada… Ayer le notaba raro, pero conmigo estaba igual. No… antes de tomar ninguna decisión precipitada, o que hacer un juicio y dar por sentadas las cosas tomé el coche en dirección a las únicas personas con las que sabía que podía contar en cualquier momento.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntó Alice abrazándome cuando me presenté en su casa sin previo aviso y sin poder ocultar mis lágrimas.

-Edward. ¿Sabes dónde está Edward? Dime que si por favor, dime que sabes algo- la suplique en sus brazos.

-No… Yo no sé donde está Bella. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por él?-.

-Yo le amo Alice, y me ha dejado. No hay nada en el armario, no está, y necesito decirle algo. ¿Dónde está Alice?- dije hundiéndome y si no hubiese sido por sus brazos hubiese caído de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Estabas con él? ¿Juntos?- preguntó sin estar realmente sorprendida.

-Iba a divorciarse de Jane, pero ella no le dejaba. Y él no está en casa, no me coge el teléfono, no está en su oficina. No están sus cosas en casa. Alice, por favor ayúdame- decía sin poder parar de llorar.

-Cariño, ¿quién...? ¿Bella? ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué te pasa? Ven siéntate- dijo sustituyendo los brazos de Alice por los suyos y llevándome al sofá mientras cada uno se sentaba a uno de mis lados.

-Jasper, no está, se ha ido. Dime que sabes algo- le suplique mirándole a los ojos. Y viendo como me miraba lo sabía, él sabía algo más que yo. –Dímelo. Por favor Jasper, dímelo-.

-No puedo Bella, se lo prometí. Prometí no contarlo igual que en su momento lo hice por ti- me decía con claro dolor en la voz, luchando contra un dilema en el cual el no tenia porque estar metido.

-No Jasper, no puedes hacerme esto. Necesito verle. Tiene que saberlo, por favor-.

-¿Qué tiene que saber Bella? Él… Él no va a volver en un tiempo. Lo siento-.

-¿Por qué se ha ido? ¿Por qué me ha dejado? Yo lo iba a dejar todo por él. Lo iba a dar todo para estar con él, y ahora ¿Dónde está? Jasper- dije cogiéndole las manos. No quería que ellos fuesen los primeros, ese lugar estaba hasta hace unos minutos reservado para Edward, pero era mi última posibilidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla, -estoy embarazada, me acabo de enterar. Y ayer hablé con Jake, me voy a quedar aquí, en el puesto de la torre. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Necesito decírselo, el lo tiene que saber-.

-Bella- me dijo Alice tapándose la boca.

-Madre mía- dijo Jasper abrazándome, aunque ni en sus abrazos encontraba consuelo. –Se ha ido con Jane, pero no porque quiera estar con ella. Ella lo chantajeo. Le amenazo con hacerte daño, la vida imposible si no volvía con ella. Y él no voy otra elección-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-.

-Porque sabía que te expondrías, y era lo último que quería Bella. Te ha dejado porque te quiere demasiado-.

-No- dije secándome las lágrimas. –Voy a buscarle- dije levantándome con decisión.

-Probablemente se haya ido ya…- empezó Jasper.

-Me da igual. Le voy a buscar-.

-Espera. Te acompaño. No puedes conducir así- dijo Alice preparándose rápidamente. –Y felicidades- me dijo tocando mi barriga y sonriendo. –Vamos-.

-No os dejaré solas. No quiero saber lo que haréis si les encontráis- dijo Jasper alcanzándonos y subiéndose al coche.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabia Jasper?- me preguntó Alice en un momento de silencio en el coche. Y sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-No estoy segura. Pero la confirmación la tuvo hace un par de días- dije mientras el soltaba una carcajada y yo no podía evitar ponerme roja.

-Les encontré en los preliminares- dijo sin parar de reír.

-¿Qué?- chilló Alice girándose para mirarme con una sonrisa pícara. –Teníais bien guardado el secreto. ¿Sabías lo de Jane?- preguntó esta vez a su marido.

-Sí. Creo que soy el único que sabia todo. Pero era un secreto. Y no pensaba decir nada hasta que ellos no lo dijesen. Siento habértelo escondido pero…-.

-Eres muy bueno- le dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla. –Lo encontraremos Bella. Lo haremos entre todos- me dijo mirándome a través del retrovisor. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-Id a la terminal de salidas. Yo me quedo aparcando- dijo Jasper parando y arrancando en una zona prohibida.

Aquello era enorme, y cuando más miraba menos esperanzas tenía de verle. De comprobar que todavía seguía en tierra. En mi bolsillo tenía su mensaje mañanero, ese donde me decía aquel te quiero, y el significado que tenía el mensaje completo ahora.

No estaba enfadad, ni le tenía rencor. Lo hacía porque me quería que pusiera mi felicidad por encima de la suya, y eso era algo imposible, porque yo no podía ser feliz sin él. Y necesitaba decírselo, tenía que saberlo. Que teníamos que seguir juntos para superar todos esos baches, los dos a la vez, de la mano. Que tenía que quedarse porque nuestro hijo venia en camino, y su padre tenía que verle crecer, quererle, jugar con él, enseñarle, regañarle, y yo solo no podía. Llevaba demasiado tiempo comprobando que Bella sola no era nada. Pero Edward y Bella eran todo.

-¿Le ves?- preguntó Alice a mi lado poniéndose de puntillas mirando a todos lados.

-No- yo ni siquiera giraba mi cabeza. Veía pasar gente pero ninguno era él.

"_Vuelo con destino a Sídney. Por favor, embarquen por la puerta 4B"_

Ni siquiera atendí a lo que sonó, solo vi, como si el resto hubiese desaparecido, que la gente se levantaba de los asientos, y entre ellas aparecía una cabellera dorada imposible de confundir para mí. Era él. Giro su cara y vi la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, y a su lado, una cara triunfal, que intentaba cogerle de la mano mientras el se negaba poniendo todo el asco del mundo en sus gestos y en su mirada.

-Está ahí Alice- dije señalándole aunque mi voz era apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? Es el. Ve- dijo empujándome y dándome el impulso necesario.

Vi como cabizbajo y una bolsa en la mano caminaba hacia la fila de gente preparado para embarcar. Y yo, intentando corres entre la gente y sin perderle de vista llegue a ellos.

-Edward- dije notando como las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos. El giro su cabeza como sin creer que estuviese ahí, como si fuese una alucinación demasiado real en un momento poco oportuno.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo cogiéndome por los hombros mientras el salía de la fila para poder hablar con más calma.

-No te vayas- le pedí cogiéndole la cara entre mis manos. –No me dejes Edward. Yo no puedo estar bien si tú no estás conmigo-.

-No hagas esto más complicado Bella, por favor- me dijo entre dientes.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Jane a nuestras espaldas sin perder la sonrisa mientras notaba como Edward se tensaba entre mis manos.

-Vete al infierno perra- dije sin saber muy bien como salieron esas palabras de mi. Jamás había sentido tanto odio por nadie, y mucho menos lo había expresado de esa manera, pero podía decir, no sabía si con orgullo o no, que estaba bastante satisfecha conmigo misma.

-Me iré, pero Edward vendrá conmigo, ¿verdad?-.

-No, el no se puede ir- dije mirándole a los ojos llorosos. Ambos estábamos igual, estábamos sufriendo, y no teníamos porque. –No se puede ir porque yo no he dejado mi trabajo en Londres para quedarme aquí con él y que él no esté- dije sorprendiéndolo pues sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente. –Y no se puede ir porque me tiene que cuidar a mí y a su hijo. ¿Quién le va a cuidar si no es su padre, eh?- dije llorando mientras veía como su contra cambiaba y lagrimas aparecían en sus mejillas.

-Estás…- dijo susurrando.

-¡Mentira!- chillo Jane detrás de nosotros. –Te está engañando…-.

-No soy yo quien amenaza a las personas para mantenerlas a mi lado-.

-El es mío o no es de nadie- y dicho eso saco una navaja de su bolsillo abriéndola y amenazándonos directamente a nosotros, haciendo que el resto de personas en un perímetro cercano saliesen despavoridas en todas direcciones dejándonos a nosotros solos. Edward me puso detrás de ella intentando recomponerse de las noticias y protegiéndome a la vez. No era de gran tamaño la navaja, pero suficiente para matar a alguien.

-Suelta eso Jane- dijo Edward en tono conciliador intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Pues ven-.

-Sabes que no puedo. Suelta eso por favor, ya no podrás ir a ningún lado-.

-Yo iré a la cárcel, pero vosotros no iréis juntos a ningún lado-.

-¡Bella!- se escuchó Alice entre la gente abrazada por Jasper, que no podía creer el espectáculo de Jane. Uno de muy poco gusto…

-¡Es ella!- se escuchó a un hombre, y en segundo estábamos todos rodeados de policías apuntando a Jane con pistolas. –Suelte el arma- dijo el que parecía el jefe en todo aquello.

-Váyanse, no es asunto vuestro-.

-Por dios Jane, razón. Esto se acabo-.

Al otro lado del aeropuerto un ruido fuera de lo normal distrajo la atención de todos haciendo que nuestras cabezas girasen. Pero no era aislado, mientras la atención de Jane se desviaba, un policía la atrapo e hizo que su navaja cayera a nuestros pies, y ella, en manos de la policía.

Entre chillidos la esposaron y la llevaron diciéndole sus derechos. Y se termino. Se fue. No más pesadillas por su parte.

-Bella, dios, Bella- dijo Alice cayendo en mis brazos mientras de puro nervio yo empezaba de nuevo a llorar. De puro nervio, y pura alegría. –Ya paso cariño, ya paso- me dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

-Bella- escuche a mi lado su voz, y como si fuera el imán más potente del mundo, mi cuerpo paso de los brazos de Alice a los suyos.

-Edward- solloce en su cuello.

-Perdóname amor, perdóname- dijo besando mi cuello repetidas veces. –Tenía que habértelo dicho. Perdón por hacerte pasar ese mal rato. Lo siento-.

-Te llego a perder y me muero Edward-.

-No volverá a pasar. Te lo juro. Perdón, perdón. Mil veces perdón. ¿Es cierto todo lo que me has dicho antes, verdad?-.

-Todo- dije aun con lagrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo como desde hacia tiempo no lo hacía.

-Vamos a ser padres- dijo sonriéndome el también y volviendo a abrazarme.

-Y vamos a vivir aquí, juntos, para siempre-.

-Gracias. Gracias preciosa. Gracias. Te amo- me dijo sollozando el también de emoción.

-Disculpen. Nos interrumpió una voz. Al separarnos vimos que una pareja de policías se posicionaban a nuestro lado. –Perdón por interrumpir. Solo queríamos saber si estaban en condiciones de declarar después de lo ocurrido-.

-Si, por supuesto. Cuanto antes mejor- dijo Edward cogiendo mi mano y con la otra su bolsa.

Fueron 3 confesiones idénticas a tres personas diferentes. Tanto Edward como yo contamos la misma historia desde diferentes puntos de vista y después de 2 horas de recordar, el que probablemente fuese el peor momento de mi vida, y de que la calma en el aeropuerto fuese la nota dominante, nos dejaron salir libres, encontrándonos en la puerta a todos nuestros amigos y padres.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo a solas ahora- dije dándome media vuelta en sus brazos cuando les vi y observe que se agitaban y venían corriendo hasta nosotros.

-Solo será otro tramite- dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza cuando empezaba a oir sus gritos.

-Otro más- apunté seguida de su risa.

-¡Hija!- escuché a mi madre que me robo literalmente de los brazos de Edward, mientras Esme miraba que su hijo seguía igual que la última vez que lo vio. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo esa loca? ¿C…?-.

-Estoy perfectamente mamá. Está todo bien ya- dije intentando tranquilizarla mientras mi padre me abrazaba también.

-Alice nos llamó explicándonoslo. ¿Desde…?-.

-Mamá- dije cogiéndola de los hombros utilizando el tono de voz más calmado del que era capaz. –No es el momento de explicar nada. Solo quiero ir a casa a descansar. Hablaremos esta tarde o mañana del asunto, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo. Vámonos…-.

-No mamá, no iré a vuestra casa-. Esperaba que con aquello no fuese suficiente decir nada más pero viendo sus caras de no entender nada fui yo la que entendí que si era necesario. –Me quedo en casa de Edward-.

-¿Qué?- chillaron varias voces a la vez.

-Pensé que esta conversación era privada- dije mirando directamente a Emmet y Rose, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía el mas mínimo arrepentimiento en sus gestos. Carlisle y Esme me miraban de la misma manera. –Da igual- dije resignada, -ahora ya da igual- dije mirándole a él, que a pesar de todo lo vivido no podía contener su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bella y yo estamos juntos- dijo finalmente pasándose una mano por el pelo. A fin de cuentas el casado era él, y los juicios, probablemente negativos, fuesen todos para. Sabía que otra gente le daría igual, pero su familia y amigos… -Antes que digáis nada, lo mío con Jane estaba roto desde hace mucho, y me dio carta blanca con el tema… bueno con eso- ni para él ni para mí era cómodo hablar del tema sexual frente a nuestros padres, -luego todo se torció y ella… ella se ha vuelto loca-.

-Por fin- dijo Esme cogiéndole la cara y dándole un beso.

-¿Por fin que mama? ¿Te han contado que hemos estado a punto de sufrir una desgracia?-.

-No. Por fin Bella y tu estáis juntos- las sonrisas en los rostros de todos dejaban entrever que era algo que llevaban deseando mucho tiempo, o que pensaban que tarde o temprano debía de pasar. –Todos sabíamos que el futuro os volvería a juntar. Iros a casa, tenéis que descansar-.

-Gracias- dijo de manera cansada cogiendo su bolsa y pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Nos alejamos de ellos pero a los pocos pasos recordé una noticia, tan importante tanto para nosotros como para ellos, y sabia que bordaría la alegría de todos en aquel momento.

-Por cierto- dije girándome y mirando el corro que habían formado, probablemente para "intercambiar comentarios" como diría mi madre, tal y como yo pensaba, era cotillear. –Os viene un nieto de camino- y tras una carcajada de Edward y gritos provenientes de ambas abuelos y "tíos" me saco de allí lo más rápido posible.

Fuimos en mi coche, pues él no tenía ni idea de cómo había venido, y llegamos de nuevo a casa. Y muy por el contrario de cómo había salido, llegue con una paz interior impensable después de lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto dejando el bolsa en el suelo y viendo la mesa del salón, con la comida y la colocación perfectamente preparada para dar ciertas noticias de una manera diferente.

-Quería darte una sorpresa hoy- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Ven- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y sentándome con él en el sofá. –Te mereces muchas explicaciones…-.

-Pero no las quiero- le corte dejándolo descolocado. –No quiero saber nada mas de Jane, solo que con esto probablemente te darán el divorcio muy pronto por locura. Ya está. Te ibas a ir para protegerme, por mi seguridad. Pero ahora no tienes porque protegerme, porque no hay nadie que me pueda dañar más que tú alejándote de mi lado. ¿Quieres quedarte Edward? ¿Te quedarías con nosotros?-.

-.

-No quiero separarme de ti en lo que me queda de vida Bella. Sentía que si la mantenía lejos de ti, tú podrías ser feliz, estar segura, rehacer tu vida. Pero cuando me has dicho que te ibas a quedar aquí, que no vas a volver a Londres. Que vamos a tener un bebe… Yo no me podía ir aunque eso causase más problemas, no te podía dejar sola cuando has dejado tu vida por mí-.

-Yo solo quiero una vida contigo Edward. Asique no tenemos nada más que hablar por mi parte-.

-Te quiero Bella. Te quiero más que a mi vida. A ti y nuestro bebe, os quiero- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos besándome suavemente. –Gracias por hacerme la persona más afortunada del mundo-.

-Los dos lo somos. Por fin- dije abrazándole sin poder contener las ganas. Y lo mejor era que ya no le abrazaba como si fuese la última vez, o como si los abrazos estuviesen contados por los días que nos quedaban para separarnos. Ahora solo tenía la certeza de que ese era el primero de miles.

-Quiero que nos vayamos de aquí. De esta casa. Quiero formar una familia contigo desde el principio-.

-Edward no es necesario…-.

-Tengo el dinero suficiente, y esta casa se venderá bien y pronto por una generosa cantidad de dinero. ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Que mientras sea a tu lado me da igual donde vivir- dije sonriéndole y siendo totalmente sincera.

-En cuanto tenga el divorcio quiero casarme contigo- y no me sorprendí. No sé porque, ya que era lo más cercano a una proposición de matrimonio que jamás había recibido, pero sonaba tan natural un "para siempre" entre los dos… -¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres ser mi mujer Bella?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso. Bella y Edward, ¿recuerdas? Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. No necesitas preguntar porque sabes la respuesta. Me casaría contigo ahora mismo-.

-Seremos tu y yo, y el cura, nadie más, no necesito a nadie más. Luego lo celebraremos con ellos, pero quiero que seamos solos los dos. ¿Te parece?-.

-Me encanta la idea- dije mordiéndole el labio.

-He tenido la mayor suerte del mundo, ¿sabes? Estoy enamorado de la persona que más he querido, y que más me ha querido del mundo. Y ahora tengo la certeza de que existe un para siempre-.

-No creo que me canse jamás de ti-.

-Yo me encargaré de que eso no pase- dijo cogiéndome en volandas y comenzando lo que sería nuestra vida juntos por fin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epílogo**

La arena se colaba entre los dedos de mis pies y el viento me azotaba en la cara inundando mis pulmones de aire fresco. Las olas rompían en la orilla a escasos centímetros de mis pies.

Allí, sentada frente a la orilla del mar, hice balance de las cosas que me habían ocurrido en aquel último año. Y aunque no podía decir que todo había sido bueno, la sonrisa involuntaria en mi cara demostraba que final había tenido todo, lo que realmente era importante.

Con un vestido blanco de tirantes por las rodillas, y con el ancho suficiente para disimular mi quinto mes de embarazo, esperaba al que en breves minutos se convertiría de manera oficial en mi marido, porque mi hombre, mi mitad, lo llevaba siendo desde hace demasiado, tanto que no puedo ni recordarlo.

Habíamos volado a Hawai hace dos días, sabiendo que de un momento a otro el divorcio sería una realidad, pues el que descubriesen que Jane tenía un trastorno psíquico había hecho que se acelerasen los trámites. Hace apenas 10 minutos una llamada del abogado había iniciado el día de nuestra boda. Me puse el vestido y bajé a la playa a esperarle. Sabía que pronto estaría detrás mío susurrando que le acompañase al altar.

Acaricie mi barriga, una de mis actividades favoritas estos últimos meses, buscando una tranquilidad que realmente ya tenía, pero que quería mantener. No estaba nerviosa porque no tenía motivos. Solo iba a firmar un papel donde de manera oficial pusiese que nos pertenecíamos, pero dentro de mí ese hecho ya era una realidad. El bebe dio una patadita como haciendo notar que el también tenía ganas de que aquello sucediese ya, sus papás casados. Tenía tantas ganas de tenerle entre mis brazos…

Recordé cuando toda la familia se reunió para darme los primero regalos en nuestra nueva casa. Esas caras de ilusión, de felicidad… Era fácil sentirse afortunada entre gente a la que le importas de tal manera.

Reviví de nuevo la conversación con Jacob, Seth y Ángela. Me prometieron que todos viajarían para el nacimiento del bebe. Les echaba tanto de menos. Nuestras charlas, nuestras horas de trabajo, nuestras fiestas… fueron mi salvación y aun en la distancia todavía me mantienen a flote, pero ahora todo es diferente. Aunque sabía que siempre les tendría para mi igual que yo estaría siempre para ellos. Y por supuesto que no faltaría a la boda de Jacob y Leah. Como decía Seth "por fin la cordura reino en nuestros corazones", y era cierto, ambos tardamos demasiado en hacer caso a nuestros corazones, pero al final todo salió bien.

Y de repente lo sentí. Estaba detrás de mí. Me miraba, sentía su mirada en mi nuca. Sonreí y giré mi cabeza para verle. Una camisa y un pantalón blanco, ese era su traje, y seguramente a nadie le sentaría mejor. Me miraba y me sonreí como si le hubiese tocado la lotería. Estaba feliz. Casi tanto como yo.

-¿Me acompañas? Creo que tenemos una boda que celebrar- me dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

-No puedo hacer el feo al novio, ¿verdad?-.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo quitándome un mechón de pelo que el viento había enviado a mi cara.

-Para siempre me parece poco tiempo- dije besándole con ternura en los labios.

-Que así sea entonces- contesto sobre los míos.

Y cogiéndome de la cintura, nos dirigimos al principio de lo que sería la continuación de nuestras vidas juntos.

**Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en terminar la historia y en subir capítulos pero cuando no se tiene inspiración y encima hay poco tiempo, es mejor no escribir y no estropear la historia. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi imaginármela. Ha sido de las pocas donde he recibido consejos y creo que casi todos los he plasmado en ella asique ojala y haya sido como vosotras querías. MILLONES DE GRACIAS por todos los comentario!Es increíble como tanta gente puede leer lo que escribo y encima os tomais vuestros tiempo en comentar. Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

**Ya tengo en mente otras dos novelas que pronto empezaré a escribir, si no es ya mismo, asique ojala y os vea por ellas también. Son algo diferentes a las que ya he escrito, pero mismos personajes y nada de fantasía, para eso ya está la historia original. **

**Poco mas que decir. Gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima:D**


End file.
